


And they were roommates (omg they were roommates)

by elisacm7



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asphyxiation Kink, BDSM, Bondage, Drinking Games, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Roommates, Slow Burn, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, but not so slow, mamarracheo, quarantine au, self isolation AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 71,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisacm7/pseuds/elisacm7
Summary: Yennefer lleva bien el aislamiento. Lo lleva bastante bien. Tan bien como puede. Podría llevarlo mucho peor. O al menos eso se repite una y otra vez. Aún no se ha acostumbrado a pasar las 24 horas del día con sus compañeros de piso, teletrabajar y entretenerse para no perder la cabeza. Esta situación sólo puede acabar con divertidos (y/o eróticos) resultados.Con este fic lo único que pretendo es que os riáis un poquito y que esta situación que nos está tocando vivir se nos haga un poco más amena. Hay algunos comentarios sobre el aspecto negativo del aislamiento, pero, en general, el tono es muy ligero (y mamarracho). Cuidaos mucho, quedaos en casa y bebed agüita <3
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 42
Kudos: 10





	1. Cuando tu compañero de piso es músico e instagramer

Yennefer llevaba bien el aislamiento. Lo llevaba bastante bien. Tan bien como podía. Podía llevarlo mucho peor. O al menos eso se repetía una y otra vez.

Lo cierto es que podría haberlo llevado mejor de no ser por sus compañeros de piso. No es que tuviera nada en su contra. Simplemente, no estaba acostumbrada a pasar tanto tiempo con ellos. Y, desde luego, no estaba acostumbrada a que Jaskier hiciese directos diarios en Instagram tocando la dichosa guitarrita de los cojones. Siempre después de salir a aplaudir por la ventana como un mono, eso sí; que nadie le quitase su momento aplauso. Yennefer estaba casi convencida de que en el fondo salía al balcón para creer durante un instante que esos aplausos iban dirigidos a él.

Normalmente nunca coincidían los tres en casa al mismo tiempo. Ella trabajaba en el centro de la ciudad y no solía volver hasta última hora de la tarde, que era cuando Jaskier solía irse al bar en el que trabajaba. Aún no tenía muy claro a qué se dedicaba Geralt, pero era imposible discernir su horario. Que el vocabulario del hombretón se compusiera de un total de cinco palabras y dos tipos de gruñidos tampoco ayudaba mucho. Era casi una especie de fantasma que aparecía y desaparecía del piso sin dejar rastro.

Pero, dada la situación, ahora estaban los tres en casa a todas horas. Y a Yennefer eso le ponía un poquito de los nervios, porque no sabía cómo interactuar con sus compañeros.

Llevaba casi medio año viviendo con ellos, pero lo cierto era que apenas los conocía. Sabía que Jaskier era músico (o eso decía él), y que Geralt… ¿iba mucho al gimnasio? Desde luego, de alguna forma tenía que mantener esos brazacos y ese pechamen tan turgentes. Aparte de eso, podía decirse que vivía con dos desconocidos.

Había pensado que el aislamiento le permitiría saber algo más de ellos, que hablarían más, cenarían juntos o algo así, pero al final, quitando una especie de reunión que tuvieron el primer día de cuarentena para organizar quién iba a salir a comprar o a tirar la basura, apenas habían mantenido una conversación propiamente dicha. Cada uno había seguido a lo suyo en su propio cuarto, como siempre.

Habían pasado cuatro días, y Yennefer empezaba a echar de menos el exterior. No en el sentido de pasear por el campo, respirar aire fresco y escuchar los cantos de los pajarillos. Eso no lo había hecho en su vida. No, lo que echaba de menos era salir a tomarse una cerveza con su amiga Triss. Bueno, eso y tener la posibilidad de escapar cuando Jaskier se ponía a tocar la guitarra. Lo que daría en aquel momento por una cerveza y por que su compañero se callase…

Se levantó de la cama y se estiró. Fue a la cocina, no sin antes dar un golpe “accidental” a la puerta de Jaskier. Geralt estaba sentado en la mesa, mirando por la ventana y vestido con un chándal gris.

—Hola —saludó ella.

—Hmm —respondió él.

Yennefer lo observó durante un momento. Siempre estaba tan serio, con su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados, que no sabía discernir si su mal humor se debía al aislamiento o no.

—¿Qué tal lo llevas? —le preguntó casualmente mientras abría la puerta del frigorífico y examinaba su contenido.

—Hmm —dijo él por toda respuesta.

Yennefer puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Te apetece una cerveza? —le dijo mientras sacaba una lata.

El hombre se encogió de hombros. Ella levantó una ceja.

—Estoy segura de que sabes decir las palabras “sí” o “no”.

Geralt volvió a gruñir, pero finalmente respondió:

—Sí, por favor.

—Oh, eso no me lo esperaba. Tienes buenos modales y todo.

Le alcanzó la cerveza con una media sonrisa y él la abrió sin mucho más comentario. Yennefer dudó por un momento si sentarse a su lado o llevarse la cerveza a su habitación. Finalmente, arrastró un taburete por el suelo y se sentó junto a Geralt.

En el silencio entre ambos sólo se distinguía la clara voz de Jaskier cantando una de sus canciones favoritas (y a la que Yennefer había acabado cogiendo una manía terrible).

—¿Es que nunca se cansa de cantar? —comentó tras beber un trago.

—No puede evitarlo. Es su pasión.

Yennefer soltó una carcajada.

—Pues podría racionar un poco esa pasión suya, que algunas tenemos que trabajar. Por cierto —dijo al cabo de un momento—, ¿tú te dedicabas a…?

—Soy autónomo —respondió Geralt.

—¿Y puedes teletrabajar o…? Perdona, es que no sé a qué te dedicas exactamente.

Geralt le dio un largo sorbo a la cerveza antes de responder.

—Hago un poco de todo.

«Guau, vaya explicación», pensó Yennefer. Pero decidió no presionarlo. Bastante había hablado ya el muchacho, para ser él.

Siguieron bebiendo en silencio. Yennefer miró el reloj. Sólo eran las seis. Suspiró mientras pensaba en qué podría ocupar el resto de la tarde. Podía adelantar algo de trabajo o empezar a ver alguna serie en Netflix. También tenía el Satisfyer en la mesita de noche, aunque seguramente no podría concentrarse demasiado si Jaskier seguía cantando al otro lado de la pared.

—¿Siempre ha sido así? —le preguntó a Geralt ladeando la cabeza hacia la pared que colindaba con la habitación de Jaskier.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Hmm… Ahora al menos canta mejor. Cuando le conocí sonaba como un gato atropellado.

Yennefer aguantó la risa para que no se le saliera la cerveza por la nariz.

—¿Desde cuándo le conoces?

Geralt se quedó pensativo.

—Hmm… Unos dos o tres años.

Yennefer asintió y dio otro sorbo. La conversación no fluía entre ellos. Geralt tamborileaba con los dedos sobre su lata. Ella empezó a jugar con la anilla de la chapa, balanceándola hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras recitaba el abecedario para sí. Había recordado de pronto aquel juego de cuando era pequeña que decía que, cuando la chapa se rompía, la letra que estuviese diciendo en aquel momento sería la inicial de su futuro marido. Se rompió justo entre la H y la I. No conocía a nadie cuyo nombre empezase por esas letras, y, oh qué casualidad, tampoco quería un marido.

Lanzó la chapita al cubo de reciclaje, pero falló por unos centímetros. Se levantó del taburete con un dramático suspiro y la recogió para depositarla en su sitio. Volvió a sentarse junto a Geralt, que seguía mirando por la ventana.

—¿No te aburres? —le preguntó.

Él levantó la cerveza a modo de respuesta. Qué tipo de respuesta era aquella, Yennefer no lo sabía. Cuando vació su propia lata, se dio cuenta de que aquello no llevaba a ningún lado, así que se levantó, se despidió de Geralt y volvió a su habitación.

No estaba acostumbrada a aburrirse. Ahora se daba cuenta de ello. Le envió un mensaje a Triss, preguntándole si le apetecía hablar por Skype o algo, pero ella no le respondió. Seguramente estaría follando con su novia. Qué envidia.

En otras circunstancias, Yennefer habría abierto Tinder y habría quedado con alguien que le llamase la atención, pero no podía quedar con nadie, así que se giró hacia su mesita de noche. El Satisfyer le estaba poniendo ojitos. Alargó la mano hacia él, pero luego la dejó caer sobre el colchón. Ni siquiera estaba cachonda, sólo aburrida.

Jaskier no había dejado de cantar. Tenía que admitir que no lo hacía nada mal, pero lo poco gusta y lo mucho, cansa. Abrió Netflix en el móvil y se puso a buscar alguna serie o película interesante, pero la verdad era que tampoco tenía ganas de ver nada en concreto.

Miró al techo e intentó pensar qué solía hacer antes, cuando tenía tiempo libre. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces. Desde el instituto, todo había sido un no parar; que si estudiar, socializar, dormir… Una vez consiguió trabajo, solo había tenido que cambiar lo primero por ir a currar. No sabía aburrirse.

La voz de Jaskier se colaba por debajo de la puerta, pero de pronto se interrumpió. Oyó otra voz mucho más grave y rasgada, aunque no distinguió las palabras.

—¿En serio? —dijo Jaskier—. No lo sabía, perdona.

Geralt respondió algo.

—Ya, ya. Luego le pido perdón, no voy a molestarla ahora si está trabajando.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que hablaban de ella, Yennefer se quedó sorprendida y confundida. ¿Realmente Jaskier había dejado de tocar la guitarra? ¡Milagro! No sabía que le habría dicho Geralt, pero Yennefer se anotó mentalmente darle las gracias más tarde.

En el silencio que fue inundando la casa, Yennefer empezó a pensar en sus compañeros de piso. Sabía que se conocían desde hacía tiempo, aunque aún no estaba segura al cien por cien de que fuesen amigos. Las pocas veces que los había visto juntos no había sabido esclarecer qué tipo de relación mantenían exactamente.

«¿Se habrán liado alguna vez?».

El pensamiento irrumpió en su mente sin previo aviso. Al principio, se quedó pilladísima, en plan, «Yennefer, hija mía, qué dices». Pero luego siguió dándole vueltas a la idea como quien no quiere la cosa. Diez minutos después, estaba total y absolutamente convencida de que Geralt y Jaskier se habían comido la boca en al menos una ocasión. Su cerebro conectó los pocos datos que tenía sobre ambos y se montó una película digna de un Oscar.

Por eso Jaskier siempre tenía aquella sonrisilla tonta en el rostro. Cualquiera que se hubiese tirado a Geralt la tendría, porque era todo un portento. Y por eso Geralt actuaba siempre tan reservado. Liarse con Jaskier no era algo de lo que enorgullecerse. O eso pensaba ella.

«Pero, Yennefer, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Sólo han pasado cuatro días y ya estás fantaseando con tus compañeros de piso? De aquí a hablar con las plantas sólo hay un paso», se dijo.

Se tapó la cara con los brazos y dejó salir un lamento de lo más profundo de su pecho. Ahora no podía parar de imaginarse a Geralt y Jaskier dándose el lote. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Miró el móvil por enésima vez, esperando la respuesta de Triss, que no llegaba. Para serenarse un poco, abrió el grupo de WhatsApp de sus antiguas compañeras de clase, el que nunca leía y llevaba silenciado al menos tres años. Apenas leyó dos mensajes con bulos sobre la pandemia y otras chorradas y volvió a bloquear el móvil. Se recordó a sí misma que si tenía aquel grupo silenciado era por algo.

Se giró para ver cómo atardecía.

«Bueno, ya solo queda un día menos».

Suspiró. Los aplausos no tardaron en llegar. Aquel día, alguien debió de sacar un altavoz por la ventana, porque empezó a sonar música por todo el barrio. Ni siquiera era música buena. Era una de esas canciones rancias que ponen en las bodas para que bailen los viejetes.

Yennefer volvió a suspirar. Ojalá pusieran “La Gasolina” o el “Toxic” de Britney Spears, así al menos se animaría un poco. Casi hasta prefería los directos por Instagram de Jaskier. Se extrañó al no oír los acordes de la guitarra cuando terminó la fiesta de los balcones.

Volvió a coger el móvil y entró en Twitter, aunque no tardó en volver a cerrar la aplicación. La pandemia era el monotema, y en aquel momento no estaba de humor para ello.

Debió de quedarse medio dormida, porque se sobresaltó cuando alguien dio unos golpes en su puerta. Se levantó y fue a abrir. Geralt se había quitado la chaqueta del chándal y se apoyaba en la pared, de tal forma que la camiseta que llevaba debajo se le pegaba a los músculos del pecho y los brazos.

—Jaskier ha hecho una pizza casera. Dice que nos acompañes, si quieres.

—¿Eh? —preguntó ella, aún algo atontada por su siestecilla.

—Jaskier ha hecho la cena para los tres.

—¿En serio? —dudó.

—Hmm —contestó Geralt.

—Eh… claro, ahora voy.

Geralt asintió satisfecho y fue hacia el comedor. Yennefer encendió la luz de su cuarto y se asustó un poco al mirarse en el espejo. Se apresuró a retocarse el maquillaje y a peinarse la larga melena con los dedos. Que estuvieran en cuarentena no significaba que fuese a descuidar el look en el que ponía tanto trabajo cada mañana para parecer la reina del martes santo que era.

Cuando llegó al comedor, un ligero olor a quemado salía de la puerta de la cocina. Geralt estaba poniendo la mesa, y Yennefer se apresuró a ayudarle.

—¿Hay que traer algo de la cocina?

—Mejor que no entres ahí. No sé qué ha hecho Jaskier, pero hay bastante humo.

Yennefer se alarmó y desoyó los consejos de Geralt. Cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina, le empezaron a escocer los ojos.

—¿Jaskier? —preguntó.

—¡No entres! —gritó él saliendo a su paso.

Llevaba puesto un delantal encima de un pijama de Pokémon y tenía una mancha de tomate en la mejilla.

—¿Va todo bien?

—¡Sí! ¡Lo tengo todo controlado! —exclamó mientras la escoltaba hacia el pasillo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Muy seguro. Es una tontería del horno, nada más. Ve al salón, que ahora mismo llevo la cena.

Yennefer volvió al comedor con cara de preocupación.

—Ya te he avisado —dijo Geralt desde el sofá.

Yennefer suspiró y se dejó caer en una silla. Geralt había sacado agua y refrescos, pero eso no era lo que más le apetecía en aquel momento.

—¿No hay cerveza? —preguntó.

—Hmm —respondió Geralt. Después pareció pensárselo mejor y reformuló su respuesta—: No. Se han acabado.

Yennefer volvió a suspirar y se sirvió un vaso de agua, porque, a pesar de los deseos de emborracharse para olvidar el panorama, también era importante mantenerse hidratada.

Jaskier entró en el comedor unos minutos después con un plato humeante en las manos y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Yennefer miró la pizza con curiosidad. Aunque los bordes estaban renegridos, tenía que admitir que no tenía muy mala pinta.

—¡Ya está la cena! —anunció triunfante Jaskier.

Geralt se levantó del sofá y se sentó frente a Yennefer. El músico eligió la cabecera de la mesa. Yennefer se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que comían los tres juntos. Jaskier cortó la pizza y le ofreció el primer trozo a la chica, que lo cogió con cuidado y lo dejó sobre el plato porque quemaba mucho.

—Yennefer —dijo de pronto Jaskier—, Geralt me ha contado que has estado trabajando y yo… bueno, no te lo he puesto muy fácil con mi música. —Soltó una risita nerviosa—. Lo siento mucho.

Yennefer se quedó con la boca abierta, a punto de dar un mordisco a su porción. No se esperaba aquello.

—Está bien —respondió tras reponerse—. Procura no tocar durante tanto tiempo por las mañanas, por favor.

—Sin problema. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Es que a veces se me olvida que vives aquí.

Geralt le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

—Don’t be fucking rude —le susurró.

Yennefer esbozó una sonrisa.

—Está bien, yo tampoco me acostumbro a estar tanto tiempo en el piso, y menos con tanta compañía.

Le dio el primer mordisco a la pizza y se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba buena.

—Y, ¿qué era lo que hacías exactamente? ¿Algo de márketing o así? —preguntó Jaskier—. Lo siento, es que tengo memoria de pez.

—Para lo que quieres —rezongó Geralt.

Aquel comentario no le pasó desapercibido a Yennefer, lo que hizo que su fantasía volviese a cobrar forma en su cabeza. Para dejar de pensar en ello, respondió a Jaskier.

—Bueno, trabajo para una empresa de parafarmacia. Me encargo de gestionar los pedidos por internet y eso.

—Buff, pues ahora tendrás mucho trabajo, ¿no?

Yennefer asintió y Jaskier se dio una palmada en la frente.

—Joder, y yo cantando y tocando la guitarra y molestándote. Si es que soy un completo desastre. Perdón.

Yennefer sonrió ante el sincero arrepentimiento que mostraba el chaval.

—Perdonado.

Yennefer alzó la mirada y vio que Geralt había esbozado una pequeña sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis, podéis seguirme en Twitter ([@elisacm7_](https://twitter.com/elisacm7_)) para más fangirleo y memes.


	2. El caballero con la lanza en ristre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yennefer ve cierta cosa que la deja shooketh.

Yennefer se habría ido con el corazón algo más calentito a la cama después de pasar un rato agradable con sus compañeros de piso, de no ser por Geralt. Bueno, por Geralt _en chándal_.

Tras la sorprendentemente decente cena, Geralt y Yennefer se habían ocupado de recoger la mesa. En uno de los viajes de la cocina al comedor, ambos se cruzaron, y Yennefer no pudo evitar _verlo_. Habría sido imposible no verlo.

Se cubrió la cara con las sábanas. Daba gracias al señor, la virgen y Jesucristo por estar sola y a oscuras en su habitación, porque su rostro debía ser un poema. No podía evitar acordarse del estúpido Geralt en sus estúpidos pantalones de chándal que dejaban más bien poco a la imaginación.

Se preguntó cómo era posible que no se hubiese fijado antes en que… bueno, en que Geralt estaba bien dotado. _Muy_ bien dotado.

Se dijo que todo era fruto del aislamiento. Normalmente, no se fijaba demasiado en su compañero de piso. Es decir, se había fijado en sus enormes brazos y en aquellos pectorales que amenazaban con romper las camisetas que se ponía. Incluso le había mirado el culo inocentemente en alguna ocasión. Pero ahora, gracias a aquel pantalón de chándal, se había fijado en algo más. Y ya no iba a poder apartarlo de su mente.

La cena había ido tan bien… Jaskier se había comportado de forma muy simpática, incluso dulce, y hasta Geralt había participado en la conversación. Yennefer se había sentido agradecida por la amabilidad de sus compañeros. Hacía tiempo que no le invadía un sentimiento tan cálido y bonito.

Pero después de haberle visto el paquete a Geralt, todo ese cuquismo se había esfumado y lo que se le estaba calentando era otra cosa. Parafraseando a Jane Austen, era una verdad mundialmente reconocida que Geralt tenía pollón. Y Yennefer la carne débil.

Intentó pensar en otras cosas, pero la imagen de la entrepierna de Geralt contra la tela elástica del chándal no dejaba de volver a su mente.

«Joder», pensó, «Yennefer, céntrate. Es tu compañero de piso. Os vais a pasar un mes aislados el uno con el otro. No hagas ninguna tontería».

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Yennefer frotó sus piernas la una con la otra, intentando aliviar el cosquilleo que sentía entre ellas. Echó una mirada a la mesita de noche.

«Bah, a la mierda», pensó.

Tanteó con los dedos el elástico de su ropa interior y deslizó la mano hacia sus labios. Estaban aún más húmedos de lo que esperaba. Se acarició lentamente, intentando no pensar en nada más que en ella, pero la imagen de Geralt seguía ahí.

Suspiró y sacó la mano libre de debajo del edredón para alcanzar el juguete sexual sobre la mesilla. Lo encendió y un suave murmullo apenas audible inundó la habitación.

Se apartó el tanga de encaje hacia un lado y separó los labios con suavidad. Colocó la boquilla del Satisfyer sobre su clítoris y reprimió un gemido. Las suaves vibraciones se fueron extendiendo por su cuerpo en oleadas de placer.

En su mente, Geralt ya no llevaba el chándal y la taladraba con la mirada. Aquella mirada dorada tan intensa, misteriosa y casi peligrosa. Los músculos se marcaban en su pecho y su mano se deslizaba hacia su enorme miembro, erecto, pesado y brillante.

Yennefer deslizó su propia mano hacia sus pechos, acariciando los pezones y estrujándolos conforme llegaba al orgasmo.

Accionó el botón que aumentaba la velocidad del succionador y gimió.

En su mente, Geralt se daba placer a sí mismo. Acariciaba su polla desde la base hasta la punta, lentamente, deleitándose en toda su longitud.

Yennefer se corrió, pero aún no quería parar. Una vez comenzaba a recrear una fantasía en su mente, le gustaba llevarla hasta el final. Apagó el Satisfyer y lo dejó a un lado. Introdujo un dedo en su apertura. Estaba tan mojada que no le costó meter el segundo.

Se imaginó que Geralt se acercaba a ella como un caballero con su lanza en ristre. Se puso aún más cachonda a pesar de la analogía de mierda, porque Geralt se cernía sobre ella con su cuerpo brillante por el sudor, y, con su voz grave y áspera, susurraba su nombre.

Yennefer movió las caderas, introduciendo los dedos más adentro, más profundo, imaginándose que era la enorme polla de Geralt la que la penetraba con fuerza, arrancándole un gemido tras otro.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, ahogando los gemidos contra la almohada. Aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas, fantaseando ahora con que Geralt estaba bajo ella, agarrándole los muslos y tensando los músculos del abdomen cada vez que ella le embestía con fuerza.

Volvió a tenderse boca arriba y tanteó el colchón en busca del Satisfyer. Consiguió encenderlo con manos torpes y lo llevó hasta su clítoris de nuevo. Lo puso a máxima potencia. El orgasmo fue tan intenso que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del volumen de sus gritos.

Se quedó tendida sobre la cama, extenuada. Tenía las manos y la entrepierna pegajosas. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y el corazón le latía a toda velocidad.

Mientras intentaba que su respiración volviese al ritmo habitual, empezó a darle vueltas a lo que acababa de hacer.

«Me he masturbado pensando en Geralt», no dejaba de repetirse. «Acabo de masturbarme pensando en mi compañero de piso. El compañero de piso con el que voy a estar confinada durante semanas».

Cerró los ojos. Hacía tiempo que no tenía un orgasmo tan intenso, así que no se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que había hecho. Pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar en qué ocurriría al día siguiente, cuando volviese a ver a Geralt, y más si este volvía a llevar ese puto chándal marca-paquetes.

A la mañana siguiente, Yennefer se levantó completamente descansada. Hacía tiempo que no sentía el cuerpo tan relajado, incluso a pesar de las agujetas en los muslos.

Cuando se levantó, sus compañeros seguían durmiendo. Unos ronquidos se escapaban por debajo de la puerta de Jaskier. Yennefer sonrió. Desde la cena del día anterior, el chico le caía bastante mejor.

En la cocina, se preparó un café y se lo tomó con calma, mirando por la ventana. Sintió cómo se ruborizaba al pensar en la fantasía que había tenido la noche anterior. Definitivamente, no llevaba el aislamiento tan bien como pensaba. Sólo había tardado cuatro días en imaginarse follando con uno de sus compañeros de piso. No quería imaginarse cómo estaría cuando hubiesen pasado diez días.

De pronto, oyó unos ruidos que provenían del salón. Se asomó a la puerta sigilosamente y, al ver lo que sucedía, entró corriendo de nuevo en la cocina.

En efecto, Geralt se había vuelto a poner el chándal y estaba haciendo flexiones en el salón. Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar. Se apresuró a terminarse el café y, haciendo el menor ruido posible, intentó volver a su habitación.

Pero cuando salía de la cocina, Geralt lo hacía del comedor. Ambos se quedaron mirándose.

—¡Hola! ¡Qué madrugador! —dijo Yennefer con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Hmm —respondió el hombre quitándose el sudor de la frente.

«No mires abajo. No mires abajo. No mires abajo», se repitió Yennefer.

Pero el mantra no surtió efecto y echó una pequeña mirada. Ahí estaba, tal como lo recordaba.

—Bueno, me voy a trabajar —dijo atropelladamente mientras huía por el pasillo.

Aún alcanzó a oír uno de los «Hmm» característicos de Geralt mientras el rubor le ascendía hasta las orejas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis, podéis seguirme en Twitter ([@elisacm7_](https://twitter.com/elisacm7_)) para más fangirleo y memes.


	3. El del "Yo nunca"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier trae alcohol del Mercadona y se ponen a jugar al "yo nunca", ¿qué podría salir mal? (Spoiler: muchas cosas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo no sería el que es sin la inestimable ayuda de mi amiga Paz, que me dio ideas para el "Yo nunca". Thank youuuuuuuu <3

Durante el resto del día, Yennefer se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo. Estaban teniendo problemas en la web debido al aumento de tráfico en los últimos días, así que se pasó la mañana haciendo llamadas, contestando emails y cagándose en sus putos muertos.

Salió de la habitación a medio día para hacerse un sándwich con las pocas sobras que quedaban en el frigorífico y miró el horario que habían acordado para realizar la compra y las tareas de casa. Aquel día le tocaba ir a comprar a Jaskier.

Iba a llamar a su puerta para decirle que se diera prisa en ir al Mercadona cuando su móvil volvió a sonar por enésima vez aquel día. Puso los ojos en blanco y, con un trozo de pan aún en la boca, volvió al trabajo.

Apenas pudo tomarse un respiro hasta bien entrada la tarde, cuando consiguió solucionar los problemas más graves que estaba teniendo la web. A eso de las siete, se levantó de su escritorio y abrió la ventana para que le diera un poco el aire.

El estrés se le estaba acumulando en los músculos del cuello y los hombros, lo que a su vez le estaba provocando un terrible dolor de cabeza. Respiró hondo la brisa fresca que entraba por la ventana. Estar en casa trabajando implicaba que no tenía un lugar al que volver y en el que olvidarse de los problemas después de un duro día.

Decidió salir de la habitación para cambiar un poco de aires. Además, quería comprobar si Jaskier se había acordado de comprar cervezas.

Cuando abrió el frigorífico se alegró de verlo lleno, aunque la alegría no duró mucho. La cerveza que había comprado su compañero no merecía tal nombre; era Cruzcampo.

Yennefer dejó escapar un gemido lastimero.

—¿Pasa algo? —dijo una voz tras ella.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Geralt en el quicio de la puerta. Sacó una lata de meado de burra y se la enseñó, haciendo pucheritos.

—Fuck —dijo Geralt, notablemente molesto.

El hombre salió al pasillo sin decir nada, y Yennefer volvió a dejar la lata en su sitio. Cerró el frigorífico y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Mientras lo hacía, oyó que su móvil volvía a sonar a lo lejos. Suspiró amargamente y volvió a su cuarto.

Para su sorpresa, no era su jefa ni el informático quien le llamaba, sino su amiga Triss. Cogió la llamada sin pensárselo.

—Gracias a dios que eres tú —dijo mientras se dejaba caer sobre el colchón.

—¿Qué tal lo llevas? —le preguntó su amiga.

—Fatal. Vaya día de mierda, tía.

Casi pudo ver la sonrisa afable de Triss al otro lado de la línea.

—A ver, cuéntame, drama queen —le dijo.

Yennefer suspiró.

—La web de mierda, que lleva todo el día dando errores de todo tipo. Y la jefa dice que es culpa del informático, y el informático dice que es el servidor, que no soporta tanto tráfico, y yo estoy en medio sin saber qué coño hacer…

Continuaron hablando durante largo rato. Triss escuchó sus lamentaciones sin rechistar. Una vez se hubo desahogado con el tema del trabajo, Yennefer bajó la voz.

—Y, bueno… hay otra cosa más.

—Qué miedo —respondió Triss.

Yennefer dio varias vueltas en la cama, sin saber muy bien cómo plantear el tema.

—A ver. Pongamos que estás encerrada en casa las veinticuatro horas del día con otra persona. Persona a la que apenas conoces y con la que no tienes apenas confianza. Y, de repente, un día te das cuenta de que… ¿esa persona está muy buena? ¿Y te planteas que igual te atrae un poquito? Eso sería porque estás muy aburrida y el aislamiento hace cosas raras en tu mente, ¿verdad?

Triss se quedó callada durante un momento que a Yennefer se le hizo eterno. Finalmente, con solemnidad, anunció:

—Amiga, date cuenta.

Yennefer se tapó la cara con las manos a pesar de que nadie la estaba viendo.

—Triss… —gimió.

—No sé qué problema ves en ello, Yen. No se va a acabar el mundo porque quieras tirarte a tu compañero de piso.

Yennefer gruñó.

—No es eso, Triss. Es que… somos compañeros de piso, tía. Sería… no sé, raro.

Triss suspiró.

—Lo que tú digas. Si crees que es simplemente el aburrimiento, te recuerdo que te regalé el Satisfyer para algo.

—Tranquila, que ya le he dado buen uso —murmuró, arrancándole una carcajada a su amiga.

—Pues ya está —dijo Triss en tono despreocupado—, date una alegría, que estos días es lo que hace falta.

Yennefer esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—A ti de eso no te faltará, ¿no? —dijo en tono sugerente.

Triss volvió a reírse.

—De momento, no, no te voy a mentir.

Ambas se rieron y Triss le contó cómo estaba llevando el confinamiento junto a su novia. Yennefer la escuchó y empezó a sentirse algo mejor. A veces subestimaba el bienestar que podía aportarle una conversación mundana con su mejor amiga.

De pronto, Triss se interrumpió en medio de una frase y Yennefer escuchó la voz de su novia al fondo.

—Sí, ahora voy —dijo Triss—. Perdona, Yen, es que son casi las ocho.

—No me digas que vosotras también salís a aplaudir por la ventana… —dijo Yennefer en tono sarcástico.

—Pues sí, pero sobretodo salimos porque después el vecino de enfrente pone unos temazos que flipas.

Yennefer sonrió.

—Vale, pues te dejo que salgas al balcón a perrear.

—Podemos seguir hablando un rato más si quieres.

—No te preocupes, ya estoy bastante más animada. Gracias por todo, Triss.

—Ya sabes que no hay de qué, mujer, para eso estamos. Hablamos mañana, ¿vale?

—Vale. Adiós.

Yennefer le lanzó dos besitos y colgó justo cuando empezaban a sonar los aplausos. Unos minutos después, alguien llamó a su puerta.

Se levantó para abrir y descubrió que se trataba de un Jaskier con cara de cordero degollado.

—¿Estás trabajando o puedo tocar la guitarra? Me han pedido que haga un directo en Instagram a y media.

—No te preocupes, ya he terminado, toca si quieres —dijo Yennefer, a pesar de que estaba bastante segura de que nadie le había pedido nada a su compañero.

La cara del chico se iluminó con una gran sonrisa. Más tarde, cuando estuviera cantando una versión random de _I will survive_ , Yennefer lamentaría haberle dado permiso, pero en aquel momento, su inocente sonrisa le calentó un poco más el corazoncito.

La siguiente vez que llamaron a su puerta, se trataba de Geralt. Yennefer se sobresaltó al verlo allí, con un delantal puesto.

—¿Te gustan las croquetas?

La pregunta le pilló tan desprevenida que tardó un segundo en contestar.

—Pues claro, ¿por quién me tomas? ¿Un monstruo?

—Hmm —articuló Geralt antes de volver a desaparecer.

Yennefer le siguió hasta la cocina.

—¿Estás haciendo croquetas o qué?

—Hmm.

La chica se asomó por la puerta y vio que, en efecto, estaba haciendo croquetas.

—¿Te importa llamar a Jaskier? Esto va a estar listo enseguida.

Yennefer asintió y fue hacia la habitación del músico. Dio un par de golpes a la puerta, pero él seguía cantando al otro lado y no los escuchó. Yennefer volvió a golpearla, más fuerte esta vez.

Jaskier seguía tarareando una canción que debía ser de su propia autoría. Yennefer volvió a la cocina.

—Sigue con su concierto —comentó a su otro compañero.

Geralt gruñó mientras metía otra croqueta en el aceite hirviendo.

—¿Te importa vigilar esto durante un momento?

Se quitó el delantal y se lo tendió a Yennefer, que no supo muy bien qué hacer con ello. Geralt salió de la cocina y ella se quedó mirando el aceite hirviendo con aprensión.

La música dejó de sonar y, poco después, Geralt volvió a la cocina. Yennefer se apresuró a devolverle el delantal. Pero éste estaba demasiado ocupado sacando las croquetas renegridas del aceite.

—Fuck. Te he dicho que las vigilases.

Yenenfer bajó la mirada, abochornada.

—Perdona, no se me da muy bien la cocina.

Geralt suspiró, aunque Yennefer se relajó al ver que no parecía enfadado. Sin embargo, se afanó en poner la mesa en el comedor para enmendar su error.

Jaskier apareció pocos momentos después y se sentaron los tres juntos para comer las croquetas de Geralt. Yennefer se dio prisa en coger aquellas que se habían quemado por su culpa.

—Oye, Jaskier —dijo Geralt de pronto—. ¿Se puede saber por qué has traído _esa cosa_? —preguntó señalando la lata de cerveza que su amigo estaba bebiendo.

—Era lo único que quedaba. Teníais que haber visto el pasillo de las cervezas… estaba casi peor que el del papel higiénico.

Yennefer y Geralt resoplaron a la vez, pero Jaskier cambió su expresión a una mucho más sibilina.

—De todos modos, he traído otra cosa para compensar… Pero habrá que esperar al postre.

—¿Qué postre? —preguntó Yennefer.

—Ah… ya lo verás —canturreó Jaskier.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Jaskier les hizo sentarse en el sofá para tomar “el postre”. Este resultó ser una botella de ginebra. Jaskier sacó unos vasos de chupito de la alacena que había en el salón (y que Yennefer no sabía ni que existían).

—Hoy vamos a emborracharnos —anunció solemne.

—Ni de coña —dijo Yennefer—. Yo mañana tengo que volver a trabajar.

—Bueno, pues entonces a enchisparnos sólo un poquito, como las abuelas en las bodas —respondió su compañero con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Tú qué dices, grandullón?

—Hmm —respondió Geralt.

Jaskier sirvió un chupito a cada uno y alzó su vaso.

—¡Salud! —exclamó, tras lo cual se bebió el contenido de un trago.

Geralt y Yennefer intercambiaron una mirada que quería decir «¿Por qué no?» y lo imitaron. Yennefer se arrepintió al instante, cuando una lengua de fuego le atravesó la garganta.

—Su puta madre —masculló.

Apenas le dio tiempo a apoyar el vaso en la mesita antes de que Jaskier se lo rellenase.

—¿Sabéis qué? Deberíamos jugar al “Yo nunca”.

Geralt gruñó, pero Yennefer, al ver la sonrisa pícara de Jaskier, se animó.

—Venga, vale, pero solo un ratito, que yo mañana tengo que madrugar.

—Vale, vale, empiezo yo —dijo el músico sentándose con la espalda muy recta y aire ceremonial—. Yo nunca he pasado una cuarentena por culpa de una pandemia mundial.

—Oye, eso no vale —dijo Yennefer.

—Ah, se siente. ¡A beber todo el mundo!

Yennefer le dio un sorbito a su ginebra, resignada.

—Venga, Yeni, ahora tú —dijo Jaskier.

Yennefer lo miró realmente ofendida.

—¿Yeni? ¿Cómo que Yeni? ¿Desde cuándo te tomas tú esas libertades conmigo?

—¿No te gusta que te llamen así?

—Pues no.

—Vaya… pues te pega más que Yennefer.

—Sí, hombre, porque tú lo digas, no te jode…

—Calma —interrumpió Geralt con su voz grave—. Venga, sigue jugando.

Yennefer suspiró y se tomó un momento para pensar.

—Yo nunca… he molestado a mis compañeros de piso tocando la guitarra mientras trabajaban.

Geralt miró a Jaskier enarcando una ceja y a Yennefer se le dibujó una sonrisita de suficiencia en el rostro. El músico suspiró y se bebió otro chupito entero de un trago.

—Venga, Geralt, te toca.

—Hmm… Yo nunca he montado a caballo.

Geralt pegó un lingotazo mientras Jaskier le miraba extrañado.

—¿Pero qué tipo de “yo nunca” es ese?

Geralt se encogió de hombros. Yennefer lo miró con curiosidad, aunque no se atrevió a preguntarle nada al respecto. El músico le dedicó una última mirada antes de volver al juego.

—Vale, a ver… Yo nunca he follado en un lugar público.

—Joder, pues sí que ha subido el tono de repente… —murmuró Yennefer antes de dar un trago.

Observó divertida cómo sus dos compañeros también bebían y empezó a hacer elucubraciones, aunque tuvo que pararse los pies. No era momento de fantasear con ciertas _cosas_.

—Yo nunca me he liado con alguien del mismo género —dijo mientras se llevaba el vaso a los labios.

Tanto Geralt como Jaskier bebieron también. El músico rellenó los vasos mientras Geralt pensaba qué decir.

—Yo nunca he tenido un perro.

Le dio un trago a la ginebra y sus compañeros intercambiaron una mirada divertida.

—Geralt… —dijo Jaskier—. ¿Sabes cómo se juega a esto?

El hombretón gruñó.

—Alguien dice «Yo nunca he hecho algo» y, los que lo han hecho, beben. No es muy complicado, Jaskier.

Éste se acomodó en la butaca y suspiró.

—Eres un soso —le dijo antes de beber por placer—. Pero, bueno, me toca a mí. —Se tomó un rato para pensar, pasándose la lengua por los labios mientras lo hacía—. Yo nunca he chupado una polla en los baños de una discoteca.

Yennefer resopló y dio un trago.

—Joder, Jaskier, que yo mañana me levanto pronto…

El chico sonrió y se bebió el contenido de su vaso de un trago. Se sirvió otro y también se lo bebió.

—Geralt —dijo—, no te he visto beber…

El aludido gruñó y dio un largo sorbo. Yennefer no pudo aguantar la risa. La ginebra estaba empezando a hacer efecto.

—Venga, va, me toca a mí —dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura—. Yo nunca he hecho un trío.

Tanto Jaskier como ella bebieron.

—Yo nunca he subido a una montaña —dijo Geralt.

—Mira, Geralt, por ahí ya no paso —dijo Jaskier antes de que pudiera beber—. Di cosas más graciosas, que tengan algo de salseo… no que si he subido una puta montaña. Nadie ha subido a una montaña excepto tú. Lo gracioso del juego es que bebamos todos y que aprendamos cosas nuevas los unos de los otros.

—Hmm —fue su respuesta, antes de beber.

Jaskier soltó un sonoro suspiro que hizo que a Yennefer volviese a entrarle la risa.

—Geralt, por favor, di algo con más sustancia, que me quiero agarrar un pedo de campeonato… —le pidió Jaskier poniéndole ojitos

Ahora fue Geralt el que suspiró.

—Vale —respondió. Después, se tomó su tiempo para pensar—. Yo nunca he ido al Corte Inglés.

Aquello fue demasiado para Yennefer, que estalló en carcajadas y casi se cayó del sofá. Jaskier sacudió la cabeza y dio un trago.

—En fin —dijo—, menos mal que me tenéis a mí para animar un poco la fiesta. Yo nunca he llorado viendo “El diario de Noah”. Y sí, Geralt, lo digo para que bebas, que Yeni se entere de que eres un sensiblero.

—No me llames Yeni —le reprendió la chica, a pesar de que aún seguía riéndose.

—Vale, vale… Pero, Geralt, bebe.

El hombretón gruñó, se rellenó el vaso y obedeció. Jaskier también lo hizo.

—¿Tú no bebes, Yennefer?

La chica sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo nunca lloro con las pelis.

—¿Nunca?

—Jamás.

—¿Ni con los cinco primeros minutos de “Up”?

Yennefer fue a contestar, pero acabó claudicando. Se rellenó el vaso y dio un largo trago. Ya le daba igual tener que madrugar al día siguiente. Se lo estaba pasando bien.

—Bueno, pues a ver… Yo nunca… he practicado BDSM.

Dio un trago y Jaskier la miró con expresión divertida.

—Vaya, vaya… eres toda una caja de sorpresas.

Yennefer se encogió de hombros y sonrió con suficiencia. Después, se giró hacia su otro compañero, que la miraba con una expresión que sugería curiosidad.

—Venga, Geralt, te toca.

El hombretón respiró hondo y, con su grave y áspera voz, dijo:

—Yo nunca he matado a nadie.

Acto seguido, se bebió la ginebra de un trago. Jaskier y Yennefer se le quedaron mirando, confundidos y sobrecogidos por la seriedad con la que lo había dicho. Entonces, de pronto, Geralt comenzó a reírse, y aquello fue aún más sorprendente.

—Era broma —puntualizó.

Ver a Geralt, el adalid de la seriedad y los ceños fruncidos, soltando una carcajada era una visión que Yennefer jamás habría creído posible. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, haciendo bromas como los demás.

El hombre dejó su vaso sobre la mesita y se levantó, tambaleándose un poco.

—Voy al baño, ahora vengo —dijo en su tono más habitual.

—Eso no me lo esperaba —murmuró Yennefer cuando se había ido.

—Ni yo —respondió Jaskier. De pronto, cambió su expresión y dijo—: Venga, vamos a seguir jugando.

—¿Sin Geralt?

—¿Qué más da? Si es un sosainas que solo habla de caballos y del campo y chorradas de esas. Nosotros molamos más. —Le sirvió más ginebra a Yennefer y después se rellenó su vaso—. Venga, me toca. Yo nunca me he masturbado pensando en alguno de mis compañeros de piso.

Yennefer notó cómo el rubor le subía a las mejillas. Jaskier le estaba dedicando una mirada intensa y, sin apartar los ojos de ella, bebió. Tal vez, si no hubiera estado tan borracha, no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, pero en aquel momento todo le daba igual.

Mirando divertida a Jaskier, también bebió.

—Guau —dijo él.

—Ni se te ocurra juzgarme —dijo ella en tono amenazador.

—No lo hago.

—Geralt está… muy bueno. Muy, muy bueno. Y tiene pollón.

Jaskier asintió enérgicamente mientras volvía a servirse.

—Lo sé, hija, lo sé. Uff. Geralt es material de fantasía erótica. Lo dice la _cencia_.

Dio otro trago y Yennefer lo imitó.

—La verdad es que me dejas más tranquila sabiendo que no soy la única que fantasea con él…

—No es con el único con el que fantaseo —respondió él con naturalidad.

Yennefer abrió mucho los ojos y casi se atragantó con la bebida. No supo cómo responder a eso. Jaskier se ocupó de llenar el silencio, bajando un poco la voz y recostándose en el brazo de la butaca, de tal forma que estaba mucho más cerca de Yennefer.

—Tengo que admitir que eres una diosa. Eres guapísima, y estás muy buena, y, sí, me das un poco de miedo, no lo negaré, pero… Perdona —dijo echándose para atrás. Yennefer vio que él también se estaba poniendo rojo—. Eso ha sido de lo más inapropiado. Joder, mierda, estoy muy borracho, perdona.

Por suerte, Geralt volvió al salón en aquel momento, rompiendo la tensión que se estaba formando. Se sentó en el sofá junto a Yennefer y volvió a coger su vaso.

—¿Seguimos jugando? —dijo.

—En realidad, yo me voy a ir ya a dormir. Mañana tengo que trabajar —dijo ella, levantándose atropelladamente.

Jaskier se frotó la cara, avergonzado.

—Buenas noches —dijo Geralt.

—Adiós —respondió Yennefer, saliendo del salón a toda prisa.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación con un poco más de fuerza de la habitual y se dejó caer en el colchón.

«Ay, la virgen», pensó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis, podéis seguirme en Twitter ([@elisacm7_](https://twitter.com/elisacm7_)) para más fangirleo y memes.


	4. No sé cómo titular esta montaña rusa de emociones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Yeni tiene resaca, Geralt se hace amigo de una niña, y es todo muy soft hasta que deja de serlo.

Un consejo: nunca bebas ginebra a palo seco si al día siguiente tienes que trabajar, aunque sea desde casa.

Yennefer se miró al espejo y vio un payaso. La noche anterior había olvidado quitarse el maquillaje, y unos cercos negros delimitaban sus ojos allá donde otrora hubiera un perfecto eyeliner. El pintalabios se le había corrido, poniendo una macabra sonrisa en su rostro.

«Soy un cuadro», se dijo mientras se pasaba las toallitas desmaquillantes por la cara.

El teléfono sonó y gimió pensando en todas las tareas que tendría que llevar a cabo aquella mañana. El dolor de cabeza y las ganas de vomitar no eran de gran ayuda.

La noche anterior se había emborrachado lo suficiente como para no medir cuándo debía parar, pero no tanto como para tener recuerdos borrosos. Se tapó la cara con las manos mientras iba al baño. Jugar al “yo nunca” con tus amigas es divertido; hacerlo con gente a la que apenas conoces puede tener consecuencias inesperadas. Como enterarte de que has protagonizado el material para pajas de tu compañero de piso.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos y su vergüenza que ni siquiera prestó atención al ruido que provenía del baño. Por eso, cuando abrió la puerta, se quedó en shock.

Geralt estaba pasándose el secador por la larga melena blanca. Y estaba desnudo. Completamente desnudo. Y el chándal marca-paquetes no le había preparado lo suficiente para aquella visión.

Geralt había apagado el secador y la miraba extrañado, aunque sin dar muestras de vergüenza a pesar de su extrema desnudez.

Yennefer quiso decir algo, pero las palabras se le atragantaron. Geralt cogió una toalla y se la ató a la cintura.

—¿Quieres pasar? —le dijo—. Ya casi he terminado.

Privada ahora de la visión de aquel pollón, Yennefer consiguió recobrar el mínimo de compostura que le permitió mascullar un apresurado «perdón» y salir pitando de allí. Se dirigió a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua bien fría, pero las sorpresitas no acabaron ahí.

Por primera vez desde que le conocía, Jaskier se había levantado antes del mediodía y estaba tomándose un café apoyado en la encimera. Ambos se miraron fijamente, notablemente incómodos. La tensión entre ellos podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo, pero Yennefer consiguió romperla diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza:

—Acabo de ver a Geralt desnudo.

Jaskier se atragantó con el café. Aquello hizo que Yennefer se riese entre dientes, lo que a su vez hizo que Jaskier también soltara una carcajada.

—¿Y qué tal?

—Pues… hay mucho que asimilar —respondió Yennefer con una sonrisa llena de intenciones.

Jaskier levantó su taza a modo de brindis, correspondiendo a su sonrisa con una mirada provocativa a la vez que ridícula. Ambos rompieron a reír de nuevo, disipando todo rastro de tensión.

Yennefer se acercó a los armarios para coger un vaso.

—Espera, ya te lo alcanzo… —dijo Jaskier mientras iba a abrir el mismo armario que ella.

Como si de una comedia romántica se tratase, sus manos se rozaron. Ambos las apartaron rápidamente y el rojo se adueñó de sus rostros.

—Tranquilo… —murmuró Yennefer—. Ya lo cojo yo…

Jaskier se apartó lentamente y cogió la cafetera humeante para ofrecerle a su compañera.

—No, gracias. Sólo quiero agua.

—¿Mucha resaca? —preguntó Jaskier, intentando recobrar el tono desenfadado de antes.

—Un poco. Todo culpa de esa ginebra de garrafón que trajiste… Estoy en la mierda. ¿Cómo es que tú estás tan bien?

Jaskier se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo una impresionante tolerancia al alcohol.

—Pues anoche cualquiera lo diría… —comentó Yennefer en voz baja.

Jaskier se aclaró la garganta, desviando la mirada.

—En cuanto a eso…

—No digas nada, por favor —le cortó Yennefer—. Como si no hubiera pasado.

—¿Cómo si no hubiera pasado qué?

Ambos se volvieron para ver a Geralt, mucho más vestido que antes, que entraba en aquel momento en la cocina.

—¡Nada! —respondieron Yennefer y Jaskier al unísono.

—Hmm… —gruñó Geralt mientras se preparaba un café.

Yennefer y Jaskier intercambiaron una mirada.

—Bueno, tengo que irme a trabajar —dijo ella.

Rellenó el vaso de agua y volvió a su cuarto. Una vez allí, volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

«Esta situación es un cuadro», pensó.

La resaca fue menos grave de lo que parecía en un primer momento. Además, el trabajo no le dio tantos quebraderos de cabeza como el día anterior, por lo que a la hora de la comida Yennefer se encontraba mucho mejor.

Aún se preguntaba cómo iba a mirar a sus compañeros a la cara sin querer morirse de la vergüenza. Su tren de pensamiento se desarrolló en forma de meme:

«Cerebro pequeño: Abordar el tema con ellos y dejar las cosas claras.

Cerebro grande: No hablar de la tensión sexual e intentar hacer vida normal.

Cerebro galaxia: Encerrarme en mi habitación para no verlos y que ellos no me vean a mí. Si no nos vemos, no podemos hablar del tema y fin del problema».

Era un plan sin fisuras. Estaba llevando la tesis del aislamiento preventivo a todos los niveles. El gobierno estaría orgulloso de ella. Pero Yennefer no estaba preparada para lo que ello conllevaba: el aburrimiento.

En los dos últimos días, había entablado una pequeña relación con sus compañeros. Tal vez, si ciertas _cosas_ no hubieran pasado, habría podido recurrir a ellos para soportar el tedio. Pero claro, se habían tenido que emborrachar la noche anterior, Jaskier le había confesado _cosas_ y aquella mañana había visto a Geralt en todo su esplendor. Y así una no podía mantener una conversación normal con ellos. Era el ciclo sin fin.

«Haber si me muero», pensó mientras contemplaba el techo de su habitación.

El agua se le había terminado hacía una hora, y su cuerpo le pedía hidratación. Pero no quería abandonar su cuarto. Aquello podía implicar un encuentro fortuito con alguno de sus compañeros.

Por suerte, en aquel momento empezó a sonar una guitarra. Si Jaskier estaba concentrado en su música, no saldría de su habitación en un buen rato. El único problema era Geralt.

Finalmente, se armó de valor.

«Será una operación rápida: Llevo el vaso en la mano, preparado para llenarse. Entro corriendo en la cocina, sin mirar a mi alrededor, con el fregadero como único objetivo. Abro el grifo, echo el agua. Me la bebo toda rápidamente, relleno el vaso y me voy. Sencillo», pensó.

Se colocó delante de su puerta, tomó aire y la abrió. El pasillo estaba vacío. La voz de Jaskier cantando se colaba por debajo de su puerta. La de Geralt estaba cerrada. Todo iba bien.

Fue a la cocina de puntillas, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Pero la misión se fue al garete cuando llegó.

La ventana estaba abierta, y Geralt apoyado en el alféizar. Parecía estar concentrado en algo del exterior. Yennefer decidió aprovechar la ocasión y acercarse al fregadero muy despacio, intentando no llamar su atención.

Pero el sonido del grifo la traicionó. Geralt se giró hacia ella y le dirigió un saludo con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Yennefer sonrió, nerviosa. Se oyó algo que provenía de la calle y Geralt se volvió.

—Es mi compañera de piso —dijo.

Alguien respondió desde el otro lado de la ventana y Geralt sacudió la cabeza.

—No creo que quiera. Es muy tímida.

Yennefer enarcó una ceja.

—¿Estás hablando de mí?

Geralt se volvió. Yennefer se sorprendió al ver que sonreía.

—Perdona. La niña me ha preguntado.

—¿Qué niña? —dijo Yennefer, dejando el vaso en la encimera y acercándose a la ventana.

Geralt se apartó para que pudiera asomarse.

—¡Hola! —saludó una pequeña cabecita rubia desde el balcón que quedaba justo delante de su ventana—. ¿Eres amiga de Geralt?

Yennefer se giró hacia su compañero, algo confundida. Él sonreía, y con un gesto de la mano la invitó a que respondiera a la niña.

—Soy su compañera de piso.

—¿Y cómo te llamas?

—Yennefer —respondió.

—¡Hala, qué nombre más guay! —exclamó la niña, visiblemente emocionada—. Yo me llamo Cirilla, pero mis amigos me llaman Ciri. ¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Así puedes llamarme Ciri también.

A Yennefer se le derritió el corazón. Nunca había sentido una especial debilidad por los críos, pero aquella chiquilla parecía tan jovial incluso en un momento como aquel, que no pudo evitar emocionarse un poquito con su oferta de amistad. Estaba a punto de responderle que por supuesto que sería su amiga, cuando una mujer mayor apareció detrás de ella.

—Ciri, venga, vamos a comer.

La niña protestó y dijo algo que Yennefer no alcanzó a oír, pero después se volvió hacia su ventana.

—Mi abuela dice que tengo que ir a comer —anunció con un semblante algo triste—, pero no pasa nada, porque ha hecho macarrones con chorizo y me gustan mucho —añadió con una sonrisa—. ¡Adiós, Yennefer! ¡Adiós, Geralt! ¡Otro día nos vemos!

Los despidió con la mano mientras su abuela la escoltaba de nuevo hacia el interior de su casa. Yennefer le devolvió la despedida con el corazón en un puño. Se giró y vio que Geralt también le decía adiós, aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Pero y este ser de luz? —preguntó Yennefer mientras su compañero cerraba la ventana.

Geralt hizo un ruido que bien podría haber sido una risa. Yennefer nunca le había visto tan radiante (al menos, en el sentido cuqui de la palabra).

—Vive sola con sus abuelos, y desde que no va al colegio dice que se aburre mucho por las mañanas, así que le doy conversación.

Yennefer estuvo a punto de reírse con la última parte, porque Geralt podría tener muchos talentos, pero desde luego la elocuencia no era uno de ellos. Pero estaba tan perpleja y blandita que le pareció cruel reírse de él cuando estaba haciendo algo tan bonito.

«Hoy estoy viendo muchas cosas de Geralt que no esperaba», pensó, e inmediatamente notó que se ponía roja.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el hombre.

—Síperfectamente —respondió de forma atropellada mientras volvía al fregadero para beber un vaso de agua tras otro.

—Hmm —respondió Geralt.

Yennefer casi se atragantó con el agua, intentando recobrar la compostura. Resultaba algo violento recordar su cuerpo desnudo cuando acababa de verle haciéndose amigo de una niña a través de la ventana.

—Voy a hacer algo de comer para Jaskier y para mí, ¿quieres unirte?

—No, tranquilo, ya me preparo un sándwich.

Geralt la miró con el ceño fruncido y gruñó.

—Eso no es una comida decente.

Yennefer puso los brazos en jarras.

—Bastante tengo con haber cenado dos noches seguidas a vuestra costa, no quiero ser la típica persona que no mueve un dedo y gorronea la comida de los demás…

Geralt volvió a gruñir.

—¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?

—Es la verdad. No quiero ser una carga.

Geralt se cruzó de brazos.

—Está bien, pues sé mi ayudante. Así te sentirás más productiva.

—¿Pero qué dices?

—Hmm. No puedes seguir alimentándote a base de sándwiches todos los días.

—Es que no sé hacer otra cosa…

—Pues yo te enseño —le cortó Geralt.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que anoche hice que se quemaran tus croquetas? Que, por cierto, estaban muy buenas.

—Hmm —sentenció Geralt.

Se acercó a uno de los armarios y empezó a sacar cacharros.

—Llena esto de agua —le dijo tendiéndole una cacerola.

Yennefer suspiró, resignada. A la mierda sus planes de no interactuar con ninguno de sus compañeros hasta el final de los tiempos.

La sesión de cocina no fue tan incómoda como Yennefer había pensado, al menos al principio. Sí, es cierto, la imagen de Geralt con su tremendo miembro al aire aún aparecía en su mente sin previo aviso, pero pronto era sustituida por la de Geralt sonriéndole a la chiquilla del bloque de enfrente y siendo lo más adorable del mundo. Aquello ayudaba a que se le bajasen un poco los calores. Además, Geralt era mejor profesor de lo que uno podría pensar.

Le explicó paso a paso cómo hacer unos deliciosos espaguetis a la carbonara, e incluso le dejó que se ocupara de la salsa durante un instante en el que Yennefer acabó entrando en pánico.

—Tranquila —le dijo Geralt con voz suave—, sólo tienes que coger las varillas así…

Se colocó tras ella y le cogió la mano, colocándole los dedos en la postura correcta. Yennefer notaba su presencia en la espalda, y se estremeció cuando oyó la voz grave en su oído.

—… y sigue removiendo a este ritmo. Eso es, así, lentamente…

Geralt se acercó un poco más a ella y Yennefer no pudo evitar notar el leve roce de su miembro contra su culo. Tragó saliva, rezando para que Geralt no se diese cuenta de que se había puesto completamente roja y de que sus bragas probablemente habrían abandonado su lugar de residencia habitual.

—¿Ves? No es tan complicado —dijo Geralt en su oído—. Sigue así hasta que esté espesa, voy a aliñar la ensalada.

Cuando Geralt se apartó, Yennefer se dio cuenta de que había estado aguantando la respiración. Intentó concentrarse en remover la salsa, pero su mente estaba demasiado alterada. La salsa blanquecina le recordó inevitablemente a otra sustancia del mismo color, y eso le llevó a pensar (otra vez) en el pollón de Geralt.

«Yennefer, me cago en tu vida, céntrate», se dijo. «Céntrate en los putos espaguetis y no en que le comerías toda la polla a Geralt, porque si no, no vamos a ningún sitio».

Respiró hondo y dejó escapar el aire muy lentamente. Se repitió la palabra «espaguetis» como un mantra, intentando serenarse. Pero Geralt volvió a ponérselo difícil, acercándose de nuevo para observar sus progresos como chef.

—Perfecto —dijo—. Ya casi está. Voy a avisar a Jaskier.

Sólo cuando abandonó la cocina se permitió suspirar con dramatismo.

«Sólo estás cachonda porque estás aburrida», se dijo, como si a base de repetírselo una y otra vez fuese a hacerlo realidad.

Geralt volvió poco después y le pidió que se apartase de la salsa para darle los últimos toques. Yennefer lo observó detenidamente mientras la vertía sobre los espaguetis.

«Definitivamente, es sólo fruto del aburrimiento. Sí. Sólo estoy muy aburrida. No es que Geralt me ponga cachondísima porque está muy bueno y cocina muy bien y es un sol con los niños. Nop. Definitivamente es el aburrimiento».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis, podéis seguirme en Twitter ([@elisacm7_](https://twitter.com/elisacm7_)) para más fangirleo y memes.


	5. Oops! I did it again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay tensión, Yennefer se aburre, y ya sabemos cómo suele acabar eso...

La comida fue tensa. Ente Jaskier y Yennefer aún había restos de la incomodidad provocada por la confesión del músico la noche anterior, y Yennefer era incapaz de olvidarse de Geralt y sus virtudes por mucho que lo intentara. Por ello, este último llevó el mayor peso de la conversación, lo cual no era mucho.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? —le preguntó a Yennefer.

—Mejor que ayer —se limitó a responder sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos.

Geralt soltó uno de sus característicos gruñidos y siguió comiendo.

—Jaskier, ¿estás bien? —dijo al cabo de un rato, mirando fijamente a su compañero de piso.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Crees que tengo mala cara? Ay, dios mío, si es que lo sabía —dijo con voz quejumbrosa, sin dejarle tiempo a Geralt para responder—. Seguro que he pillado el coronavirus en el Mercadona. Tendría que haber llevado mascarilla…

—Jaskier, la mayoría de mascarillas no evitan que cojas el virus, solo que no lo propagues —dijo Yennefer poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿Y esto me lo dices ahora? Ay, dios mío, como os haya contagiado…

—Jaskier, no te has contagiado…

—¿Y por qué Geralt me ha preguntado que si estoy bien? Eso es porque me ha visto mala cara, y eso solo puede significar que estoy enfermo…

—Tranquilo, ya sé que no estás enfermo —masculló Geralt.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo puedes saberlo, listo?

Geralt lo miró con una ceja levantada.

—Porque sólo te lo había preguntado porque no habías dicho una palabra en toda la comida. Si vuelves a cotorrear y a hacer un drama de todo como de costumbre, es que estás bien.

Yennefer esbozó una sonrisita de burla y Jaskier los miró muy ofendido.

—Eso no puedes saberlo, Geralt. Como esté enfermo de verdad, ya verás…

—Tranquilízate, Jaskier —dijo Yennefer—. A ver, ¿has tenido fiebre?

—No.

—¿Y tos?

—Tampoco.

—¿Y tienes alguna dificultad para respirar?

—No…

Yennefer se encogió de hombros.

—Pues no estás enfermo. Relájate.

A pesar del intento por que se calmase, Jaskier siguió comiendo sus espaguetis con expresión preocupada. Al cabo de unos minutos, se levantó sin decir nada. Poco después, Yennefer y Geralt oyeron el grifo del baño.

—Como si lavarse las manos ahora fuese a hacer algo… —comentó Yennefer.

—Hmm —agregó Geralt.

Jaskier volvió poco después y siguió comiendo con aire lastimero. Cuando todos hubieron terminado, Geralt se ofreció a recoger la mesa, dejando a Jaskier y Yennefer solos en el comedor.

—Jaskier, no le des más vueltas. Si has seguido todas las medidas de seguridad del Mercadona y no has estado cerca de alguien contagiado, lo más probable es que no hayas pillado nada —le dijo Yennefer con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Pero, ¿y si…?

—Tranquilo, seguro que la ginebra de mierda de anoche lo ha matado.

—Y si no —dijo de pronto Geralt, que entraba en aquel instante en la habitación con la botella en cuestión en la mano—, seguro que ahora lo mata.

Sus compañeros le miraron con expresión dudosa.

—Geralt, son las tres de la tarde… ¿no crees que es un poco pronto para ponerse a beber? —comentó Yennefer.

El hombretón se encogió de hombros y fue hacia el sofá, en el que se dejó caer con pesadez.

—¿Tenéis algo mejor que hacer?

Yennefer calibró todas las consecuencias que tendría volver a emborracharse junto a sus compañeros de piso. Desde luego, no tenía planes aquella tarde. Miró a Jaskier de reojo y se dio cuenta de que él también la miraba, con una expresión que no supo descifrar. Miró a Geralt, recostado en el sofá, con las piernas abiertas, y el puto pantalón marcando…

—Yo paso —dijo levantándose de la silla—. Tengo que… hacer cosas. Muchas cosas.

Sin esperar la respuesta de sus compañeros, Yennefer salió del salón y se encerró en su cuarto. Al mirarse de nuevo en el espejo se dio cuenta de que tenía el pelo hecho una bazofia. Darse una ducha era una manera de pasar el tiempo tan válida como cualquier otra. Además, eso le ayudaría a que se le bajasen los calores que llevaban atacándola toda la mañana.

Sin embargo, su mirada fue inconscientemente hacia la mesilla de noche, donde su mejor amigo estaba apoyado, esperándola.

«Otra vez no», pensó mientras notaba cómo se sonrojaba. «Masturbarse pensando en Geralt una vez, por aburrimiento, tiene un pase. Dos, ya se consideraría vicio».

Pero siguió mirando el Satisfyer, y se acordó del pollón de Geralt en todo su esplendor, y de la forma en la que le había susurrado al oído que removiera lentamente la salsa de los espaguetis, y del roce de su entrepierna contra su culo… Y le dio igual considerarse una viciosa.

Dejó que el agua corriese fría sobre su cuerpo, provocándole un estremecimiento placentero. Aún tenía tiempo de que se le aclarase un poco la cabeza con la bajada de temperatura. Pero Yennefer decidió en aquel momento que iba a dejar de reprimir sus deseos, por mucha vergüenza que le provocasen. Geralt le ponía muy cachonda, y no hacía daño a nadie fantaseando con él y su impresionante mandoble.

Se enjabonó la larga melena oscura, dejando que la espuma se deslizase por su cuerpo. La distribuyó por todo su torso, deteniéndose durante un rato en los pechos, deleitándose en su redondez y jugueteando con los pezones endurecidos por el agua fría.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se acariciaba el cuerpo y el agua limpiaba cualquier rastro de vergüenza que pudiera quedarle. Cerró los ojos durante un momento, saboreando aquel instante de paz.

Se imaginó que las manos que la acariciaban eran las de Geralt, que se había unido a ella y pegaba su cuerpo desnudo y mojado al suyo.

Deslizó los dedos entre sus labios, dejando escapar un suspiro al rozar su clítoris. Siguió acariciándose mientras imaginaba que las gotas de agua que lamían su cuerpo eran los labios de Geralt, y que estos se acercaban cada vez más a su entrepierna.

Cogió el Satisfyer con la intención de recrear una señora comida de coño, pero al colocarlo en posición y encenderlo, no sucedió nada.

Yennefer abandonó la fantasía de forma abrupta y miró a su compañero, extrañada. No vibraba. Volvió a pulsar el botón de encendido, pero no hubo resultado. El Satisfyer no tenía batería.

—Me cago en todos mis putos muertos —perjuró en voz alta.

Dejó el juguete en la balda de los geles y se apoyó contra la pared con la cabeza gacha, dejando que el agua se llevase los últimos restos de espuma de su cabello. Inspiró profundamente. Que el succionador se hubiese quedado sin pilas era una desgracia, pero no el fin del mundo.

La tecnología había avanzado mucho en los últimos tiempos, pero a veces no venía mal recurrir a trucos tan antiguos como la alcachofa de la ducha. Yennefer la descolgó de su gancho y apoyó la espalda en la pared. La colocó de tal modo que los chorros apuntasen directamente a su coño.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, deleitándose de nuevo con la imagen de Geralt desnudo, con el agua corriendo por sus músculos, agachándose para comerle tol coño como dios manda.

No le costó recobrar el _mood_. El agua a presión estimulaba su clítoris y le lanzaba oleadas de placer por todo el cuerpo. Con la mano libre, Yennefer se acariciaba el torso, deleitándose con sus curvas. Imaginaba que la lengua de Geralt jugueteaba entre los pliegues de su piel, buscando el punto exacto en el que detenerse para hacerla gritar.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la desconcentraron. En vez de un gemido, de su boca salió una maldición.

—¿Puedes darte prisa? —dijo la voz de Jaskier al otro lado—. Llevas casi media hora ahí dentro y yo ya no puedo aguantar más.

Yennefer cerró los ojos, esperando que Jaskier desistiese, pero no lo hizo. Volvió a llamar, con más insistencia esta vez.

—Yennefer, por favor, que me voy a mear encima.

Ella suspiró, resignada. Terminó de aclararse y volvió a colocar la alcachofa en su sitio. Aquella sesión de autocuidados no estaba destinada a llegar a buen puerto.

Se envolvió en una toalla, recogió su ropa y abrió la puerta del baño.

—¡Gracias! —gritó Jaskier, echándola a un lado para alcanzar la taza del váter.

Yennefer no se quedó a ver el espectáculo. Una vez en su cuarto, se secó bien el cuerpo, se envolvió el pelo en la toalla y se vistió. Cuando estaba acabando de subirse los pantalones del pijama, alguien llamó a su puerta.

Al abrirla, vio a Jaskier sosteniendo su Satisfyer en la mano.

—Te has dejado esto.

Yennefer se lo quitó de las manos rápidamente y su compañero la miró con una sonrisa perversa.

—Con razón tardabas tanto en salir de la ducha…

—Cállate —masculló Yennefer, enrojeciendo por momentos.

—… Ya veo que ver a Geralt desnudo esta mañana te ha dejado una gran impresión…

—Jaskier, cállate.

El chico se rio y se encogió de hombros.

—Mujer, no te pongas así… Ya hemos pasado por esta conversación, ¿recuerdas?

—Por desgracia, sí. Ahora, si me disculpas… —dijo mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta, pero Jaskier la bloqueó con el pie.

—Ya sabes que no es nada de lo que avergonzarse… Pero si te lo repito es porque soy un vacilón y me encanta vacilar a la gente.

—Guau, eres más gracioso que el puto Joker, eh… —murmuró Yennefer.

Jaskier volvió a reírse y se acercó más a ella, de tal modo que Yennefer notó el olor de la ginebra en su aliento.

—Que sepas que si te lo he traído no ha sido para reírme de ti, sino para que no lo viese Geralt —le susurró—. Sé que te habría dado más vergüenza que fuese él quien lo hubiera encontrado.

Yennefer tenía que admitir que ahí llevaba razón, pero aun así no iba a darle las gracias por ello. Jaskier se alejó un poco de ella y ladeó la cabeza.

—Además, ha estado haciendo preguntas… —añadió en un tono de voz que a Yennefer le pareció excesivamente alto.

Lanzó una mirada rápida al pasillo y agarró a Jaskier de la camiseta, tirando de él hacia el interior de la habitación y cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

—¿Cómo que ha estado haciendo preguntas?

Jaskier se cruzó de brazos, divertido.

—Estamos jugando a “Verdad o atrevimiento”, y hoy parece que no le interesan tanto las montañas o El Corte Inglés…

—¿Qué te ha preguntado?

Jaskier volvió a esbozar aquella sonrisa llena de perversión y maldad tan característica suya.

—Si quieres saberlo, ¿por qué no vienes a jugar con nosotros?

Yennefer abrió y cerró la boca, intentando encontrar una respuesta convincente. Jaskier levantó una ceja, sin dejar de sonreír. Imitando a las gemelas de “El Resplandor”, canturreó:

—Ven a jugar con nosotros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que este capítulo ha sido un poquito más corto que el resto, pero tranquis, que el siguiente lo compensa con creces ;)
> 
> Si queréis, podéis seguirme en Twitter ([@elisacm7_](https://twitter.com/elisacm7_)) para más fangirleo y memes.


	6. El de "Verdad o atrevimiento"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las tres mamarrachas estas juegan a verdad o atrevimiento, con salseantes resultados.

Yennefer se recogió el pelo húmedo en un moño mal hecho y acompañó a Jaskier al salón. Geralt estaba recostado en el sofá, observando el contenido de la botella de ginebra a contraluz. Gruñó cuando les vio entrar.

—Mira quién ha decidido unirse a la fiesta —dijo Jaskier señalando a Yennefer con exagerada ceremonia.

Geralt le dejó sitio en el sofá y le acercó un vaso.

—¿No hay algo con lo que mezclar esto? —preguntó la chica con una mueca de asco mientras Geralt le servía.

—Creo que quedaba una Fanta de naranja en el frigorífico —respondió Jaskier.

El chico fue a la cocina, dejando a Yennefer y Geralt solos. Este último la miraba con interés.

—¿Ya has acabado esas cosas que tenías que hacer? —le preguntó.

Yennefer se aclaró la garganta, intentando no ruborizarse.

—Sí, supongo que sí —murmuró.

—Podrías haberte secado el pelo antes de venir, no había prisa.

En aquel momento, Yennefer fue consciente de las pintas que llevaba. Sin maquillar, con un pantalón de pijama que no combinaba con la camiseta (varias tallas más grande) que se había puesto, y con el pelo aún mojado recogido en un burruño en lo alto de su cabeza. Notó que se le encendían las mejillas.

—Solo lo digo —se apresuró a puntualizar Geralt— para que no cojas frío.

Yennefer apartó la vista en el momento justo para ver a Jaskier volver de la cocina con una lata de Fanta en la mano. Se la tendió a Yennefer, que murmuró un simple «Gracias» y se apresuró a mezclar el refresco con el alcohol.

—Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos? —dijo Jaskier con entusiasmo mientras tomaba asiento en la butaca.

—Hmm… Te tocaba preguntar a ti, Jaskier —respondió Geralt.

El chico se frotó las manos y lanzó una mirada divertida a Yennefer.

—Yeni, querida…

—No me llames Yeni.

—Yennefer, querida… —se corrigió el músico— ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

Yennefer tomó aire lentamente, sopesando las posibilidades. No le gustaba un pelo la expresión que le estaba dedicando Jaskier. Estaba segura de que si elegía verdad se arrepentiría, pero le daba miedo qué le pediría su compañero si elegía atrevimiento… Tras unos momentos de cavilación, se decidió:

—Atrevimiento.

La sonrisa de Jaskier se agrandó.

—Vale… Te reto a beberte todo el vaso de un trago.

—¿Quieres que me muera o qué? —respondió ella.

—Es eso o pagar una prenda…

Yennefer miró a sus compañeros. Se fijó en que a Geralt le faltaba un calcetín, pero por lo demás, ambos estaban completamente vestidos. Suspiró, cogió el vaso de ginebra con naranja y empezó a beber. El alcohol no le quemó la garganta tanto como la noche anterior. Cuando lo terminó, lo dejó sobre la mesa, y Geralt no tardó en rellenárselo.

Jaskier sonrió y le dio un trago a su propia bebida.

—Venga, Yennefer, te toca preguntar.

—¿A quién?

—A quien quieras —respondió Jaskier levantando las cejas.

Yennefer miró a sus compañeros alternativamente.

—Está bien… Geralt, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

—Verdad —respondió con voz grave.

—¿A qué te dedicas?

Geralt gruñó y se quitó el otro calcetín.

—Geralt, si sigues evadiendo ciertas preguntas al final voy a creer que lo que quieres es desnudarte… —comentó Jaskier con una sonrisa pícara.

—Hmm.

Geralt cogió su vaso y dio un trago. Yennefer lo observó con interés. Había hecho aquella pregunta sin malas intenciones, sólo por satisfacer su curiosidad. Pero la negativa de Geralt a hablar de ello sólo le dio ganas de saber más. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a pensar mucho en ello, ya que era el turno de Geralt.

—Yennefer, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

—Eh… ¿verdad…? —dijo sin mucho convencimiento.

—Hmm… —gruñó Geralt, pensativo—. ¿Tienes pareja?

—No —respondió ella, aliviada por la inocencia de la pregunta.

—Geralt, bebe —dijo Jaskier.

Éste obedeció, mirando a Yennefer de reojo. Jaskier abandonó su butaca para sentarse en el suelo, más cerca de la mesilla y de sus compañeros.

—¡Me toca! A ver, Yeni… ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

Yennefer no intentó corregirle en aquella ocasión. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando leer las intenciones del chico en su rostro.

—Atrevimiento —contestó al fin.

—Vale… Quítate el sujetador sin quitarte la camiseta.

—Ay, la virgen… —murmuró Yennefer.

—¡Venga, porfis! Es que me parece flipante cómo hacéis eso las tías. —Comenzó a gesticular de forma exagerda—. Hacéis pim-pam, trucu-trucu y adiós sujetador. Es como si fuese cosa de brujería.

Yennefer suspiró.

—Está bien…

Y, como para insistir en la idea de que se trataba de un truco de *~.:*magia*:.~*, Yennefer se desabrochó el sujetador con una sola mano y unos instantes después se lo sacó por la manga. Jaskier la miraba con los ojos como platos.

—Te digo que es cosa de brujería… ¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así con una mano y sin mirar? Si a mí me cuesta la vida desabrochar un sujetador con las dos manos y teniendo el cierre delante…

Yennefer se encogió de hombros y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cuestión de práctica, supongo.

—Venga, Jaskier, ha superado el reto, te toca beber —dijo Geralt acercándole el vaso—. Yen, es tu turno.

La chica lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Ahora tú también me llamas por diminutivos? Qué rápido cogéis confianza en esta casa…

—Perdona, Yennefer —respondió Geralt, agachando ligeramente la cabeza, arrepentido.

—Está bien. —Se estiró mientras sopesaba a quién preguntar—. Jaskier, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

—¡Atrevimiento! —exclamó excitado.

Yennefer se tomó su tiempo para pensar en algo divertido pero que no fuese a acarrear una venganza por parte de Jaskier.

—Haz cinco flexiones.

—¡Ja! Y una mierda —dijo mientras se quitaba un calcetín.

Acto seguido, dio un largo trago a su bebida. Geralt lo observó con aire divertido (todo lo divertido que podía ser Geralt, con su rostro inmutable y ceño perpetuamente fruncido, claro).

—Jaskier, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

—Atrevimiento otra vez.

—Haz diez flexiones.

Jaskier le miró con una mueca de indignación, a punto de protestar, pero algo en la mirada de Geralt le hizo desistir. Dio otro trago al vaso que aún sostenía en la mano y se quitó el otro calcetín.

—Bueno, me toca a mí. Yeni, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

—Atrevimiento.

A Jaskier se le dibujó una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro.

—Haz veinte flexiones.

—Qué original… —suspiró Yennefer.

Pero, para sorpresa de Jaskier, la chica se levantó y se colocó en posición en el espacio libre entre la mesa del comedor y el sofá. Hizo las diez primeras flexiones sin demasiado esfuerzo, aunque los brazos le empezaron a temblar en la número trece. En la dieciocho se sintió desfallecer, pero aguantó gracias a la diversión que le provocaba el gesto de desconcierto en la cara de Jaskier. Cuando hizo la número veinte, se dejó caer en el suelo, respirando con cierta dificultad.

—Te ha puesto en tu sitio —comentó Geralt.

Yennefer sonrió y se levantó, volviendo a ocupar su lugar en el sofá. Geralt le alcanzó su vaso.

—Debería ser Jaskier el que bebiese.

—Es tu premio —contestó Geralt, dando un trago a su propia bebida.

Yennefer sonrió y brindó en el aire antes de beber. Acto seguido, se dejó caer sobre el respaldo. El pecho aún le subía y bajaba a gran velocidad, y el corazón le latía con fuerza.

—Me vuelve a tocar, ¿verdad? —dijo cuando recuperó el aliento. Sus compañeros asintieron—. Está bien… Jaskier, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

—¡No vale, la habéis tomado conmigo!

—¿Verdad o atrevimiento, Jaskier? —repitió Yennefer con una sonrisa traviesa.

Jaskier suspiró dramáticamente.

—Está bien. Verdad.

—¿Es cierto que verme hacer flexiones te ha puesto un poquito cachondo?

Jaskier la miró fijamente, intentando mantener una expresión seria, pero el rubor de sus mejillas le traicionó.

—No puedo evitarlo, me gustan las mujeres fuertes.

Yennefer rio y dio un trago a su ginebra con naranja. La forma en la que Geralt la miraba mientras tanto no le pasó desapercibida. Si no fuera porque las flexiones ya le habían dejado la cara completamente roja, se hubiera ruborizado.

—¿Entrenas? —le preguntó él con su grave y áspera voz.

Yennefer se encogió de hombros.

—Un poco, de vez en cuando. Aunque hace ya tiempo que no voy al gimnasio…

—Hmm —respondió Geralt—. Si quieres, puedo enseñarte alguna tabla de ejercicios para hacer en casa.

Yennefer se estiró e hizo una mueca.

—Eh, ya veré.

—Hmm —repitió Geralt, aunque Yennefer no entendió muy bien el significado de aquel gruñido.

Entonces, el hombretón volvió a girarse hacia Jaskier con las comisuras de los labios ligeramente levantadas.

—Jaskier, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

—A este paso voy a pensar que lo único que queréis es verme desnudo… —comentó antes de responder—: Verdad.

La media sonrisa de Geralt se hizo más amplia.

—¿Cuál ha sido tu momento más embarazoso teniendo sexo?

La cara de Jaskier se puso más roja todavía. Lanzó una rápida mirada a Yennefer, volvió a mirar a Geralt y, finalmente, dijo:

—Me caí de la cama.

—Has dicho “verdad”, Jaskier… —dijo Geralt con una mirada divertida.

Yennefer desvió la mirada de uno a otro alternativamente, y las cábalas que había hecho los días anteriores volvieron a irrumpir en su mente.

«Estos dos han follado. Fijo», se repitió mientras daba un sorbito a su bebida como si de té caliente se tratase.

—Es la verdad… —masculló Jaskier.

—No es _toda_ la verdad… —insistió Geralt.

—No pienso contar _todo_ en voz alta… Un resumen es tan válido como la anécdota entera.

Geralt miró a Yennefer.

—¿Tú qué opinas?

Yennefer observó a Jaskier. El chico estaba realmente turbado. Si ni él se atrevía a contarlo en voz alta, debía ser una historia realmente incómoda. Y eso hacía que quisiera escucharla con todos los detalles.

—O cuentas absolutamente toda la verdad, o pagas prenda —respondió.

Geralt le guiñó un ojo y volvió a mirar a Jaskier, interrogante. El músico les dedicó uno de sus dramáticos suspiros y se levantó. Se quitó los pantalones de a una y se los lanzó a Geralt.

—¿Contento?

—Mucho —respondió él mientras se reía entre dientes.

Jaskier volvió a sentarse en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos. Miró fijamente a su compañero.

—Geralt, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

—Atrevimiento —respondió él, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Jaskier le dedicó una sonrisa, bien pagado de sí mismo.

—Te reto a besar a la persona más atractiva de la habitación. Y que conste que darle un morreo a un espejo no cuenta.

La expresión de Geralt volvió a su seriedad habitual y frunció el ceño.

—Fuck.

Yennefer observó el duelo de miradas entre ambos desde su esquinita del sofá, altamente entretenida.

—Entiendo que te cueste elegir —dijo Jaskier—, pero, tranquilo, no me ofenderé si eliges a Yeni.

Dijo esto último mirando a la chica de soslayo, y esta abrió mucho los ojos, ligeramente sorprendida. Se giró para mirar a Geralt, que alternaba su atención entre uno y otro, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Vamos, Geralt —apremió Jaskier—, no tenemos todo el día. Besa a la persona más atractiva o quítate una prenda. Tú eliges.

—Hmmm… —gruñó. Finalmente, dejó las manos sobre las rodillas—. Fuck.

Tomó aire y se acercó a Yennefer sin previo aviso. Deslizó una mano hasta su nuca y la besó. Yennefer se quedó en shock. No había anticipado aquello, y menos aún que fuese un señor beso con todas las letras. No, nada de un piquito o un simple roce de labios, Geralt la besó en condiciones. Le metió la lengua hasta la campanilla. La dejó sin aliento. Había pasión en aquel beso, pero también suavidad, y hasta cierta ¿dulzura?

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Yennefer lo miró con expresión confundida, pero Geralt apenas le dedicó una breve mirada, pues se apartó de ella y se inclinó hacia Jaskier.

El chico parecía algo decepcionado al principio, pero su cara cambió por completo cuando Geralt le comió la boca. En vez de quedarse de piedra como Yennefer, Jaskier cerró los ojos, entregándose por completo al beso. La chica llegó a ver un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro cuando se separaron.

Geralt volvió a recostarse en su lado del sofá, con su semblante serio, aunque sus mejillas estaban algo más rosadas de lo habitual y tenía un brillo especial en los ojos.

—Creo que te toca beber, Jaskier —comentó como si nada.

A pesar de que no estaba tan shooketh como Yennefer, el chico se había quedado algo cohibido tras el beso. Dio un largo trago a su vaso y agarró la botella para rellenarlo. Se echó todo lo que quedaba. Geralt miró la botella vacía con el ceño fruncido.

—Voy a ver si hay algo más de alcohol por ahí —dijo mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba a la cocina.

A Yennefer le costó reaccionar, y aun cuando lo hizo, lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarle una mirada alarmada a Jaskier.

—Si te soy sincero —dijo el chico levantando las manos, a modo de disculpa—, pensé que iba a elegir quitarse la ropa.

Yennefer sacudió la cabeza. No sabía ni qué decir. Geralt le había quitado el habla con aquel beso. Aún estaba procesándolo todo cuando el susodicho volvió a entrar en el salón con un pack de “cervezas” en la mano.

—Me temo que tendremos que apañarnos con esto —dijo mientras las dejaba sobre la mesilla.

Yennefer miró las Cruzcampo con preocupación y se alegró de no haberse acabado aún su cubata improvisado de ginebra con naranja.

—Venga, Yen, te toca —dijo Geralt abriendo una lata y reclinándose en el sofá.

—¿Qué?

Geralt la miró con una ceja levantada y un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios. Aquellos labios que acababan de besarla… Y también a Jaskier.

—Ah, sí… —Se aclaró la garganta y se concentró en el juego—. Geralt, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

—Hmm… verdad.

—Jaskier y tú… ¿estáis liados? ¿O lo habéis estado?

Geralt gruñó.

—Sólo vale hacer una pregunta.

Yennefer suspiró.

—Está bien, la segunda. ¿Os habéis liado en algún momento?

Geralt echó una rápida mirada a Jaskier, que dio un largo trago a su vaso lleno de ginebra, a pesar de que hubiera sido mejor racionarla durante el resto de la noche. Después, el hombre se giró hacia Yennefer y la miró a los ojos. Ella se estremeció ante su intensa mirada ambarina. Geralt respondió con un seco:

—Sí.

—Lo sabía —murmuró ella mientras bebía de su vaso.

—¿Cómo que lo sabías? —exclamó Jaskier.

Yennefer se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía un presentimiento.

—Elaborate on that.

—No.

Jaskier frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, intentando parecer enfadado, aunque el efecto que consiguió fue más bien el contrario; a Yennefer le pareció adorable y no pudo contener una risita. Jaskier fue a protestar, pero Geralt se le adelantó.

—Es mi turno. Jaskier, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

El chico relajó su expresión.

—Atrevimiento.

Geralt recobró su expresión juguetona al decirle a Jaskier:

—Te reto a que nos cuentes la historia de cuando te caíste de la cama en medio de un polvo.

—¡Eso no vale! —protestó Jaskier.

Geralt se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre puedes pagar una prenda… —dijo mientras recorría su cuerpo medio desnudo con la mirada.

—Usted es un ser diabólico —masculló Jaskier.

Tomó aire, y estuvo a punto de empezar a contar la anécdota. Sin embargo, al ver que Yennefer también lo miraba con diversión, cerró la boca y, con mucha dignidad, se quitó la camiseta. O lo habría hecho si no se le hubiera quedado atascada en la cabeza. Geralt y Yennefer aguantaron la risa mientras el pobre Jaskier forcejeaba con la camiseta. Cuando consiguió deshacerse de su enemiga mortal, Jaskier la hizo una bola y la lanzó lejos de sí. Yennefer se dio cuenta entonces de que el chico tenía un tatuaje en la cadera que quedaba medio oculto por la cinturilla de los calzoncillos.

—¿Y eso? —le preguntó señalándolo con la barbilla.

Jaskier agachó la cabeza, algo confundido.

—Oh, ¿el tatuaje? Es una clave de sol. Ya sabes, por la música. Soy músico, ¿sabes? —dijo bajándose ligeramente los calzoncillos, lo justo para que Yennefer pudiera ver todo el dibujo.

Pero de pronto vio algo más, algo que no hubiera podido anticipar aunque hubiera sido adivina.

«Oh, mierda. Jaskier es… ¿bastante sexy?», pensó mientras observaba cómo se le tensaban los músculos de la cadera. «No. No puede ser. Tiene que ser fruto del tremendo pedo que llevo encima». (Spoiler: no lo era).

—Es bonito, ¿eh? —dijo el chico con una sonrisa, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Geralt se acercó sigilosamente a Yennefer y le susurró al oído:

—Pues espera a ver el que tiene en la nalga derecha…

Geralt se apartó de ella rápidamente, intentando ocultar su sonrisa pícara, y ella lo miró escandalizada, aunque también intrigada. Jaskier volvió a colocarse bien el elástico de la ropa interior y dio una palmada.

—Bueno, es mi turno. A ver… Yeni, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

Yennefer se encogió de hombros.

—Atrevimiento.

Jaskier entornó los ojos y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Anoche dijiste que habías practicado BDSM, ¿verdad?

—¿Sí…? —respondió ella con cautela.

—Vale, pues tráenos alguno de los juguetitos que usas para ello.

Yennefer levantó una ceja.

—Que lo haya practicado alguna vez no quiere decir que tenga “juguetitos”.

Jaskier le sostuvo la mirada.

—Estoy seguro de que alguno tienes.

Yennefer suspiró con hastío.

—Está bien, voy a mirar si me traje algo en la mudanza.

Se levantó del sofá y se tambaleó un poco. El alcohol estaba haciendo estragos. Fue hasta su cuarto y rebuscó entre los cajones. Lo cierto es que no sabía si había traído alguno de los instrumentos que había usado en las sesiones que había hecho, hacía ya bastante tiempo, con un antiguo novio de la universidad.

Finalmente, encontró un estuche de cuero negro al fondo del armario y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

Entró en el salón con la caja alargada oculta tras la espalda y se la tendió a Jaskier, que la miró dubitativo.

—Ábrela —le dijo ella en un tono exageradamente seductor que no concordaba para nada con su aspecto de andar por casa.

Jaskier deslizó los dedos por los cierres metálicos y los abrió. Levantó la tapa poco a poco, con expectación mal disimulada. La abrió del todo y comenzó a sacar los objetos que contenía.

—Esposas… Típico. ¿Y estos lazos? Son muy suaves…

—Sirven tanto de antifaz como de ligaduras —le explicó Yennefer mientras volvía recostarse en el sofá.

—¿Ligaduras…? —preguntó Jaskier.

—Para hacer _bondage_ —respondió Geralt, haciendo que sus compañeros se sobresaltasen y lo mirasen con curiosidad—. Para atar a alguien de pies y manos —añadió.

Jaskier dejó los trozos de tela a un lado y sonrió ampliamente antes de sacar el último objeto.

—Y aquí tenemos la joya de la corona.

Cogió la fusta con extremada delicadeza y la sostuvo ante sus ojos. Yennefer apoyó la cabeza sobre la mano, divirtiéndose con el espectáculo.

—Yeni, me estoy imaginando muchas cosas ahora mismo… —dijo Jaskier.

Yennefer soltó una carcajada.

—Pues imagina, imagina… Hace mucho que no la uso. De hecho, si tanto te gusta, puedes quedártela.

Jaskier sacudió la cabeza y volvió a colocar la fusta en su sitio.

—Nah, no tengo madera de dominatrix. Te pega más a ti.

Yennefer volvió a reírse y se fijó en que Geralt había estado más callado de lo habitual desde su comentario sobre el _bondage_.

—Bueno, Jaskier, te toca beber —dijo la chica, sentándose algo más erguida—. Y es mi turno. Geralt, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

—Hm… Verdad.

—Parece que sabes mucho sobre _bondage_ …

—Hmm. Eso no es una pregunta.

—Está bien. ¿Qué sabes exactamente?

Geralt se cruzó de hombros y volvió a gruñir.

—Que hay de muchos tipos, se puede hacer con cuerdas de distintos materiales… Consiste en inmovilizar partes del cuerpo… No sé qué más quieres que te diga.

—¿Tienes experiencia en ello? —insistió Yennefer.

—Ya has hecho una pregunta y ya la he respondido. Bebe.

Ella suspiró y dio un trago a su menguante cubata. Después, subió los pies al sofá y se recostó aún más en los cojines. Geralt ladeó la cabeza.

—Hmm… Yen, ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

—Hmm… Verdad —respondió imitando el tono de Geralt y provocando que Jaskier empezase a reírse.

El hombre de pelo blanco la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué experiencia tienes tú con el _bondage_?

Yennefer cambió ligeramente de posición, acomodándose aún más en el sofá.

—Bueno… Nada del otro mundo. Atar a alguien de pies y manos, o al cabecero de la cama…

—Mujer, da más detalles —pidió Jaskier, arrastrando las palabras.

Yenenfer sacudió la cabeza.

—No me acuerdo. Fue hace mucho tiempo… Además, lo que pasa en el dormitorio se queda en el dormitorio.

—Eso no vale, a mí me habéis dicho que tenía que dar detalles sobre el incidente de la caída de la cama o pagar una prenda, así que…

Jaskier extendió la mano hacia ella, que miró a Geralt en busca de apoyo. Pero el hombre tenía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro que no auguraba nada bueno.

—Tengo que darle la razón… —dijo en tono grave—. Detalles o prenda.

Yennefer dejó escapar un quejido.

—Es que de verdad que no me acuerdo de todos los detalles… ¿Vosotros os acordáis de todos los polvos que habéis echado en vuestra vida?

—Eso suena a excusita de mierda, Yeni —dijo Jaskier en tono repipi—. Así que quítate una prenda.

Yennefer intentó protestar un poco, pero ninguno de sus compañeros dio su brazo a torcer. En aquel momento, se arrepintió de no ponerse nunca los calcetines.

—¿Cuentan las zapatillas de casa? —preguntó.

—No —respondieron sus compañeros al unísono.

Yennefer suspiró y se levantó del sofá. Se quitó los pantalones y dio gracias por haberse puesto ropa interior. Estiró la camiseta para que le tapara lo máximo posible y volvió a hacerse una bola en el sofá.

Jaskier se echó a reír ante la imagen que tenía delante.

—Yeni, no me creo que seas tan pudorosa…

—Hmm… Cállate, Jaskier —masculló ella.

Apoyó la cabeza en el reposabrazos del sofá, mientras Jaskier le preguntaba algo a Geralt. La cabeza le pesaba mucho. Y los párpados también. De vez en cuando, alguien decía su nombre y ella se limitaba a responder con un “Hmm” o “Nng” o “Shh”, hasta que finalmente cerró los ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis, podéis seguirme en Twitter ([@elisacm7_](https://twitter.com/elisacm7_)) para más fangirleo y memes.


	7. Netflix and chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yennefer ve algo que no se espera, luego tiene resaca y acaba viendo una serie en Netflix. Lo que viene a ser un domingo cualquiera. Sólo que no es domingo. ¿O sí? Ya no sé ni en qué día vivo, cómo para saber en qué día viven los personajes jaja lol

Cuando Yennefer se despertó, el salón estaba en penumbra. Estaba sola, pero alguien le había echado una mantita por encima. Se incorporó y se frotó los ojos antes de mirar a su alrededor. Sus pantalones y su sujetador estaban pulcramente doblados sobre la butaca. A su lado, también estaba el estuche de cuero negro con sus “juguetitos”, como los había llamado Jaskier.

Yennefer se estiró y se levantó, aunque no duró mucho tiempo de pie. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

«Sigo borracha», consiguió razonar entre toda aquella neblina etílica que cubría sus sentidos.

Entornó los ojos y miró por la ventana. Estaba bastante oscuro ahí fuera. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría dormida? Como para responder a sus dudas, de la calle le llegó el sonido de unos aplausos.

«Ah, mira qué bien, no sé ni que día es hoy, pero al menos sé que son las ocho. Increíble el invento este de hacer ruido a una hora determinada», pensó mientras miraba el techo fijamente, aguantándose las ganas de potar.

Respiró hondo una, dos, tres veces. Cuando los aplausos finalizaron, decidió volver a levantarse. Esta vez no fue tan terrible. Sus piernas la sostuvieron con bastante aplomo, y la cabeza no le dio tantas vueltas. Recogió su ropa y desdobló el pantalón del pijama, aunque la mera idea de tener que quedarse a la pata coja para ponérselo le revolvió el estómago.

Salió del salón con pasos cortos y tambaleantes. El piso estaba muy silencioso. Sus compañeros también debían de haberse ido a dormir la mona. Estaba pensando en imitarlos cuando un ruido se escapó de la habitación de Jaskier, a tan solo unos pasos de ella.

Se fijó en que la puerta estaba entornada. El ruido se repitió, y esta vez logró identificarlo. Era un jadeo. Un jadeo que volvió a repetirse, esta vez más apresurado. Y le siguió un gruñido que hubiera podido reconocer en cualquier parte.

«No me jodas», pensó Yennefer, con los pies clavados en el suelo y los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía que la cogorza se le había esfumado en un momento. «No me jodas, no me jodas, no me jodas».

La cadencia de los jadeos aumentó y Yennefer oyó un gemido.

«Ay dios mío. Que están follando. QUE ESTÁN FOLLANDO».

Yennefer no sabía dónde meterse. Quería ir a su cuarto, pero eso implicaba pasar por delante de la puerta entreabierta de Jaskier. Podía pasar rápidamente, sin mirar, claro, pero no confiaba lo suficiente en sí misma. Si pasaba por ahí, no iba a poder evitar echar una miradita.

Pero estaba feo. No podía espiar a sus compañeros de piso mientras echaban un polvo. Pero tenía curiosidad. Pero estaba mal. Pero…

—Vamos, un poco más —masculló Geralt.

El que gimió justo después sólo podía ser Jaskier. Yennefer se puso como un tomate, no sólo por el hecho de que estuviese escuchando cómo follaban sus compañeros de piso, sino también porque el gemido de Jaskier le había hecho cosquillitas en el chichi.

«Calma, Yennefer, calma…», se repitió. «Tápate los ojos y ve corriendo a tu habitación, sin hacer ruido y sin mirar. Por lo que más quieras, no mires».

Se tapó los ojos con un brazo y dio un pasito.

—Venga, ya casi está… —susurró Geralt con aquella voz tan grave y sexy.

—Geralt… —gimió Jaskier.

Él volvió a gruñir.

—Sigue —dijo con tono autoritario.

Jaskier jadeó de nuevo y Yennefer se atrevió a dar otro paso. Estaba justo delante de la puerta cuando oyó un golpe sordo seguido de una maldición.

—Jaskier —dijo Geralt—, ¿estás bien? ¿Jaskier?

Hubo algo en su tono que alarmó a Yennefer, lo que le provocó que volviese a quedarse parada en medio del pasillo, con un nudo en la garganta. Durante unos segundos, el piso volvió a quedarse en completo silencio. Después, para su alivio, Jaskier volvió a gemir, aunque no de forma sexy, sino más bien quejumbrosa.

Geralt emitió un gruñido que parecía una carcajada.

—Te odio… —oyó que mascullaba Jaskier.

—Venga, no ha sido para tanto…

—Tal vez para ti, que estás mamadísimo, esto sea como coser y cantar, pero yo no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas…

Yennefer seguía quieta en su sitio, escuchando y preguntándose qué coño habrían hecho esos dos para que Jaskier hubiese acabado tan jodido como sugería su tono.

Geralt volvió a soltar una de sus carcajadas-gruñido.

—Pues si quieres impresionar a Yennefer vas a tener que acostumbrarte.

Jaskier respondió con un nuevo lamento y Yennefer notó el rubor ascendiendo a sus mejillas. En los últimos días se estaba sonrojando más que en toda su vida.

«¿Impresionarme… a mí?», pensó. «¿Pero qué cojones…?».

Tal vez, si no hubiera restos de ginebra de garrafón en su organismo, Yennefer hubiera continuado su camino y ya habría hecho elucubraciones en la intimidad de su cuarto. Tal vez, si no llevara unos días con la cabeza hecha un enjambre de pensamientos contradictorios, no hubiera hecho lo que hizo. Pero en aquel momento quería saber por qué Jaskier quería impresionarla, y lo más sencillo era preguntarle directamente. Así que abrió del todo la puerta de su compañero, sin tan siquiera pensar en lo que podría encontrarse cuando lo hiciera.

Sin embargo, por mucho que lo hubiese pensado, jamás habría podido adivinar la escena que tenía ante sí.

Tanto Geralt como Jaskier estaban en el suelo y, para su sorpresa, completamente vestidos. Jaskier estaba tendido de bruces contra la alfombra, y Geralt agachado sobre él. Ambos se giraron para mirarla cuando abrió la puerta.

—Buenos días, princesa —le saludó Jaskier.

—Hmm —dijo Geralt.

La expresión en el rostro de Yennefer era un poema. Si habían estado follando, debía de haber sido de una forma muy rara.

—¿Qué tal la siesta? —preguntó Jaskier, incorporándose.

Yenenfer observó que tenía el rostro colorado y lleno de sudor.

—¿Bien…? ¿Qué…?

La chica estaba demasiado confundida como para articular una frase coherente. Por suerte, Geralt pareció entender lo que quería decir.

—Jaskier se ha picado con lo de las flexiones —respondió.

—¿Flexiones?

—Hmm.

Jaskier se apartó el pelo de la frente con cara de fastidio.

—Últimamente estás muy hablador, ¿eh, Geralt?

—Hmm.

Yennefer notó que el influjo del alcohol volvía a hacer estragos, porque sintió que el suelo se tambaleaba y se acercaba peligrosamente a su cara. Pero Geralt fue más rápido y la agarró antes de que se cayera.

—¿Sigues borracha?

—Hmm —respondió ella, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Geralt suspiró y la tomó en brazos como si nada.

—Jaskier, ayúdame a meterla en la cama.

Yennefer no protestó y dejó que Geralt la acarrease como a una damisela en apuros hasta su cuarto. Jaskier apartó el edredón y las sábanas y Geralt la tendió sobre el colchón con delicadeza.

La chica cerró los ojos en un intento por que todo dejase de dar vueltas a su alrededor. Sintió cómo la arropaban.

—Hala, Yeni, a dormir la mona —le dijo Jaskier al oído.

«No me llames Yeni», estuvo a punto de decir, pero, para cuando quiso abrir la boca, ya había vuelto a dormirse.

Llovía. Aquello fue lo primero que pensó. La lluvia golpeaba la ventana de su cuarto con insistencia.

Tenía la boca pastosa. Necesitaba agua. Abrió un poco los ojos. El cuarto estaba ligeramente iluminado. Alargó la mano hacia la mesilla de noche, buscando el móvil. Cuando consiguió desbloquearlo, vio que el reloj marcaba las diez. De la mañana.

Yennefer gruñó y se desperezó.

«¿Las diez?», pensó. «¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?».

Miró a su alrededor, algo confundida. Poco a poco, los recuerdos de la ¿tarde? ¿noche? Anterior le fueron viniendo a la cabeza. Se incorporó y se alegró de que nada diese vueltas a su alrededor.

«Ya no estoy borracha», dilucidó. «Sólo resacosa».

Buscó una botella de agua con la mirada, pero al no encontrar ninguna, decidió levantarse. Al hacerlo, recordó que no llevaba puestos los pantalones. Aquellos no le costó tanto encontrarlos; alguien los había dejado sobre la silla de su escritorio.

Agradeció que afuera estuviese nublado, porque mucha luz le habría agudizado el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a notar en las sienes. Salió al pasillo y vio que salía luz de la cocina. Tal vez, en otra situación, no hubiese querido que nadie la viese así, pero estaba completamente deshidratada y necesitaba beber agua como fuese.

Se tapó los ojos con la mano al llegar a la cocina. La luz era demasiado intensa y le costó adaptarse a ella sin morir en el intento.

—¿Estás bien?

Yennefer entrecerró los ojos. Geralt estaba sentado a la mesa, pelando una manzana con un cuchillo.

—Hmm —respondió ella mientras se acercaba al fregadero.

Bebió un vaso de agua lentamente, dejando que se asentase en su estómago. No le dio ganas de vomitar, lo cual consideraba un triunfo.

—¿Quieres un poco? —le preguntó Geralt, ofreciéndole un trozo de manzana.

Yennefer sacudió la cabeza y se sirvió otro vaso de agua. Se sentó a su lado y fue dándole pequeños sorbos.

—Hmm. Deberías comer algo. Anoche no cenaste. —Ante la nula respuesta de Yennefer, Geralt continuó hablando—: Jaskier y yo intentamos despertarte, pero fue imposible. —Hizo un ruido parecido a una carcajada—. Jaskier llegó a pensar que estabas muerta y montó un drama.

Yennefer sonrió un poco.

—Ojalá lo estuviese, así no me dolería tanto la cabeza.

Geralt se levantó y rebuscó algo en un armario. Después, le tendió un paracetamol. Yennefer fue a cogerlo, pero Geralt cerró la mano.

—Come un poco de fruta y después te lo doy.

Yennefer protestó, pero no sirvió de nada. Geralt volvió a ofrecerle un trocito de manzana. Ella lo cogió a regañadientes y le dio un mordisquito. Estaba jugosa y no tenía un sabor muy intenso, por lo que su estómago la aceptó. Yennefer dio otro mordisquito, y después otro. Cuando se terminó el trozo, Geralt le ofreció otro. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—El paracetamol primero.

Geralt suspiró, pero le dio la pastilla. Yennefer se la tragó con un poco de agua. Vio que Geralt aún sostenía el otro trozo de manzana en la mano. Lo cogió y también se lo comió. Casi creyó atisbar una sombra de sonrisa en el rostro de su compañero.

Cuando terminó, se quedó mirando por la ventana con aire distraído.

—Creo que me vuelvo a la cama —masculló.

—¿Aún tienes sueño? —preguntó Geralt con una ceja levantada.

Yennefer ladeó la cabeza. Lo cierto era que no, no era sueño lo que tenía. Sólo estaba hecha una mierda.

—Es la última vez que juego con vosotros a algo de beber —murmuró masajeándose las sienes.

—Perdona.

—¿Por qué me pides perdón? No es culpa tuya que acabase tan mal.

—Tienes razón, es de Jaskier.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Tampoco es culpa suya.

—Si no te hubiese retado a hacer las flexiones, estoy seguro de que no se te habría subido tan rápido.

—Hmm… —dijo Yennefer, cerrando los ojos. De pronto, se acordó de algo—. Hablando de flexiones… ¿Anoche, Jaskier y tú…?

Geralt dejó escapar una carcajada, esta vez de verdad y sin trazas de gruñido.

—Ah, sí. Le dejaste tan impresionado que me pidió que le enseñase a hacer flexiones para ponerse a tu nivel. Salió mal.

Yennefer también se rio.

—Pobrecito. Por los ruidos que hacía pensé que estabais follando o algo.

Geralt volvió a ponerse serio y apartó la vista. A Yennefer el gesto no le pasó desapercibido.

«Vaya, anoche no parecía tan tímido…».

Sonrió para sí, pero no dijo nada más. Se levantó y se sirvió otro vaso de agua. Geralt también se levantó y, sin siquiera mirarla, dijo:

—Tengo cosas que hacer. Luego nos vemos.

Acto seguido, salió de la cocina y Yennefer oyó cómo cerraba la puerta de su cuarto. La chica apagó la luz de la cocina y fue al salón. La penumbra y el sonido de la lluvia contra los cristales le resultaron agradables. Se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión. En los meses que llevaba viviendo allí, nunca se había sentado a ver la tele. De hecho, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que era una Smart TV y tenía Netflix instalada.

No le apetecía hacer gran cosa, así que ver alguna chorrada le valdría para entretenerse un rato sin pensar demasiado. Entró en su cuenta y puso la primera serie que encontró, con el volumen muy bajito. Se recostó en el sofá.

Un buen rato después, Jaskier se asomó por la puerta.

—Hola, ¿qué haces? —le dijo.

—Ver una serie —respondió Yennefer, que se había tumbado en el sofá y se había tapada con una manta.

—¿Cuál? —dijo el chico mientras se acercaba, con una botella de Aquarius en la mano.

Yennefer se fijó en que tenía casi el mismo mal aspecto que ella. No ser la única que estaba en la mierda más absoluta le hacía sentirse un poco mejor consigo misma.

—Hmm… Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé. Es lo primero que salía en Netflix.

—Espera, espera… ¿Me estás diciendo que tienes Netflix y no me lo habías dicho antes? Podría haberte gorroneado la cuenta…

Jaskier se sentó a sus pies y se recostó en el respaldo. Yennefer lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Te tomas demasiadas confianzas conmigo —le advirtió ella.

Pero Jaskier le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y Yennefer no pudo enfadarse con él. El chico tenía un carácter que, sorprendentemente, resultaba encantador. Era un poco imbécil, pero el tipo de imbécil al que enseguida coges cariño.

—Hmmm… —dijo Jaskier mientras observaba la pantalla con atención—. ¿Esta no es la serie esa de fantasía que se hizo muy famosa hace un par de meses? Que el protagonista estaba muy mazao y… Bueno, no sé de qué iba, porque soy una basic bitch y sólo me fijo en lo que me fijo. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿ _The Brujer_ o algo así?

—Hmm… Puede ser. Desde luego, este prota está muy mazao —contestó Yennefer mientras un hombre de espaldas anchas blandía un espadón ante un monstruo asqueroso en la pantalla.

Ambos se quedaron absortos observando la escena. La coreografía de la batalla era impresionante.

—Oye… —dijo Jaskier al cabo de un rato—. ¿El Gerardo de la Riva este no te recuerda a alguien?

Yennefer se quedó pensando un momento.

—Sí… creo que es el actor de Superman.

—Mmm… Puede ser, sí.

Siguieron viendo la serie. Al final, como era de esperar, acabaron muy enganchados, y el «venga, otro capítulo más» hizo que la mañana se les pasase volando. No se dieron cuenta de la hora que era hasta que Geralt apareció por la puerta con una fuente de ensalada.

—¿Pensáis comer o vais a quedaros ahí todo el día? —dijo mientras la colocaba sobre la mesa.

—Geralt, tienes que ver esta serie —dijo Jaskier todo emocionado—. Te va a encantar.

—Hmm.

—Salen caballos y cosas de esas que te gustan.

Geralt abrió mucho los ojos y se acercó al sofá con la mirada fija en la pantalla. Al final, acabaron los tres comiendo en la mesita de café mientras veían la serie. A pesar de no haber visto los primeros capítulos, Geralt se puso al corriente de la trama enseguida.

Apenas hicieron pausas para ir al baño o recoger la mesa, y el día se les escapó entre los dedos como lágrimas en la lluvia o alguna mierda así metafórica de esas. Cuando llegaron al último capítulo, dejaron que los créditos se reprodujesen hasta el final.

—¿Y… ya está? —preguntó Jaskier, consternado.

—Pone que hay confirmada una segunda temporada —dijo Yennefer.

—Pero yo quiero más Gerardo ahora —se lastimó el chico, recostándose contra ella.

—Yo también, tranquilo —le respondió dándole una palmadita en el brazo.

—Pues yo no sé qué le veis —dijo Geralt desde la butaca.

Ambos se giraron hacia él, indignados.

—Los brazacos —respondió Jaskier

—Las espaldas —añadió Yennefer

—La cara, en general.

—La voz. Uff, la voz…

—Y el paquete, pa qué nos vamos a engañar.

Geralt suspiró y sacudió la cabeza antes de levantarse.

—Lo que vosotros digáis. Voy a hacer la cena.

—¿La cena? —preguntó Jaskier, confundido— ¿Qué hora es?

—Hmm… Casi las nueve —respondió Geralt mirando el reloj.

Jaskier casi saltó del sofá.

—¿Me estás diciendo que se me ha pasado salir a aplaudir a la ventana?

—¡Deshonra sobre tu vaca! —exclamó Yennefer señalándolo con el dedo.

El chico la miró con el semblante abatido. Geralt puso los ojos en blanco y se fue a la cocina. Yennefer no pudo aguantar la risa.

—Sabes que no te vas a morir por que un día no salgas a aplaudir, ¿no?

Jaskier se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado.

—Pero seguro que los vecinos se dan cuenta y luego me ponen a parir.

La risa de Yennefer se hizo más fuerte.

—¿Y qué importa lo que piensen los vecinos?

Jaskier masculló algo inaudible y Yennefer le dio un codazo amistoso.

—Tampoco he hecho mi concierto diario por Instagram…

—No te rayes. —En aquel momento, una idea cruzó por la mente de Yennefer—. Venga, para animarte, te dejo que uses mi cuenta de Netflix.

A Jaskier se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¿De verdad?

—Bueno, mientras dure la cuarentena.

Jaskier se abalanzó sobre ella para darle un abrazo. Yennefer no se lo esperaba y se quedó congelada en el sitio.

—Eres un ser de luz —le dijo Jaskier.

—Bueno, no te flipes, que sólo te he dicho que puedes usar mi cuenta…

Jaskier ignoraba que Yennefer le había hecho tan generosa oferta para que el chico se entretuviese viendo series y pelis y así pasase menos tiempo tocando la guitarra (aunque llevase dos días sin tocarla, el mero recuerdo de que podría volver a hacer directos en Instagram le había dado un nuevo dolor de cabeza a la chica que no tenía nada que ver con la ya casi extinta resaca).

Cuando Geralt volvió al salón, lo hizo con un bol que contenía una nueva ensalada.

—¿Otra vez lechuga? —se quejó Jaskier desde el sofá.

—Hay que comer más sano —respondió Geralt—. Y, después de la borrachera de ayer, dudo de que vuestros estómagos vayan a aguantar mucho más.

Jaskier hizo además de volver a quejarse, pero finalmente claudicó y se comió la ensalada, que no solo llevaba lechuga, sino también tomate, queso en lascas y pechuga de pollo a la plancha. Yennefer la comió con ganas. El reposo y el agua abundante le habían ayudado a superar los peores momentos de la resaca, y ahora tenía hambre.

Cenaron mientras Jaskier navegaba por el catálogo de Netflix, buscando algo que pudiera gustarle a los tres. Tras varias discusiones, acabaron viendo la que probablemente sea la mejor película de la historia: “Shrek 2”.

Cuando terminaron de verla, Jaskier se estiró con un gruñido.

—Bueno, yo me voy a ir ya a dormir. —Se acercó a Yennefer y le besó la frente—. Besito de buenas noches para tú. —Se levantó e hizo lo mismo con Geralt—. Y besito de buenas noches para tú.

Geralt y Yennefer intercambiaron una mirada cuando Jaskier se fue a su cuarto, como dos padres orgullosos de su hijo. Sin embargo, la mirada de Yennefer se volvió mucho más insinuante y, con un ronroneo, le preguntó a Geralt:

—¿Te apetece ver la primera de Shrek?

—Hmm —contestó Geralt con una sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis, podéis seguirme en Twitter ([@elisacm7_](https://twitter.com/elisacm7_)) para más fangirleo y memes.


	8. Jaskier's Drag Race: Cuarentena Extravaganza. Parte I: Getting ready, bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El aislamiento empieza a hacer estragos y a Jaskier se le ocurre una brillante idea. Creo que el título lo dice todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, amiwis! Un par de cosillas antes del mamarracheo:  
> 1\. Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero se me olvidó cómo hacer lo de las palabras (o dicho en lenguaje de una persona normal, tuve un bloqueo escritoril cojonudo). Aún así, no preocuparse, que no voy a abandonar este fanfic. Aunque es posible que tarde un poquito más en subir capítulos nuevos. Y hablando de capítulos...  
> 2\. Este me estaba quedando tan sumamente largo que he tenido que dividirlo en dos partes. ¡Espero tener la siguiente finiquitada en breves!  
> 3\. En este capítulo se habla mucho de maquillaje. No tengo ni puta idea del tema.  
> Bueno, y ya. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que os guste <3

La socialización de los medios de producción de entretenimiento (véase: la cuenta de Netflix de Yennefer) hizo un gran servicio por el bienestar de la unidad doméstica.

Jaskier les obligó a ver todas las temporadas de “RuPaul’s Drag Race”. Bueno, _obligar_ igual no es la palabra adecuada teniendo en cuenta que sus compañeros acabaron enganchadísimos y pidiendo (cuando no rogando) que pusiera un episodio más, incluso si eran las cuatro de la mañana y Yennefer tenía que trabajar al día siguiente.

Al final, la cuarentena se estaba haciendo mucho más llevadera de lo que Yennefer había pensado en un primer momento. Sí, de vez en cuando le entraban unas ganas terribles de ir a un bar con sus amigas, y trabajar desde casa no era lo más cómodo del mundo, pero estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a esta nueva rutina.

Por las mañanas trabajaba. A mediodía, Geralt solía hacer la comida (y, si ella no estaba muy ocupada, le enseñaba cosas básicas de cocina). Por la tarde, los tres se sentaban en el salón a devorar episodios de RuPaul hasta la hora de cenar, durante la cual seguían viendo más RuPaul.

Por eso, a nadie le extrañó que, una tarde, Jaskier sugiriese:

—Tenemos que hacer nuestra propia drag race.

Al principio, Yennefer se rio. Pero al ver en el rostro de Jaskier que éste hablaba en serio, empezó a darle vueltas a la idea.

—Vale, pues entonces me pido ser el jurado.

—Y la maquilladora —añadió Jaskier—, porque yo soy incapaz de dibujar un eyeliner tan afilado como el tuyo.

Yennefer sonrió, halagada, y se giró hacia Geralt. El hombre estaba serio, y ella ya pensaba que se iba a negar en rotundo cuando dijo:

—Yo no tengo ropa adecuada para estas cosas.

A Jaskier se le iluminaron los ojos.

—No te preocupes, yo te dejo algo.

—Jaskier, no te ofendas, pero Geralt te saca tres cuerpos —comentó Yennefer—. No va a caber en tu ropa. Ni en la mía, ya que estamos.

—Bueno, da igual —continuó Jaskier, sacudiendo la cabeza—, ya le apañamos algo.

Dicho esto, se levantó del sofá y apremió al resto a que le imitara.

—Ah, pero que quieres que hagamos la drag race… ¿ahora? —dijo Yennefer, que estaba muy cómoda en el sofá, tapada con la manta.

—¿Acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer? —respondió Jaskier, cruzándose de brazos—. Que no sea ver más RuPaul —añadió cuando vio que Yennefer abría la boca para contestar.

—Hmm —contestó Geralt.

Acto seguido, también se levantó, y Yennefer no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo mismo. Suspirando dramáticamente, dijo:

—Cuando estéis vestidos, venid a mi cuarto para que os maquille.

Abrió el armario y observó el interior, dubitativa. Yennefer siempre se había preciado de tener buen gusto para vestir y de saber hacerlo para cualquier ocasión. Durante el confinamiento no se había olvidado de cuidar su aspecto, aunque se había habituado a los vaqueros y las camisas que, lo que perdían en estilo, lo ganaban en comodidad. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había puesto un vestido.

Sacó varios modelos y los extendió sobre la cama. Que ella solo fuese a participar en la drag race de Jaskier como jurado no quería decir que no le apeteciese arreglarse de la forma más extra que pudiese.

Observó los vestidos. Si iban a hacer una “Cuarentena Extravaganza”, no podía llevar algo que se pondría para un evento formal, así que descartó varias prendas. Dudó durante mucho tiempo entre si ir de largo o de corto, pero la elección se presentó ante ella cuando se dio cuenta de que si algo no podía faltar en una drag race eran los brilli-brilli. Tenía el vestido perfecto.

Se lo puso y se miró en el espejo.

«Qué buena estoy», pensó mientras giraba sobre sí misma para verse desde todos los ángulos.

Se trataba de un vestido negro cubierto de lentejuelas plateadas. Era largo, pero con una amplia abertura en el lado izquierdo que nacía en la cadera e iba a morir a los pies, dejando entrever una pierna de la que Angelina Jolie se habría sentido orgullosa. El cuerpo era estrecho y de manga larga, aunque el verdadero atractivo estaba en el amplio escote de pico que resaltaba su pechonalidad.

Sacó un par de tacones negros del armario y, al subirse a ellos, suspiró. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se ponía esos zapatos. De hecho, la última vez que lo había hecho había sido para salir de fiesta con Triss. Había ligado aquella noche. De hecho, había sido la última vez que había ligado y que se había acostado con alguien. Parecía que hubiera pasado un siglo. Últimamente, lo más parecido a aquello que había tenido habían sido su Satisfyer y las fantasías sexuales con Geralt.

Yennefer no pudo evitar acordarse de la noche en la que jugaron a “Verdad o atrevimiento”. De que Geralt la había besado. Había sido sólo una prueba dentro de un juego, claro, una tontería, nada más. Y habían estado borrachos. Muy borrachos.

Yennefer había creído que las cosas entre ellos estarían mucho más tensas a partir de aquello pero, sorprendentemente, fue más bien lo contrario. Geralt parecía más hablador y ambos estaban empezando a desarrollar una suerte de amistad. Aunque a Yennefer aún se le ponía la piel de gallina cuando Geralt se acercaba mucho a ella para enseñarle a batir huevos o a cortar cebollas, ya no se sentía tan incómoda. Además, ya no se sonrojaba tanto cuando él llevaba los pantalones de chándal marca-paquetes y se descubría a sí misma echando ojeadas poco discretas.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos. La abrió y Jaskier la recibió vestido con un crop top en el que se leía la palabra “bitch” y en calzoncillos.

—¿Me dejas una…?

La frase quedó en el aire mientras la observaba con la boca abierta. Yennefer sonrió, orgullosa del efecto que estaba causando en su compañero, y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres que te deje?

—Una fregona para limpiar las babas que estoy dejando en el suelo. Estás espectacular.

—Gracias, aunque aún me falta el maquillaje.

—Ya vas maquillada.

—El maquillaje de fantasía —puntualizó ella mientras le dejaba pasar—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Una falda.

Yennefer volvió a mirarle de arriba a abajo.

—¿Y de dónde has sacado ese top?

—Del mismo armario del que salí yo —dijo chasqueando los dedos en un movimiento que sólo podía describirse como fabuloso—. Aunque antes de eso lo saqué del Bershka.

Tal vez, si el chico no hubiese estado en ropa interior, no hubiera sido tan ridículo. Pero lo estaba, y Yennefer no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco y reprimir una carcajada mientras buscaba en el armario. Finalmente, le tendió una falda de tubo con brillantes.

Jaskier la examinó con ojo crítico y se la puso. Le costó un poco hacerlo y Yennefer tuvo que ayudarle a abrocharse la cremallera.

—Perfecto —dijo el chico mientras se miraba en el espejo—. Me hace un culito divino —añadió mientras se daba una palmadita en el trasero.

Yennefer soltó una carcajada, pero tenía que admitir que la falda le hacía muy buen culo a Jaskier.

—Bueno, y para el maquillaje quiero algo que grite “BISEXUAL” a los cuatro vientos —continuó el chico.

—Déjame ver qué puedo hacer —dijo Yennefer acercándose a la cómoda sobre la que tenía todos sus estuches de sombras de ojos, pintalabios, highlighters y demás—. Si quieres puedo hacerte un degradado con los colores de la bandera bi.

—Por favor y gracias —respondió Jaskier, sentándose en la cama y cerrando los ojos, esperando a que Yennefer le pintase como a una de sus chicas francesas.

Mientras le echaba la base para hacer un conturing (¿Se escribe así? No lo sé, no tengo ni puta idea de esto lol) Geralt llamó tímidamente a la puerta. Yennefer dejó sus brochas a un lado para abrirle. Se decepcionó un poco al ver que Geralt iba vestido como siempre, aunque con una camiseta de un gris casi azulado que le ponía la nota de color al conjunto.

—Qué soso —dijo Jaskier al verle.

—Hmm, fuck —respondió Geralt—. Ya he dicho que no tenía ropa adecuada para esto.

—No hace falta que lo jures —masculló Yennefer.

Geralt la miró, y a ella no le pasó desapercibido cómo sus ojos se detenían en su escote durante unos segundos de más. Volvió a coger la esponjita esa que usa la gente para echarse la base del maquillaje y siguió trabajando en el rostro de Jaskier.

—Si quieres, puedes buscar algo en mi armario, aunque no creo que te valga nada —dijo mientras esparcía el maquillaje por la cara de su otro compañero.

Geralt gruñó y se acercó al armario. Estuvo moviendo perchas durante un buen rato, aunque finalmente desistió.

—No estoy hecho para esto —suspiró.

—De eso nada —dijo Jaskier mientras apartaba a Yennefer y se levantaba de la cama—. El problema es que no tienes imaginación. Suerte que aquí estoy yo para solucionarlo.

Se volvió y dio un tirón al edredón de Yennefer.

—¡Oye! ¿Pero qué haces? —protestó ella mientras Jaskier deshacía la cama.

El chico tiró de las sábanas de color morado hasta que las apartó completamente del colchón. Las cogió entre sus brazos, hechas un burruño, y volvió a dirigirse a Geralt.

—Quítate la ropa. Yeni, seguro que tienes algún cinturón con brillis o algún fular o algo que sirva para atárselo a la cintura. Búscalo.

Ambos le miraron confundidos. Jaskier puso los ojos en blanco.

—Le voy a hacer un vestido con las sábanas, ya sé que no es la idea más original del mundo, pero no va a participar en una drag race en vaqueros, ¿no?

—Como me rompas las sábanas o algo —dijo Yennefer en tono amenazador—, yo te rompo las piernas.

Jaskier sonrió y volvió a mirar a Geralt.

—¿A qué esperas? ¡Quítate los pantalones!

Geralt gruñó, pero obedeció, y Yennefer volvió a asombrarse ante lo poco pudoroso que era el hombre en las cuestiones relativas a su desnudez. Bueno, ante eso y ante su pollón, el cual no podía pasarse por alto pese a estar oculto por unos boxers negros.

Jaskier se acercó y envolvió a Geralt con la sábana, probando la tela en diferentes posiciones y pidiéndole que levantara los brazos o los colocase en extrañas posturas. Yennefer rebuscaba entre sus cajones algo que pudiera servirle de cinto a Geralt, aunque no quitaba ojo al espectáculo que tenía delante.

—Vale, creo que así podría valer —dijo Jaskier con los brazos en jarras—. Yeni, ponle el cinturón.

Yennefer había sacado un fular de color negro. Geralt llevaba la sábana de tal modo que le caía desde un hombro, y la chica le ató el pañuelo a la cintura, ciñéndosela como si de una túnica griega se tratase. Desde luego, con aquel físico podría haber pasado por un dios del Olimpo. Yennefer y Jaskier lo observaron satisfechos.

—Habrá que hacerle algo a ese pelo Pantene que me llevas, pero por lo demás yo te veo bastante decente —comentó Jaskier.

Geralt se giró para mirarse en el espejo, aunque no hizo ningún comentario. Su compañero volvió a sentarse en la cama y apremió a Yennefer a que continuase con el maquillaje.

Tal y como le había prometido, la chica le pintó los párpados de rosa, morado y azul, le dibujó un eyeliner con el que podría atravesar los corazones de sus enemigos, y le resaltó los pómulos con un highlighter con mucho, mucho brillo. Para darle el toque final, le pintó los labios de morado.

Cuando Jaskier se miró al espejo, sonrió.

—Ojalá tener la habilidad y las ganas para pintarme así todos los días.

Yennefer también sonrió, orgullosa de su trabajo, y se giró hacia Geralt.

—Venga, te toca a ti.

Geralt gruñó mientras Yennefer tiraba de él para que se sentase en la cama. Jaskier dejó de mirarse en el espejo por un momento para ponerse de rodillas detrás de él con un peine en la mano. Le deshizo la media coleta en la que llevaba recogido el pelo y comenzó a cepillárselo, dando algún tirón de vez en cuando y provocando que Geralt mascullase algún que otro «Fuck».

Yennefer observó su rostro con ojo crítico.

—¿Tienes alguna preferencia en cuanto a maquillaje? —preguntó.

—Hmm… Algo sencillo.

Jaskier resopló.

—En la Cuarentena Extravaganza no hay hueco para la sencillez, amiga.

Geralt volvió a gruñir y Yennefer escogió una de sus paletas de sombra de ojos.

—¿Qué te parece algo así?

—Hmm… Demasiada purpurina.

Yennefer cogió otro estuche y se lo enseñó.

—¿Y esto?

—Demasiado rosa.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Yennefer le tendió otra paleta, de tonos más neutros y aburridos.

—Sigue siendo demasiado.

Jaskier le dio un tirón de pelo algo más intencionado que los anteriores y volvió a resoplar.

—Geralt, querido, por muy bisexual que seas sigues siendo un esclavo de la masculinidad tóxica. Que sepas que no se te van a caer los cojones por ponerte un poco de brilli-brilli en la cara. Relájate y píntate como un payaso, pásatelo bien, disfruta.

Yennefer vio que Geralt se sonrojaba mientras soltaba otro de sus típicos gruñidos. Después, levantó la vista para mirar a Yennefer.

—Haz lo que quieras conmigo —murmuró.

Jaskier soltó un silbido y empezó a reírse.

—¿Y yo, Geralt? ¿También puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo? —preguntó en tono seductor.

Geralt suspiró.

—Fuck. Sí, haced lo que queráis.

Jaskier dejó el peine a un lado y se bajó de la cama de un salto para inspeccionar la amplia colección de maquillaje de Yennefer.

—Yo creo que esto en los párpados, así rollo smokey eye, con un poco de purpurina, le iría estupendo —comentó mientras le tendía la sombra de ojos a Yennefer—. Y este highlighter para resaltarle los pómulos. El pintalabios lo dejo a tu elección.

Geralt no movió un músculo mientras la chica le maquillaba. Yennefer se dio cuenta de que no se había afeitado en varios días y una barba rala le cubría la mandíbula.

—Últimamente se lleva mucho echarse purpurina en la barba, ¿sabes? —comentó.

Geralt gruñó.

—Ni se te ocurra.

Yennefer suspiró y lo dejó estar. Le maquilló los ojos como Jaskier le iba indicando, con sombra negra y morada que hacía juego con su vestido improvisado y resaltaba el color dorado de sus ojos. Tras aplicarle el highlighter, sacó un pintalabios y se lo enseñó.

—Es un color bastante natural, así no le quita protagonismo al maquillaje de los ojos —le explicó.

Geralt se limitó a gruñir y dejó que Yennefer le pintase los labios. Cuando terminó, la chica se le quedó mirando. ¿Quién le iba a decir que el maquillaje le sentaría tan bien a un rostro tan rudo?

—Estás muy guapo —comentó Jaskier a sus espaldas.

Yennefer sonrió y se apartó para que Geralt pudiera mirarse en el espejo. El hombre se quedó parado enfrente de su reflejo durante un buen rato. Parecía sorprendido.

—Hmm —se limitó a decir.

Yennefer y Jaskier intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—En fin —dijo la chica—, voy a maquillarme. Id yendo al salón y pensando en cómo vais a desfilar o qué talentos ocultos me vais a mostrar… Ya sabéis, esas cosas.

Jaskier agarró del brazo a Geralt y salieron al pasillo. Yennefer se concentró en su propio maquillaje. Finalmente, decidió echarse purpurina plateada en los párpados y pintarse los labios de rojo putón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis, podéis seguirme en Twitter ([@elisacm7_](https://twitter.com/elisacm7_)) para más fangirleo y memes.


	9. Jaskier’s Drag Race: Cuarentena Extravaganza. Parte II: Slava Britney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienza el espectáculo. Esto se acaba convirtiendo en una especie de songfic de Britney Spears. Pasan cosas *guiño guiño*

Cuando llegó al salón, vio que sus compañeros habían arrastrado los muebles hasta la pared para dejar sitio suficiente para moverse. Al verla entrar, Jaskier le indicó con una reverencia que tomase asiento en la butaca y le tendió el mando de la tele.

—Ya está todo preparado. Cuando te diga, dale al play.

—¿Vamos a empezar ya?

—Por supuesto.

Jaskier caminó hacia la puerta del salón y Yennefer se fijó en que llevaba unos tacones plateados.

—¿Esos zapatos son míos?

Jaskier se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa culpable.

—Los he cogido mientras maquillabas a Geralt, espero que no te importe.

—Siempre y cuando no me los rompas —contestó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Por supuesto —contestó Jaskier, saliendo dramáticamente de la sala.

Yennefer le dedicó una mirada a Geralt, que estaba sentado en el sofá con la cabeza gacha.

—¿De verdad te sientes cómodo haciendo esto?

Geralt inspiró profundamente.

—Es… raro. Pero no me incomoda.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Hmm.

—¿Eso es un sí o un no?

Geralt levantó la mirada y la clavó en Yennefer. El maquillaje la hacía mucho más intensa de lo que ya era y a Yennefer se le puso la piel de gallina.

—Es un sí —respondió Geralt.

—Está bien —susurró ella.

En aquel momento, desde el pasillo, la voz de Jaskier le pidió que diese al play.

 _It’s Britney, bitch_ * _._ Tiiiirurirurii.

Jaskier apareció en el quicio de la puerta, cantando:

— _Baby can’t you see… I’m calling._ —Dio dos pasos al frente y señaló a Geralt mientras movía las caderas—. _A guy like you should wear a warning._ —Siguió acercándose a ellos—. _It’s dangerous. I’m falling._

Jaskier bailaba al ritmo de “Toxic” con una naturalidad y un estilo que dejaron a Yennefer pasmada. El chico había llegado hasta la butaca y había colocado los brazos a ambos lados de ella.

— _There’s no escape. I can’t wait. I need a hit. Baby, gimme it_. _You’re dangerous_. —Se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Yennefer y susurró—: _I’m loving it._

Jaskier se separó rápidamente de ella y se giró para bailarle a Geralt al ritmo de la música.

— _Too high, can’t come down._ _Losin’ my head, spinnin’ ‘round and ‘round._ —Se subió en el sofá, con Geralt entre sus piernas, y se acercó mucho a él—. _Do you feel me now?_

Le plantó un suave beso en los labios. Pero, rápidamente, se separó de él, dejando a Geralt con los ojos muy abiertos y sin respiración. Jaskier siguió moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música.

— _Oh the taste of your lips, I’m on a ride…_ _You’re toxic I’m slippin’ under._ —Volvió a girarse hacia Yennefer, deslizando las manos por su cuerpo de forma insinuante—. _With a taste of a poison paradise… I’m addicted to you, don’t you know that you’re toxic?_ —De nuevo, colocó los brazos a ambos lados de la chica—. _I’m addicted to you, don’t you know that you’re toxic?_

También la besó y se separó rápidamente para seguir bailando. Yennefer estaba flipando muchísimo, no sólo por lo bien que bailaba y cantaba Jaskier, sino por lo genuinamente sexy que le estaba resultando. Había algo en la forma en la que movía las caderas y en su manera de mirarla que le estaba revolucionando un poco las hormonas.

Cuando la canción terminó, Jaskier se quedó de pie en medio del salón, jadeando y sonriendo. Nadie dijo nada durante unos momentos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el chico apartándose el flequillo de la frente.

—Hmm. Fuck —respondió Geralt.

—Eso, fuck —repitió Yennefer.

—¿Pero fuck en plan bien o en plan mal?

—Fuck en plan no voy a ser capaz de hacer algo a tu altura, así que has ganado —respondió Geralt.

Jaskier se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá.

—Geralt… tú también tienes que bailar.

El hombre gruñó.

—Después de lo que has hecho tú, yo sólo voy a hacer el ridículo.

Jaskier protestó, pero no hubo forma de convencer a Geralt. Entonces el músico, bailarín, y posiblemente stripper profesional, se giró hacia Yennefer.

—¿Y a ti qué te ha parecido?

La chica seguía mirándole con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Desde cuándo llevabas ensayando esto?

Jaskier sacudió la cabeza.

—Ha sido completamente improvisado.

—Sí, y una mierda. Tú esto lo tenías preparado desde hace tiempo.

Jaskier se encogió de hombros y sonrió, aunque no dijo nada más. Yennefer puso los ojos en blanco y se giró hacia Geralt.

—Bueno, Geralt, es tu turno.

—Hmm. Ya he dicho que no puedo competir contra eso.

—Porfa, Geralt… —suplicó Jaskier, agarrándole del brazo.

Yennefer se inclinó sobre el reposabrazos de la butaca, para estar más cerca de él.

—Venga, Geralt… Es sólo para pasárnoslo bien durante un rato, no hace falta que hagamos la actuación de nuestras vidas… aunque Jaskier sí lo haya hecho —añadió en un tono de voz más bajo.

Geralt volvió a gruñir y Jaskier la miró con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

—¿Soy yo o has hablado en primera persona? ¿Acaso también nos vas a deleitar con un bailecito sexy?

Geralt la miró levantando una ceja. Yennefer había dicho que quería ser el jurado para, precisamente, no tener que bailar ni hacer el ridículo delante de sus compañeros. Pero, por la forma en la que Jaskier la miraba, sabía que no iba a poder salirse con la suya. Finalmente, suspiró.

—Está bien, yo también bailo, pero sólo si Geralt lo hace.

Jaskier se giró hacia el hombretón, que parecía estar pensándoselo.

—Fuck. Está bien. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Yennefer se quedó cortada y Jaskier dejó escapar un gritito agudo.

—¿Quieres que bailemos los dos… juntos?

—Hmm. —La cara de Geralt estaba empezando a ponerse roja por debajo del maquillaje—. Prefiero hacer el ridículo con alguien más en vez de solo.

Jaskier empezó a aplaudir y dar saltitos en el sitio.

—¡Ay, sí, sí, porfa!

Yennefer suspiró por enésima vez.

—Está bien. Elige tú la canción.

—No, no, mejor dejadme que elija yo —dijo Jaskier cogiendo el mando de la tele y buscando en Spotify.

Yennefer y Geralt intercambiaron una mirada y ambos se encogieron de hombros.

—Bueno, pues la Cuarentena Extravaganza ha pasado a ser la Camarada Britney Extravaganza —concluyó Jaskier, dándole al play y haciendo que sonase “Oops… I did it again”.

La música empezó a sonar, pero ni Geralt ni Yennefer se levantaron de sus respectivos sitios, así que tuvo que ser Jaskier quien los cogiera de la mano y tirase de ellos para que se levantasen. Yennefer puso los ojos en blanco y pensó «Whatever».

Miró a Geralt y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música mientras le miraba.

— _I think I did it again_ —comenzó a cantar, acercándose a Geralt—. _I made you believe we’re more than just friends. Oh, baby…_

Empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, y Jaskier exclamó:

—¡Venga, Geralt, muévete un poco!

—Hmm… Fuck.

El hombretón empezó a mover ligeramente las caderas, aunque de forma algo ortopédica y completamente arrítmica. Yennefer intentó ponerle remedio colocándose frente a él y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

— _It might seem like a crush, but it doesn’t mean that I’m serious_ —le susurró.

Le agarró una mano y la colocó sobre su cintura al tiempo que movía las caderas y se pegaba más a él. Geralt no tuvo más remedio que cogerle la cintura también con la mano que tenía libre y amoldarse a sus movimientos.

— _‘Cause to lose all my senses…_ —siguió cantando, acercándose cada vez más a Geralt—. _That is just so typically me. Oh, baby, baby_.

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, y Yennefer estuvo a punto de besarle, pero tan pronto como empezó el estribillo, sonrió y se apartó de él.

— _Oops! I did it again. I played with your heart, got lost in the game…_

Oyó cómo Jaskier se reía mientras ella bailaba alrededor de Geralt, quien se estaba mordiendo el labio. Cuando volvió a estar cara a cara con él, Geralt la agarró de nuevo por la cintura y empezó a perrearla de tal forma que no pegaba mucho con la música, pero a Yennefer le dio igual. Por fin parecía que Geralt empezaba a soltarse un poco.

Yennefer bailaba y se reía, y hasta Geralt parecía estar sonriendo un poquito. Jaskier los miraba desde el sofá con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Yennefer le dedicó una mirada divertida.

—A mí no me ha perreado nunca así —comentó el chico—. Siéntete afortunada.

Yennefer soltó una carcajada y Geralt se separó un poco de ella.

—¿Quieres que te perree, Jaskier? —dijo en su grave y sexy voz.

—Hombre, pues qué menos —dijo él levantándose del sofá.

Geralt soltó a Yennefer y agarró a Jaskier por la cintura. A él le perreó de forma más exagerada, arrimando cebolleta como no se había atrevido a arrimársela a Yennefer. La chica admitió que estaba un pelín celosa, pero siguió bailando sola al ritmo de la camarada Britney, cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar y olvidándose de todos sus problemas.

De pronto, notó una mano en su cintura y un suspiro en la nuca. Entreabrió los ojos y giró la cabeza levemente para ver que quien la perreaba ahora era Jaskier. Geralt se le acercó por delante y también se puso a bailar con ella.

Cuando comenzó el aislamiento, Yennefer no se imaginaba que iba a acabar perreando al ritmo de Britney Spears con dos tíos pintados como puertas, uno de ellos vestido con una de sus faldas y el otro con una de sus sábanas por encima. Pero ahí estaban. Y se lo estaban pasando muy bien.

Cuando la canción acabó, Jaskier se separó de ellos y empezó a buscar más canciones en el Spotify. Finalmente, se decidió por la playlist “Classic reggaetón” y volvió a acercarse a sus compañeros a ritmo de “La Gasolina”.

—¡Venga, concurso de twerking! —exclamó Yennefer viniéndose muy arriba y agachándose ligeramente para mover mejor el culo.

Jaskier protestó.

—Con esta falda no puedo hacerlo bien. No sé cómo puedes salir de fiesta con esto puesto.

Yennefer soltó una carcajada.

—Es que esa falda no está hecha para perrear, amigo.

—Bah, pues a la mierda.

Jaskier se desabrochó la falda y se la quitó, lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación. Yennefer estuvo a punto de echarle la bronca por no tratar a su ropa con el debido cuidado, pero Geralt la tomó por la cintura desde atrás para seguir bailando. Mientras tanto, Jaskier se agachó para demostrar que, cómo no, sabía hacer twerk. Y bastante bien.

Yennefer también se fijó en que Jaskier tenía buen culo. Ya lo había notado antes, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que tenía _muy buen_ culo. Y de que no le haría ascos si, hipotéticamente hablando, el bailecito acabase en erótico resultado.

Sacudió la cabeza. Ya estaba otra vez pensando en cosas que no venían a cuento. Aunque era difícil apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza cuando Geralt estaba respirando en su nuca y Jaskier sacudiendo sus (turgentes) nalgas en su cara. Era _too much_.

—Voy a por un poco de agua —murmuró apartándose de Geralt y dirigiéndose al pasillo.

Se cercioró de cerrar la puerta de la cocina una vez dentro. Sacó un vaso del armario y lo llenó en el fregadero. Se lo bebió de un trago y lo rellenó. Todo estaba yendo tan bien… Sus compañeros y ella estaban haciendo el tonto y divirtiéndose, nada más. Tenía que guardarse el estar cachonda para la intimidad de su dormitorio. O del baño, en todo caso. Aquel no era el momento, por muy buenos que estuviesen sus compañeros de piso y por mucho que estuviesen perreando y refrotándose como si no hubiera un mañana.

«Venga, Yennefer, keep your shit together», se dijo antes de tomarse el segundo vaso de agua y volver al salón.

Cuando regresó, la sábana que hacía de vestido a Geralt se había deslizado por su brazo, dejando su torso desnudo. Yennefer se sorprendió al ver una gran sonrisa iluminándole rostro. No recordaba haberlo visto así nunca, ni siquiera cuando hablaba con la niña de la casa de enfrente. Geralt parecía realmente feliz haciendo el mamarracho con Jaskier.

Estaban bailando el uno frente al otro. Geralt tenía una mano en la cintura de Jaskier, y el chico había enterrado los dedos de la mano derecha en la melena blanca de Geralt, mientras que con la izquierda acariciaba su amplio pecho.

Por supuesto, aquella visión no contribuyó a que Yennefer se serenase. De hecho, ahora que contaba con la certeza de que esos dos se habían liado, la escena le resultaba aún más tórrida. También le hacía sentir como una intrusa en la habitación, ya que ninguno de los dos parecía haberse dado cuenta de que había vuelto. Por eso se quedó parada frente a la puerta, viendo cómo Geralt y Jaskier se sonreían, cómo el chico se ponía de puntillas para decirle algo al oído y cómo Geralt lo atraía más hacia sí para besarle.

Yennefer no supo cómo reaccionar. Sintió que allí sobraba, que lo mejor era abandonar la sala discretamente, dejar a sus compañeros a lo suyo. Aunque una parte de ella quería ver qué caras ponían cuando descubriesen que les había pillado con las manos en la masa y, al parecer, por cómo Geralt iba bajándolas poco a poco por la espalda de Jaskier, también en el culo.

Aún estaba dudando sobre cómo actuar cuando ambos se separaron y abrieron los ojos.

—Fuck —masculló Geralt.

—Perdón, no quería interrumpir —dijo Yennefer tras aclararse la garganta—. Yo ya me iba…

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres… —comentó Jaskier con una sonrisa pícara.

Yennefer los miró a él y a Geralt alternativamente. El hombretón, ruborizado, había apartado la mirada, mientras que a Jaskier no se le había borrado la sonrisa de los labios. De hecho, iba creciendo por momentos.

«¿De verdad Jaskier está insinuando lo que creo que está insinuando?», pensó Yennefer.

Como si pudiera leerle la mente, el chico hizo un gesto con la cabeza, invitándola a acercarse. La canción había cambiado, aunque Yennefer no la reconocía. Tenía un ritmo más pausado que “La Gasolina”. Dio un paso hacia delante, no del todo segura de qué estaba pasando ni de qué iba a pasar, pero dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Jaskier se separó de Geralt y fue hacia ella. Le cogió la mano y dio un suave tirón, atrayéndola hacia sí. Seguía sonriendo de aquella forma tan provocativa, creyéndose irresistible. «Bueno, pues un poco sí lo es», pensó Yennefer cuando el chico le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y pegó las caderas a las suyas, siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Al tenerlo tan cerca, se fijó en que se le había corrido un poco el pintalabios, y eso que le había echado el Superstay 24h de Maybelline New York (contenido no patrocinado). El eyeliner seguía on point, eso sí. Jaskier se acercó aún más y le susurró al oído:

—¿Es cierto que verme bailar te ha puesto un poquito cachonda?

Yennefer tragó saliva. Jaskier se apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo, sin dejar de mover las caderas. El roce le provocó un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda. Notó la incipiente erección bajo los calzoncillos de Jaskier.

«Bueno, pues nada, ya estaría. A tomar por culo todo», pensó Yennefer.

Cerró los ojos y le besó. Sintió cómo esa sonrisita suya se derretía al contacto con sus labios. Jaskier aflojó su agarre, pero Yennefer enterró los dedos en su cabello y se apretó más contra su cuerpo. Le besó con intensidad, casi con ansias. Hacía mucho tiempo que no besaba a nadie así.

Cuando se separó de él, vio un atisbo de sorpresa en los ojos de Jaskier, como si el chico no hubiese esperado que sus insinuaciones, medio en broma, medio en serio, fueran a llegar tan lejos. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

Yennefer miró a Geralt, que los observaba a apenas unos pasos de distancia, con el torso desnudo y el pelo revuelto. Ya no sonreía como antes, pero había un brillo de diversión en su mirada. Mantuvieron el contacto visual durante un instante que se hizo eterno, midiéndose con la mirada, intentando adivinar las intenciones del otro. Fue Jaskier quien puso fin a aquel duelo, murmurándole a Yennefer:

—Créeme, lo está deseando tanto como tú.

La chica se giró hacia él durante un momento y él asintió, la sonrisa apareciendo de nuevo en sus labios desdibujados por las manchas moradas de pintalabios y alguna que otra salpicadura de su carmín. Volvió a mirar a Geralt y dio un paso hacia él al mismo tiempo que él lo daba hacia ella.

No supo muy bien quién dio el siguiente, pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta, rodeaba con los brazos el cuello de Geralt, a la vez que él abrazaba su cintura. Aquel beso no fue muy diferente al que le había dado aquella noche de borrachera. En él había la misma pasión, el mismo hambre, pero también aquella suavidad que tanto sorprendía en un tipo tan grande, fuerte y rudo. Si acaso, la única diferencia que hubo con el anterior fue su duración.

Fue un beso largo y lento. Yennefer lo saboreó mientras Geralt bajaba la mano de su cintura a sus caderas. Deslizó los dedos por la apertura lateral del vestido y ella se estremeció cuando rozó su piel. Yennefer deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Geralt no parase ahí. Ya había fantaseado demasiadas veces con aquello en las últimas semanas. Era hora de que se hiciera realidad.

Sin embargo, Geralt parecía dubitativo, o quizá fuera que estuviese jugando con ella, pues sus dedos no fueron más allá de su cadera. Yennefer se pegó más a él, creyendo que así lograría que Geralt le metiese mano, pero no funcionó.

Rompió el beso, resignada. Si no quería ir más allá, ella no podía obligarlo. Pero apenas tuvo tiempo para pensar, porque Jaskier se pegó a su espalda y le retiró el cabello de los hombros para besarle el cuello. Yennefer cerró los ojos y suspiró. Los besos en el cuello eran su punto débil.

Su expresión debió de delatarla, porque Geralt también empezó a besarle el cuello por el otro lado. Ella le clavó los dedos en los hombros en un acto involuntario y notó el aire saliendo de los labios de Geralt en forma de una silenciosa carcajada. Sus dedos seguían tanteando el borde de la tela del vestido.

Por suerte para ella, Jaskier no parecía tener tantos reparos a la hora de meter mano. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, pegando más su cuerpo al suyo, rozándole las nalgas con su cada vez más prominente erección y sin dejar de besarle el cuello. Subió una de sus manos hasta sus pechos y recorrió su contorno con los dedos antes de darle un suave apretón. A Yennefer se le escapó otro suspiro y Jaskier apretó más fuerte, a la vez que le daba un leve mordisco en el cuello.

Geralt se separó de ellos poco a poco. Yennefer entreabrió los ojos y vio que estaba deshaciéndose del improvisado cinturón que le ceñía la sábana al cuerpo. Ésta cayó a sus pies, dejando a la vista los bóxers negros que retenían el detonante de tantas de sus fantasías en los últimos días.

Geralt se acarició el miembro distraídamente por encima de la tela. Yennefer se mordió el labio. No podía creerse que aquello no fuera fruto de su imaginación.

—Joder… —murmuró.

Notó los labios de Jaskier dibujando una sonrisa sobre su cuello. Yennefer se deshizo de su abrazo para poder girarse y enfrentarlo. El chico fue a decir algo, pero ella lo acalló con un besó. Deslizó su mano hasta su trasero y le dio un apretón. Era firme y turgente. Qué buen culo tenía el jodido.

Tanteó con los dedos el elástico de sus calzoncillos y deslizó los dedos para acariciar la suave piel de sus nalgas. Jaskier suspiró contra sus labios y ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción. Cómo le gustaba hacer suspirar a la gente.

Mientras tanto, Geralt se había sentado en el sofá y los observaba con media sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando Jaskier se separó de Yennefer para quitarse la camiseta, la chica se acercó a él. Geralt estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas, y Yennefer se colocó entre ellas, dispuesta a agacharse, aunque él se lo impidió. Se irguió, de tal forma que su rostro quedaba a la altura de la entrepierna de Yennefer. Tenía la cabeza levantada y la miraba a los ojos. A Yennefer le recorrió un escalofrío. Cuántas veces había soñado con tenerle en aquella posición.

Geralt deslizó sus manos por los muslos de Yennefer. Esta vez, cuando sus dedos alcanzaron la apertura a la altura de la cadera, Geralt no se detuvo. Acarició su piel por debajo de la tela, alcanzando la cinturilla de su ropa interior. Introdujo las puntas de los dedos bajo el elástico y recorrió su longitud hacia atrás.

Cuando su mano estaba sobre su nalga, soltó el elástico y le dio un apretón. A Yennefer se le cortó la respiración cuando la atrajo más hacia sí. Geralt consiguió deslizar su otra mano por debajo de la falda hasta su otra nalga y también la masajeó, a pesar de que el vestido era demasiado estrecho.

—Espera —susurró Yennefer apartándose de él.

Se echó el cabello a un lado para alcanzar la cremallera de la espalda, pero Jaskier se le adelantó. La abrió, dejándole la espalda al descubierto. Aprovechó para dejar un par de besos sobre su cuello mientras la ayudaba a deshacerse del vestido.

—Un momento —dijo ella sosteniéndolo sobre sus pechos para no dejarlo caer al suelo—. Voy a ir a colgarlo en una percha. No quiero que se estropee.

Jaskier protestó y Geralt gruñó. Yennefer esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Ella también estaba muy cachonda y entendía su frustración, por eso le divertía tanto el sufrimiento de sus compañeros. Además, no iba a poner en peligro la integridad de aquel vestido tan caro. Así se lo hizo saber.

—Va a ser sólo un momento. Enseguida vuelvo. Además, no es como si os vaya a dejar solos y desvalidos… —añadió mirando a uno y otro alternativamente.

Jaskier estuvo a punto de protestar de nuevo, pero Geralt se levantó y le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Vamos a mi cuarto. Allí estaremos más cómodos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sí, el icónico "It's Britney, bitch" es de "Gimme more" y no de "Toxic", pero me he tomado una licencia artística en nombre de los memes. No me arrepiento de nada.
> 
> Si queréis, podéis seguirme en Twitter ([@elisacm7_](https://twitter.com/elisacm7_)) para más fangirleo y memes.


	10. La fase en la que se folla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creo que no hace falta decir mucho más. Disfrutad de estas más de 5000 palabras de porno.

Yennefer se deshizo completamente del vestido y lo colgó en una percha. Antes de salir de su cuarto, se quedó contemplando la imagen que le devolvía el espejo.

«¿Realmente estoy a punto de tirarme, no a uno, sino a mis dos compañeros de piso?», se dijo mientras se arreglaba un poco los rizos.

Se mordió el labio. Definitivamente, aquello no era una fantasía. Era real, y mucho mejor de lo que podría haberse imaginado nunca. Echó un último vistazo a su cuerpo medio desnudo. No se había puesto sujetador bajo el vestido, por lo que podía quitarse ya el tanga para ahorrar tiempo una vez regresara con sus compañeros. Aunque la forma en la que Geralt había jugado con el elástico de su ropa interior antes de masajearle el culo hacía que quisiera que fuese él quien se lo quitase. Mejor si era con los dientes.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y le provocó cosquillitas en el chichi. Se dejó puesta la ropa interior. Además, siempre era más sexy insinuar que enseñar. Siguiendo esta máxima, recogió un sujetador de encaje semitransparente que se habría escapado del armario cuando estaban buscando ropa para la drag race. Le molestó un poco que el negro del sujetador no fuera del mismo tono exacto que el del tanga, pero bueno, estaba dispuesta a hacer aquel sacrificio.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de Geralt. La puerta estaba entornada. En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que probablemente fuera la primera vez que entraba en aquel cuarto. El interior era… Bueno, muy Geralt. No había ningún adorno sobre las paredes grises, y todos los muebles de Ikea eran sencillos y del mismo tono oscuro. Sobre el borde de la cama, él y Jaskier estaban sentados comiéndose la boca. Cuando Yennefer entró, ambos se separaron. Jaskier frunció el ceño.

—Antes no llevabas sujetador —se quejó.

Yennefer sonrió y se acercó a él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Estoy segura de que eres el tipo de persona que disfruta quitando la ropa a sus amantes.

Geralt soltó un bufido.

—No podrías estar más equivocada… —comentó—. Jaskier prefiere que le den todo hecho.

Yennefer resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y qué hay de divertido en eso? —Se agachó y tomó a Jaskier de la barbilla, levantándole el rostro hasta que estuvo a la altura del suyo—. Es mucho mejor tomarse las cosas con calma… —susurró mientras le acariciaba los labios con el pulgar—. Ir poco a poco… —Introdujo el dedo entre sus labios, separándolos ligeramente—. Saborear cada pequeño instante… —Se cernió sobre su boca, sin llegar a besarle. Esbozó una sonrisa y, bajando el tono de voz hasta ser casi un ronroneo, añadió—: Y jugar un poquito.

Se separó y dejó a Jaskier desvalido, con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca abierta esperando un beso que nunca llegó. Tras reponerse de aquel desplante, frunció el ceño y protestó.

—Eres muy cruel…

Yennefer ladeó la cabeza y sonrió con suficiencia. Miró a Geralt de reojo y se fijó en que tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a sonreír de forma cómplice, lo que le dio una idea.

Fue hacia él y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Geralt empezó a acariciarle los muslos lentamente, con suavidad, mientras la miraba a los ojos. Yennefer le acarició el cuello con la misma calma. Se giró hacia Jaskier.

—¿Ves? Geralt sí lo entiende… Es mucho más satisfactorio tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad.

Jaskier se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja.

—Pues por la forma en la que me has besado antes, cualquiera lo diría…

Yennefer sacudió la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Si la llama arde con mucha intensidad, luego se consume más rápido. Hay que saber mantenerla…

—Mira, Yeni —la interrumpió—, estoy demasiado cachondo como para que me vengas con metáforas.

Yennefer se rio.

—Pero si eres un artista, un amante de las palabras…

—Sí, pero ahora mismo en lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que los dos estáis muy buenos, y yo muy excitado, y…

—Cállate, Jaskier —le cortó Geralt.

Dejó de acariciar un momento a Yennefer para coger al chico de la mano y atraerlo hacia sí. Le besó y Jaskier dejó de protestar durante un momento. Cuando se separaron, Geralt masculló:

—Siempre tan impaciente…

Jaskier estuvo a punto de replicarle, pero no le dio tiempo, porque esta vez fue Yennefer quien lo acalló con otro beso. La chica notó su suspiro de resignación mientras se entregaba a ella.

—Sois malos. Los dos. Muy malos —dijo Jaskier mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—Si hay algo que te guste más que hablar, es quejarte —dijo Geralt antes de volver a besarle.

Cuando se separaron, Yennefer volvió a la carga, pero Jaskier se separó de ella tras unos instantes.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que sólo me estáis pasando del uno al otro como si fuese una pelota para que me esté callado, y eso no va a… Aaaah.

Jaskier cerró los ojos mientras Yennefer le acariciaba el miembro por encima de la ropa interior. Geralt aprovechó para tomarle el rostro con la mano y besarla. De nuevo otro de aquellos besos lentos y ardientes, pero no ansiosos, que parecían caracterizar a aquel hombre. Desde luego, sabía controlar las llamas mucho mejor que ella. (Lo que no era de extrañar, porque con esa pedazo de manguera que tenía hubiera sido un gran bombero).

Geralt bajó la mano de nuevo a sus caderas y continuó con las caricias. Yennefer empezó a moverlas lentamente, acompasándolas al ritmo de su mano sobre el miembro de Jaskier. El roce hizo que Geralt sisease y le clavase los dedos en los muslos. Sonrió para sí. Notó cómo su entrepierna se humedecía al contacto con aquella enorme erección.

Tras aquel pequeño instante de debilidad, Geralt volvió a acariciarla, aunque esta vez sus manos se deslizaron hasta su espalda. Abandonó sus labios para recorrerle la mandíbula a besos hasta llegar a su cuello, donde se detuvo para darle un leve mordisco. A Yennefer se le cortó la respiración y apretó la mano sobre la polla de Jaskier en un acto reflejo. El chico jadeó, sorprendido.

—Perdón —masculló Yennefer.

—Te perdono si lo haces otra vez —respondió Jaskier con la voz entrecortada.

Yennefer volvió a estrechar su miembro entre los dedos y a Jaskier se le escapó un gemido a la vez que se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre el colchón. Soltó un juramento por lo bajo. Yennefer aprovechó para recuperar el ritmo lento de sus caricias y el chico gimoteó.

—Esto es una tortura…

Yennefer notó la risa ahogada de Geralt sobre su clavícula. Sus labios no habían dejado de moverse por su piel, y ahora empezaban a acercarse peligrosamente a sus pechos. Yennefer contuvo la respiración mientras Geralt la atraía más hacia sí y posaba sus labios sobre uno de sus pezones cubiertos de encaje. Se le escapó un jadeo cuando Geralt mordió a través de la tela.

Una de sus manos abandonó su espalda para acariciar su otro seno. Su redondez encajaba perfectamente en la palma de Geralt, que le dio un suave apretón mientras volvía a clavar sus dientes sobre la fina tela negra. Yennefer cerró los ojos, disfrutando de las oleadas de placer que le provocaban los dedos del hombre cada vez que acariciaban de pasada su pezón endurecido.

No se dio cuenta de que había dejado de acariciar a Jaskier hasta que el chico levantó las caderas en un intento por recuperar su atención. Yennefer abrió los ojos y le miró. Jaskier tenía los labios apretados en un pucherito y la miraba con ojos de cordero degollado. Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada ante su expresión de mártir.

—¿Pasa algo, Jaskier?

—Fóllame, hazme una paja o deja que me la haga yo, pero, por favor, no me tortures así.

Esta vez Yennefer no pudo contener la risa. Le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse.

—Realmente eres impaciente… —comentó antes de besarle.

Jaskier le mordió el labio inferior antes de separarse.

—Mucho, y veros a vosotros dos… No ayuda, la verdad.

Geralt levantó la cabeza sin dejar de masajearle las tetas. Enarcó una ceja y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿Y qué sugieres? —dijo con voz rasgada.

El tono que usó para hacer la pregunta le mandó escalofríos por todo el cuerpo a Yennefer. Había algo en aquella voz grave que le ponía muchísimo. La chica miró a Jaskier, expectante.

—¿Sinceramente? Que os desnudéis de una puta vez, por ejemplo. Tardáis más en hacerlo que una vieja en contar monedas.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces tú mismo? —preguntó Geralt.

Jaskier puso los ojos en blanco y masculló algo similar a «Es que todo lo tengo que hacer yo, de verdad, me tenéis hasta el coño». Se levantó de la cama de un salto y empezó a bajarse los calzoncillos, pero Yennefer lo detuvo. Le agarró de la cinturilla y lo atrajo hacia sí. Le besó el pecho allí donde quedaba a la altura de su rostro y Jaskier suspiró resignado.

Empezó a acariciarle el abdomen y a trazar con los dedos la clave de sol que tenía tatuada. Poco a poco, fue bajándole los calzoncillos hasta dejar a la vista su pene erecto y brillante.

—Fuck —oyó que mascullaba Geralt, que había vuelto a enterrar la cara entre sus tetas.

Yennefer cerró sus dedos en torno a la base del miembro de Jaskier y comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba a abajo, apretando un poco más fuerte cuando llegaba a la punta. El chico gimió. Ella seguía moviendo sus caderas contra la polla de Geralt, y aceleró el ritmo conforme acariciaba a Jaskier. Geralt dejó escapar un gruñido y bajó las manos hasta el culo de Yennefer, estrujando sus nalgas. Ella pensó que la atraería más hacia sí para aumentar la fricción, pero Geralt hizo alarde de una magnífica contención y se limitó a seguir masajeando su trasero. Sin embargo, Yennefer notó el más leve temblor en sus hombros.

Soltó el miembro de Jaskier, provocando un nuevo gemido de protesta por su parte.

—Espera —dijo ella, tomando a Geralt por la barbilla y besándole antes de bajarse de su regazo y ponerse en pie—. ¿Tenéis condones?

—Ah, mierda, sí —dijo Jaskier llevándose una mano a la frente—. Voy a por ellos. Un segundo. —Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se volvió hacia ellos cuando ya tenía el pomo en la mano—. Podéis ir desnudándoos mientras tanto, eh —añadió.

Yennefer soltó el aire por la nariz y sonrió. Después se volvió hacia Geralt.

—¿Nos desnudamos o le torturamos un poco más?

Geralt le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a agarrarla de las caderas, atrayéndola de nuevo hacia sí. Deslizó los dedos por el elástico de su tanga, tal y como había hecho en el salón. Empezó a besarla en el bajo vientre y no tardó en alcanzar su monte de Venus.

—Joder… —murmuró ella—. ¿Te parecería muy raro que te pidiese que me lo quitases con los dientes?

—A él no sé, pero a mí me gustaría verlo —contestó Jaskier, que volvía en aquel momento con una tira de preservativos en la mano.

Yennefer se sonrojó. No se había dado cuenta de que había dicho aquello en voz alta. Sin embargo, al mirar hacia abajo vio que Geralt tenía los ojos clavados en ella y asentía, lamiéndose los labios antes de empezar a besarla en la ingle.

Agarró el elástico del lateral entre los dientes y tiró de él hacia abajo. Jaskier se acercó a ella por detrás y le besó el cuello.

—¿Veis? Así mucho mejor —dijo mientras se peleaba con el cierre del sujetador de Yennefer.

Geralt no dejó de mirarla a los ojos mientras le bajaba el tanga hasta las rodillas. Una vez ahí, lo dejó caer y volvió a besarla en el monte de Venus, mientras introducía la mano entre sus piernas, acariciando el interior de sus muslos. Yennefer suspiró y Jaskier consiguió desatarle el sujetador con una exclamación triunfal. La chica se lo quitó del todo y Jaskier le agarró los pechos.

—Joder, qué buenas estás —susurró en su oído.

Yennefer no pudo reprimir una sonrisa orgullosa. Estiró el brazo hacia atrás para poder acariciar el trasero de Jaskier. El chico se pegó más a ella, colocando la longitud de su miembro entre sus nalgas. Mientras tanto, Geralt se metió dos dedos en la boca sin dejar de mirar a Yennefer. Ella se mordió el labio. Sabía que no era necesario que se los humedeciera antes de introducirlos en su sexo, pero la visión ante sí era demasiado erótica como para pedirle que parase.

Jaskier volvió a besarle el cuello mientras Geralt introducía los dedos entre sus piernas. Yennefer cerró los ojos y suspiró cuando Geralt empezó a separar sus labios poco a poco. Se tomó su tiempo para acariciarla y Yennefer disfrutó de cada segundo con anticipación. A su vez, Jaskier movía las caderas contras sus nalgas, jadeando por el roce entre sus cuerpos.

Cuando Geralt alcanzó su clítoris, Yennefer dejó escapar un gemido lento. Abrió los ojos y le miró. Geralt sonreía con satisfacción mientras dibujaba círculos sobre su zona más sensible. Jaskier dijo algo en un murmullo inaudible contra su cuello.

—¿Hmm? —preguntó Geralt, alzando la mirada hacia él.

—Digo que podríamos ir ya al lío… —masculló Jaskier.

—Pero Jaskier —dijo Yennefer mientras le daba un apretón en el trasero—, si ya estamos _en_ el lío.

—Venga, si ya sabes a lo que me refiero…

Yennefer contrajo las nalgas, provocando que el chico sisease por el roce contra su pene.

—El sexo es mucho más que meter y sacar.

Aquello hizo reír a Geralt. Yennefer y Jaskier le miraron algo sorprendidos por la súbita carcajada. Geralt ni se inmutó; siguió acariciando la entrepierna de Yennefer, enviándole descargas de placer cada vez que se detenía sobre su clítoris. Mantenía aquel ritmo lento que la chica tanto apreciaba, y ella lo acompañaba con suspiros pausados. Sin embargo, notaba la impaciencia de Jaskier a su espalda en la forma en la que se pegaba a ella y los besos en el cuello se volvían cada vez más pasionales.

La chica puso una mano sobre la muñeca de Geralt, instándole a parar. Sólo tuvieron que intercambiar una mirada para entenderse. Geralt retiró la mano de su entrepierna, no sin antes dibujar una última floritura sobre su clítoris y provocarle un último suspiro.

Yennefer se dio la vuelta para encarar a Jaskier. El chico parecía algo sorprendido cuando le besó, y más aún cuando sus besos fueron descendiendo hasta su cuello, su pecho y finalmente su abdomen. Yennefer alargó la mano y Geralt le dio uno de los preservativos. Ella rompió el envoltorio con dedos expertos y lo colocó sobre la punta del miembro de Jaskier. Lo desenrolló un poco con la mano, pero completó la tarea con la boca. La sorpresa de Jaskier no hizo sino aumentar, culminando en un agudo gemido mientras Yennefer le comía la polla.

—Esto me gusta más… mucho más —jadeó Jaskier.

Yennefer estuvo a punto de reducir el ritmo, pero tenía que admitir que ya había torturado bastante al chico. En vez de eso, empezó a trazar círculos con la lengua alrededor de la punta, provocando que Jaskier gimiese y enterrase los dedos en su cabello. Aumentó el ritmo y empezó a succionar. Notó que Geralt se movía y poco después Jaskier soltó un juramento. Yennefer aumentó el ritmo y notó cómo se tensaban los músculos del chico.

—Mierda… Yeni, voy a… Aaaah… ¡Joder!

Yennefer alzó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver el orgasmo alcanzar el rostro de Jaskier. Tensó el agarre sobre su cabello mientras se corría y luego volvió a aflojarlo. Yennefer se separó de él con una sonrisa, no sin antes darle un último beso en la ingle. Jaskier se tambaleó hasta la cama y se dejó caer de espaldas, el pecho subiéndole y bajándole con fuerza.

Yennefer se incorporó y se fijó en que Geralt se había deshecho de su ropa interior. Se había inclinado sobre Jaskier y estaba besándole el cuello.

—Joder, dame un momento para reponerme —murmuró el chico.

Geralt se apartó y miró a Yennefer con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, aunque ella había centrado su atención en otra cosa. No, no era la primera vez que veía la polla de Geralt en todo su esplendor, pero sí la primera vez que la veía completamente erecta. Y madre mía. No creía que le fuese a caber en la boca con tanta facilidad como la de Jaskier, pero a Yennefer siempre le habían gustado los retos.

Geralt se acariciaba el miembro distraídamente, sin dejar de mirarla. En la otra mano tenía un preservativo.

—¿También quieres ponérmelo a mí? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Había una nota de desafío en su voz. Yennefer sonrió y tomó el condón de su mano. Rompió el envoltorio y se agachó entre sus piernas. Cerró los dedos en torno a la base de su polla, sopesando su tamaño, y se tomó su tiempo para acariciarla. Geralt gruñó con satisfacción. Jaskier se giró de costado y se incorporó para besarle.

En aquel momento, Yennefer se fijó en que el chico tenía un tatuaje en la nalga derecha. Su mano dejó de moverse durante unos instantes mientras observaba el diseño en forma de corazón en el que podía leerse «Amor de madre».

—No me lo puedo creer… —murmuró.

—Hmm, ¿pasa algo? —dijo Geralt.

Al ver que Yennefer no contestaba, siguió su mirada hasta el trasero de Jaskier y soltó una carcajada.

—Ya te dije que esperases a ver lo que tenía tatuado en el culo… —comentó.

Jaskier soltó un lamento.

—Yeni, no me juzgues, estaba muy borracho y…

—No hace falta que me des explicaciones —le cortó la chica, sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo a centrar su atención en el miembro de Geralt.

—Pero… —comenzó a decir Jaskier antes de que Geralt lo silenciase con un beso.

Yennefer inspiró hondo y continuó con las caricias. Apenas alcanzaba a rozarse las puntas de los dedos que rodeaban aquel pollón; metérselo en la boca no iba a ser tarea fácil, pero tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, de saborear el objeto de tantas de sus fantasías. Finalmente, colocó el preservativo sobre la punta húmeda y brillante y lo fue deslizando hacia abajo.

Geralt siseó cuando sus labios rodearon su pene. Yennefer continuó deslizándolo dentro de su boca, lentamente. Por un momento, estuvo segura de que iba a ser capaz de tomarlo entero, pero no pudo ganar contra sus reflejos. Se retiró el miembro de la boca para tomar aire.

—Si me permites… —dijo Jaskier tomándolo con la mano.

A continuación, el chico se agachó y pasó la lengua a lo largo de toda su longitud. Se detuvo durante un momento en la punta antes de metérselo entero en la boca. Yennefer se sorprendió de la facilidad con la que Jaskier alcanzó la base.

—Hmm… Fuck —gruñó Geralt.

Jaskier continuó moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo, cada vez más rápido. Yennefer se fijó en que Geralt había cerrado los ojos con fuerza y sus músculos estaban en tensión. Sus manos aferraban la colcha bajo él, pero, aparte de eso, se mantenía inmóvil.

Jaskier separó los labios del miembro de Geralt con un sonido húmedo y miró a Yennefer.

—Aquí hay de sobra para los dos… —comentó con una sonrisilla.

Yennefer puso los ojos en blanco, pero volvió a acercarse a la entrepierna de Geralt. Jaskier la besó antes de volver a lamer la enorme polla ante ellos. Yennefer lo imitó. Entre los dos, consiguieron que Geralt soltase un juramento.

Yennefer notó la humedad resbalando entre sus piernas. Mientras acariciaba las ingles de Geralt con una mano, deslizó la otra hasta su sexo, sin dejar de juguetear con su lengua sobre aquel 3mendo pollón.

Alzó la mirada para ver a Geralt, que se mordía el labio y luchaba por mantener la compostura. Le asombraba que el hombre se empeñase en permanecer estoico en un momento como aquel, permitiéndose tan solo gruñir o soltar algún «Fuck» de vez en cuando. Si ese era su rollo, ella no era nadie para juzgarlo, pero se propuso como objetivo hacerle gemir aquel día.

Las caricias en su entrepierna no tardaron en provocarle gemidos a ella misma. Jaskier tomó su rostro y la besó, sin dejar de acariciar a Geralt con la mano.

—Llevas mucho rato de rodillas, seguro que estás muy incómoda —comentó cuando se separó de ella—. ¿Por qué no te sientas un rato? En mi cara, por ejemplo.

Yennefer se mordió el labio para aguantar la risa, pero se levantó, procurado que sus pechos rozaran la entrepierna de Geralt mientras lo hacía. Él la miró con expresión divertida, pero se mantuvo inmóvil.

Jaskier se había acomodado sobre el colchón y ella se cernió sobre él a cuatro patas. Le acarició los labios. Estaban suaves y húmedos. Él alargó las manos hasta sus muslos y le dio un suave tirón, apremiándola para que acercase sus otros labios a su cara. Ella sonrió ante su impaciencia y se agachó para besarle.

—¿No quieres comprobar cómo beso otras partes de tu hermosa anatomía? —insinuó el chico, colocándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Si con eso consigo que dejes de quejarte…

Jaskier fingió ofenderse por sus palabras, pero enseguida recuperó su expresión de picardía habitual cuando Yennefer empezó a arrastrarse hasta que su entrepierna estuvo sobre su rostro. La chica pronto se dio cuenta de que Jaskier sabía usar la lengua para algo más que hablar y cantar. Y cómo la usaba.

Cerró los ojos mientras Jaskier saboreaba los pliegues de su piel, enviándole descargas de placer por todo el cuerpo. El chico movía la lengua con rapidez, pero también con precisión, poniendo especial atención en aquellos puntos en los que el roce provocaba que a Yennefer se le tensasen los músculos y se le cortase la respiración.

Miró hacia atrás cuando notó que Jaskier gemía y perdía el ritmo, recuperándolo tras unos instantes en los que asió los muslos de la chica con más fuerza. Geralt se había agachado entre sus piernas y acariciaba su perineo. Alzó la vista hacia ella y volvió a meterse dos dedos en la boca, consciente de lo que aquello provocaba en ella. Jaskier volvió a gemir cuando Geralt tanteó su trasero.

De pronto, el chico empezó a succionar su clítoris y Yennefer perdió la concentración. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, notando cómo el orgasmo se expandía por su cuerpo, culminando en un gemido que se alargó cuando Jaskier introdujo la lengua en su apertura. El chico no le concedió un respiro hasta que Geralt volvió a hacerle jadear.

Yennefer aprovechó que Jaskier había perdido el ritmo para separarse un poco de él. El chico aflojó su agarre y sonrió. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y brillante, el maquillaje algo difuminado sobre los ojos, el pintalabios completamente desvanecido.

—Pensé que te gustaba tomarte las cosas con más calma… —comentó divertido.

Yennefer volvió a sentarse en su cara para acallarlo, y el chico asumió el castigo con satisfacción. Esta vez, su lengua se deslizó por su sexo lentamente, de arriba a abajo, deleitándose con cada milímetro de su piel. Yennefer suspiró.

Oyó que Geralt abría y cerraba cajones, pero esta vez no miró hacia atrás; prefirió concentrarse en el movimiento de la lengua de Jaskier sobre su coño. Sin embargo, al poco rato, el chico gruñó y perdió la concentración. Yennefer se incorporó y Jaskier tomó aire. Al girarse, vio que Geralt había dejado un bote de lubricante junto a él y se relamía los labios mientras introducía los dedos en el culo del chico.

—Yeni… —murmuró Jaskier— Vuelve aquí, puedo seguir todo el dí-aaaaah…

Yennefer sonrió ante el gesto de placer que se iba dibujando en su rostro. Se apartó de él a pesar de sus quejas y se tumbó a su lado en el colchón.

—Lo has hecho muy bien… Te mereces este descanso —ronroneó en su oído mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

Geralt introdujo un segundo dedo en Jaskier y el chico gritó, aferrándose con fuerza a la colcha. Masculló un juramento ininteligible y Yennefer deslizó su mano por su abdomen hasta llegar a su miembro. Volvía a estar erecto. Acompasó sus caricias a las embestidas de los dedos de Geralt y Jaskier no tardó en volver a gemir.

Los movimientos de Geralt eran lentos al principio, pero fue aumentando el ritmo conforme subía el volumen de los gemidos de Jaskier. Yennefer podía ver en su mirada que disfrutaba con el placer del chico. Ella también lo hacía. Sus gritos y suspiros eran muy sexys, y la forma en la que el chico se mordía el labio para intentar ahogarlos lo era aún más.

—Geralt… —dijo con la voz entrecortada.

—¿Hmm?

—Por favor…

—Hmm… Espera un poco, no quiero hacerte daño.

Jaskier suspiró, resignado, y se giró hacia Yennefer.

—Tienes unas manos mágicas, ¿lo sabías? —le dijo antes de volver a gemir.

Yennefer sonrió y apretó su miembro.

—Eso me han dicho.

Jaskier hizo un ruidito agudo y Yennefer se inclinó para besarle. El chico respondió al roce de sus labios con avidez. Cuando se separaron, vieron que Geralt estaba echándose lubricante en la mano, para acto seguido acariciarse el pene en toda su longitud. Jaskier suspiró y murmuró un airado «Por fin».

Yennefer se separó del chico para coger un almohadón y colocárselo bajo las caderas. Jaskier las levantó con impaciencia. Geralt se tomó su tiempo para acariciarse el miembro, lo que provocó quejas por parte del chico.

—Eres… muy… impaciente —masculló Geralt mientras introducía su enorme polla en el culo de Jaskier.

El chico exclamó y empezó a invocar a todos los santos y dioses que conocía. Geralt iba despacio, procurando no hacerle daño, aunque Jaskier movió las caderas, urgiéndole a llenarle por completo. Yennefer seguía acariciándole el miembro, más deprisa cada vez.

Pronto, a los gemidos de Jaskier se unieron los gruñidos de Geralt. Podía ver el sudor resbalando por su frente y la tensión en sus músculos mientras embestía a Jaskier, aunque no tan rápido ni con tanta intensidad como el chico demandaba. Yennefer seguía sin entender por qué se contenía tanto.

De pronto, Jaskier hizo algo que provocó que Geralt soltase un juramento. El chico sonrió con suficiencia y Geralt aumentó el ritmo. Yennefer hizo lo propio con su mano.

—Mierda, joder… —masculló Jaskier entre gemidos.

El chico agarró las sábanas con fuerza. Yennefer notó que sus músculos se tensaban y en su cara empezaba a dibujarse una expresión que ya había visto antes. Estaba segura de que su grito debió de oírse en todo el barrio cuando volvió a correrse. El chico murmuró algo inteligible mientras su cuerpo se relajaba y Yennefer exprimía las últimas sacudidas de su orgasmo. Cuando Geralt se separó de él, Jaskier emitió un último gemido.

Geralt se inclinó para besarle y luego Yennefer hizo lo mismo. Jaskier farfulló algunas cosas incomprensibles más mientras cogía a ambos de la mano y se las juntaba. Yennefer le lanzó una mirada confundida a Geralt.

—¿Siempre es así cuando…? —susurró.

—Hmm —respondió Geralt sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Vosotros… yo ya… adfghdsgfs —continuó Jaskier.

Ambos le observaron y luego volvieron a intercambiar una mirada ente ellos. Yennefer le dio un último beso a Jaskier y se recostó sobre los almohadones. Geralt se acercó y se cernió sobre ella.

Notó el calor de su cuerpo sobre el suyo y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarle. Sentía el ardor y la pasión en la forma en la que su lengua buscaba la suya. Pero aun así, Geralt no se dejaba llevar por la excitación y el deseo.

Yennefer rodeó su cintura con las piernas e hizo que se pegara a su cuerpo. Casi gimió cuando su miembro rozó su entrepierna. Geralt deslizó los labios hasta su cuello. Ella clavó los dedos en su espalda mientras él tanteaba la humedad entre sus piernas.

—Geralt… —gimió Yennefer de forma inconsciente.

—¿Quién es el impaciente ahora? —dijo Jaskier, que parecía haberse recuperado de su éxtasis de Santa Teresa particular y se había acurrucado junto a ella.

—Cállate, Jaskier —alcanzó a responder Yennefer antes de ahogar un nuevo gemido.

Los dedos de Geralt se habían abierto paso hasta su interior, y la forma en la que curvaba las puntas cuando alcanzaba el final hacía que temblara de placer. Aunque Jaskier tenía razón; estaba impaciente. Por mucho que le gustasen los dedos de Geralt, quería algo más dentro de ella.

—Geralt, por favor… —susurró en su oído, cuidándose de que no la escuchase Jaskier.

—Hmm… —respondió él antes de retirar la mano.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando Geralt introdujo su enorme miembro dentro de ella. Lo hizo poco a poco, tal y como había hecho con Jaskier. Al igual que al chico, a Yennefer le venció el ansia y levantó las caderas hasta que Geralt estuvo completamente dentro de ella. Gimió. Geralt se retiró y volvió a embestirla lentamente.

Los brazos del hombre temblaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Yennefer le clavaba más los dedos en la espalda con cada sacudida. Los movimientos pausados de Geralt le provocaban oleadas de placer que se alargaban en el tiempo. Pero pronto aquella lentitud dejó de satisfacerla.

—Geralt, túmbate —le dijo al oído.

Geralt se detuvo y empezó a retirar su miembro con asombrosa parsimonia. A Yennefer se le escapó un juramento, lo que hizo reír a Jaskier, que los observaba con gran interés.

Geralt se dejó caer a un lado, recostado contra las almohadas y Yennefer se alzó sobre él. Pudo ver un extraño brillo en su mirada mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su miembro. Geralt se mordió el labio mientras Yennefer movía las caderas a un ritmo cada vez mayor.

Jaskier aprovechó para acariciar el cuello de Geralt. Yennefer vio cómo se le cortaba la respiración cuando el chico rozó su nuez con los dedos. Ella se inclinó sobre él, sus cabellos haciéndole cosquillas en el pecho. Geralt cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. Yennefer aumentó el ritmo y la fuerza de sus embestidas. Las manos del hombre se deslizaron hasta sus caderas y pronto él mismo estaba acompañando sus movimientos.

Yennefer se agachó más aún, hasta que sus labios rozaron el cuello de Geralt. Empezó a besarle. Con cada sacudida, notaba un gemido naciendo en su garganta y la humedad deslizándose ente sus piernas. El cuerpo de Geralt se tensaba bajo el suyo y ella sólo quería que fuese más rápido, más fuerte.

—Geralt, no te contengas —le susurró al oído.

El hombre gruñó, pero obedeció. Agarró las caderas de Yennefer con más fuerza y sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos, casi salvajes. Yennefer gritó contra su garganta. El calor se propagaba por todo su cuerpo. Al llegar al clímax, casi de forma inconsciente, mordió el cuello de Geralt. Y Geralt gimió. Y fue uno de los sonidos más hermosos que Yennefer había escuchado nunca.

Geralt dio un par de sacudidas más antes de correrse y dejar caer los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo. Yennefer se giró y se tumbó a su lado. No se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que le latía el corazón y de que le costaba respirar. El pecho de Geralt también subía y bajaba rápidamente. Tenía los ojos cerrados y en su expresión aún permanecían los vestigios del orgasmo. Yennefer posó un leve beso sobre su hombro.

Pues sí, no se había tirado a uno, sino a sus dos compañeros de piso. Y no tenía ningún tipo de remordimiento. Había merecido la pena. Acarició el pecho de Geralt distraídamente.

De pronto, la cabeza de Jaskier se asomó desde el otro lado de la cama. Tenía aquella sonrisa burlona tan suya dibujada en los labios.

—Bueno… Entonces lo del distanciamiento social entre nosotros como que no, ¿no?

Yennefer y Geralt gruñeron y, con la voz áspera por la falta de aire, dijeron al unísono:

—Cállate, Jaskier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a mi amiga Paz por darme la idea para el título <3  
> Si queréis, podéis seguirme en Twitter ([@elisacm7_](https://twitter.com/elisacm7_)) para más fangirleo y memes.


	11. Dick Pic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alguien envía una fotopolla y alguien la recibe. Luego pasan otras cosas más tangenciales (o no).

—Tía, ¿se puede saber dónde estabas? Llevo desde ayer por la tarde intentando contactar contigo y no había manera. Me asusté un poco y todo, ¿sabes?

Yennefer se mordió el labio, algo arrepentida. No había visto los cien mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Triss hasta aquella mañana.

—Perdona… No estuve muy pendiente del móvil.

Triss suspiró al otro lado de la pantalla.

—Da igual, ya sabes que a veces me emparanoio un poco si no contestas rápido. Aun así, ¿qué te tuvo tan ocupada como para no estar pendiente del móvil? Conociéndote, tuvo que ser algo gordo.

«Y tan gordo», pensó Yennefer. No se dio cuenta de que sonreía, pero Triss sí. Su amiga la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando descifrar su expresión.

—Yenna… ¿hay algo que quieras contarme? —dijo muy despacio.

Yennefer tragó saliva y notó el rubor ascendiendo a sus mejillas. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno…

—Te lo has follado, ¿verdad? A tu compañero de piso, el grandullón ese que está tan bueno. Joder, si es que lo sabía. ¡Lo sabía! —exclamó triunfal.

Yennefer sonrió, deseando sacar a Triss de su error.

—Sí… y no.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Yennefer ladeó la cabeza. No podía esperar a ver la cara de su amiga cuando le soltase el bombazo.

—No me tiré a _mi compañero_ de piso, sino a _mis compañeros_ de piso, en plural.

En efecto, la cara de Triss fue un poema.

—No te creo.

Yennefer volvió a sonreír, orgullosa.

—Créetelo.

—Yennefer, ¿lo dices en serio?

—Y tan en serio.

Yennefer notó cómo el cerebro de Triss cortocircuitaba.

—A ver, a ver… Vamos por partes. ¿A ti no te ponía mucho el tío este… Geralt?

—Ajá.

—Pero tu otro compañero… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Bueno, da igual. Lo único que me habías dicho sobre él era que es un cantamañanas que se pasa el día tocando la guitarrita y, de paso, los cojones. ¿Cómo ha pasado de caerte mal a habértelo tirado?

—Bueno, a ver, tampoco es que Jaskier me cayera mal…

—¡Espera un momento! —la interrumpió Triss— ¿Jaskier? ¿No será el Jaskier de jaskier.musico.oficial que hace directos de Instagram todos los días y con el que Filippa lleva obsesionada toda la cuarentena?

—¿A tu novia le gusta Jaskier? —preguntó Yennefer, confundida.

—A ver, él no, su música. ¿Pero en serio me estás diciendo que ese Jaskier es tu compañero de piso?

—Emm…. ¿sí…?

—¿Y encima te lo has follado?

—Pues… sí…

—¡FILIPPA! —gritó Triss, dándose la vuelta— ¡NO SABES DE LO QUE ME ACABO DE ENTERAR!

Yennefer suspiró y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

—No me puedo creer que te acabe de contar que he hecho un trío con mis compañeros de piso y que con lo único con lo que te quedes sea lo de Jaskier…

—¿Cómo? No habías dicho nada de que fuera un trío.

—Hombre, pues a ver, si te he dicho que me he tirado a los dos…

—Podría haber sido por separado —respondió Triss encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, pues no fue por separado, fue a la vez.

Triss tomó aire.

—Yennefer de Vengerberg, por mucho que pasen los años, nunca vas a dejar de sorprenderme.

La aludida se encogió de hombros y sonrió ampliamente.

—¿No vas a preguntarme qué tal fue?

—No hay más que verte la cara para saber que bien —respondió Triss.

—Bueno, pero di que te alegras por mí o algo, ¿no?

—Cómo me alegro, tía, de verte ahí.

Si hubiesen estado hablando en persona, Yennefer le hubiese dado un codazo.

—No te veo muy entusiasmada por los logros sexuales de tu mejor amiga.

—Perdona, es que sigo en shock con lo de que te hayas tirado a jaskier.musico.oficial. —Yennefer suspiró, pero Triss siguió hablando—. Es que no lo entiendes, tía, Filippa lleva toda la cuarentena enseñándome sus vídeos, es ya casi una constante en mi vida. Y que mi mejor amiga se lo haya tirado es muy fuerte, tía. Muy fuerte.

Yennefer puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tampoco es para tanto. Me he tirado a gente más famosa que él, la verdad.

Triss resopló.

—Bueno, pero no compartías piso con esa gente.

—Touché.

Triss se quedó pensativa durante un rato.

—Bueno, entonces… te has montado un trío con tus compañeros de piso…

—Así es.

—¿Y…?

—”Y…”, ¿qué?

—Bueno, que qué vais a hacer ahora.

Entonces fue Yennefer la que se quedó pensativa. No le había dado tiempo a pensar en qué iba a hacer de ahora en adelante. Se había tirado a sus compañeros de piso. Había estado bien. Muy bien. Pero eso no quería decir nada, ¿no? No había necesidad de hacer _nada_.

Triss podía ver los engranajes dando vueltas en la cabeza de su amiga. Sonrió de forma afable y apoyó el rostro en la mano.

—No habéis hablado desde entonces, ¿verdad?

—No —confesó Yennefer—. Nos quedamos dormidos después de follar y, cuando me desperté, me vine a mi habitación a seguir durmiendo. A decir verdad, aún no los he vuelto a ver…

—¿Y ya has pensado en qué vas a hacer cuando lo hagas?

Yennefer se encogió de hombros.

—Nada, ¿qué voy a hacer? Ha sido solo un polvo. Ha estado bien. No hay que hacer una montaña de ello.

—Yennefer, que te conozco…

Se cruzó de brazos, ofendida.

—¿No me crees capaz de seguir con mi vida como si nada después de haberme follado a mis compañeros de piso, o qué?

—No es eso… —Triss tomó aire—. Lo que quiero decir es que, cuando te diste cuenta de que Geralt te ponía, montaste un drama por ello.

—No es verdad —la interrumpió—, no fue un drama. No uno gordo, al menos.

—Bueno, vale, es cierto, no es el drama más grande que has montado, pero aun así… ¿Estás segura de que no vas a pasarte el día comiéndote la cabeza?

Yennefer desvió la mirada. No tenía ningún tipo de remordimiento, si era eso a lo que se refería Triss. Aunque, claro, no podía estar segura de que sus compañeros pensasen igual… Y aquello podría provocar tensiones ente ellos que echarían por tierra la amistad que habían ido construyendo en las últimas semanas. Mierda. ¿Y si lo de la noche anterior había sido un error?

—Eh —dijo de pronto Triss, devolviéndola al mundo real—, Yennefer, no te rayes. Sólo te lo decía porque me preocupo por ti.

—Ya lo sé, Triss… Pero, no sé, tampoco me voy a sentar con ellos a hablar de lo que pasó anoche. Sería raro.

—Yenna, las cosas siempre van mucho mejor cuando se hablan abiertamente…

—¡Pero es que no hay nada que decir! Echamos un polvo. Nos gustó. Nos lo pasamos bien. Punto y final.

—Entonces… ¿ya está? ¿Os montáis un trío y a la mañana siguiente si te he visto no me acuerdo?

—A ver, tampoco es eso, pero no sé de qué quieres que hablemos.

—Pues de si va a ser cosa de una noche y ya, por ejemplo —Triss se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó en la silla—. O de si vais a seguir acostándoos, o de si vais a establecer algún tipo de relación, o…

—¿Relación? —la interrumpió Yennefer— A ver, Triss, vamo a calmarno…

—Bueno, vale. El caso es que deberíais hablar. La comunicación siempre es buena.

Yennefer suspiró y enterró el rostro entre las manos.

—Ya sabes que no soy la mejor comunicadora del mundo, precisamente…

—No estoy diciendo que tengas que darles una charla TED, sólo que… bueno, que no te empieces a comer la cabeza con chorradas que podrían solucionarse haciendo un par de preguntas.

—Hmmm…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, su móvil vibró. Yennefer miró la pantalla. Era un mensaje de Jaskier. Frunció el ceño y lo abrió, preguntándose qué le pasaría.

—Ay la virgen —murmuró al ver de qué se trataba.

Triss vio cómo cambiaba su expresión, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla del móvil.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó.

Yennefer se aclaró la garganta, sin poder dejar de mirar el contenido del mensaje. Era un inocente «Buenos días» acompañado de un emoticono guiñando un ojo. Y de una foto de la polla de Jaskier.

Yennefer había recibido muchas fotopollas en su vida, aunque no recordaba ninguna con tanta intención artística como aquella. Casi podía imaginarse cuántas veces habría tenido que repetirla Jaskier hasta que quedó como él quería. La luz de la mañana atravesaba las cortinas y dibujaba sombras sobre su miembro erecto como si de un cuadro de Rembrandt se tratase. Yennefer estaba segura de que la composición estaba estudiada al milímetro. En el fondo, se sentía halagada de que se hubiese tomado tantas molestias para enviarle una foto de su pene.

—¿Yennefer? ¿Va todo bien? ¿Se ha vuelto a quedar congelado el puto Skype de los cojones o qué?

Yennefer sacudió la cabeza y bloqueó la pantalla. Se volvió de nuevo hacia su amiga.

—¿Eh?

—¿Estás bien? Menuda cara se te ha quedado…

—Sí, sí, todo bien. Nada, era una cosa del trabajo. No tiene importancia…

Triss levantó una ceja y la miró. Yennefer sabía que su escusa de mierda no la había convencido, pero no le parecía adecuado contarle que acababan de mandarle una fotopolla extrañamente bonita.

—Bueno, en fin, soy una egocéntrica, todo el rato hablando de mí. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué tal estás?

***

Yennefer fue a la cocina a por algo para picar. Abrió la puerta del frigorífico y se quedó mirando el interior durante un buen rato, sin llegar a decidirse por nada en concreto.

—Que sepas que me ha parecido fatal que me hayas dejado en leído —comentó una voz a sus espaldas.

Al darse la vuelta, vio que Jaskier estaba apoyado en la puerta de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido. Yennefer esbozó una sonrisa de circunstancias y se cagó mentalmente en todos sus muertos.

—Perdona, es que estaba hablando con una amiga…

—Ya. Escusas —dijo Jaskier mientras se acercaba al frigorífico.

Le dio un suave empujón para apartarla y poder observar el interior. Entonces Yennefer se dio cuenta de que su enfado era más bien fingido.

—Pero, si quieres feedback al respecto… Era una foto muy bonita, muy… trabajada. Casi parecía profesional. Me ha gustado… mucho.

El rostro de Jaskier se iluminó con una sonrisa.

—Hombre, de algo me tenía que servir haber estudiado Bellas Artes. —Cogió un yogur y se apartó, dejando vía libre a la chica—. Por cierto, esto no quiere decir que espere nudes a cambio ni nada por el estilo… Es sólo mi forma de alegrar el día a la gente.

Jaskier se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina en el momento en el que Geralt entraba. Jaskier le dio una palmada en el culo antes de irse. Geralt se ruborizó un poco, y Yennefer podía asegurar que había visto un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios.

—Hmm… Por lo que veo ya te ha incluido en su lista —dijo mientras se servía un vaso de agua.

—¿Su lista?

Geralt dio un trago y sonrió.

—Jaskier tiene una lista de contactos a los que manda fotos… bueno, ya sabes… todas las mañanas. Y algunas noches. Y cuando se aburre. Si no quieres que te las mande, solo tienes que decírselo.

Yennefer parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Cómo?

Geralt sacudió la cabeza.

—Jaskier es… bueno, tiene sus cosas.

—Y una lista de contactos a los que manda fotopollas diarias.

—Sí, algo así.

—¿Y tú estás también en ella?

—Hmm.

—Qué cabrón.

Ella no lo habría admitido nunca, pero en el fondo estaba un poco celosa de no haber sido la única destinataria de aquella foto tan bien hecha.

—Si no vas a coger nada, cierra la puerta, que se rompe la cadena de frío —dijo Geralt señalando el frigorífico.

Yennefer puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo caso. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin llegar a mirarse a la cara.

«Mierda», pensó Yennefer, recordando la conversación que había mantenido con Triss.

Últimamente, los silencios entre Geralt y ella habían sido bastante cómodos. Aquel no lo estaba siendo. Ojalá Jaskier no se hubiera ido. Con él era imposible compartir un silencio incómodo. Bueno, era imposible compartir un silencio, a secas.

Yennefer notó el rubor ascendiendo hasta sus mejillas, así que sacudió la cabeza y decidió romper aquella tensión absurda. Levantó la mirada.

—Geralt…

—Yen…

Al parecer, los dos habían tenido la misma idea a la vez. Volvieron a desviar la mirada.

—Dime.

—No, di tú.

El silencio incómodo era mejor que aquella conversación de besugos. Por suerte, Jaskier volvió a entrar en la cocina en aquel momento, con el yogur en la mano.

—Se me había olvidado la cuchara… —Su tono de voz fue descendiendo conforme analizaba la situación. Finalmente, soltó una ruidosa carcajada—. ¿Pero qué os pasa? ¿No me digáis que después de lo de anoche ahora os da vergüenza miraros?

—Cállate, Jaskier —mascullaron los dos al unísono.

Aquello le provocó aún más risa.

—No me lo puedo creer. Sois como dos adolescentes.

Se acercó al cajón de los cubiertos y sacó una cucharilla con aire triunfal. Se apoyó en la encimera y empezó a comerse el yogur, mirándoles alternativamente.

—Mirad, vamos a dejar las cosas claras —dijo después de chupar la cuchara—. Vosotros y yo hemos tenido una noche… de amor. —Yennefer y Geralt gruñeron ante aquella última palabra, pero Jaskier alzó la cuchara, pidiendo silencio—. Hemos tenido una noche de amor —repitió—. Y a mí no me importaría que fuese solo la primera de muchas, porque los dos me gustáis mucho, y estáis buenísimos y sois maravillosos en la cama. Ahora, si después vais a estar escondiéndoos por las esquinas y avergonzándoos de ello, no contéis conmigo.

—Yo no me avergüenzo de nada —dijo Yennefer alzando la cabeza con dignidad y cierta altanería.

—Ni yo —gruñó Geralt.

—Bien —dijo Jaskier, dando cuenta de su yogur—. Pues comportaos como adultos —añadió con un hilillo de yogur escapándosele por la comisura de la boca—. Ahora, si me disculpáis, me voy a tocar la guitarra.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Yennefer y Geralt intercambiaron una mirada. Tras unos instantes, ambos se rieron.

—Jamás pensé que diría esto… pero Jaskier tiene razón —dijo Yennefer sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Hmm… Por cierto, cuando digo que no estoy avergonzado, lo digo en serio.

—Lo sé, yo también.

—Es sólo que… No se me dan bien estas cosas. Y además… —Geralt se aclaró la garganta y tardó un momento en continuar—. Quería pedirte una cosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis, podéis seguirme en Twitter ([@elisacm7_](https://twitter.com/elisacm7_)) para más fangirleo y memes.


	12. Peticiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt no es el único que quiere pedirle cosas a Yennefer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la tardanza!! Otra vez se me ha alargado el capítulo un poco más de la cuenta xd. Perdón por haber dejado el anterior con ese cliffhanger. No puedo prometer que sea la última vez que lo haga.  
> Espero subir los dos capítulos siguientes en un plazo de tiempo más corto (porque además se trata de otro capítulo en dos partes, lo siento, soy una intensa).  
> Muchas gracias por leer y disfrutad del shade totalmente gratuito a Martin Scorsese que hago en este capítulo!

—Oh —fue lo único que pudo articular Yennefer—. Oooh…

—No me refiero a ahora…

—Ya, claro…

—… Ni a nunca, si no estás cómoda con ello…

—No, no es eso… Es sólo que… Bueno, me ha sorprendido, nada más.

Geralt desvió la mirada, cada vez más ruborizado.

—Fuck —gruñó—. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Es una tontería.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir de la cocina. Yennefer lo detuvo cogiéndole del brazo. Geralt no se giró, aunque tampoco siguió andando.

—No es ninguna tontería —dijo Yennefer con voz firme—. Precisamente por eso me ha tomado por sorpresa, porque es algo muy serio y yo… —Le soltó el brazo y tragó saliva mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas—. Yo… Bueno, no sé si… ¿No sería más apropiado Jaskier…?

Geralt gruñó de nuevo.

—A él no le gusta tanto este tipo de…

—Oh, vale, entiendo.

—Como el otro día dijiste… Pensé que tú podrías… Pero no te preocupes, entiendo que no quieras hacerlo. Pedírtelo ha estado fuera de lugar.

—No, no, Geralt, no estoy diciendo eso. Solamente… —Yennefer notó cómo también empezaba a ponerse roja—. Me sorprende que confíes tanto en mí como para hacer algo así.

Geralt giró el rostro, sin llegar a mirarla del todo.

—Si no lo hiciera, no te lo hubiera pedido.

Yennefer jamás lo hubiera admitido, pero el corazón empezó a latirle con algo más de fuerza de lo habitual. Geralt tomó aire.

—Aun así, como te decía… No tiene por qué ser ahora, ni mañana, ni en una semana. Y sólo si te sientes cómoda con ello.

Yennefer no respondió inmediatamente. En vez de eso, miró a la pared que colindaba con la habitación de Jaskier, desde la que se escapaban las notas de una guitarra. Geralt se giró y la miró a los ojos. Pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

—No te preocupes por él, está al corriente.

Yennefer lo miró a los ojos. Podía notar su nerviosismo. Ella también estaba un poco nerviosa.

—Está bien —le respondió—. Vamos a tener que hablarlo con detenimiento para establecer todos los límites y demás, pero, si tú estás dispuesto, yo también.

Geralt tomó aire lentamente mientras asentía. Sus ojos se iluminaron durante un momento.

—Hmm —fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir.

La comida fue casi normal. Yennefer no podía evitar mirar a Geralt de vez en cuando, sopesando su propuesta e imaginando cómo iba a llevarla a cabo. Aquello provocó que se le cayera la comida del tenedor en más de una ocasión. Pero, por suerte, ninguno de sus compañeros se dio cuenta.

Jaskier estuvo parloteando largo rato sobre algo que había leído en Twitter, para después pasar a quejarse sobre algo que le habían dicho en un directo.

—Ah, pues una amiga mía me ha dicho que su novia te sigue en Instagram —comentó Yennefer.

A Jaskier se le abrieron mucho los ojos y apenas pudo reprimir un gritito. Después intentó recuperar la compostura y se aclaró la garganta.

—Pues estupendo. ¿Y qué le parece lo que hago?

—Le gusta tu música —respondió ella, a sabiendas de que el ego de Jaskier corría peligro de crecer hasta acabar tomando conciencia propia.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa petulante.

—Oh, me alegro. Pues puedes decirle que me siga también en TikTok.

Yennefer se quedó quieta, con el tenedor a escasos centímetros de la boca.

—¿Te has hecho TikTok?

—Claro, es lo que les gusta a los chavales hoy en día.

—Exacto. A los chavales. Tú no eres un chaval, precisamente.

Jaskier la miró muy ofendido.

—¿Perdona?

Geralt los miraba alternativamente con el ceño fruncido.

—Jaskier, cariño, es la verdad —dijo Yennefer.

—¿Me estás llamando viejo? Geralt, me está llamando viejo.

Geralt gruñó y sacudió la cabeza.

—El único viejo aquí soy yo, que no entiendo nada de lo que estáis hablando… —dijo mientras se levantaba y empezaba a recoger la mesa.

—Tranquilo, que yo te lo explico —declaró Jaskier antes de empezar a darle una soberana turra sobre “las cosas que les gustan a los chavales de hoy en día”.

Yennefer suspiró y sacudió la cabeza mientras rebañaba su plato. Geralt había hecho albóndigas aquel día, y la salsa le había quedado buenísima. Por suerte, habían sobrado unas pocas para la cena.

Recogió los platos que no se había llevado Geralt. Cuando entró en la cocina, Jaskier estaba enseñándole una especie de baile. El hombre le miraba con una ceja enarcada.

—Y entonces lo haces así y pones un efecto y lo subes —decía el chico.

—Hmm —gruñó Geralt—. ¿Y de qué sirve eso?

—¿Cómo que de qué sirve? De entretenimiento, de inspiración… Es arte, Geralt, ARTE.

—Hmm…

Yennefer ahogó una risa mientras dejaba los platos en el fregadero.

—Si te sirve de consuelo —le dijo a Geralt—, yo tampoco entiendo muy bien lo de los TikToks.

Jaskier puso los brazos en jarras.

—Y luego te atreves a llamarme viejo a mí… sin ser nada de eso yo.

—No te he llamado viejo. Sólo te he dicho que no eres un crío.

—Aunque a veces te comportes como tal —masculló Geralt.

Jaskier le miró muy ofendido y esta vez a Yennefer se le escapó una carcajada. El chico se giró hacia ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Sois muy malos…

Yennefer ladeó la cabeza.

—Pues anoche parecías disfrutar de nuestra maldad…

Las mejillas de Jaskier se volvieron de un rojo brillante. Carraspeó y se tomó un momento para buscar una réplica lo suficientemente ingeniosa, aunque esta no llegó.

—No la disfruté _tanto_ —se limitó a decir con voz entrecortada.

Yennefer dio un par de pasos hacia él, hasta estar a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Empezó a acariciarle el pecho lentamente.

—Ah, ¿no? —susurró.

—N-no…

Yennefer deslizó sus dedos hasta su cuello y lo acarició hasta llegar a la barbilla. Se la levantó ligeramente y Jaskier tragó saliva. Sus ojos se iluminaron con un aire de diversión.

—Oh, qué pena…

Se separó de él y pudo oír la risa ahogada de Geralt a su espalda. Jaskier tomó aire.

—¿Ves? Lo que yo decía. Mala. Malvada. Perversa, maliciosa y ruin.

—Oooooh, qué cosas más bonitas me dices —respondió Yennefer esbozando una sonrisa pagada de sí misma.

El chico se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Sabes qué? Iba a ofrecerme como sustituto de tu Satisfyer, pero después de esta exhibición de pura maldad ya no puedo hacerlo.

—¡Oh, no! —Yennefer se llevó una mano al pecho con exagerado dramatismo—. ¡Qué cruel castigo!

—Bien se te está, por haber cometido tantas maldades contra mi persona —replicó Jaskier, alzando la cabeza con fingida dignidad.

Yennefer juntó las manos en una muda plegaria y miró a Jaskier con ojos de cordero degollado.

—Sé compasivo conmigo, Jaskier.

El chico soltó un bufido y sacudió la cabeza.

—Tus súplicas no van a hacer efecto en mí…

—¡Clemencia, por favor!

Geralt los miraba a ambos con cara de pero qué cojones está pasando aquí.

—A ver si nos dejan salir de casa de una vez para que os dé un poco el aire, que os empieza a afectar esto del encierro… —dijo antes de marcharse al salón.

Yennefer y Jaskier se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos instantes antes de romper a reír. Sus carcajadas retumbaron por todo el piso.

«Geralt tiene razón», pensó Yennefer mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas. «Tanto tiempo en casa nos está volviendo un poco tarumbas. O gilipollas, no lo tengo del todo claro».

Empezaron a fregar los platos, soltando alguna que otra risita tonta de vez en cuando hasta que consiguieron calmarse por completo.

—Oye, respecto a lo de esta mañana… —dijo Jaskier de pronto, poniéndose serio—. ¿De verdad te ha gustado la foto?

—Sí, ya te he dicho que estaba muy bien hecha.

—No me refiero a técnicamente, sino a… —Se rascó la nariz, manchándose la cara de espuma—. No quiero que pienses que soy el típico tío que manda fotos de su pene a todo el mundo sin que se las pidan. Sé que debería haberte avisado antes o algo, pero en el fondo quería que fuera una sorpresa de buenos días.

Yennefer enjuagó una sartén y la colocó en el escurridor.

—Normalmente, a nadie le gusta que una persona random le mande fotopollas sin venir a cuento. Pero en este caso… Bueno, anoche tuve tu pene en mi boca, así que supongo que no eres una persona random y que, en cierto modo, sí venía a cuento.

—Aun así, si no quieres que te mande este tipo de cosas, no dudes en decírmelo. Lo entiendo completamente.

—Lo sé, ya me lo ha dicho Geralt. Pero, sinceramente, era una foto muy por encima de la media de las que suelo recibir, así que… —Le limpió la espuma del rostro con la mano—. No me importa que sigas mandándomelas. Desde luego, ha sido una sorpresa. Una bastante grata, no te voy a mentir.

Jaskier suspiró aliviado y sonrió.

—No te arrepentirás —dijo mientras pasaba el estropajo por un plato.

Siguieron fregando en silencio. Al cabo de unos minutos, Yennefer se volvió de nuevo hacia él.

—Por cierto, Geralt también me ha dicho que no soy a la única a la que mandas fotos…

Jaskier se encogió de hombros.

—El amor tiene más de un nombre.

Yennefer puso los ojos en blanco ante la mención de la palabra “amor”.

—Así que estás hecho todo un Casanova…

Jaskier ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Es que, ¿quién podría resistirse a este culito que tengo?

Yennefer ni siquiera se esforzó por disimular la mirada que le echó a su trasero enfundado en un pantalón de pijama de dibujitos. Tenía que admitir que era un culo difícil de resistir. Entonces se acordó del tatuaje que tenía en una de sus nalgas.

—No es mal culo —dijo en tono indiferente mientras terminaba de aclarar los últimos platos.

—Pues claro que no es mal culo —replicó Jaskier—. Es un magnífico culo. Todo el mundo lo dice.

Yennefer bufó.

—Claro, por supuesto.

Jaskier puso una expresión petulante en el rostro.

—Es maravilloso. Y lo sabes.

Yennefer puso los ojos en blanco y cogió un trapo para secarse las manos. Jaskier se acercó a ella y bajó la voz.

—Y a este culo maravilloso le gustaría pedirte algo.

Yennefer le miró de hito en hito.

—¿Tú también?

Jaskier la miró confuso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nada, es sólo que Geralt antes también me ha pedido… Déjalo.

—Oh… —contestó el chico, apoyándose contra la encimera. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron ligeramente—. Así que se ha atrevido a preguntártelo… Sinceramente, no creí que fuese a hacerlo. Es muy vergonzoso para ciertas cosas.

Yennefer cambió el peso de un pie a otro. Le había estado dando muchas vueltas a la petición de Geralt y estaba dispuesta a llevarla a cabo, pero aún tenía ciertas dudas. En las últimas semanas había aprendido muchas cosas sobre él, pero aún no le conocía tan bien. Jaskier sí parecía hacerlo. Se debatió durante largo rato entre pedirle consejo o no. Finalmente se decidió por lo primero.

—Oye, Jaskier, tú le conoces bastante bien…

—Mejor que nadie, probablemente.

—Ya… —Yennefer desvió la mirada al suelo—. Y también te has acostado con él en el pasado…

—Efectivamente.

—Y estás al corriente de lo que me ha pedido esta mañana…

—En líneas generales, sí.

Yennefer le miró a los ojos.

—Entonces… ¿podrías darme algún consejo? No sé, decirme algo que tal vez debería tener en cuenta…

Jaskier le puso un dedo en los labios, haciendo que se callase.

—Yeni, esto es algo que deberías hablar con él directamente.

Yennefer le apartó la mano.

—Lo sé, y pienso hacerlo. Sólo quería saber… No sé, algo más sobre cómo es Geralt. No le conozco tan bien como tú.

Jaskier tomó aire y miró al techo. Estuvo meditando durante unos momentos.

—Pues es un gruñón, muy serio y le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos. Pero estoy seguro de que eso ya lo sabías y no es a lo que te refieres. —Esperó a que la chica dijera algo, pero Yennefer se limitó a desviar la mirada y cruzarse brazos—. Es un buen amante —continuó Jaskier—. Atento, delicado… Aunque también le gusta ir al grano. Pero que Geralt sea de una forma conmigo en la cama no quiere decir que vaya a ser igual contigo. En fin, no hay más que ver lo que pasó anoche… —Una sonrisa pícara revoloteó en sus labios—. Cuando nos hemos acostado juntos, nunca me ha hecho esperar de esa forma. Estoy seguro de que contigo va a ser distinto. Además, lo que te ha pedido… A mí no es algo que me entusiasme, así que nunca lo hemos hecho. No creo que pueda darte ningún tipo de consejo más allá de que le preguntes directamente. Aunque sea tímido para algunas cosas, es bastante directo para otras.

Yennefer volvió a mirar a su compañero, algo sorprendida por la madurez de sus palabras.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Pues claro que la tengo —respondió él, sonriendo—. Y hablando de preguntas directas, ¿alguna vez has usado un arnés?

Mil posibles respuestas cruzaron la mente de Yennefer. Había muchos tipos de arneses, y había utilizado unos cuantos en situaciones muy diversas. Tratándose de Jaskier, la pregunta seguramente no tuviera relación con arneses de escalada precisamente, así que Yennefer no tardó en reducir las opciones.

—¿Puedes ser un pelín más específico?

—Un arnés de estos en los que puedes enganchar un dildo —respondió el chico con total naturalidad.

Yennefer se pensó un poco la respuesta.

—Sí, creo que alguna vez… Aunque no tengo ninguno.

Jaskier hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo tengo uno. —De pronto, dio la impresión de que se le encendía una bombilla—. De hecho, aunque te preguntaba porque me encantaría que lo usases con este culito tan divino que tengo, puedo dejártelo cuando Geralt y tú… A él seguro que le encanta, eso ya te lo digo yo. —Su expresión cambió ligeramente—. Bueno, y también podemos usarlo cuando los tres…

El chico pareció perderse en sus propios pensamientos. Sus ojos fueron iluminándose poco a poco. Y Yennefer no tardó en imaginar lo que seguramente estaba pasando por la mente del chico. Y tomó aire, porque lo que Jaskier sugería podía suponer una magnífica adición a sus encuentros sexuales.

Sólo con imaginarse a alguno de sus compañeros postrado a cuatro patas ante sí empezó a acalorarse. Recordar los gemidos de Jaskier y los gruñidos de Geralt la noche anterior no ayudó a mitigar el cosquilleo que empezaba a sentir en la parte baja del abdomen.

Jaskier y ella intercambiaron una mirada llena de intenciones. Yennefer se mordió el labio. El ambiente había cambiado mucho en tan solo unos segundos.

—¿Os apetece ver una peli? —dijo Geralt desde la puerta.

La tensión sexual se esfumó tal y como había llegado.

Yennefer empezaba a quedarse dormida sobre la butaca, mientras Jaskier, recostado en el sofá sobre Geralt, miraba el móvil distraído. Geralt observaba la pantalla con el ceño fruncido.

—Hmm —dijo—. Pues sí es un poco aburrida.

—Te lo dije —murmuró Yennefer—. Por muy Scorsese que sea, tres horas y pico es una burrada.

—Pues a mí me gustó “Uno de los nuestros” —comentó Geralt.

Yennefer se recostó aún más en el sillón, sin añadir nada más. De pronto, empezó a sonar un móvil. No era el tono de llamada que usaba ella, y Jaskier estaba utilizando el suyo, así que se giró hacia Geralt.

—Fuck —masculló éste antes de levantarse.

—¿Lo pongo en pausa? —preguntó Yennefer.

—No hace falta.

Yennefer se encogió de hombros y devolvió la poca atención que le quedaba a la tele. Jaskier se había tumbado en el sofá cuan largo era.

—Yeni, mira qué filtro más gracioso —le dijo mostrándole el móvil.

Se trataba de un efecto que te deformaba la cara.

—Hmm —respondió la chica esbozando una media sonrisa y abrazándose a un cojín.

Estaba a punto de dar una cabezada cuando la sobresaltaron unos gritos. Jaskier y ella se miraron alarmados. La voz de Geralt retumbaba por todo el piso. Aunque no lograron distinguir las palabras, por el tono se intuía que no eran muy amables. Geralt parecía muy enfadado.

La discusión no se alargó durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, Geralt no regresó al salón. Yennefer y Jaskier volvieron a mirarse.

—¿Estará bien? —preguntó la chica.

Jaskier apretó los labios en un gesto de preocupación.

—Es raro que Geralt se enfade… Creo que nunca le había oído hablar en ese tono.

—¿Deberíamos ir a ver…?

Jaskier asintió y se levantó del sofá. Juntos, fueron hacia la habitación de Geralt. La puerta estaba entornada. Jaskier dio dos golpes sobre ella y la empujó ligeramente. Geralt estaba sentado en la cama, con la cabeza agachada y los puños apretados.

—Geralt, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Jaskier.

Soltó un gruñido por toda respuesta. Yennefer vio cómo intentaba regular su respiración hasta calmarse.

—¿Ha… pasado algo? —se atrevió a preguntar desde detrás de Jaskier.

Geralt sacudió la cabeza.

—Trabajo —ladró.

—Oh, mierda —murmuró Jaskier—. ¿Prefieres que te dejemos solo o…?

Geralt inspiró hondo y volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Luego levantó la mirada.

—Lo siento —masculló.

Yennefer vio la ira acumulada en sus ojos. Tenía las pupilas inusualmente dilatadas, oscureciendo el dulce ámbar de sus irises. Poco a poco, la tensión fue desapareciendo de su rostro, aunque seguía apretando los puños con fuerza.

—Lo siento —repitió—. No tendríais por qué haberme visto así.

—Geralt, ¿estás bien? —repitió Jaskier, realmente preocupado.

—Hmm —respondió él.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos. Tan sólo se oía la respiración entrecortada del hombre, cada vez más calmada. Aunque Geralt parecía estar volviendo a su estoicismo habitual, Yennefer seguía preocupada. Jamás se había imaginado que pudiera ver a Geralt tan lleno de cólera. Sus ojos seguían ensombrecidos por la furia cuando los posó en ella.

—Jaskier —dijo de pronto, sin dejar de mirarla—, ¿puedes dejarnos solos un momento?

—Claro —respondió el chico haciéndose a un lado.

Yennefer entró en la habitación, titubeante.

—¿Estás bien, Geralt? —preguntó sin llegar a acercarse.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que ahora es un buen momento para tener esa conversación sobre los límites que estamos dispuestos a cruzar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis, podéis seguirme en Twitter ([@elisacm7_](https://twitter.com/elisacm7_)) para más fangirleo y memes.


	13. 50 Sombras de Grey (pero bien) - Parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt y Yennefer mantienen una conversación muy intensa. Creo que el título da bastantes pistas sobre de qué puede tratar.

Yennefer dio un paso hacia él.

—¿Estás seguro de que este es el mejor momento?

Geralt respiró hondo y asintió. Sus músculos se relajaron, aunque no completamente.

—Si no quieres hablar de ello ahora, lo entiendo —dijo—. Y tampoco voy a pedirte que hagas nada. Es solo que…

No terminó la frase. Se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos mientras cerraba los ojos. Yennefer se sentó a su lado sobre el colchón, sin llegar a rozarle.

—¿Puedo al menos preguntar qué ha pasado para que estés así? —preguntó.

Geralt tardó un momento en responder.

—Mi trabajo es… complicado.

Al ver que no iba a decir nada más, Yennefer intentó aligerar el ambiente.

—Ya, bueno, no es fácil ser autónomo en este país, ¿eh? Con las cuotas y todo eso…

La broma (que no era tan broma, porque es verdad que ser autónomo es una putada y más ahora mismo, y ya que estoy pues aprovecho para decir que compréis en negocios locales) no surtió efecto en Geralt, que se frotó los ojos y volvió a tomar aire lentamente.

—Es más complicado que eso. Preferiría no hablar de ello ahora mismo.

—Está bien —concedió Yennefer al ver que al menos ya no apretaba los puños—. ¿De qué quieres hablar entonces?

Geralt meditó la respuesta.

—¿Te importa que te pregunte por tu experiencia con el BDSM?

Yennefer se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta. Jaskier tenía razón cuando decía que Geralt era muy directo para algunas cosas.

—No, claro que no, en absoluto —respondió ella. Se acomodó sobre el colchón—. Veamos… Principalmente he hecho bondage ligero, ya sabes, atar las muñecas y los tobillos…

—¿Algo de _shibari_? —preguntó Geralt.

Yennefer negó con la cabeza.

—No personalmente. Lo he visto hacer, pero nunca he llegado a probarlo.

—Hmm —respondió Geralt, indicándole que continuase.

—A Istredd le gustaba la privación sensorial, y la verdad es que es algo que disfruto bastante… —Geralt había levantado una ceja ante la mención de aquel nombre, y Yennefer se apresuró a darle una explicación—. Oh, Istredd es un exnovio de la universidad. Si quieres pedirle referencias estoy segura de que te las dará sin problema.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué cortasteis?

Yennefer ladeó la cabeza.

—No fue por el sexo, si es lo que estás pensando. Fue más bien que le dije “no te putopilles” y él se putopilló, así que corté por lo sano. Hace tiempo que no hablamos, pero tampoco creo que tengamos la peor relación del mundo.

Geralt asintió.

—Y, ¿además de la privación sensorial…?

—Bueno… —Yennefer hizo memoria—. Estaba el tema de la fusta, los látigos y eso, aunque a Istredd le gustaban más por el peligro que sugerían que por los golpes en sí. Tissaia, sin embargo…

Yennefer notó el rubor ascendiendo a sus mejillas al recordar a la que consideraba su maestra en la vida. «Tissaia de Vries, menuda mujer», se dijo mientras se acordaba de algunas de las cosas que le había enseñado. Los azotes y las caricias, el dolor y el placer, la contención y el desenfreno…

—¿Sin embargo…? —preguntó Geralt, interrumpiendo sus ensoñaciones.

—Ah, perdona. Con Tissaia las cosas fueron un poco distintas. Fue una mujer con la que tuve un rollo… no sabría definirlo muy bien, la verdad —aclaró—. Fue corto pero intenso. Me enseñó las bases de la dominación mucho mejor que Istredd. También fue mucho menos _vanilla_ que con él. De nuevo, si quisieras hablar con ella…

—No creo que haga falta. Como te he dicho antes, confío en ti.

Yennefer se mordió el labio. Su corazón empezó a latir un poco más deprisa.

—¿Qué hay de ti?

—Hmm… Sólo he sido sumiso de una persona, un viejo amigo, aunque se mudó hace unos meses, antes de la cuarentena, y desde entonces no he estado con nadie más. Se llama Regis, si quieres hablar con él…

Yennefer sacudió la cabeza.

—No creo que haga falta, pero gracias. Está bien saberlo. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia?

Geralt esbozó una sonrisa lobuna.

—No sé si vas a estar preparada para escucharlo. Igual es demasiado para ti…

Yennefer le dio un suave empujón, pero sonrió al ver que Geralt por fin estaba más relajado.

—Cuando estuve con Tissaia, vi y experimenté muchas cosas. Dudo que consigas escandalizarme.

—Hmm… Está bien —dijo Geralt sin dejar de sonreír—. También me gustan el bondage y la privación sensorial. Y los látigos y las fustas me gustan tanto por la sensación de peligro como por el dolor que provocan.

A Yennefer le recorrió un escalofrío. Aunque el tono de Geralt era más bien neutro, el fuego seguía ardiendo en sus ojos, aunque, por suerte, ya no lo alimentaba sólo la ira. Geralt bajó un poco el tono de voz.

—Aunque sin duda lo que más disfruto es que me den órdenes, que me prohíban moverme o… En resumen, que me controlen. Y también… —dejó el final de la frase en el aire.

—¿También…? —preguntó Yennefer.

—La asfixia —murmuró Geralt, algo cohibido.

—Oh… Bueno, en eso no tengo mucha experiencia…

—No te preocupes, no es algo… necesario. Me valdría con que simplemente hicieras así… —Cogió la mano de la chica con suavidad y la llevó hasta su garganta. Yennefer acarició su nuez con los dedos—. Y después apretaras un poco.

Geralt presionó la mano de Yennefer sobre su cuello y cerró los ojos. Tragó saliva y la chica notó cómo exhalaba un suspiro casi imperceptible. Geralt no apartó la mano, intentando alargar el momento lo máximo posible sin que Yennefer se diera cuenta. Pero Yennefer se dio cuenta, y, como era buena persona, en vez de hacer kinkshaming, apretó con un poco más de fuerza. Geralt abrió los ojos, algo sorprendido.

—¿Así? —preguntó Yennefer con un susurro.

Geralt asintió lentamente. Ya no había ni rastro de cólera en sus ojos. Sólo deseo. Soltó la mano de Yennefer y ella aflojó su agarre, aunque tardó un instante más en retirarla del todo. Geralt se lamió los labios y levantó las cejas.

—Fuck —masculló.

Yennefer sonrió.

—Bueno, pues ahora que hemos dejado claro lo que te gusta… ¿Dónde pones el límite? ¿Qué no debería hacer nunca?

—Hmm… —Geralt se aclaró la garganta—. Realmente puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No hay nada que te resulte incómodo o…?

—Bueno… No me entusiasman los escupitajos o que me meen encima o cosas por el estilo.

—Vale, tranquilo, eso a mí tampoco me gusta. ¿Algo más?

Geralt negó con la cabeza, aunque se quedó pensativo. Al cabo de un rato, dijo:

—Respecto a los golpes y latigazos… ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar?

—Bueno… No quiero matarte ni causarte daños graves, obviamente, pero creo que el que tiene que poner el límite aquí eres tú…

—Hmm —gruñó Geralt—. Vale, pero pongamos que no te pido que pares en ningún momento. ¿Dónde pondrías _tú_ el límite?

Yennefer se rascó la cabeza mientras pensaba.

—No sé… Supongo que en cuanto viese una gota de sangre, o que no respondes, o que lo estás pasando realmente mal o algo así… Pero espero que me avises antes de que llegue a eso.

Geralt respiró hondo.

—Tranquila, lo haré.

—Eso me recuerda… Tendremos que establecer una palabra de seguridad.

—“Sardinilla” —respondió Geralt sin pensárselo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Yennefer, creyendo no haber oído bien.

—La palabra de seguridad. “Sardinilla”. ¿Tiene algo de malo?

—No, no, en absoluto. Si a ti te funciona, genial. Yo no estoy aquí para juzgar a nadie. Es sólo que me ha parecido… original, cuando menos.

—Hmm.

Dado que Geralt no iba a dar más explicaciones, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Yennefer fue la encargada de romperlo.

—¿Hay alguna cosa más que necesite saber o tener en cuenta? Incluso si es en el campo puramente sexual. No sé, algo que no te guste o…

Geralt sacudió la cabeza.

—No se me ocurre nada. Como ya te he dicho, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. _Lo que quieras_ —enfatizó mientras la miraba a los ojos.

A Yennefer se le puso la piel de gallina. Entonces se acordó de la conversación que había mantenido con Jaskier después de comer. Estuvo a punto de mencionárselo a Geralt, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. Acababan de empezar; era mejor ir poco a poco.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué es lo que te gusta? —preguntó el hombre.

Yennefer se tomó un momento para pensar.

—Bueno… Los besos en el cuello son algo que me pierde…

—Lo sé —dijo Geralt esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

—… Y me pone mucho que se conviertan en mordiscos.

—También lo sé.

Yennefer ladeó la cabeza.

—Vaya, vaya, tú sabes muchas cosas, ¿no?

La sonrisa de Geralt se hizo más amplia.

—Soy un buen observador —respondió.

A Yennefer le gustaba este Geralt menos serio y algo más presuntuoso. En cierto modo, le recordaba al descaro Jaskier. La conversación sobre el arnés regresó a sus pensamientos y no tardó en imaginarse a Geralt gimiendo contra el colchón, con las manos atadas a la espalda, mientras ella le embestía. Se mordió el labio.

—¿Alguna cosa más? —preguntó Geralt alzando una ceja— ¿Tienes alguna preferencia? ¿Algún fetiche?

—Dormir ocho horas seguidas —bromeó Yennefer, intentando ocultar la excitación que empezaba a apoderarse de ella.

—Hablo en serio —dijo Geralt con voz grave—. Ya que tú vas a cumplir mis fantasías, lo menos que yo puedo hacer es cumplir las tuyas.

La imagen de Geralt gimiendo contra las sábanas mientras ella le daba placer se volvió más nítida en su cabeza. Además de gemir, imploraba su nombre con promesas de cumplir todos sus deseos y acatar todas sus órdenes. Geralt estaba completamente entregado a ella. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía con cada embestida, culminando en una nota aguda cuando las tiras del arnés rozaban sus nalgas.

—¿Yen?

Yennefer parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad. Geralt la miraba con el ceño fruncido. De pronto, hacía mucho calor en la habitación.

—¿Yennefer, estás bien? —preguntó de nuevo Geralt.

Ella asintió. Se aclaró la garganta, que se le había quedado muy seca de repente.

—Sobre los fetiches —continuó como si nada—, tengo una lista más bien larga de ellos, pero ahora mismo lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que Jaskier me ha dicho que tiene un _strap-on_ y quiero ponérmelo y follarte hasta que lo único que puedas hacer sea gritar mi nombre contra la almohada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Geralt la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Yennefer empezó a arrepentirse de haber hablado con tanta franqueza. Estaba a punto de murmurar una disculpa cuando se dio cuenta de que Geralt estaba pasándose la lengua por los labios muy lentamente.

—Hostia puta —masculló sin dejar de mirarla.

Yennefer se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia.

—Tú me has preguntado, yo te he respondido.

Geralt asintió. No apartó la mirada en ningún momento.

—Ya sé que antes te he dicho que sólo quería hablar… —empezó a decir—. Y que no te iba a pedir que hicieras nada en este momento, pero… Si quieres…

—Voy a pedirle ese puto arnés a Jaskier ahora mismo —anunció Yennefer, levantándose del colchón y saliendo por la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis, podéis seguirme en Twitter ([@elisacm7_](https://twitter.com/elisacm7_)) para más fangirleo y memes.


	14. 50 Sombras de Grey (pero bien) - Parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La intensidad se hace palpable.  
> (Otra vez se me ha ido la mano y he escrito un capítulo larguísimo de follisqueo)

La sonrisa que le dedicó Jaskier cuando entró en su habitación, con las mejillas arreboladas y colocándose los rizos tras la oreja de forma nerviosa, era la misma sonrisa que se le pone a tu amiga cuando estáis de fiesta y ve que te vas a “hablar” con tu crush. Pero multiplicada por mil. Y aderezada con un poco de morbo.

Pero, al menos, Jaskier no hizo preguntas. Probablemente no necesitara ninguna respuesta. Simplemente, se acercó a su armario y rebuscó entre pilas de ropa y partituras hasta dar con el arnés y el dildo a juego. Apenas le dio tiempo a decirle a Yennefer que estaba perfectamente limpio y desinfectado antes de que ella se lo arrancase de las manos.

—Muchas gracias —le dijo antes de darle un morreo.

El beso pilló a Jaskier completamente desprevenido. Yennefer salió por la puerta con el mismo ímpetu con el que había entrado.

—¿Quién era esa? —preguntó una voz desde el ordenador sobre la cama.

—Mi compañera de piso —respondió Jaskier subiéndose de nuevo al colchón.

—¿Y acaba de darte un morreo?

—Eeeeh… bueno…

—Jaskier, ¿te has liado con tu compañera de piso?

El chico esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Anarietta, cariño mío, luz de vida, mi sol y estrellas, como te digo siempre… el amor tiene más de un nombre.

—Pero serás putón —respondió la mujer al otro lado de la pantalla.

Jaskier levantó las manos.

—Nunca hemos hablado de exclusividad.

—Aun así, Jaskier… No sabes tener la picha quieta.

Jaskier suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes razón, Anarietta, armiño mío, soy un desastre… Pero bueno, volvamos a donde lo habíamos dejado antes de esta pequeña interrupción.

Jaskier se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y empezó a bajarse los pantalones.

Yennefer entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella. Geralt no se había movido del sitio, pero se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio lo que traía en la mano. Además del arnés, Yennefer había cogido la caja con algunos de sus “juguetitos”, como Jaskier los había llamado aquella noche de borrachera que ahora parecía tan lejana.

Yennefer dejó el arnés en la cama y la caja sobre la mesita de noche. La abrió y se giró hacia Geralt.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó.

—Sí —respondió él con los ojos fijos en el interior de la caja.

Yennefer se mordió el labio y se acercó a él.

—Si quieres que pare en cualquier momento…

—Lo sé —la interrumpió Geralt—. “Sardinilla”.

Yennefer asintió y se agachó para besarle. Geralt le devolvió el beso con ansia, agarrándola por la cintura y atrayéndola más hacia sí. Yennefer le puso una mano en el pecho y se apartó.

—No tengas tanta prisa —susurró.

Geralt tragó saliva y Yennefer percibió un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

—Perdón —murmuró sin apartar la mirada, invitándola a entrar en el juego.

Yennefer le tomó por la barbilla, alzándole el rostro. Sentía la emoción de Geralt tras la máscara de serenidad que se empeñaba en mantener a pesar de la situación. Podía leer el deseo en sus pupilas, en su boca entreabierta, en la tensión de sus hombros.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos ambarinos.

—Perdón —repitió en voz más alta—. Perdóname, Yennefer, por ser tan impaciente.

Ella sonrió, complacida, y se inclinó hasta que sus labios estuvieron sobre los suyos, pero sin llegar a rozarlos. Deslizó la mano desde su barbilla hasta su cuello, poniéndole a prueba. Notó cómo tragaba saliva bajo sus dedos. Geralt no rompió el contacto visual en ningún momento.

—Así me gusta —le dijo Yennefer antes de besarle.

Al principio, Geralt le devolvió el beso con suavidad. Sin embargo, cuando Yennefer presionó ligeramente los dedos sobre su nuez, Geralt empezó a buscar su lengua con mayor avidez. La chica se apartó con brusquedad. Geralt ahogó un juramento y bajó la mirada, arrepentido.

—Lo siento —masculló.

Yennefer reprimió una sonrisa. Empezaba a pillarle el tranquillo a aquel juego. Dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose más de él. Geralt levantó la mirada con timidez. Sin embargo, en sus ojos no había vergüenza ni remordimientos, sólo expectación.

—Quítate la ropa —le ordenó Yennefer.

El hombre obedeció sin poder ocultar la sonrisa de sus labios. Yennefer lo observó mientras se quitaba la camiseta, dejando sus torneados músculos a la vista. Se incorporó para bajarse los pantalones y Yennefer contempló satisfecha la erección bajo sus calzoncillos. Geralt se deshizo de ellos, liberando aquel pollón al que Yennefer empezaba a considerar un viejo conocido.

Geralt estaba de pie desnudo ante ella. Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada. Era todo un espectáculo para la vista. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, Yennefer le ordenó que se sentase de nuevo en la cama. Geralt obedeció y la miró con interés.

Yennefer empezó a desvestirse con lentitud. Desabrochó los botones de su camisa uno a uno. Cuando llegó al último, en vez de quitársela, empezó a bajarse los pantalones. Lentamente. _Muy_ lentamente.

—Fuck —murmuró Geralt.

Yennefer se detuvo, con la cinturilla a la altura de los muslos.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Geralt desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio. Yennefer volvió a subirse los pantalones y se irguió.

—Mírame.

Geralt levantó el rostro poco a poco. Había un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

—¿Qué has dicho, Geralt? —repitió Yennefer.

Geralt se estremeció y tomó aire.

—Fuck —respondió.

—¿Y por qué has dicho eso?

Geralt volvió a bajar la mirada.

—Porque tardas mucho en desnudarte —respondió en tono quedo.

Yennefer levantó una ceja.

—Mírame, Geralt —le dijo. Él obedeció—. Anoche no eras tan impaciente. ¿Por qué ahora sí?

El hombre volvió a agachar la cabeza, pero Yennefer le tomó por la barbilla y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Geralt tragó saliva, pero no respondió.

—Contéstame.

—Porque lo necesito —murmuró.

—¿Qué necesitas? —insistió ella.

—Esto. A ti.

Yennefer ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Ah, sí? Y dime, ¿cuánto lo necesitas? —Acercó su rostro al suyo y bajó la voz—. ¿Cuánto _me_ necesitas?

Se midieron con la mirada en una lucha absurda de la que ambos sabían quién saldría vencedora. Aun así, Yennefer disfrutó de la rebeldía fingida de Geralt. Finalmente, el hombre suspiró.

—Mucho, Yen. Lo necesito mucho. Te necesito mucho. Ahora.

Yennefer se apartó de él y sacudió la cabeza.

—Y pensar que eras tú el que anoche echó la bronca a Jaskier por ser tan impaciente… Levántate y date la vuelta —le dijo mientras se dirigía a la mesilla de noche y empezaba a sacar cosas de la caja.

Geralt la obedeció sin rechistar. Yennefer se colocó a su espalda y se puso de puntillas para besar su cuello. Deslizó las manos por sus brazos hasta llegar a las muñecas. Geralt gruñó cuando las agarró y tiró de ellas para ponérselas a la espalda.

—Voy a atártelas —le dijo Yennefer al oído— para que aprendas a ser más paciente.

—Hmm —respondió Geralt.

Yennefer comprendió que era un gruñido de conformidad. Volvió a besarle el cuello antes de rodear sus muñecas con una de las tiras de raso que había sacado de la caja. Hizo un par de lazadas, apretando las tiras pero sin que se le clavasen mucho en la piel.

—¿Así está bien? —le preguntó.

Geralt dio un par de tirones para comprobarlo y asintió. Yennefer hizo que se diera la vuelta. Empezó acariciándole el pecho y luego deslizó los dedos por sus clavículas hasta llegar al cuello. Ahora que sabía que aquel era el punto débil de Geralt no podía evitar acariciarlo. Le gustaba ver la excitación en sus ojos cuando recorría la piel sobre su garganta, amenazando con apretar pero sin llegar a hacerlo nunca.

—Siéntate —le dijo retirando la mano.

Geralt se sentó y Yennefer retomó lo que había dejado a medias. Volvió a deslizar sus pantalones hasta los tobillos. Geralt se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras ella dejaba caer la camisa al suelo. No llevaba sujetador.

Yennefer se acercó y le acarició el rostro con una mano mientras con la otra tironeaba del elástico de sus bragas.

—Creo que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer —le dijo.

Geralt se inclinó con una sonrisa y agarró la tela con los dientes. Yennefer contuvo la respiración mientras le quitaba la ropa interior. No podía explicar por qué aquel gesto le ponía tanto, pero Geralt lo comprendía y por eso se tomó su tiempo. La miró a los ojos mientras deslizaba las bragas por sus muslos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda conforme él iba agachándose hasta donde sus brazos atados a la espalda le permitían. Cuando alcanzó su límite, las dejó caer al suelo.

El hombre volvía a relamerse los labios cuando se incorporó, poco a poco, suspirando sobre la piel de Yennefer y sin dejar de mirarla. El fuego en aquellos ojos amenazaba con quemarla si no lo apagaba pronto.

—De rodillas —ordenó en un susurro.

Geralt se deslizó hasta el suelo y la miró desde abajo. Yennefer lo tuvo en esa posición durante un rato. Le colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja con delicadeza y le acarició la mejilla. Geralt permaneció impasible mientras le pasaba un dedo por los labios húmedos, aunque podía notar su respiración algo más acelerada de lo habitual.

Retiró la mano y, sin previo aviso, la colocó en su nuca para atraerle hasta su sexo. Geralt enterró el rostro entre sus piernas con un suave gruñido de satisfacción. Separó sus labios con la lengua y no tardó en encontrar su clítoris.

Yennefer cerró los ojos mientras Geralt la saboreaba. Sus movimientos eran lentos. Su lengua recorría su sexo de arriba abajo, se detenía en su clítoris durante un instante de más y volvía hacia atrás. Repetía la acción una y otra vez con la misma cadencia y precisión, provocando suspiros en Yennefer. Pero, aunque estaba disfrutando de aquel ritmo pausado, el ansia empezó a apoderarse de ella.

Enterró los dedos en el cabello de Geralt.

—Más rápido —le dijo.

Los músculos de sus anchos hombros se tensaron conforme aumentó la velocidad. Geralt empezó a mover la lengua en círculos. Yennefer notaba la humedad resbalando por la cara interna de sus muslos. Afianzó el agarre en los cabellos de Geralt y él se estremeció. Yennefer vio cómo apretaba los puños mientras luchaba por no perder la concentración.

—Más rápido —repitió.

Geralt empezó a succionar su clítoris y Yennefer dejó escapar un gemido. El hombre se concentró en aquella parte de su coño, moviendo la lengua con mayor rapidez. Yennefer se sorprendió de la velocidad que llegó a alcanzar; casi parecía un vibrador.

El calor empezó a expandirse por su cuerpo conforme la lengua de Geralt se movía más y más rápido. Yennefer volvió a gemir, sus piernas se tensaron, anticipando el orgasmo, pero Geralt perdió el ritmo durante un instante para tomar aire. Yennefer tiró ligeramente de sus cabellos para que se apartase y la mirase a los ojos.

—Lo siento —murmuró él.

En cualquier otra ocasión, no le hubiera dado mayor importancia. Al fin y al cabo, el hombre tenía que recobrar el aliento y a ella no le hubiera costado volver al punto anterior al clímax. Pero en la mirada de Geralt podía leer que él esperaba algún tipo de castigo por su absurdo descuido.

—Levántate —le ordenó.

Le costó un poco ponerse de pie con las manos atadas a la espalda, pero lo hizo. A pesar de tener que mirar a Yennefer desde arriba, daba la sensación de seguir postrado a sus pies. En su mirada había un deje de súplica.

La chica se giró de nuevo hacia su caja y sacó la fusta con cuidado. Miró a Geralt. Él asintió con vehemencia antes de que pudiera preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo con aquello. Yennefer tomó aire y se acercó a él con la fusta en la mano. Acarició su pecho con la punta y la fue deslizando hasta su abdomen. Los músculos de Geralt se tensaron cuando alcanzó su ingle.

—Túmbate en la cama. Boca abajo.

Geralt obedeció, aunque con los brazos inmovilizados le costó un poco. Yennefer le ayudó a colocarse en una postura cómoda. Geralt fue a agradecérselo, pero ella le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Silencio. No hables a menos que yo te lo permita.

Los ojos de Geralt se iluminaron, pero no abrió la boca. Yennefer se separó un poco de él y empezó a pasarle la fusta por los hombros en tensión. Siguió acariciando su espalda hasta llegar a su culo. La dejó ahí durante unos momentos.

—¿Sabes? Estaba a punto de correrme. —Geralt tragó saliva, pero no respondió. Yennefer le golpeó suavemente con la fusta. Él apenas se inmutó—. Estaba muy, muy cerca. —Le dio otro azote ante el que él permaneció impasible—. ¿Sabes lo que jode que alguien pierda el ritmo cuando estás a punto de llegar al orgasmo?

—Perdón —susurró Geralt.

Yennefer volvió a golpearle, esta vez con algo más de fuerza. Geralt a duras penas pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Había que estar muy ciega para no darse cuenta de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de aquello.

—Te he dicho que no hables sin mi permiso.

Yennefer volvió a descargar la fusta sobre sus nalgas y Geralt siguió sin moverse.

—Más fuerte —masculló.

Yennefer le golpeó con más fuerza y Geralt gruñó.

—No te he dado permiso para hablar.

La sonrisa de Geralt se hizo más amplia y le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

—Lo sé —se limitó a responder.

«Está bien», pensó Yennefer. «Si quiere jugar, juguemos».

El siguiente latigazo fue mucho más fuerte que los anteriores. Geralt se estremeció, pero la sonrisa no se borró de sus labios. Yennefer lo golpeó de nuevo y Geralt siseó. Aguantó los azotes con entereza, tensando los músculos y apretando los puños atados a la espalda, aunque sin producir ningún ruido. Yennefer iba contándolos mentalmente. Tras el número doce, Geralt dejó escapar un gruñido. Yennefer paró.

Geralt levantó las caderas y las sacudió ligeramente, pero Yennefer no retomó su tarea. Estaba deleitándose con la expresión que se estaba formando en el rostro de Geralt. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos entrecerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Era un cambio agradable respecto a su habitual impasibilidad. Geralt frunció el ceño y volvió a mover las caderas.

—Sigue —le dijo con voz ronca.

Yennefer dejó caer la fusta con fuerza sobre su trasero.

—Silencio —siseó.

Geralt volvió a gruñir cuando descargó el siguiente golpe. La piel de sus nalgas empezaba a enrojecerse. Yennefer le dio otro golpe y se agachó sobre él para susurrarle al oído:

—Además, cuando quieras pedirme algo, pídemelo «por favor».

Geralt gruñó. Yennefer lo observó durante un momento. Esta vez, el hombre no dijo nada, aunque en su mirada podía adivinar lo mucho que deseaba que continuase azotándole. Yennefer decidió recompensarle por su contención.

—Puedes hablar.

—Sigue, Yennefer. Por favor. —Tras un instante de silencio, añadió—: Y más fuerte.

Yennefer cumplió sus deseos. El siguiente latigazo fue más fuerte que el anterior, y el siguiente después de aquel lo fue más aún. Geralt se estremeció.

—Yen, por favor… —murmuró contra la almohada.

Yennefer lo azotó con todas sus fuerzas y Geralt gimió. Aquel sonido parecía demasiado agudo como para venir de un hombre tan grande, serio y rudo. Para Yennefer, era como miel en sus oídos. Geralt enterró el rostro en los cojines. Ella le acarició las nalgas con la fusta, sin llegar a golpearle.

—¿Qué pasa, Geralt? No me digas que te da vergüenza que te oiga gemir… —le dijo en tono divertido.

Geralt se limitó a esconder el rostro de la mirada de Yennefer, pero, por mucho que se empeñase en ello, el rubor se le había extendido hasta las orejas y era imposible ocultarlo. Yennefer se inclinó sobre él sin dejar de acariciarle y ronroneó en su oído:

—No te avergüences, Geralt; tus gemidos son muy sexys. Déjame oírlos otra vez.

Apenas terminó la frase, volvió a descargar la fusta sobre sus glúteos. Geralt ahogó una exclamación. Su respiración se aceleró. Yennefer empezó a trazar círculos con la punta de la fusta sobre las marcas que le había provocado.

—Vamos, Geralt, deja que vuelva a oír tus gemidos.

Golpeó de nuevo y Geralt gruñó.

—Casi, pero no —murmuró Yennefer mientras lo azotaba de nuevo.

Geralt siseó. Yennefer alcanzó a ver una sombra de sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios antes de darle un nuevo latigazo. Ahora comprendía mejor ese afán de Geralt por la contención que había demostrado la noche anterior.

—Vamos, Geralt, gime para mí —susurró en su oído.

Golpeó con más fuerza y Geralt se estremeció. No pudo resistirse al siguiente golpe. Aun acallado por los almohadones, Yennefer pudo oír perfectamente su gemido. Le acarició el rostro e hizo que se girara para mirarla a los ojos. Tenía la cara enrojecida y la respiración entrecortada.

—Así me gusta —dijo Yennefer acariciándole la mejilla—. Buen chico.

Le besó. Los labios de Geralt estaban ardiendo y su lengua buscaba la suya con avidez. Por esta vez, Yennefer dejó que se abandonase a sus deseos durante unos momentos. Cuando se separaron, la chica le apartó los cabellos que se le habían quedado pegados a la frente por el sudor. Geralt la miraba embelesado. A Yennefer le recorrió un escalofrío; hacía mucho que nadie la miraba de aquel modo.

Volvió a acariciarle la mejilla con ternura. Geralt cerró los ojos, abandonándose a sus caricias.

—Eso es, ahora relájate —le dijo Yennefer sin dejar de acariciarle—. Lo has hecho muy bien, Geralt.

Los músculos del hombre fueron destensándose poco a poco. Yennefer trasladó sus caricias hasta su espalda, y de ahí a sus nalgas enrojecidas. Geralt siseó cuando rozó las marcas que le había dejado la fusta.

—Shh… Tranquilo —susurró Yennefer mientras le masajeaba los glúteos.

Geralt dejó escapar un sonido que era una mezcla entre gruñido y suspiro. Yennefer continuó masajeando sus turgentes músculos con delicadeza. Geralt tenía muy buen culo, y Yennefer estaba disfrutando llenándose las manos con él. Se agachó hasta rozar con los labios una de las marcas que le habían dejado los latigazos. Geralt se estremeció cuando empezó a besarle las zonas en las que la piel estaba más sensible.

Estrujó sus nalgas a la vez que sus besos se volvían más pasionales. Geralt murmuró algo inaudible y ella respondió dándole un suave mordisco.

—Fuck —dijo Geralt en voz alta.

Yennefer volvió a morderle con un poco más de fuerza y Geralt volvió a maldecir. La chica dejó de besarle durante un instante, aunque no dejó de acariciar sus nalgas.

—Lo siento —dijo con una sonrisa—, pero es imposible no querer hincarte el diente.

Volvió a agacharse para continuar con los besos. Yennefer abrió la boca y deslizó la lengua por una marca que le atravesaba la nalga izquierda de lado a lado. Los músculos de Geralt volvieron a tensarse. Yennefer sonrió al tiempo que arrastraba los dedos hasta el centro de su culo y empezaba a separar sus nalgas lentamente.

Geralt jadeó mientras Yennefer se abría paso entre sus glúteos a base de besos y caricias. Separó un poco las piernas y alzó las caderas de forma apremiante. Yennefer se irguió sin dejar de acariciarle.

—Qué impaciente…

Geralt gruñó y ella empezó a tantear su entrada con las yemas de los dedos. El hombre reprimió un gemido y Yennefer retiró los dedos. En cambio, le dio un azote en una de sus nalgas.

—No me prives de tus gemidos, Geralt —dijo en tono autoritario.

Se separó de él y cogió el arnés que había dejado sobre la cama. Le acarició los glúteos con el dildo y luego se lo acercó al rostro para que pudiera verlo. Los ojos de Geralt se iluminaron al hacerlo. Después miró a Yennefer.

—¿Quieres que me lo ponga? —le preguntó ella.

Geralt tomó aire y asintió con la cabeza. Yennefer se acercó más y bajó la voz.

—¿Quieres que me lo ponga y te folle?

Geralt asintió con más insistencia. Yennefer ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Qué impaciente eres… —Le acarició los labios con la punta de los dedos—. Pero no puedo darte lo que quieras así como así, ¿verdad?

Geralt esbozó una media sonrisa bajo su roce. Yennefer le separó los labios e introdujo el pulgar entre ambos. Geralt lo chupó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Aquello le produjo un cosquilleo.

—Prométeme que no vas a ahogar esos gemidos tuyos tan sexys —le dijo retirando el dedo de entre sus labios.

Geralt asintió. Sus mejillas seguían teñidas de rojo. Yennefer volvió a acariciarle el labio inferior antes de separarse de nuevo.

—Bien —ronroneó—. Así me gusta.

Geralt se pasó la lengua por allí donde hasta hacía sólo un momento habían estado sus dedos. Sus ojos seguían ardiendo de deseo, más aún cuando Yennefer le ayudó a doblar las rodillas y le colocó un cojín bajo el vientre para tener las caderas más levantadas.

La chica le dio un azote juguetón y Geralt gruñó. Después, volvió a acariciarle los labios. Geralt abrió la boca sin necesidad de que ella se lo pidiese y Yennefer introdujo dos dedos en ella. Geralt cerró los ojos mientras los rodeaba con su lengua, empapándolos en su saliva. Yennefer los retiró con un sonido húmedo y se colocó tras él. Geralt apretó los puños aún atados a la espalda y contuvo la respiración.

El hombre dejó escapar todo el aire de golpe cuando Yennefer introdujo los dedos entre sus nalgas. Al principio, las caricias fueron ligeras, juguetonas. Poco a poco, Yennefer fue tanteando su apertura. Geralt gruñó cuando introdujo el primer dedo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Yennefer en un susurro.

Geralt asintió y presionó las caderas contra su mano. Yennefer continuó masajeándole sin prisa. Geralt no tardó en estar lo suficientemente dilatado como para que ella probase a introducir un segundo dedo. El hombre siseó y se le tensaron los músculos.

—Perdón —dijo Yennefer retirándolos—. Creo que necesitas un poco de lubricante.

Geralt sacudió la cabeza.

—No —dijo con voz tosca.

—Geralt, no seas bruto.

Geralt insistió.

—Yen, por favor… Estoy bien.

Yennefer se lo pensó durante un momento. Geralt giró la cabeza tanto como le permitían sus ataduras. Pudo leer la súplica en sus ojos. Finalmente, Yennefer suspiró.

—Bueno, vale, pero pienso parar si veo que es demasiado.

Geralt asintió y volvió a enterrar la cara en la almohada. Yennefer volvió a introducir los dedos en su trasero. Él gruñó, pero aguantó con estoicidad las embestidas de Yennefer. Ella no se arriesgó a ir demasiado rápido al principio. Poco a poco, los músculos de Geralt fueron adaptándose a sus dedos, aunque mantuvo el ritmo lento sólo para torturarle un poquito.

Geralt acompañaba sus movimientos respirando profundamente. Sin embargo, se sobresaltó cuando Yennefer introdujo los dedos hasta el fondo sin previo aviso y curvó las puntas. Geralt dejó escapar una exclamación, pero Yennefer apenas le dio tiempo para reponerse. Introdujo un tercer dedo y Geralt gimió contra la almohada. Yennefer se deleitó con el sonido mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Notaba cómo los músculos de Geralt se contraían a su alrededor cada vez que alcanzaba su próstata. Sin embargo, Geralt no producía ningún sonido salvo el gruñido ocasional. Yennefer le dio un azote con la mano que tenía libre.

—¿Quieres más, Geralt? —preguntó.

—Hmm.

Yennefer le dio otra cachetada a la vez que introducía sus dedos con fuerza.

—Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. —Un nuevo golpe—. Gime para mí.

Geralt resistió durante tres azotes más. Tras el cuarto, soltó un agudo gemido seguido del nombre de Yennefer. Ella paró. Retiró los dedos y le acarició los glúteos, complacida.

—Bien hecho.

Se bajó de la cama para colocarse el arnés. Ajustó las cinchas de suave cuero sobre su cadera. Era cómodo y sencillo. Las tiras que le rodeaban las ingles le rozaban ligeramente los labios mayores, pero no era una sensación del todo desagradable. Acarició el dildo de color negro que sobresalía entre sus piernas. Era de un tamaño bastante decente, pero estaba segura de que Geralt podría tomarlo entero sin problemas.

Se acercó hasta el cabecero de la cama. Geralt la observaba con una sonrisa aleteando en los labios. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor. Yennefer acarició la cabeza del juguete sexual.

—¿Lo quieres? —preguntó.

Geralt asintió. Yennefer sonrió y se lo acercó a los labios. Le ayudó a incorporarse para que pudiera metérselo en la boca. Geralt deslizó sus labios a lo largo del dildo sin apartar la mirada. Ella deslizó la mano hasta su nuca y empujó las caderas. Geralt cerró los ojos mientras reprimía una arcada. Yennefer se retiró.

—¿Demasiado? —le preguntó.

Geralt tomó aire y negó con la cabeza. Estiró el cuello para volver a meterse el dildo en la boca. Yennefer le ayudó a cumplir sus deseos con un nuevo empujón. Geralt gruñó, pero aguantó con entereza.

Yennefer repitió el movimiento. Con cada embestida, Geralt parecía más complacido. También ella lo estaba. Había algo inherentemente atractivo en tener a un hombre como Geralt a su merced. Aunque, con el juguete sexual en la boca, no podía oír aquellos gemidos que tanto le gustaban. Se separó de él.

—¿Condones? —le preguntó.

Geralt señaló la mesilla de noche con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Segundo cajón.

Yennefer lo abrió. Además de una tira de preservativos, en el cajón también había un bote de lubricante. Yennefer lo cogió. Al verlo, Geralt soltó un gruñido de protesta.

—Un poco, Geralt —dijo ella mientras colocaba el preservativo sobre el dildo—. Una cosa es que disfrutes con el dolor y otra que te haga alguna herida o te provoque algún desgarro.

—Hmm… Con la lubricación del condón basta… —masculló.

—Aquí mando yo —sentenció Yennefer echándose un poco de lubricante en los dedos—. ¿O no?

Geralt se calló. Yennefer sonrió satisfecha. Se subió a la cama y se colocó detrás de él. Acarició sus nalgas con una mano mientras esparcía el lubricante con la otra. Geralt se estremeció ante el frío contacto del gel.

Yennefer introdujo un par de dedos para comprobar que seguía lo suficientemente dilatado y después, sin previo aviso, introdujo el dildo. Geralt gruñó, sorprendido. Yennefer empezó a retirarse lentamente y luego volvió a embestir con fuerza. Él jadeó y ella repitió el movimiento.

—Fuck —murmuró Geralt tras la siguiente embestida.

Yennefer le agarró del lazo anudado sobre sus muñecas y tiró ligeramente mientras volvía a arremeter contra su trasero. Geralt gimió. Ella aumentó el ritmo. Con cada sacudida, las correas del arnés le rozaban la entrepierna, provocándole un dulce cosquilleo. Con cada nuevo gemido de Geralt, su excitación aumentaba y sus embestidas se volvían más rápidas.

—Fuck, Yen. Más fuerte —imploró Geralt contra la almohada.

Yennefer dio un tirón a sus muñecas, pero no cambió el ritmo.

—No… seas… impaciente —le dijo, pronunciando cada palabra a la vez que daba una nueva embestida.

—Por favor, Yen… —gimió Geralt.

Yennefer se mordió el labio, resistiendo la tentación. Le gustaba la forma en la que Geralt le rogaba. Y sabía que, cuanto más tardase en darle lo que quería, más acabaría disfrutándolo. Por eso, en vez de aumentar la cadencia de sus movimientos, la ralentizó.

Geralt gruñó y apretó los puños. Yennefer tensó los músculos de sus muslos, buscando una mayor fricción entre sus piernas. Cada vez que su cuerpo chocaba con el de Geralt, sentía una oleada de calor.

Geralt giró el rostro tanto como podía, buscando su mirada.

—Yen… —murmuró.

En su expresión podía verse lo cerca que estaba del orgasmo. A Yennefer se le ocurrió una idea cruel pero que sabía que Geralt disfrutaría tanto como ella. Retiró las caderas lentamente y luego embistió con fuerza. Geralt gimió.

—¿Quieres que vaya más rápido? ¿Más fuerte? —preguntó mientras volvía a retroceder.

Geralt asintió y volvió a gemir cuando las caderas de la chica volvieron a golpear su culo.

—Está bien. Pero con una condición. —Geralt la miró, expectante—. No te corras hasta que yo te lo diga.

Geralt tragó saliva, pero no respondió inmediatamente. Yennefer se movió muy despacio y dio un fuerte tirón a sus muñecas.

—¿Y bien?

Geralt asintió. Entonces, Yennefer soltó sus muñecas y le agarró de la cadera. Las siguientes embestidas fueron más rápidas y fuertes, tal y como Geralt quería. Sus gemidos se volvieron más altos, y los movimientos de sus caderas más ansiosos.

—Yen… Yennefer… —gimió contra la almohada.

La propia Yennefer empezó a jadear mientras la humedad resbalaba por sus piernas.

—Aún no, Geralt —le ordenó—. Aún no.

Geralt gruñó. Todos sus músculos se tensaron.

—Yen… Fuck. No voy a… —Se interrumpió con un gemido provocado por una embestida especialmente fuerte acompañada de un azote.

Yennefer cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento y del cosquilleo que ascendía por su cuerpo.

—Aún no, Geralt —repitió—. Aguanta más. No te corras todavía.

Geralt gimió de nuevo.

—Yen… lo siento —masculló.

Yennefer se detuvo en el acto. Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que Geralt la estaba mirando con los labios apretados.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Geralt desvió la mirada.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

Yennefer se separó de él, provocando que Geralt ahogase un último gemido cuando retiró el dildo. Le ayudó a girarse de costado. Geralt evitaba su mirada, algo avergonzado, cuando Yennefer vio la mancha sobre las sábanas.

—Lo siento —repitió él—. Te he desobedecido. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Yennefer lo miró durante largo rato, sopesando qué castigo imponerle. Finalmente, hizo que volviera a tumbarse boca abajo y comenzó a desatarle las muñecas.

—¿Yen? —preguntó él.

—Silencio.

Cuando sus manos por fin fueron libres, Geralt dejó caer los brazos con un suspiro. Yennefer le masajeó las muñecas y después los hombros.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—Hmm —asintió Geralt.

Tras comprobar que el hombre no se había dislocado ninguna articulación y que podía mover los brazos sin dificultad, Yennefer le ordenó que se diera la vuelta. Se desabrochó el arnés y lo dejó caer al suelo. Después, se sentó a horcajadas sobre Geralt, con su coño rozando su miembro aún erecto. El hombre tragó saliva mientras Yennefer se deslizaba a lo largo de su polla, lentamente, impregnándola con su excitación.

—No me he olvidado de lo de antes —comentó—. Así que tu castigo por desobedecer es que me comas el coño hasta que me corra. Sin perder el ritmo. ¿Entendido?

Geralt tomó aire y asintió. Alzó sus manos para acariciar sus caderas y ella le dejó hacer. Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo con delicadeza hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Yennefer dejó escapar un suspiro cuando sus dedos empezaron a acariciar su sexo.

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó.

Geralt asintió y ella se deslizó hasta el colchón.

—Deja que me tumbe, estoy cansada.

Él se incorporó para dejarla sitio y Yennefer se tendió entre los almohadones. Geralt se cernió sobre ella. Sus ojos seguían llenos de deseo.

—¿Puedo besarte? —le preguntó.

La pregunta le pilló tan desprevenida que tardó un poco en contestar.

—No. No hasta que consigas que llegue al orgasmo.

Geralt bajó la cabeza, aceptando su respuesta con sumisión, y se agachó entre las piernas de Yennefer para cumplir con su deber. La chica se estremeció cuando su lengua volvió a rozar los pliegues de su piel. Esta vez, Geralt no se demoró tanto. Sus movimientos comenzaron siendo rápidos, y continuaron aumentando la velocidad. Yennefer ni siquiera se molestó en decirle lo impaciente que estaba siendo; ella también estaba ansiosa.

Geralt agarró sus muslos con fuerza. Yennefer no tardó en gemir. Su lengua saboreaba sus recovecos con avidez y le lanzaba descargas de placer cada vez que rozaba su clítoris. Yennefer agarró a Geralt del pelo, presionando su rostro contra su entrepierna. Se le escapó un juramento cuando Geralt dejó de agarrar uno de sus muslos para deslizar un dedo dentro de ella. Volvió a gemir cuando introdujo el segundo.

Notó el calor acumulándose en sus mejillas y entre sus piernas. Esta vez, Geralt no perdió el ritmo. Yennefer gritó, aferrando con fuerza el cabello de Geralt mientras el orgasmo se extendía por todo su cuerpo. El hombre aún dedicó unos largos segundos a saborear los frutos de su trabajo.

Yennefer aflojó su agarre y Geralt levantó la mirada. Tenía los labios enrojecidos y húmedos.

—Acércate —le susurró Yennefer.

Cuando Geralt estuvo a unos centímetros de su rostro, Yennefer se incorporó para besarle. La lengua de Geralt buscó la suya con avidez, pero ella se apartó tras unos segundos.

—Aún no hemos acabado. Túmbate.

Se hizo a un lado para que Geralt pudiera obedecer. Mientras el hombre se acomodaba, cogió otro condón y se deshizo del envoltorio. Geralt no hizo ningún comentario mientras se lo colocaba. Yennefer le acarició y él tragó saliva.

—Vamos a probar de nuevo —le dijo ella—. Ahora voy a volver a follarte, y más te vale no correrte hasta que yo te lo diga, ¿entendido? —Geralt asintió—. Esta vez no voy a atarte, pero confío en que no te muevas a menos que yo te lo diga. ¿Está claro?

—Hmm —respondió Geralt.

Sus ojos brillaban de excitación. Yennefer volvió a subirse a horcajadas sobre él. Estaba tan mojada que no le costó nada introducirse el enorme miembro de Geralt. Dejó escapar un gemido cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella.

Empezó a mover las caderas con suavidad. Geralt mantenía los brazos inertes a ambos lados del cuerpo, aunque Yennefer podía leer el deseo de tocarla en su expresión. Sonrió mientras deslizaba las manos por su propio cuerpo hasta sus pechos. Geralt tomó aire y cerró los ojos.

—Mírame —le ordenó ella.

Geralt volvió a abrir los ojos. Yennefer siguió acariciándose mientras movía las caderas. Jugueteó con sus pezones y dejó escapar un siseo cuando los pellizcó. Vio cómo Geralt se mordía el labio. Se inclinó sobre él hasta que sus pechos rozaron su piel.

—Dime, Geralt, ¿me deseas? —preguntó en tono seductor.

Geralt asintió con la cabeza. Yennefer empezó a mover sus caderas un poco más rápido. Geralt cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro. Ella empezó a acariciarle la mejilla y fue trazando el perfil de su mandíbula hasta que llegó al cuello. A Geralt se le cortó la respiración. Yennefer levantó las caderas y las dejó caer con fuerza. Geralt ahogó un gemido. Ella cerró los dedos entorno a su garganta, sin llegar a apretar.

—¿Qué te he dicho antes? —susurró mientras acariciaba su nuez—. Quiero oírte gemir.

Volvió a levantar las caderas y a dejarse caer sobre Geralt. El hombre cerró los ojos con más fuerza. Yennefer notó su respiración entrecortada. Se agachó un poco más para besarle. Geralt hizo un amago de levantar las manos para acercarla más a él, pero logró contenerse. Yennefer le mordió el labio inferior.

—Qué obediente eres cuando quieres… —murmuró antes de volver a embestirle.

Geralt volvió a gemir. Esta vez no intentó reprimirse. Yennefer sonrió y volvió a aumentar el ritmo. Ella misma empezó a jadear al cabo de un rato. Se irguió un poco, sin apartar la mano del cuello de Geralt. Él entreabrió los ojos. En ellos pudo ver el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por contenerse, por cumplir sus órdenes. A Yennefer le recorrió un escalofrío.

—Está bien, Geralt. Puedes moverte.

El hombre no tardó en agarrarla los muslos y acompasar su ritmo al de ella. Yennefer cerró los ojos por un instante y gimió, disfrutando de la forma en la que Geralt le daba placer, de su avidez, de su pasión.

Pegó más su cuerpo al suyo y dejó que fuera Geralt quien llevase el ritmo. Él respondió abrazándola con fuerza y besando su cuello con ardor. Yennefer volvió a gemir y Geralt aumentó el ritmo.

—Aún no, Geralt —jadeó en su oído—. Aún no. Aguanta un poco más.

Geralt gruñó y le mordió el cuello. Yennefer gritó y, casi en un acto reflejo, apretó su mano sobre la garganta de Geralt. Él gimió.

—Aún no, aún no, aún no… —repitió Yennefer en su oído.

Sus músculos se tensaron y el placer estalló entre sus piernas. Gritó aún más alto y Geralt aumentó el ritmo, prolongando su orgasmo. Yennefer se incorporó un poco, aún disfrutando del clímax y vio la súplica en los ojos de Geralt. Apretó un poco más el agarre sobre su garganta y Geralt cerró los ojos. Gimió su nombre. Yennefer solo fue capaz de alargarlo durante dos latidos de corazón durante los cuales notó cómo los brazos del hombre empezaban a temblar a su alrededor.

—Ahora, Geralt.

Yennefer sintió el grito en la palma de la mano, a través de la piel de su garganta, antes de que alcanzara sus labios. Con una última embestida, Geralt clamó su nombre.

Yennefer aflojó su agarre y él su abrazo. Se quedaron tendidos la una sobre el otro durante largo rato, recuperando el aliento. Yennefer se deslizó hasta el colchón sin que Geralt dejara de abrazarla.

—Lo has hecho muy bien —dijo en su oído—. Muy bien, Geralt.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sorprendió cuando sintió la humedad en sus labios. Se separó y se apartó el pelo de la cara para ver mejor a su compañero. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas en silencio.

—¿Geralt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis, podéis seguirme en Twitter ([@elisacm7_](https://twitter.com/elisacm7_)) para más fangirleo y memes.


	15. Somos sentimientos y tenemos seres humanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de una noche de amor, quiero decir, SEXO, Geralt y Yennefer tienen una conversación muy profunda. Hay un poco de drama, pero no preocuparse que todo acaba bien. Ah, y también se descubre uno de los mayores misterios de la humanidad: a qué se dedica Geralt. (Bueno, más o menos)

—¿Geralt? —preguntó Yennefer de nuevo, preocupada al ver que no le respondía—. Geralt, ¿estás bien?

Le tomó el rostro con delicadeza, haciendo que lo girase hacia ella. Geralt asintió, pero desvió la mirada. Yennefer notó que le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Dubitativa, empezó a acariciarle el pelo con suavidad.

—Tranquilo, Geralt. Está bien —susurró sin dejar de mirarle.

Le dio un beso en la frente con ternura. A Geralt le sacudió un escalofrío. Ella siguió acariciándole y posando pequeños besos sobre su piel, intentando que se calmara. Pero las lágrimas seguían corriendo libres por sus mejillas.

Yennefer tragó saliva. Sabía que tras una sesión de BDSM las emociones estaban a flor de piel, pero nunca se habría imaginado que Geralt pudiera acabar tan afectado. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba, intentando contener los sollozos. Continuaba sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara. Ella se acurrucó un poco más a su lado y tiró de las sábanas para que cubriesen sus cuerpos desnudos, que empezaban a perder el calor provocado por el sexo.

La respiración de Geralt fue estabilizándose poco a poco y entonces volvió su rostro hacia Yennefer. La chica esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la vez que le limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara.

—Yen… —jadeó.

—Estoy aquí, Geralt.

—Yen…

Le temblaron los labios y reprimió un nuevo sollozo al tiempo que la abrazaba y enterraba el rostro en su cuello. Yennefer lo rodeó con los brazos y siguió acariciándole. Geralt lloró en su hombro durante lo que parecieron horas. Ella se limitó a sostenerlo y susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras mientras se desahogaba. La luz fue apagándose al otro lado de la ventana y los sollozos también acabaron por extinguirse.

Geralt tardó aún unos momentos en volver a decir algo y, cuando lo hizo, sólo fue el nombre de Yennefer.

—Geralt, ¿estás mejor? —susurró ella.

Él asintió, pero no se separó de ella ni un milímetro. Yennefer le acarició la espalda.

—¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua?

Geralt levantó el brazo y señaló el borde de la cama.

—Tengo… botella —murmuró.

—Vale, ahora te la alcanzo.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de apartarse. Aún se notaba el rastro salado que habían dejado sus lágrimas. Geralt se tensó cuando abandonó su abrazo. Yennefer rodó hasta el borde de la cama y alargó el brazo, tanteando el aire hasta que dio con la botella de agua. La cogió y se giró hacia Geralt. Pese a la creciente penumbra, vio que tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados.

Volvió a besarle y le ayudó a incorporarse. Tras asegurarse de que estaba cómodo entre los almohadones, abrió la botella y se la entregó. Geralt dio sorbos cortos, evitando mirarla directamente. Yennefer le acarició la pierna de forma distraída.

—¿Mejor? —le preguntó.

Geralt tragó y asintió. Yennefer le dio un suave beso en el hombro. Él inspiró hondo y dejó escapar el aire poco a poco.

—Lo siento, Yen.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No tienes por qué disculparte.

Geralt gruñó y jugueteó con la etiqueta que rodeaba la botella de plástico.

—Todo estaba yendo tan bien… Lo he arruinado.

—No digas eso. No es verdad. No has arruinado nada —replicó Yennefer con el ceño fruncido.

—Hmm…

—Geralt. —Le tomó de la barbilla con delicadeza e hizo que se girara hacia ella—. De verdad, no has arruinado nada. Es normal que después de algo tan intenso tus emociones se descontrolen. Pero no pasa nada, para eso estoy aquí. —Le besó en la mejilla—. Lo importante es que tú estés bien. ¿Lo estás?

Geralt desvió la mirada y asintió. Yennefer esbozó una sonrisa tímida y le quitó la botella de las manos con cuidado. Le puso el tapón y la dejó sobre la mesilla de noche. Luego volvió a arrastrarse hacia Geralt y le abrazó. Él la rodeó con sus inmensos brazos y volvió a enterrar el rostro en su cuello.

—Estoy aquí, Geralt —murmuró Yennefer en su oído—. Si me necesitas, estoy aquí.

Geralt respiró hondo. Ella se apartó lo suficiente como para mirarle a los ojos. Estaban cubiertos por una neblina de cansancio. Yennefer le besó y él pareció relajarse un poco a su alrededor.

—Lo siento —repitió cuando se separaron— si te he asustado.

Yennefer sacudió la cabeza.

—No hace falta que te disculpes. Y no me he asustado. Es cierto que al principio me he preocupado un poco, pero no pasa nada. Lo importante es que estés bien.

Geralt suspiró, hundiéndose más entre los almohadones.

—Es que hacía mucho tiempo que no… —dejó la frase en el aire y cerró los ojos. Suspiró de nuevo—. Supongo que te debo una explicación.

—No me debes nada —dijo Yennefer mientras se acurrucaba sobre su pecho.

—Aun así… —Geralt se tomó un momento para pensar—. Si vamos a seguir haciendo esto… Bueno, si es que realmente quieres volver a hacerlo —se apresuró en puntualizar.

Yennefer sintió un cosquilleo al recordar las sensaciones que había experimentado mientras dominaba a Geralt. La excitación de tener el control absoluto sobre él, la adoración en su mirada, el tono de su voz al pedirle más. Por supuesto que quería volver a sentir todo aquello.

—Me encantaría volver a hacerlo siempre que quieras —susurró mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

Geralt tragó saliva.

—Hmm. Entonces deberías saber por qué hago esto.

«Porque eres un sumiso de manual», pensó Yennefer. Sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio, dejando que Geralt se explicase. Él tomó aire.

—El BDSM es mi forma de… hmm… desahogarme. —Al ver que Yennefer no decía nada al respecto, continuó—: Verás, no crecí en el mejor de los ambientes. No quiero entrar en detalles, pero digamos que me enseñaron que mostrar sentimientos era una debilidad. —Soltó una pequeña carcajada llena de amargura—. Y eso ha resultado en un hombre adulto incapaz de gestionar sus emociones.

Yennefer levantó la mirada. Geralt tenía la suya perdida en las sombras del techo. Quiso decir algo, pero el hombre siguió hablando.

—Hace un tiempo descubrí que dejar que otra persona tomase el control por mí me ayudaba a aclarar la cabeza y a… hmm… exteriorizar mis sentimientos. —Suspiró—. O al menos eso me decía Regis. Yo solo sé que el dolor y la sumisión me llevan a otro lugar. —Se pasó una mano por el rostro—. Uno en el que todo es mucho más sencillo, en el que no tengo que tomar decisiones y en el que lo único que siento son los golpes y el placer —murmuró.

Se quedaron en silencio. Yennefer no sabía muy bien qué decir. Siguió acariciándole el pecho con movimientos pausados.

—Bueno… —dijo al cabo de un rato—. Es una razón tan válida como cualquier otra…

Yennefer dudó si expresar su opinión al completo. Geralt estaba cansado y seguramente no tuviera ganas de escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir. Sin embargo, el hombre la miró y pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

—Si tienes algo que decir, por favor, no te cortes.

Yennefer tomó aire.

—Vale, pero que conste que no te estoy juzgando, ni a ti ni a tus motivos. Sin embargo… no creo que esta sea la forma más sana de lidiar con tus sentimientos.

Para su sorpresa, Geralt soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Lo sé, pero es con la que más cómodo me siento.

—¿Y no has pensado en… no sé, hablar de ello? No te digo que lo hagas conmigo, sé que aún no estamos en ese punto, pero, ¿y con Jaskier, por ejemplo?

Geralt suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—No quiero molestarle con mis problemas.

—Dudo que le molestes. Al fin y al cabo, es tu amigo. ¿Para qué crees que están los amigos si no es para contarles tus problemas?

—Hmm…

—Ni “hmm”, ni hostias. Habla con él; estoy segura de que te escuchará encantado.

Geralt inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

—No es tan fácil.

—Ya, pero los sentimientos no se hablan solos, hay que hablarlos.

—Hmm… Qué pena —dijo mientras la abrazaba y se acomodaba entre los cojines.

De pronto, el móvil de Geralt empezó a vibrar. Él se tensó a su alrededor, pero dejó que siguiera sonando. El ruido paró tras unos largos segundos, solo para reanudarse poco después.

—Fuck —masculló Geralt, deshaciéndose del abrazo de Yennefer y girándose hacia la mesilla de noche.

Yennefer vislumbró cómo colgaba la llamada y apagaba el teléfono. Geralt volvió a dejarse caer sobre el colchón con un juramento.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó.

Sólo recibió un gruñido a modo de respuesta. Yennefer se apoyó en el codo para observarle.

—Geralt…

—Fuck. No. No está todo bien. Todo está mal —estalló.

—¿El trabajo…? —se aventuró a preguntar Yennefer.

—Sí, el puto trabajo.

Se quedaron en silencio. Geralt intentaba no alterarse inspirando y expirando lentamente.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó la chica.

Geralt giró la cabeza en su dirección. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero sus rasgos se relajaron al ver la preocupación y el interés sinceros en los ojos de Yennefer.

—Hmm… Está bien, aunque no sé cuánto voy a poder contarte. Hay ciertos aspectos de mi trabajo que no son… muy legales.

Yennefer intentó disimular la sorpresa.

—Tranquilo, no voy a salir corriendo a chivarme a la policía —dijo intentando aligerar el ambiente.

—Hmm… —Geralt tardó un rato en encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Se podría decir que trabajo en el sector de la seguridad privada. Soy una especie de… guardaespaldas. Aunque a veces recibo encargos para… hmm… prevenir que la seguridad de ciertas personas u objetos quede comprometida por terceros.

Geralt volvió a hacer una pausa. Yennefer asintió, sin saber muy bien hacia dónde iba aquello y sorprendida por la elección de palabras de su compañero, pero animándole a que continuase. El hombre tomó aire.

—El caso es que mi trabajo a veces puede ser… muy físico, de contacto. Y, obviamente, en medio de una pandemia, no puedo ejercerlo. —Suspiró con hastío—. Pero tengo un cliente que se empeña en que cumpla con un encargo _ahora_ y no atiende a razones. —En su voz dejaba entrever de nuevo la ira—. Fuck, bastante peligroso es ya este trabajo como para que ahora corra el riesgo de infectarme con un virus y propagarlo por ahí. Puta panda de irresponsables… —masculló.

Yennefer le escuchaba en silencio, sin atreverse a interrumpirle. Empezaba a hacerse una idea bastante clara de a qué se dedicaba Geralt. Él se tapó la cara con las manos y volvió a respirar hondo, intentando mantener a raya el enfado.

—Perdona —murmuró—, es sólo que… estoy harto de todo esto.

Yennefer le puso una mano titubeante sobre el brazo. Geralt bajó las manos y la miró. Tenía los ojos cansados, y en ellos creyó ver un deje de desesperación y la búsqueda de consuelo. Yennefer empezó a acariciarle.

—¿Y… has pensado en dejarlo? —preguntó para llenar el silencio que se había formado entre ambos.

Sabía que era una pregunta estúpida antes incluso de formularla. Pero Geralt no señaló lo obvio, sino que suspiró y asintió.

—Muchas veces, pero una vez entras en este mundo… es muy difícil salir. —Esbozó una sonrisa triste que le encogió el corazón—. Además, no sirvo para otra cosa.

—Geralt…

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Es la verdad. Llevo haciendo esto toda la vida, no sé hacer nada más.

—Geralt, no digas eso. Estoy segura de que no es cierto.

Geralt se encogió de hombros, resignado. Yennefer lo miró con el ceño fruncido y dejó de acariciarle el brazo.

—Eres más que tu trabajo —insistió.

Geralt gruñó.

—No, Yen, te equivocas. Mi trabajo es todo lo que soy. Las cosas que he hecho… —Tragó saliva y en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de pesadumbre—. Las cosas que he hecho no pueden separarse de lo que soy.

A Yennefer le sacudió un escalofrío. Geralt se volvió hacia ella y su expresión cambió a una de preocupación.

—Fuck, perdona, no quería asustarte. No quiero darte muchos detalles, pero nunca he matado a nadie, si es lo que estás pensando.

Yennefer soltó una pequeña carcajada ante la franqueza nerviosa de Geralt.

—Tranquilo, te creo.

Geralt respiró hondo, algo aliviado. Sin embargo, la tensión no se había desvanecido del todo.

—Hmm… fuck —respondió—. Perdón por todo esto, no sé qué me pasa hoy…

Yennefer reanudó sus caricias y Geralt volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—Lo que te pasa es que estás alterado —le dijo con voz suave—. Y, por lo que me cuentas, como para no estarlo. De hecho, me sorprende que siempre estés tan serio e impasible.

Geralt dejó escapar un bufido que pretendía ser una carcajada.

—Ya te he dicho que durante mucho tiempo me enseñaron que no mostrar sentimientos te hacía más fuerte.

Yennefer volvió a tumbarse sobre las almohadas y se pegó un poco más a Geralt. En cierto modo, le entendía. Ella también había pensado así alguna vez. De pequeña había descubierto que, si se ocultaba detrás de una máscara de indiferencia, los comentarios maliciosos y los insultos no podían alcanzarla. Pero la máscara no estaba hecha de adamantium y al final acababa por resquebrajarse.

De pronto se vio inmersa en una espiral de recuerdos que creía haber enterrado en lo más profundo de su mente. Se repetía que ya no era aquella niña asustadiza, que había crecido y se había vuelto mucho más fuerte y segura de sí misma. Pero a veces aún sentía las inseguridades escapándose de su control.

—¿Yen?

—¿Eh?

Parpadeó varias veces y miró a Geralt, algo confusa. Al ver la preocupación en su rostro, sonrió.

—Perdona. Como te iba diciendo, es normal que estés alterado. Esta situación nos supera a todos, y si encima le añades las… complicaciones de tu trabajo, pues…

Geralt suspiró.

—Pero, normalmente, después de una sesión, no debería estar así… De eso se trata, de desahogarme durante el sexo para después estar… normal.

—¿Y qué es estar “normal”? ¿Ser de piedra? ¿Que nada te afecte? Siento ser yo quien te lo diga, pero los seres humanos no funcionamos así.

Geralt no respondió. Se quedó mirando el techo en silencio mientras Yennefer dibujaba círculos en su pecho con las yemas de los dedos. El silencio empezaba a ser demasiado pesado.

—Geralt —dijo al cabo de un rato—, no deberías sentirte mal por tener sentimientos y expresarlos. Eso no te hace más débil, ni menos hombre, ni nada por el estilo. Además, volviendo a lo que me decías antes… No sé qué habrás tenido que hacer en tu trabajo, y casi que prefiero no saberlo, pero que lo que sea que hayas hecho no te deje indiferente dice mucho más de ti que esas acciones en sí. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

El hombre se giró hacia ella y la miró durante largo rato en silencio. Yennefer se alegró de que estuvieran casi a oscuras, porque la forma en la que la miraba hizo que se sonrojase. Sin decir una palabra, Geralt la estrechó entre sus brazos. Yennefer enterró el rostro en la curva de su cuello. Estuvieron así durante mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente Geralt rompió el silencio.

—Gracias, Yen.

No hizo falta que dijera nada más. Yennefer lo abrazó con fuerza y cerró los ojos. El corazón le latía más rápido, y estaba segura de que Geralt podía notarlo, pero le dio igual. Pegó más su cuerpo al suyo y Geralt respondió enterrando los dedos en su pelo revuelto.

Cuando se separaron, Yennefer vio el brillo de las lágrimas deslizándose de nuevo por las mejillas de su compañero, pero también una sonrisa aleteando en sus labios.

—Yen —susurró.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Puedo pedirte una última cosa?

—Claro.

—No te vayas todavía. Quédate un poco más.

—Está bien. —Alzó la cabeza y le besó en los labios—. Un ratito más.

Geralt volvió a rodearla con sus brazos. Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, se sorprendió al encontrarla aún a su lado, profundamente dormida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holis! Vengo por aquí sólo para contaros un par de cosas.  
> Lo primero, sorry por el drama en este capítulo. Juro que yo cuando empecé a escribir este fic quería que todo fuese jauja, pero a veces los personajes se te descontrolan y pasan cosas. (También quería que fuese algo cortito, pero eso también se me ha ido un poco de las manos asdfghj)  
> Lo segundo y la principal razón por la que estoy escribiendo esto: debido a motivos personales, me va a ser complicado escribir en las próximas semanas, por lo que es muy probable que el siguiente capítulo tarde más en salir. Esto no significa que vaya a hacer un parón o que vaya a dejar el fic a medias, sólo que las actualizaciones serán cada más tiempo (aún). Siento si esto os echa para atrás a la hora de seguir leyendo, pero no preocuparse, que lo entiendo perfectamente.  
> De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer, cuidaos mucho y bebed agüita <3
> 
> Si queréis, podéis seguirme en Twitter ([@elisacm7_](https://twitter.com/elisacm7_)) para más fangirleo y memes.


	16. El día después (o Un capítulo de relleno para aligerar el drama del anterior)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de una noche intensa, Yennefer y Geralt intentan volver a la rutina. Pero Jaskier es una cotilla que ríete tú de Radio Patio y quiere saber COSAS. Un capítulo muy cortito y ligerito para estos días de verano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, vecinillos! Os dije que volvería a actualizar esto y lo he hecho (aunque sea con un capítulo cortito y de relleno). De nuevo, no sé cuándo será la próxima actualización, porque con el puto calor de los cojones de pato que está haciendo lo único que me apetece es morirme jaja.  
> Aún así, espero que disfrutéis con mi referencias a canciones de Disney y a vídeos de niños gordos en piscinas de Teruel. Besis <3

Yennefer tardó un rato en ubicarse cuando abrió los ojos. Al principio, no reconoció las paredes grises y los muebles oscuros. Se dio la vuelta y, entre la bruma del duermevela, consiguió distinguir una figura sentada al otro lado de la cama haciendo… ¿pesas?

Se frotó los ojos. En efecto, Geralt estaba levantando unas mancuernas. Primero un brazo, luego el otro. Los músculos de su espalda se tensaban y relajaban conforme realizaba sus ejercicios. Yennefer se quedó mirándolos hipnotizada.

De pronto, Geralt paró y se giró.

—Hmm, ¿te he despertado?

—¿Eh?

—Que si te he despertado —repitió Geralt con voz suave.

La chica aún tardó un rato en acabar de desperezarse del todo. Cuando lo hizo, casi saltó de la cama.

—Mierda, ¿qué hora es? ¿Me he dormido? Tengo que ponerme a trabajar y revisar los últimos informes y…

—Yen, relájate, es domingo.

—¿Domingo? —preguntó ella, confusa.

—Hmm.

Se frotó la cara, intentando disipar los últimos rastros del sueño y ubicarse en el continuo espacio-tiempo del universo. Le costó más de lo que creía.

—Domingo… —murmuró para sus adentros, haciendo cuentas en su cabeza.

Geralt no dejaba de mirarla, y una sonrisa empezaba a dibujarse en sus labios.

—¿Alguien necesita un café? —preguntó mientras dejaba las mancuernas en el suelo y se estiraba.

El hombre se levantó de la cama y ella no pudo evitar fijarse en que estaba completamente desnudo y en que unas marcas rojizas atravesaban sus turgentes melocotones. Las imágenes de la noche anterior le vinieron a la memoria y se estremeció.

—¿Geralt?

—¿Hmm? —preguntó girándose de nuevo hacia ella.

—¿Estás… bien?

El hombre sonrió. Era una sonrisa sincera que le calentó un poco el corazoncito.

—Perfectamente.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y también se levantó de la cama. Empezó a recoger su ropa esparcida por el suelo.

—Voy a darme una ducha —comentó—, pero después voy a aceptar ese café.

—Hmm… Yo también tenía pensado ducharme ahora… —Ambos intercambiaron una mirada. Geralt enarcó una ceja—. Pero, si quieres, podemos ducharnos juntos.

A Yennefer le recorrió un cosquilleo acompañado por una oleada de calor. Estuvo muy tentada de aceptar aquella oferta. Aún recordaba aquella fantasía que había tenido varias semanas atrás y cómo Jaskier la había interrumpido en su punto álgido. Aquel era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para culminarla, y no sólo en su cabeza.

Yennefer se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Es una buena forma de ahorrar agua.

Greta Thunberg estaría contenta por intentar salvar el planeta a base de no malgastar agua, pero Yennefer no. Al menos en aquel momento. En su fantasía todo había sido muy bonito y sexy, pero en su cabeza no había tenido en cuenta ciertas cosas, a saber: 1) que Geralt era un mastodonte en todos los sentidos, y 2) que tenían una ducha muy pequeña.

«Pero si ni siquiera me gusta follar en la ducha», pensó mientras Geralt le daba un codazo involuntario al intentar alcanzar el gel. «Es incómodo de cojones. Y más si tu compañero es un tío de dos metros con unas espaldas que pueden verse desde el espacio. Y con otras cosas igual de grandes», añadió mentalmente tras echar una rápida ojeada hacia abajo, seguida de un nuevo golpe accidental.

—Perdón —murmuró el hombre antes de que se le resbalara el bote del gel—. Ah, fuck.

—Espera, déjame que…

Yennefer se agachó para recogerlo. Casi hasta podría haber sido sexy. Pero, al levantarse, se golpeó con el grifo, con tan mala suerte de que este se giró hacia el lado del agua fría, provocando que ambos chillaran por el repentino cambio de temperatura. Hubo más golpes y posturas incómodas mientras intentaban volver a dar el agua caliente, acariciarse sensualmente y embadurnarse con el jabón.

—Mira, así no se puede follar —dijo Yennefer con todo el dolor de su corazón mientras frotaba el pecho de Geralt.

Él suspiró resignado y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para aclararse el pelo. Acabaron de ducharse en un silencio sólo interrumpido por las maldiciones y los gruñidos cada vez que intentaban moverse en aquel espacio tan angosto.

«Bueno, pues otra vez que me quedo sin culminar la fantasía», pensó Yennefer una vez estuvo fuera de aquella cárcel de azulejos blancos en la que, al parecer, era incapaz de tener un orgasmo.

Geralt le tendió una taza humeante que aceptó de buena gana. La ducha no le había espabilado lo suficiente y casi podía oír a su cerebro pidiendo a gritos su dosis diaria de cafeína. Disfrutaron del desayuno sentados la una frente al otro, en un agradable silencio. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad (que es lo que más se valora), no duró mucho.

—¡Buenos díaaaaaas! —dijo Jaskier irrumpiendo en la cocina raudo como un río bravo, con la fuerza de un gran tifón, con la energía del fuego ardiente, la luna sabrá guiar el corazóoooooon (Contenido no patrocinado por Disney™. Ojalá el puto Mickey Mouse me pagase por esto).

—Hmm —respondieron Geralt y Yennefer a la vez.

—¿Qué? ¿Pasasteis buena noche? ;)

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —le preguntó Yennefer, confundida.

—¿El qué? ;)

—Eso, el emoticono. ¿Cómo coño lo has hecho? Esto es una conversación hablada.

—Ay, amiga, el poder del cotilleo ;).

Jaskier se sirvió café en una taza y se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa, mirando a sus compañeros alternativamente. Ambos continuaron tomándose el escaso desayuno, intentando ignorar su sonrisa perversa.

—Bueno, ¿qué? ¿No me vais a contar nada?

Yennefer y Geralt intercambiaron la más breve de las miradas, pero a Jaskier no le pasó inadvertida. Se echó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en la mesa y la barbilla sobre las manos entrelazadas. Había diversión en sus ojos. Y puede que algo de lascivia también.

—Vamos, desembuchad… No voy a ponerme celoso, si es lo que pensáis. Anoche yo también estuve haciendo mis cosas. Si queréis os las cuento…

—Tranquilo, no es necesario —le interrumpió Yennefer.

—Pero yo sí necesito que me lo contéis. Nunca había oído gemir a Geralt tan fuerte y tengo que saber qué coño le hiciste para que gritara así. Hasta Anarietta se sorprendió.

—¿Anarietta? —preguntó Yennefer, arqueando una ceja.

Geralt suspiró.

—Su novia. Una de ellas, al menos. Aunque pensé que ya no estabais juntos.

Jaskier se encogió de hombros sin que se le borrase la sonrisa.

—Bueno, lo nuestro es algo eterno, como lo de la leyenda esa del hilo rojo sobre las almas que están destinadas a encontrarse una y otra vez en un ciclo sin fin…

—Creo que esa historia no va así —murmuró Yennefer antes de dar un sorbo a su café.

—Bueno, eso es irrelevante. El caso es que mi armiño y yo no sabemos vivir el uno sin el otro.

Geralt puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo que a Yennefer se le escapara una pequeña sonrisa.

—Geralt, ¿estás celoso? —le preguntó, intentando ocultarse tras la taza.

El interpelado gruñó y desvió la mirada. Yennefer se rio y Jaskier le miró sorprendido.

—¿En serio, Geralt? ¿Anarietta te pone celoso?

—Hmm. Fuck. Pues claro que no —masculló.

—Pues cualquiera lo diría… —malmetió Yennefer.

—He dicho que no —gruñó Geralt.

Jaskier se inclinó hacia él. Aunque su tono se había vuelto más serio, una sonrisa maliciosa aleteaba en sus labios.

—Geralt, ya lo hemos hablado otras veces. No tienes que preocuparte por nada. El amor tiene…

—Más de un nombre, ya lo sé —interrumpió el hombretón con un suspiro—. Y te he dicho que no estoy celoso.

—Hmm… —dijo Jaskier, imitándole.

Yennefer volvió a reírse y se terminó el café. Fue a levantarse para meter la taza en el fregadero, pero Jaskier le cogió del brazo.

—Ah, no, no. No te creas que este pequeño cambio de tema va a hacer que te libres de hablar, amiga. Vuelve a sentarte y cuéntame el salseo.

Yennefer volvió a posar el culo en la silla, resignada.

—Pensé que a ti no te iba el BDSM —le dijo enarcando una ceja en actitud petulante.

—Bueno, una cosa es que no lo practique y otra, muy distinta, que no me interese de forma… eh… teórica. Además —añadió cruzándose de brazos y levantando la barbilla—, estuvisteis usando mi dildo, así que tengo derecho a enterarme de los detalles.

—Hmm. Pues, en resumen, Yen me ató las manos, me estuvo golpeando con la fusta, luego me dio por culo, después le comí el coño y al final volvió a follarme mientras me asfixiaba. ¿Contento?

La expresión de Geralt había vuelto a su estoicismo habitual mientras enumeraba los actos sexuales que habían llevado a cabo la noche anterior. Yennefer y Jaskier le miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, flipando con la completa indiferencia con la que lo estaba contando, como si estuviese leyendo la lista de la compra. Cuando acabó, Geralt se limitó a terminar su café y a dejar la taza sobre la mesa.

Jaskier abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Era difícil dejarle sin palabras, pero Geralt lo había conseguido. Cuando se repuso, sólo acertó a decir:

—¿Desde cuándo le llamas «Yen»?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis, podéis seguirme en Twitter ([@elisacm7_](https://twitter.com/elisacm7_)) para más fangirleo y memes.


	17. Consejos vendo que para mí no tengo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se empiezan a levantar algunas restricciones de la cuarentena. Mientras Geralt se va a correr, Jaskier y Yennefer mantienen una conversación intensita.

**Disclaimer** : En este capítulo se mencionan acontecimientos y cosas de las que ya no me acuerdo. ¿Podría buscarlo en Google? Pues sí, pero me da pereza. Normalmente me tomo muy en serio el fanfic y me gusta que tenga cierto rigor. Hoy no. Tampoco me acuerdo de los horarios que se pusieron para ir a correr y eso porque yo no he salido a correr en mi vida, Hulio (perdón por esta referencia rancia). Así que, bueno, no le busquéis la coherencia temporal porque es muy posible que no la tenga. Podría aprovechar y decir que, como el fanfic tiene lugar en la cuarentena y que el tiempo se distorsionó durante ese periodo aciago de nuestras vidas, pues es todo una metáfora de algo, pero tampoco me voy a tirar el rollo. Y hablando de rollos, menudo os acabo de soltar así de gratis. Venga, me callo ya y os dejo que leáis el capítulo.

La gran noticia les llegó a la hora de comer: El Gobierno había autorizado salir a hacer deporte durante una hora de 7 a 10 de la mañana y de 8 a 11 de la noche. En realidad, la noticia había salido el día anterior, pero los tres habían estado demasiado ocupados con sus cosas como para darse cuenta.

La primera reacción de Geralt fue de frustración por no haberse enterado antes, ya que podría haber salido a correr por la mañana. La segunda, fue ir a buscar el chándal y las deportivas a su cuarto. La reacción de Yennefer y Jaskier fue más o menos la misma: ¿Deporte? In this economy? No, thank you. Así que el resto de la tarde tuvieron que aguantar a un Geralt que no podía estarse quieto ni un minuto mientras veían Netflix.

—No entiendo cómo puede tener tanta energía como para salir luego a correr… —murmuró Yennefer mientras se acurrucaba en el sofá.

—Ya, y menos después de lo que le hiciste anoche, _Yen_ —replicó Jaskier con una sonrisita burlona en el rostro.

Ella le lanzó un cojín a la cara mientras le llamaba idiota. Jaskier lo cogió al vuelo sin dejar de sonreír. Al principio parecía que el somero relato de Geralt había conseguido que dejase de indagar acerca de lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, pero el paso de las horas le estaba demostrando lo contrario. Siendo sinceros, a Yennefer no le molestaba compartir los pormenores de su vida sexual con su compañero. Lo que le molestaba era la forma en la que Jaskier utilizaba aquella información para hacerse el graciosillo o intentar provocar situaciones incómodas (spoiler: no le salía tan bien como él pensaba).

—¿Un cojín, Yeni? ¿En serio? Pensé que a ti te iban las armas un poco más… flagelantes.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco por enésima vez aquella tarde.

—Ya arribó maese comedia a facernos chanza —masculló exasperada.

Jaskier se levantó del sillón para sentarse junto a ella. Abrazado al cojín que le había lanzado, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—En el fondo te encanta.

—En el fondo me das pereza —replicó mientras le apartaba de su lado con un ligero codazo.

—Ya, ya… Pero bien dispuesta que estabas a compartir una noche de amor conmigo el otro día…

—Deja de llamarlo así.

—Así, ¿cómo? ¿«Noche de amor»? Es lo que fue, Yeni, querida. Así lo sentí yo.

Los ojos se le iban a quedar mirando al cerebro de tanto girarlos. Por suerte, Geralt apareció en el momento oportuno para evitar que Jaskier siguiera diciendo más tonterías de aquellas.

—Hmm… —Cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro, inquieto—. ¿Estáis seguros de que no queréis salir a correr?

—Sí, Geralt.

Habían repetido la respuesta tantas veces que ya la decían sincronizados. El hombretón volvió a gruñir y salió otra vez al pasillo.

—Vas a acabar desgastando el parqué de tanto ir de un lado a otro —voceó Yennefer.

Esperaba que Jaskier soltase una pequeña risita ante su comentario, pero al no oírla, se giró hacia él. Su rostro estaba mucho más serio de lo normal, y miraba la puerta del salón fijamente.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Jaskier sacudió la cabeza y volvió a lucir una de sus brillantes sonrisas de instagramer.

—Sí, claro, es sólo que estaba pensando… Geralt hoy está como muy… no sé.

—¿Nervioso?

Jaskier negó con la cabeza.

—No exactamente. Más bien diría… ¿excitado? No en el sentido sexual, entiéndeme. Pero no sé, lo noto diferente.

Yennefer se encogió de hombros.

—Va a poder salir a correr después de muchas semanas, es normal que tenga ganas.

—No sé, no sé… Ya estaba así esta mañana, antes de enterarse de que se podía salir a hacer deporte.

Cuando Geralt volvió a pasar por delante del salón, Yennefer intentó fijarse en si había algo raro en él. Jaskier parecía estar haciendo lo mismo. El hombre se dio la vuelta en dirección a la otra punta del pasillo y desapareció de su vista. Los dos esperaron hasta que regresó y volvió a marcharse.

—Mm… creo que ya sé lo que le pasa —dijo Jaskier.

Yennefer lo miró con una ceja enarcada, expectante, pero su compañero no siguió hablando.

—¿Y bien? —tuvo que apremiarle.

Jaskier volvió a sonreír. Miró a Yennefer con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Lo que le pasa es que tiene más energía, y eso es porque está más… feliz.

—¿Feliz? ¿En serio? —preguntó cuando Geralt volvió a pasar por delante con el ceño fruncido y gruñendo.

—Bueno, puede que tú no lo notes aún… pero sí, esa es su cara de estar feliz. —La miró creyendo que la chica diría algo al respecto, pero no fue así, por lo que Jaskier suspiró—. Y, para que lo sepas… Has sido tú la que le ha hecho así de feliz.

Yennefer desvió la mirada, intentando que el rubor no se le subiese a las mejillas.

—¿Pero qué dices? Yo no he hecho nada más que…

—Que hablar con él, escucharle y decirle que no pasa absolutamente nada por hablar de sus sentimientos. Y, al parecer, ha funcionado, porque antes hemos tenido una pequeña charla.

Yennefer se puso aún más roja, aunque esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al saber que Geralt había seguido su consejo. Sin embargo, no tardó en ocultarla de la mirada burlona de Jaskier. La chica se aclaró la garganta y fingió que estaba prestando atención a la película de mierda que habían decidido poner.

—Oye, pues está interesante la película, eh —comentó de manera totalmente casual y para nada buscando el cambio de tema.

Jaskier levantó una ceja y, para sorpresa de todos, no dijo nada más.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 19:59, Geralt se plantó en la puerta de entrada ataviado con un pantalón de chándal, una sudadera, zapatillas de correr y unos cascos. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño despeinado. Observaba la madera con gran intensidad, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro con evidente nerviosismo. Yennefer y Jaskier lo observaron con diversión desde el sofá. Cuando sonó la alarma de su reloj de pulsera fue demasiado y ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

—¿Hmm? —preguntó Geralt con el ceño fruncido y la mano en el picaporte—. ¿Pasa algo?

Yennefer sacudió la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

—Nada, nada. Pásatelo bien corriendo.

Geralt volvió a gruñir y se despidió de sus compañeros con la mano antes de salir al rellano. Cuando cerró la puerta, Yennefer soltó otra carcajada.

—¿Se puede saber para qué se ha puesto la alarma si lleva mirando el reloj desde las dos de la tarde?

Jaskier se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, cosas de Geralt.

Se quedaron en silencio, la peli de mierda de Netflix había llegado al final y la música de los créditos era lo único que se oía en el piso. De pronto, ambos sintieron el peso de una gran ausencia, pero no dijeron nada. Se quedaron callados, mirando la tele sin ver realmente nada.

—¿Yeni?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Te apetece echarte una siesta?

Ella se giró hacia él con una ceja arqueada.

—¿No te parece que ahora es un poco tarde para eso?

Jaskier desvió la mirada y tragó saliva. Parecía que una repentina ola de timidez había invadido su siempre extrovertida personalidad. Yennefer lo miró con extrañeza.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó.

Él volvió a mirarla y asintió con la cabeza.

—Es sólo que… —empezó a decir—. Bah, déjalo. —Se irguió y cogió el mando de la tele—. ¿Ponemos otra peli?

—Jaskier…

—Bueno, vale —claudicó, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre el sofá—. Te decía lo de la siesta porque… Me apetece abrazarte, ¿vale?

Yennefer lo miró perpleja.

—¿Y desde cuándo necesitas una excusa tan absurda como echarnos la siesta para hacerlo? Si te pasas el día abrazándome.

Jaskier parpadeó varias veces.

—No es verdad.

—Sí lo es. Antes, sin ir más lejos, te has acurrucado junto a mí.

—Y tú me has apartado de un codazo. Eso no puede considerarse ni un abrazo ni nada.

Yennefer suspiró.

—Y, de todos modos, ¿a qué viene ahora esto de querer abrazarme? Ya sé que eres un poco moñas, pero…

—Y tú una hipócrita —le cortó.

Yennefer le miró de hito en hito, sorprendida ante aquella brusquedad tan impropia de Jaskier.

—¿Perdona?

—I said what I said. Mucho decirle a Geralt que hay que abrirse más y hablar de sus sentimientos pero luego tú no te aplicas el cuento.

La chica abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, indignada.

—¿Todo esto es por lo del codazo o…?

—Claro que no, Yennefer. Es porque me hace mucha gracia que le digas a la gente que no hay nada malo en expresar sus emociones, pero luego tú eres la primera que te escondes detrás de esa fachada de superioridad y no dejas que nadie vea lo que sientes. Hasta escondes las sonrisas.

Yennefer se estaba poniendo como un tomate, aunque no estaba segura si era de rabia o de vergüenza por estar siendo exposeada de aquella manera.

—¿Pero de qué vas?

Jaskier se encogió de hombros y alzó las manos con las palmas al descubierto.

—Yo sólo te digo las cosas como son. Que a mí me parece estupendo que quieras ir de tía dura por la vida y eso, pero luego no te pongas en modo terapeuta.

—Yo no me pongo en modo nada. —Desde luego, el rubor se debía más a la rabia—. Geralt necesitaba hablar con alguien y yo estaba ahí. Necesitaba consejo y yo se lo di. Es lo que hacen los amigos.

Escupió la última frase con más bilis de la que pretendía. Se arrepintió enseguida de haber hecho aquel reproche velado. Bastó con ver la punzada de dolor que atravesó los ojos de Jaskier. Yennefer se mordió el labio.

—Mierda, Jaskier, lo siento, no pretendía…

—Tienes razón —le cortó—. Es lo que hacen los amigos; por eso estaba intentando tener una conversación contigo, porque pensé que tú también necesitabas hablar. —Tomó aire y lo exhaló, resignado—. Pero, en fin, qué sabré yo, si en tantos años de amistad con Geralt nunca he sido capaz de sonsacarle un gesto más efusivo que un ceño fruncido.

El chico se recostó en el sofá, con la mirada perdida entre sus dedos, que jugueteaban los unos con los otros en un vano intento por distraerse. Yennefer se quedó callada. No sabía cómo responder a aquello, y el sentimiento de culpa que empezaba a crecer en su estómago tampoco ayudaba a encontrar las palabras de consuelo adecuadas.

El silencio empezó a hacerse demasiado pesado. Jaskier parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos, y verle tan serio hacía que Yennefer se sintiera mal por haberle hablado así, por hacerle sentirse así. Por, en cierto modo, haberse entrometido entre Geralt y él.

—Jaskier… —empezó a decir, queriendo acercarse más al chico pero sin atreverse del todo—. Lo siento mucho, de verdad, yo…

Jaskier negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Tienes razón, he sido un amigo de mierda con Geralt durante mucho tiempo.

—No es cierto —se apresuró a contradecirle—. Mira, no sé mucho sobre vosotros dos, lo que habéis pasado juntos, ni nada de eso, pero sé que Geralt te aprecia muchísimo, y dudo que lo hiciera si fueses un mal amigo.

Jaskier se encogió de hombros.

—Nuestra historia tiene más giros de guion que una peli de M. Night Shyasmashdjlan.

—Es “Shyamalan” —le corrigió Yennefer casi inconscientemente.

—Bueno, lo que sea. La cosa es que ni yo he estado siempre ahí para él, ni él ha querido que lo esté. Pero una cosa no quita a la otra. He sido un amigo de mierda y tengo que asumirlo e intentar remediarlo. Lo que me lleva a… —Se giró para mirar a Yennefer a los ojos—. Lo siento, no tendría que haber sido tan brusco, pero es que a veces me pones un poco de los nervios.

Yennefer levantó mucho las cejas.

—¿Qué _yo_ te pongo de los nervios _a ti_?

—Sí, porque yo soy una persona muy directa, que dice todo lo que piensa, y tú intentas ocultarlo siempre, pero sólo te sale a medias, así que te veo con tu cara to’ seria pero con una sonrisa en los ojos y pienso «¿Pero por qué no sonríe del todo?». Con Geralt es más fácil, porque nunca sabes lo que está pensando, pero contigo sí lo sé y es como «AAAAGH, YENNEFER, DI LO QUE REALMENTE TE ESTÁ PASANDO POR LA CABEZA, COÑO, QUE SE NOTA QUE NO ES LO MISMO QUE LO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO». ¿Me entiendes?

Jaskier había acompañado su soliloquio con muchos aspavientos y movimientos de manos. Yennefer lo había observado entre indignada y divertida.

—¿De verdad se me da tan mal mentir? —dijo.

—No, no es eso —respondió su compañero—. Es más bien… —Hizo un gesto vago con la mano—. Es como si intentases ocultar que hay cosas que te gustan o que te hacen sentir bien, como antes, por ejemplo, cuando te he dicho que habías hecho feliz a Geralt. Has empezado a sonreír y de repente has intentado volver a ponerte seria, como si eso no fuese contigo o algo; como si estuvieras por encima de ese tipo de cosas.

Yennefer parpadeó varias veces, algo confusa. ¿Así era como la veía Jaskier?

—No lo he hecho por eso —se defendió—. Era porque no quería que te rieras de mí —admitió con la boca pequeña y empezando a ponerse roja.

Entonces fue Jaskier el que la miró con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué iba a reírme de ti?

—Porque es lo que haces, tú mismo me lo dijiste: vacilas a todo el mundo, eres un jajas, el maestro del humor.

—Sí, bueno, pero jamás me reiría de ti por sentirte orgullosa de haber hecho feliz a mi mejor amigo.

Yennefer desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Jaskier se incorporó y se acercó un poco a ella.

—Sé que hago bromas a todas horas, y no todas son del mejor de los gustos, pero nunca me burlaría de tus sentimientos, Yeni. En serio. Y, si da esa sensación, lo siento mucho, no es mi intención.

La chica alzó un poco la mirada. Nunca había visto a su compañero tan serio. Parecía realmente arrepentido, casi hasta avergonzado. Yennefer tomó aire, sopesando sus palabras.

—No te disculpes. Es sólo que… supongo que no se me da especialmente bien confiar en la gente.

Pensó que Jaskier la acribillaría a preguntas al respecto, pero en vez de eso le cogió la mano y le dio un suave apretón. Yennefer le miró a los ojos. El chico había esbozado una pequeña sonrisa que nada tenía que ver con su picardía habitual. Era una sonrisa que decía «Estoy aquí. No te preocupes. Pase lo que pase, estoy aquí».

A Yennefer se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Nunca antes la habían mirado de aquella forma, mostrando un apoyo y preocupación tan sinceros. Se mordió el labio, aguantando el torrente de emociones que luchaban por abrirse paso en su interior. Jaskier debió de notarlo, porque le dijo con voz suave:

—No tienes que contarme nada ahora si no quieres. Podemos poner otra peli, hacer unas palomitas y acurrucarnos en el sofá hasta que estés lista. O también puedes decirme que nada de esto es de mi incumbencia, llamarme idiota, tener otra discusión y acabar abalanzándonos el uno sobre el otro con erótico resultado —añadió enarcando una ceja.

Aquello hizo que Yennefer pusiera los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo evitar sonreír; y tampoco quiso evitarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis, podéis seguirme en Twitter ([@elisacm7_](https://twitter.com/elisacm7_)) para más fangirleo y memes.


	18. Amiga, date cuenta y los males del capitalismo moderno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yennefer está hasta el coño del capitalismo. Y yo también.

Geralt volvió a casa al cabo de una hora, con la frente perlada de sudor y una sonrisa en los labios. Al verle, Yennefer y Jaskier intercambiaron una mirada.

—¿Qué tal sienta salir de casa para algo que no sea tirar la basura o ir al Mercadona? —le preguntó la chica.

—De puta madre —contestó Geralt sin miramientos.

Después, fue a darse una ducha. Yennefer y Jaskier decidieron hacer la cena. Tampoco se complicaron mucho; una ensalada y un poco de embutido cortado en un plato. Sin embargo, cuando Geralt salió del baño con una toalla anudada a la cintura y el pelo cayéndole mojado sobre los hombros, ambos pensaron que podría haber una comida bastante mejor que aquella.

Pero tras la cena, cuando los tres se sentaron en el sofá, Geralt empezó a cabecear y no tardó en quedarse dormido. Jaskier suspiró dramáticamente mientras miraba a Yennefer a los ojos.

—Sólo quedamos tú y yo.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa de circunstancias.

—Me temo que yo también me voy a ir a dormir. Mañana tengo que madrugar.

Jaskier volvió a suspirar como el protagonista de una novela romántica.

—Cómo no, otra noche en soledad. Tan sólo mis pensamientos, mi mano y yo.

Yennefer sacudió la cabeza mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

—¿Por qué no llamas a tu novia? La Enriqueta esa o como se llame.

—Anarietta —le corrigió—. Mmm no sé, puede que esté ocupada, ya veré.

Yennefer se levantó del sofá y se estiró.

—Bueno, sea como sea, espero que te lo pases bien. Y no hagas mucho ruido.

Jaskier se cruzó de brazos y la miró de arriba abajo.

—No es por nada, pero tú haces mucho más ruido que yo.

Yennefer le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba a medio camino, Jaskier le dijo:

—¡Espera!

También se levantó del sofá y fue hacia ella. La cogió por los hombros y posó un suave beso en su frente.

—Buenas noches —susurró contra su piel.

Yennefer cerró los ojos durante un momento, disfrutando de aquel pequeño instante. Después, en un acto que sorprendió a su compañero, deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cintura y le abrazó. Titubeante, el chico la atrajo un poco más hacia sí. Yennefer prolongó el abrazo durante un par de segundos.

—Buenas noches —murmuró antes de alejarse, con el color ascendiendo rápidamente hasta sus mejillas.

***

Los lunes siempre han sido una mierda; lo sabes tú, lo sé yo y lo sabe Garfield. Es un gag repetido _ad infinitum_ en cualquier medio escrito y/o audiovisual, y en este fanfic no íbamos a ser menos.

A Yennefer le despertó el sonido de un montón de emails entrantes a las siete de la mañana. Fue repasándolos mientras se tomaba un café solo en la penumbra de la cocina. A las siete y media empezaron las llamadas. La chica se cagó en todos sus muertos. Se suponía que su jornada no empezaba hasta las ocho.

Al parecer, volvían a tener la web saturada de pedidos, y le tocaba a Yennefer gestionar mil movidas que en realidad ni siquiera deberían ser asunto suyo. Pero, «Yennefer, en estos tiempos tan difíciles todos tenemos que arrimar el hombro», le decía su jefa.

«Pues a ver si una vez pasen estos tiempos tan difíciles dejas de pedirme que haga cosas que no se corresponden a mi puesto por contrato», pensó Yennefer. «O, yo que sé, contrata a más gente, que no es como si te faltasen el dinero o los recursos». Eso Yennefer lo sabía bien porque más de una vez le había pedido que mirara unos Excel de contabilidad, sin ser ella nada de eso.

«Cómo odio el puto capitalismo», pensó mientras respondía a un largo email de un cliente pesado y enfadado. Y encima tenía que dar las gracias por haber mantenido su puesto en medio de una pandemia.

Aquella carga de trabajo se prolongó durante un par de días. El miércoles por la tarde, Yennefer cayó rendida sobre la cama tras enviar un último email. Habría apagado con gusto el ordenador para no volver a encenderlo jamás, pero Triss le mandó un mensaje preguntándole si le apetecía hablar por Zoom (se habían puesto al día con las apps de videollamada y habían enviado Skype al ostracismo).

—¿Qué tal estás, reina? —le preguntó su amiga desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

—Cansada.

—Vaya, ¿tanto estás follando?

Yennefer puso los ojos en blanco ante la sonrisa estúpida de Triss.

—Uff, sí, no veas. No paro en todo el día.

La risa de su amiga le llegó clara y musical por los auriculares.

—Normal… ¿qué tal tu idilio sexual a dos bandas?

Yennefer hizo una mueca.

—No lo llames así. Además, no es _exactamente_ a dos bandas… Ni es nada de nada.

—Ya, ya… Pero bien que me he dado cuenta de que jaskier.musico.oficial lleva varios días sin hacer directos por Instagram…

—Es que sabe que trabajo hasta tarde.

Triss dejó la mofa a un lado y sonrió de forma dulce.

—Jo, pues qué majo, ¿no?

Yennefer se encogió de hombros. Pues sí, era cierto, Jaskier era majo. Mucho más majo de lo que pensaba. Apretó los labios, intentando contener el rubor. El gesto no le pasó desapercibido a su amiga.

—Yenna, ¿pasa algo?

La chica sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

—Nada, nada. Es que menudo comienzo de semana más movido hemos tenido en el puto trabajo… Pero, en fin, no me apetece hablar de ello ahora. ¿Tú qué tal? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Filippa?

Entonces fue el turno de Triss de sonrojarse.

—Pues muy bien, la verdad. Al principio pensé que al estar juntas las 24 horas del día acabaríamos hartas la una de la otra, pero ha sido más bien al contrario —hizo una pequeña pausa en la que el color de sus mejillas se volvió más rojo aún. Los ojos le brillaron cuando, en voz baja, le dijo—: Yenna… Creo que esto va para largo. Para muy largo. Hemos estado hablando de casarnos.

Yen abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Cómo que casaros?

—No ahora, ni en el futuro cercano, obviamente. Pero… sí. En fin, ya sabes que nos vinimos a vivir juntas justo cuando empezó todo esto, un poco para probar qué tal nos iría. Y la cosa es que nos va muy bien. Joder, no he estado tan enamorada desde Robert Pattinson en la época de _Crepúsculo_. Sólo que esta vez es de verdad y yo… Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, Yenna.

Yennefer la observó en silencio. Se fijó en la forma en la que el rostro le cambiaba cada vez que hablaba de Filippa. No era sólo el brillo de los ojos o el rubor de las mejillas. Era la sonrisa, la forma en la que sus cejas se arqueaban ligeramente, casi como si estuviera sorprendida de estar saliendo con aquella mujer de la que sólo hablaba maravillas.

Desde luego, Triss estaba enamorada. Hasta las trancas. Nunca la había visto así, tan radiante, tan feliz. De pronto, Yennefer sintió un peso en el estómago. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que lo que sentía era una punzada de envidia. Ella nunca le había dedicado demasiado tiempo al tema del amor. Le gustaba el sexo, pasar el rato con personas atractivas y, aunque le costara admitirlo, también los mimos. Pero las relaciones románticas de larga duración no iban con ella. Nunca se había planteado casarse ni compartir el resto de su vida con alguien.

Pero, al ver la sonrisa en los labios de su amiga, de pronto ella también quiso sentir aquello. Quería experimentar aquella felicidad que provenía de la complicidad y la intimidad más absolutas. Quería saber cómo era eso de tener mariposas en el estómago. Quería enamorarse tanto como Triss se había enamorado de Filippa. Pero ella no sabía nada sobre el amor, nunca lo había experimentado y se sentía un poco perdida. Algo parecido a la tristeza se asentó en su garganta.

Triss tenía los ojos fijos en ella. Parecía algo nerviosa mientras esperaba su reacción. Finalmente, Yennefer logró apartar los pensamientos funestos y sonreír de forma natural y de corazón.

—Me alegro un montón, Triss, de verdad.

Continuaron hablando de esto o de aquello, de si habían visto este vídeo viral o el meme del perro fuerte y el perro chico. Triss no volvió a mencionar el tema de la posible futura boda y Yennefer evitó por todos los medios hablar de la ¿relación? que tenía con sus compañeros. Pero eso no significaba que no estuviera pensando en ello.

Tan solo se habían acostado una vez los tres juntos y otra ella con Geralt (era probable que Jaskier y él también se hubieran acostado por su cuenta en algún momento, lo cual le parecía estupendo). Dos polvos no significaban nada. Con Istredd se había acostado al menos veinte veces antes de pasar a ser algo más “oficial”. Aún se preguntaba cómo había acabado refiriéndose a él como su novio. Que ella recordase, sólo le había dicho que le quería una vez, y fue justo antes de dejarle.

«Istredd, cielo, te quiero mucho, pero esto no va a ningún lado. No es por ti, es por mí», le había dicho. Y se había quedado tan ancha. Istredd había llorado, ella le había consolado y después se había ido a una clase de zumba a la que se había apuntado con Triss. Y en aquella clase conoció a Tissaia, que era la profesora y que más tarde le enseñaría algo más que unos pasos de baile.

Suspiró. Al menos con Tissaia las cosas habían estado muy claras desde el principio. Sólo sexo. Si en algún momento empezaba a haber sentimientos de por medio, apaga y vámonos. Nunca llegó a haberlos, pero cuando ella le dijo que se mudaba a otra ciudad y que la cosa se acababa, Yennefer sintió una gran tristeza. Siempre se había dicho que era porque el sexo con Tissaia era maravilloso, y ella una de las personas más interesantes que había conocido, y sus encuentros solían ser uno de los mejores momentos de su semana, e iba a echar mucho de menos todo aquello. Menos mal que no había habido sentimientos de por medio.

Se despidió de Triss a las ocho menos cinco y fue a la cocina para servirse un vasito de agua. Esperaba ver a Geralt en el recibidor, con la mano en el picaporte, esperando a que fueran las ocho en punto para poder salir a correr. Pero el pasillo estaba desierto.

Cuando regresaba a su habitación, la puerta de Jaskier se abrió y Geralt salió de espaldas, con la ropa de deporte puesta y el pelo recogido en un moño. Se apoyó en el marco, mirando hacia el interior.

—Hmm. Eres idiota —dijo.

Jaskier se rio.

—Bueno, bueno, tú tampoco eres un Einstein que digamos.

Yennefer vio cómo le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Por el sonido, dedujo que estaba besándole.

—Te quiero —dijo el chico.

—Hmm —respondió Geralt, agachándose para, probablemente, darle un último beso antes de girarse y toparse de bruces con ella—. Yen —dijo algo sorprendido, con el rubor ascendiéndole por las mejillas—. Hola.

La chica sonrió, fingiendo que no había visto ni oído nada.

—Hola. ¿Te vas ya a correr?

Geralt emitió un gruñido de asentimiento.

—Algún día podrías acompañarme —añadió—. Una vez me dijiste que solías salir a correr de vez en cuando.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Exacto. _Solía_. Ahora mismo no creo que pudiese correr más de dos metros sin ahogarme. Tal vez en otra ocasión, cuando las cosas estén más calmadas y no estemos en medio de una pandemia.

Geralt volvió a gruñir. Se quedaron uno frente al otro sin decir nada. Yennefer se apartó ligeramente, creyendo que su compañero no se movía porque le cortaba el paso, pero Geralt se quedó en el sitio, apretando los labios, como queriendo decir algo. Yennefer inclinó la cabeza, invitándolo a hablar, pero él sólo tragó saliva.

—Bueno, menos mal que estoy yo aquí para romper los silencios incómodos —dijo Jaskier saliendo de su habitación de un salto—. ¿Os pasa algo? ¿Estáis bien?

Sonó la alarma del reloj de Geralt y él pareció espabilarse.

—Ah, sí. Hmm. Fuck. Me voy —dijo de forma brusca.

—Pero dale un beso de despedida a Yennefer también, ¿no? Pensé que las cosas ya no estaban raras entre vosotros dos.

—Cállate, Jaskier —dijeron ambos a la vez.

El chico sonrió.

—Si es por mí, no os cortéis, ya sabéis que no me importa veros dándoos el lote. De hecho, me gusta hacerlo.

Se mordió el labio mientras los miraba, probablemente intentando parecer sexy. Yennefer puso los ojos en blanco y Geralt gruñó.

—No tiene gracia si eres tú el que me dice que la bese —dijo este último.

—Oh, claro, pero cuando es Yeni la que te da órdenes bien que te gusta. En fin, la hipotenusa.

Geralt se puso aún más rojo y Yennefer se acercó a él.

—No le hagas ni puto caso —dijo en un susurro cómplice.

Geralt esbozó una media sonrisa. De pronto, Yennefer se dio cuenta de que no había vuelto a besarle desde su fallido intento de sexo en la ducha. A decir verdad, en los últimos días apenas había coincidido con él, ni tampoco con Jaskier. El trabajo la había tenido tan absorbida que sólo había salido de su habitación lo mínimo imprescindible. Pero su conversación con Triss le había recordado que de vez en cuando necesitaba contacto humano.

Se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Cuando se separó, Geralt la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa tonta. Hubo algo en aquella sonrisa que la revolvió por dentro. «Son ganas de follar», se dijo. «Es porque está muy sexy con ese moño mal hecho».

Para no tener que darle más vueltas a esa extraña sensación que empezaba a crecer en su estómago, se giró hacia Jaskier.

—Hala, ¿contento?

—Mucho.

Geralt les hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y trotó hasta la puerta. Cuando la cerró tras de sí, Jaskier se acercó a ella con sigilo propio de un gato y le pasó un brazo por la cintura. Se inclinó hacia su oído para murmurarle.

—Geralt y yo hemos estado hablando y… Bueno, creo que tú deberías estar al corriente de lo que hemos planeado.

Yennefer se giró hacia él con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Debería asustarme?

—Para nada —respondió el chico con una amplia sonrisa—. Es sólo que nos hemos dado cuenta de que llevas varios días muy estresada con el trabajo y queremos ayudarte.

Yennefer levantó aún más la ceja.

—¿Y cómo pensáis hacerlo?

La sonrisa de Jaskier adoptó un cariz provocativo.

—¿Tú qué crees?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis, podéis seguirme en Twitter ([@elisacm7_](https://twitter.com/elisacm7_)) para más fangirleo y memes.


	19. El robo (de corazón) perfecto, por Dwight K. Schrute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt y Jaskier saben que Yennefer está muy estresada y quieren hacer algo bonito por ella. Hay vino, tarta e insinuaciones erótico-festivas tan sutiles que pasarán desapercibidas para los ojos menos entrenados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente no sé si alguien aparte de mis amigas sigue leyendo esto, pero por si así fuera, yo lo digo: perdón por tardar 500 años en actualizar. La vida es muy dura. Tuve que ir a Ikea con mi pareja y estoy criando a un gato. Odio ser adulta y no poder pasarme las 24 horas del día escribiendo memeces. Seguramente vuelva a pasar. Intentaré escribir más y acabar esta movida en algún momento no demasiado lejano en el tiempo.  
> Si sigues leyendo esto después de tantos meses (o si lo acabas de descubrir), gracias, de verdad y, de nuevo, perdón.

(Iba a empezar este capítulo diciendo que la corrida de Geralt no duró mucho para referirme a que había estado corriendo menos tiempo del habitual y a la vez darle un toque picantón, pero tranquis que ya me he dado cuenta yo sola de que era una mala idea e iba a dar mucho cringe. No hace falta que me lo agradezcáis).

Geralt volvió a casa mucho antes de lo habitual. Mientras tanto, Jaskier había convencido a Yennefer de que dejase el móvil en la habitación y se sentase con él en el sofá a tomarse una copa de vino blanco.

—Mmm… Está bastante bueno —dijo tras dar el primer sorbo—, ¿de dónde lo habéis sacado?

Jaskier se encogió de hombros.

—Del Mercadona, imagino, no lo sé. A mí todos los vinos me saben igual.

—Hombre, supongo que notarás la diferencia entre un Don Simón de brick y un reserva a 20 euros la botella.

El chico sacudió la cabeza.

—Cuando haces calimocho, todos saben igual.

Yennefer casi se sintió ofendida ante aquella afirmación.

—¿No irás a mezclar este vino con Coca-Cola, verdad?

Jaskier se lo pensó durante un momento.

—A ver, obviamente no tenía pensado hacer calimocho con vino blanco porque es absurdo, pero ahora me pica el gusanillo de saber cómo estaría eso…

—Ni se te ocurra —le interrumpió.

El chico estaba a punto de replicar cuando Geralt llegó a casa.

—Vaya, qué pronto has venido, ¿no? —dijo Yennefer al verlo.

—No quería que se hiciese muy tarde para la cena. Imagino que mañana también tendrás que madrugar, ¿no?

—Eh… Sí, pero…

—Hmm.

Antes de que la chica pudiera responder, Geralt ya se había encaminado hacia la ducha. Se giró hacia Jaskier, que la miraba con una sonrisa aleteando en los labios.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó.

El chico se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo a su copa.

—Nada… Bueno, es que vas a flipar con lo que Geralt ha planeado para ti.

Yennefer notó que se ponía roja y se lo achacó al vino.

—No sé por qué os tomáis tantas molestias…

—Porque eres nuestra compañera y nuestra amiga, y no estás pasando por un buen momento y queremos hacer algo bonito por ti.

Yennefer desvió la mirada hacia el líquido de color pajizo de su copa.

—Pero si no es nada, solo un poco de estrés… Pero las cosas ya están más tranquilas, así que guay.

Jaskier le puso una mano en el hombro y ella se giró hacia él. La estaba mirando con las cejas levantadas y los labios fruncidos.

—Yeni… —le dijo en un tono ligeramente reprobatorio.

—Es la verdad —dijo ella, restándole importancia, trago de vino mediante—. No ha sido nada. Estoy bien.

—¿Estás segura? Llevas tres días encerrada en tu habitación, saliendo solo a las horas más extrañas para comer cuatro porquerías e ir al baño.

Yennefer suspiró con cierto hastío y se masajeó el hombro de forma inconsciente.

—Bueno, es lo normal, he tenido que hacer muchísimo trabajo, incluso cosas que no me correspondían.

Su compañero la miraba ahora con cierta preocupación.

—Si quieres hablar de ello o desahogarte…

Yennefer sacudió la cabeza. Tan solo un rato antes ya le había dicho a Triss que prefería no hablar del tema, y seguía sin querer hacerlo. La frustración empezaba a crecer en su estómago, así que tomó aire y tragó saliva, tratando de ahogarla.

—Te lo agradezco, Jaskier, pero no, no quiero hablar de ello. Ahora mismo solo quiero despejar la cabeza y olvidarme del puto trabajo durante al menos un par de horas.

Jaskier se encogió de hombros.

—Tú misma. Pero, si lo necesitas… —Colocó la mano sobre la suya, acariciándole el dorso con suavidad.

Yennefer volvió a tragar saliva y se obligó a sonreír.

—Gracias.

Jaskier le devolvió la sonrisa, dulce al principio, aunque fue mutando a un gesto mucho más juguetón.

—Además, si lo que quieres es evadirte… —Deslizó la mano hasta su muslo y bajó la voz—. Se me ocurren varias formas de hacerlo.

A la chica casi se le escapó la risa.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que eres lo menos sutil del mundo?

Jaskier enarcó una ceja, ofendido.

—¿Yo? ¿Poco sutil? Pero si soy un mago de las palabras. Cuando ligo con alguien, nunca me ven venir. De hecho, sería capaz de cometer el crimen perfecto si me lo propusiese. ¿Qué cómo sería? Entro en Tiffany’s de noche. ¿Por la caja fuerte? No. Me llevo la lámpara. Incalculable. Mientras la bajo, una mujer me sorprende. Me dice que pare. Es la empresa de su padre. Ella es Tiffany. Me niego. Hacemos el amor toda la noche. Por la mañana llega la policía y escapo con el uniforme de uno. Quedo con ella en México, pero me voy a Canadá. No me fío de ella. Además, me gusta el frío. Treinta años después, recibo una postal. Tengo un hijo y es el jefe de policía. (Aquí la cosa se pone interesante). Le digo a Tiffany que nos veamos en París, junto al Trocadero. Ha esperado por mí todos estos años, no ha tenido otra pareja igual. No aparezco y me voy a Berlín, que es donde escondí la lámpara.

Esta vez la carcajada de Yennefer se pudo oír en todo el piso.

—Claro que sí, cariño, claro que sí.

—Bueno, contigo fue así… Así es como te robé el corazón.

—¿Pero qué dices? Si te acercaste a mí estando borracho y me dijiste: «Oye, Yennefer, estás buenísima, me pones muchísimo, etc.».

—Pues eso, sutil —masculló Jaskier mientras se acercaba la copa a los labios.

Yennefer volvió a reírse y le imitó. Degustó el vino con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Está bueno?

Yennefer volvió a abrir los ojos y vio que Geralt los observaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con el pelo aun goteándole tras la ducha.

—Buenísimo. Y el vino tampoco está mal —añadió guiñándole un ojo a Jaskier, que estuvo a punto de escupir su bebida.

Geralt gruñó una especie de carcajada al ver cómo Jaskier empezaba a ponerse rojo.

—¿Y eso sí es ser sutil? —preguntó el chico.

Yennefer sonrió y dio otro trago sin dejar de mirarle. Geralt suspiró.

—Voy a preparar la cena.

En los últimos días, Yennefer se había alimentado a base de sándwiches y las sobras recalentadas que sus compañeros le dejaban sobre la mesa tapadas con un film transparente. Así que al atisbar el aroma que emergía de la cocina se le hizo la boca agua. Cuando Geralt puso el plato de salmón a la naranja delante de ella, casi se le saltaron las lágrimas.

El pescado estaba ligeramente crujiente por fuera, pero tierno y jugoso por dentro. El toque agridulce de la salsa se mezclaba con el salado de la carne, provocando una explosión de sabores en su boca.

—Joder, Geralt —dijo con la boca llena—, esto está de puta madre.

El hombre sonrió e inclinó la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento. Apenas hablaron durante el resto de la cena. Estaban demasiado ocupados degustando el salmón y el vino. Cuando terminaron, Geralt se levantó y fue a la cocina. Regresó con una tarta helada. A Yennefer se le abrieron mucho los ojos.

—¿En serio? —dijo.

Geralt se encogió de hombros.

—Siento decirte que no es casera. La he comprado en el Mercadona.

—Aun así, Geralt… Las tartas se supone que son para ocasiones especiales. —Abrió los brazos, intentando abarcar la mesa—. Y este tipo de cenas, el buen vino… —Se le hizo un pequeño nudo en la garganta y le costó encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Finalmente, con voz ahogada, añadió—: No teníais que haberos molestado, de verdad.

Geralt la miró con una ceja levantada.

—No es ninguna molestia.

Jaskier le apoyó, asintiendo enérgicamente.

—Además, creo que todos nos merecíamos algo así por haber aguantado tanto tiempo encerrados en casa. —Como para restar importancia a sus siguientes palabras, se reclinó en el respaldo de la silla y sacudió la mano—. Que tú lo estuvieses pasando regular y quisiéramos hacer algo bonito por ti ha sido solo una excusa para comer tarta. Porque tampoco es que nos importes mucho, ni que queramos que estés bien, ni nada de eso.

Yennefer los miró alternativamente. El nudo de su garganta amenazaba con quebrarse en cualquier momento, y ella con él. La conversación con Triss de aquella tarde le había revuelto por dentro y ahora estaba más sensible de lo que creía. Empezó a masajearse el hombro mientras buscaba las palabras.

—Chicos… yo…

Jaskier volvió a hacer un gesto con la mano.

—Anda, calla y cómete la tarta.

Yennefer asintió y dio un bocado. La nata helada se fundió en su lengua, y, con ella, parte de aquella bola de emociones que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento. Comió en silencio, intentando centrarse en las virutas de chocolate que crujían con cada mordisco. Agradeció mentalmente a Jaskier que no le hubiese dejado seguir hablando, porque el resultado podría haber sido catastrófico.

Poco a poco, como el helado, se fue derritiendo. Lo que Geralt y Jaskier estaban haciendo por ella… No lo entendía. Ella jamás se hubiera tomado tantas molestias por un compañero de piso. Ni por un follamigo. Ni por nadie, en realidad. Y por eso sentía que no se merecía aquellas atenciones. ¿Por qué les importaba tanto a aquellos dos idiotas? Pero, sobre todo, ¿por qué a pesar de ello se sentía tan bien, tan… querida?

Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba pensando demasiado. «Tarta, Yennefer. Sólo tarta».

Cuando acabaron de cenar se sentaron en el sofá. Geralt sacó una botella de ginebra y tres vasos de chupito.

—No. Ni de coña. Mañana madrugo, y con vosotros esto siempre acaba en 3menda resaca —dijo Yennefer al verlo.

Geralt se encogió de hombros y miró a Jaskier, que sacudió la cabeza.

—Creo que ya he bebido demasiado vino.

Geralt lo miró como si acabase de decir que era hetero.

—Fuck. Creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que te veo rechazar más alcohol.

Jaskier se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quién sabe? Igual es que me estoy haciendo mayor. La verdad es que en estos momentos prefiero saciar otro tipo de… apetitos.

Yennefer resopló.

—Joder, Jaskier, hoy estás más salido que el pico de una pala.

—¡No es culpa mía! Es de Geralt, que esta tarde me ha estado diciendo… _cosas_ y no he podido dejar de pensar en ello.

Yennefer levantó una ceja, divertida.

—¿Y qué te ha estado diciendo…?

Jaskier apretó los labios y sacudió la cabeza. La chica sabía que no tardaría en contárselo. Podía ver en sus ojos cómo luchaba contra las ganas de detallarle de forma exhaustiva lo que quisiera que Geralt le había dicho en la intimidad de su cuarto.

Sin embargo, antes de que Jaskier abriese la boca, Geralt puso una mano sobre el muslo de la chica y se acercó a su oído. Su aliento le puso la piel de gallina allí donde le rozaba, y su voz grave y rasgada hizo que se estremeciera.

—Le he dicho que parecías muy tensa últimamente y que sé una buena forma de liberar esas tensiones. —Se alejó y retiró la mano de su pierna poco a poco antes de añadir—: Si tú quieres, claro.

Yennefer se mordió el labio. Se acordó de lo que había experimentado aquella tarde, cuando había visto a Geralt con su moño y su ropa de deporte. «Las ganas de follar», se repitió. «Tenía ganas de follar y ahora me están ofreciendo follar. Todo bien. Todo correcto. (Y yo que me alegro)».

La chica miró a sus compañeros. Geralt estaba tan serio como siempre, aunque había un brillo en su mirada cuyo significado empezaba a conocer muy bien. Jaskier estaba siendo tan sutil como él creía que era, agarrado al brazo de la butaca, inclinado hacia delante, mordiéndose el labio y con los ojos echando chispas.

—¿Y qué teníais pensado exactamente?

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada.

—Bueno… —comenzó Geralt—. Últimamente, Jaskier se ha interesado mucho por el BDSM y…

—Quiero veros mientras lo hacéis —le interrumpió el aludido—. Igual participar un poco, no lo sé, puede, ya iremos viendo según cómo avance la cosa.

Yennefer le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más provocadoras y perversas.

—O sea que tu interés ya no es puramente teórico…

—Buenoooooo…

—Te advierto que puede que lo que veas sea demasiado para ti.

Geralt se rio por lo bajo.

—Tampoco es que vaya a verlo _todo_. Hay algunas cosas que preferiría que se quedasen solo entre nosotros dos —dijo aquello último bajando la voz y mirándola a los ojos.

Yennefer tragó saliva y asintió. No le pasó desapercibido que Geralt se había llevado la mano al cuello, fingiendo que se rascaba. No necesitaba que le dijera nada más. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras se perdía por un instante en aquellos ojos ambarinos.

—A decir verdad —dijo Jaskier interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—, lo que más me interesa es ver cómo le ordenas cosas a Geralt y él simplemente obedece. Y, bueno, si os decís guarradas ya es un plus.

—¿Guarradas como qué? —dijo Yennefer girándose hacia él— ¿Nocilla con chorizo?

—Yeniiiii… —gimió Jaskier, poniendo cara de sufrimiento—. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, y no me cortes el rollo ahora con esas chorradas.

Yennefer esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Pues no, no lo sé. ¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Jaskier?

El chico suspiró hastiado y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿De verdad vas a hacerme decirlo en alto? —Ella asintió y Jaskier se giró hacia Geralt, que había permanecido en silencio con un brillo divertido en la mirada—. Geralt…

—Ella manda. Vete acostumbrándote.

Jaskier volvió a suspirar como un alma en pena.

—Está bien. Me refiero a si os decís cosas del rollo «Cómeme el coño», «Fóllame muy fuerte», «Joder, qué cachondo me pone tu enorme pollón, métemelo en la boca hasta que me den arcadas»…

—Joder, qué específico —murmuró Yennefer.

Se giró para mirar a Geralt y se sorprendió al ver que estaba tomando aire muy lentamente y sus mejillas habían tomado un color rosado. La chica sonrió. Le gustaba demasiado cuando estaba excitado, aumentaba sus _ganas de follar_.

—Entonces… —dijo ella, levantando las cejas, al ver que ninguno de sus compañeros decía nada.

Geralt se aclaró la garganta.

—Entonces… —repitió—. ¿Te parece bien?

Yennefer se volvió de nuevo hacia Jaskier.

—¿Estás seguro de que vas a aguantar sólo mirando? —le dijo en su tono más seductor.

—No lo sé —respondió él imitando el mismo tono—, depende… ¿Puedes asegurarme que serás buena conmigo si decido participar de forma más activa?

Yennefer sonrió.

—Yo siempre soy muy buena con mis sumisos… ¿verdad, Geralt?

Se giró hacia el hombre mientras lo decía y levantó la mano para acariciarle el rostro. Deslizó sus dedos hasta su cuello con suavidad y notó cómo él tragaba saliva y se sentaba con la espalda muy recta.

—Hmm —respondió, asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Hostia puta —murmuró Jaskier—. Si sólo le has acariciado… ¿Cómo es que ya lo tienes tan… así?

—¿Cómo? ¿Dominado? —preguntó Yennefer. El chico asintió—. Bueno… Tengo mis truquitos.

Volvió a girarse hacia Geralt y presionó la yema de sus dedos contra su carótida. El hombre se tensó, pero una sonrisa aleteaba en sus labios. Al parecer, disfrutaba con aquel jueguecito privado.

—Bueno, lo voy a decir —dijo Jaskier tomando aire—: Me estáis poniendo muy cachondo sin apenas hacer nada y no lo entiendo, pero quiero saber más, así que, por favor, vamos al lío.

Yennefer le miró y ladeó la cabeza.

—Con esa impaciencia no vas a ningún lado, señor sutilezas.

El chico se pasó la mano por la cara.

—Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de esto…

—Si no estás seguro —dijo Geralt—, podemos dejarlo para otro momento.

—¡No es eso! Es que… Agh, sois muy lentos para mí. No estoy acostumbrado a este ritmo. Pero, en fin, si quiero veros haciendo cosas sexys no tendré más remedio que adaptarme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis, podéis seguirme en Twitter ([@elisacm7_](https://twitter.com/elisacm7_)) para más fangirleo y memes.


	20. Final feliz (no es el final del fanfic, es una cosa que tiene que ver con lo que pasa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follisqueo, masajes, mamarracheo, el rollo de siempre.

Les sobraba la ropa, pero Yennefer estaba disfrutando demasiado de los besos pausados, las caricias sugerentes y los gemidos apremiantes de Jaskier sobre la piel de su cuello. Deslizó las manos bajo la camiseta de Geralt, notando la tensión de sus músculos bajo las yemas de los dedos.

—¿Quieres que me la quite? —susurró el hombre en voz grave.

—Sí —respondió Jaskier.

—No te preguntaba a ti —contestó Yennefer con voz más áspera de lo que pretendía—, ¿verdad, Geralt?

El hombre sonrió y lanzó una mirada divertida a Jaskier, que volvió a emitir un dramático lamento. Geralt se giró de nuevo hacia Yennefer. Aún esperaba su respuesta. Se midieron con la mirada durante un largo rato. La chica podía ver en sus ojos aquel brillo especial en el que se manifestaban sus ganas de entrar al juego.

—Que te la quite Jaskier —concedió al final.

La sonrisa de Geralt se hizo más amplia mientras se giraba hacia su compañero. El chico se mordió el labio y no tardó en abalanzarse sobre él, haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio sobre las sábanas desordenadas de Jaskier.

—Eh, más despacio —le advirtió Yennefer, imprimiendo su voz con el tono autoritario que le gustaba usar durante las sesiones.

El chico tragó saliva de forma visible.

—Sí, señora —murmuró.

Yennefer reprimió una sonrisa. Le gustaba cómo sonaba eso de “señora”. A Tissaia le había gustado que la llamase así. Sin embargo, no estaba acostumbrada a que se lo llamasen a ella. Pero podría hacerse a ello con facilidad.

Jaskier deslizó sus manos a lo largo de los costados de Geralt, levantándole la camiseta poco a poco y dejando al descubierto su torso esculpido por los dioses. El hombre levantó los brazos y, con cierta torpeza, el chico le quitó la prenda por la cabeza y la lanzó a un lado. Yennefer se dio cuenta de que Geralt se lamía los labios con disimulo y miraba a Jaskier con deseo. Se recostó sobre la almohada.

—Geralt.

Como un resorte, el hombre se giró hacia ella, obediente, sumiso. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras contemplaba la expectación en sus ojos. Le sorprendía cómo, pese a conocerse desde hacía tan poco tiempo, eran capaces de entenderse sin palabras.

—Está bien. Puedes besarle.

Geralt se lo agradeció levantando ligeramente las comisuras de los labios. Jaskier parecía algo sorprendido cuando el hombre le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí para comerle la boca. El chico cerró los ojos y hundió los dedos en su pelo, deshaciendo con soltura la media coleta en la que lo llevaba recogido. Después, deslizó las manos por su espalda hasta llegar a la cinturilla de la ropa interior. Iba a introducir un dedo juguetón entre la piel y la tela cuando Geralt le agarró por la muñeca y se separó bruscamente para mirar a Yennefer, buscando su aprobación.

La chica fingió pensárselo durante un momento, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza.

—Aún no —añadió—. Aunque también puedes quitarle la camiseta si quieres.

Geralt asintió y volvió a besar a Jaskier. Éste aceptó el cambio con más elegancia de la que Yennefer le creía capaz, aunque no tardó el volver a gemir cuando Geralt le quitó la ropa con movimientos lentos, muy, muy lentos, especialmente para alguien tan acostumbrado al frenesí como Jaskier. La chica sonrió complacida.

—Buen chico —ronroneó, alargando la mano para acariciar el muslo de Geralt.

Notó como él tragaba saliva y el rubor alcanzaba sus mejillas. Jaskier lo miró con una ceja levantada.

—Vaya, Geralt, no sabía que te gustaba tanto la adulación. De haberlo sabido, te hubiera dicho lo buen chico que eras todas aquellas veces que… —fue bajando el tono poco a poco hasta que solo Geralt pudo oír lo que le decía.

El hombre se mordió el labio y gruñó por toda respuesta. Se giró hacia Yennefer en busca de una distracción, pero ella también lo miraba divertida.

—Es cierto —dijo mientras se incorporaba—, le encanta que le digan lo bueno que es y que lo recompensen por ello…

Levantó una mano hasta el cuello de Geralt y deslizó los dedos con suavidad sobre su garganta. Notó cómo el pulso se aceleraba bajo su roce. Él se tensó y contuvo la respiración durante los largos cinco segundos en los que Yennefer sostuvo la mano sobre su piel. Cuando la retiró con una sonrisa, los ojos de Geralt brillaban de excitación. La chica bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que el deseo también se había hecho visible en otras partes de su cuerpo.

Se giró hacia Jaskier.

—Y a ti, ¿también te gusta que te digan que eres un buen chico?

—Hombre, a todos nos gustan los cumplidos, aunque yo prefiero que me digan que he sido un chico malo, no sé si me entiendes… —respondió en tono sugerente.

Yennefer se mordió el labio para aguantar la risa.

—Hablas demasiado. Deberías tomar ejemplo de Geralt.

Jaskier se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

—No puedes pedirme que esté tan callado como él. Para mí es algo antinatural. Me gano la vida con mi voz, no puedes decirme que la mantenga en secreto. Es como si…

—Cállate, Jaskier —le cortó Yennefer con voz dura.

—Sí, señora.

Era innegable que disfrutaba con aquello, a pesar de que intentara fingir aprensión. Los ojos le brillaban casi tanto como a Geralt cuando le daba una orden.

—Bien, si logras estar calladito durante cinco minutos, te dejo que termines de desnudar a Geralt.

El chico estuvo a punto de protestar, pero acató la orden en cuanto se fijó en la erección de su compañero. Geralt miró a Yennefer con media sonrisa que quería decir «Conoces bien sus puntos débiles», a lo que ella respondió bajando la mirada hacia la entrepierna de Jaskier y luego levantándola de nuevo hacia él. «También conozco los tuyos, así que ve al lío». Un rápido asentimiento con la cabeza y Geralt empujó a Jaskier para que se tumbara con la espalda sobre el colchón.

—Bueno, bueno, esto ya me gusta más… —comentó el chico en voz baja, aunque se calló en el acto al ver la mirada que le echó Yennefer.

Geralt empezó a besarle el cuello y fue deslizándose por sus clavículas hasta su pecho y luego su abdomen. Se tomó su tiempo en alcanzar la cintura, tiempo que Yennefer aprovechó para apoyarse sobre el codo y acariciar con ternura la cabeza del hombre mientras Jaskier intercalaba expresiones de sufrimiento con otras de inequívoco placer.

Cuando Geralt se había deslizado hasta el borde de los pantalones de su compañero, Yennefer tuvo que estirar el brazo para seguir acariciándolo, pero un pinchazo en el hombro se lo impidió.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Jaskier al ver su ceño fruncido.

Yennefer sacudió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo antes de volver a adoptar una postura dominante.

—He dicho que estés calladito.

Jaskier asintió e hizo el gesto de cerrarse la boca con cremallera, aunque sus labios no tardaron en volver a abrirse cuando Geralt le acarició la entrepierna por encima de la ropa. Yennefer fue a decirle que parase, aunque antes prefirió deleitarse con la expresión de placer en el rostro de su compañero. Por suerte, Geralt seguía estando dispuesto a ir despacio.

Dejó las caricias a un lado para empezar a desatar los pantalones de chándal de Jaskier. Yennefer apenas se sorprendió cuando se los bajó y descubrió que no llevaba ropa interior. Geralt la miró, esperando órdenes. Al ver que su compañero no continuaba, Jaskier también giró la cabeza hacia ella.

—Yeni, dile que siga, por favor —murmuró sin siquiera intentar ocultar el deseo en su voz.

La chica ladeó la cabeza.

—Si te hubieras quedado calladito como te dije, ahora podrías estar quitándole el resto de la ropa, puede que incluso a tu propio ritmo, pero como me has desobedecido… —Alargó una mano para acariciarle el rostro—. Vas a tener que acatar un castigo.

Jaskier estuvo a punto de protestar, pero la mirada divertida de su compañera fue suficiente para disuadirlo.

—¿Y qué castigo es ese? —dijo poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado.

—Bueno, deja que me lo piense… Mientras tanto —se giró hacia Geralt—, ¿por qué no terminas de desnudarte?

El hombre sonrió y se bajó de la cama. Empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones poco a poco, mirándola a los ojos. Yennefer respiró hondo, observando cómo los vaqueros se iban deslizando por sus muslos, dejando a la vista el creciente bulto bajo su ropa interior. A su lado, sintió cómo la respiración de Jaskier se aceleraba. Le miró de soslayo. Estaba mordiéndose el labio y agarrando las sábanas con fuerza. Se acercó a él para susurrarle al oído.

—Si hubieras aguantado tan solo cinco minutos con la boca cerrada, ahora mismo podrías estar acariciando eso. —Jaskier se estremeció—. Podrías estar arrancándole la ropa a Geralt y metiéndote su enorme polla en la boca, saboreándola hasta que te costase respirar. Tal vez hasta le hubiese permitido que se abandonase a ti, que te agarrara del pelo y te embistiera hasta correrse.

El chico se tapó la cara con las manos e inspiró muy hondo.

—Joder, Yeni.

La chica sonrió.

—¿No te gustaba la _dirty talk_? —bajó la voz hasta que fue sólo un ronroneo y le rozó la oreja con los labios—. Pues toma dos tazas.

Al levantar la vista, se fijó en que Geralt aún jugueteaba con el elástico de sus calzoncillos y los miraba con una pérfida sonrisa. Era difícil saber quién se lo estaba pasando mejor en aquel momento. Pero en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, Geralt volvió a adoptar su expresión seria habitual (o al menos lo intentó) y continuó desnudándose.

Cuando al fin liberó su 3menda tula, Yennefer sintió un escalofrío. Estaba segura de que daría igual cuántas veces la viera; seguiría sorprendiéndose muy gratamente cada una de ellas.

Geralt se acarició el miembro de forma distraída mientras aguardaba a que ella le dijera qué hacer. Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él era que, a pesar de ser consciente de lo que provocaba en cualquier persona que lo viera desnudo, no alardeaba de ello.

Jaskier suspiró sonoramente a su lado.

—Qué diferentes hubieran sido las esculturas de Miguel Ángel si te hubiera conocido a ti…

Yennefer se cernió sobre él y le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Ni una palabra más.

El chico se estremeció, pero asintió con la cabeza. Yennefer se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa, dejando ver que, de hecho, ella tampoco llevaba ropa interior debajo. Jaskier tomó aire, pero obedeció su orden de mantenerse en silencio. La chica sonrió satisfecha.

—Geralt —ronroneó—, ¿por qué no vienes a ayudarme con esto?

El hombre se acercó por detrás y deslizó sus manos bajo la tela que le cubría los costados. Empezó a besarle el cuello mientras acariciaba su abdomen y Yennefer no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y suspirar. Por un momento, se abandonó al tacto de Geralt, disfrutando de la forma en la que sus dedos recorrían su cuerpo, provocándole escalofríos placenteros en la espalda.

Geralt retiró la tela que cubría sus pechos y ella notó cómo Jaskier se tensaba bajo sus muslos. Sonrió a la vez que abría los ojos. Geralt seguía besando su cuello conforme deslizaba la camisa por sus hombros. Jaskier alzó las manos y empezó a acariciarle las piernas con cierta timidez, buscando la aprobación en su mirada. La chica no tuvo el valor ni las ganas de detenerlo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Geralt le dio un suave mordisco y ella estuvo a punto de gemir. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que habían follado, pero sentía la pasión y el deseo ardiendo en su interior como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que alguien la había tocado. Le costó resistirse a la urgencia con la que buscaba las caricias de sus compañeros, consciente de lo hipócrita que sonaría si de pronto les pidiese que fueran más rápido.

Geralt empezó a tirar de las mangas de su camisa poco a poco, pero cuando Yennefer echó los brazos hacia atrás para que pudiera quitárselas, algo crujió. El grito de la chica hizo que sus compañeros se quedasen paralizados.

—Fuck. Yen, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Geralt mientras soltaba su ropa y se hacía a un lado para poder verle la cara.

La chica asintió mientras se llevaba una mano al hombro. Volvió a gemir al moverlo de nuevo. Geralt gruñó y la ayudó a sentarse sobre la cama. Jaskier se incorporó y le inspeccionó con los dedos la zona sobre la que tenía la mano.

—Hostias, Yeni, tienes el músculo más agarrotado que los dedos de Napoleón en Siberia.

La chica sacudió la cabeza.

—No es nada…

Jaskier hizo un poco de presión sobre su hombro y a ella se le escapó otra exclamación de dolor. Geralt frunció el ceño.

—Hmm… Creo que tienes una contractura. Déjame ver.

Jaskier se hizo a un lado para que el hombre pudiese masajearle el hombro. Sus dedos se le clavaron en la piel, haciendo crujir los músculos. Yennefer soltó un juramento.

—¿Has hecho estiramientos cada poco tiempo mientras trabajabas? —le preguntó en tono reprobatorio.

—No he tenido tiempo —masculló la chica, aguantando las ganas de volver a gritar mientras Geralt se concentraba en los nudos de su espalda.

—Hmm. No te llevaría más de diez segundos. Estoy seguro de que tienes diez segundos para estirarte de vez en cuando y poner la espalda recta. —Se giró hacia la cámara (Espera, ¿hay una cámara? ¡Pensé que esto era una muestra de ficción escrita!) y, en tono institucional, le dijo al público (Ah, vale, que es un gag cómico de ruptura de la cuarta pared)—: Y vosotres también deberíais poner la espalda recta, que seguro que estáis leyendo esto repantingades en la cama de cualquier manera. Estirad esa espalda, coño.

(Fin del gag cómico de ruptura de la cuarta pared. Dentro de la historia nadie se ha dado cuenta de esto, así que hagamos como que no ha pasado nada).

Yennefer volvió a maldecir en arameo. Geralt gruñó y se giró hacia su otro compañero, que la miraba con cara de preocupación.

—Jaskier, tráeme el bote de aceite Johnson’s Baby (no patrocinado) que hay en el baño, por favor.

El chico asintió y no tardó en volver con ello. Geralt le quitó del todo la camisa a Yennefer e hizo que se tumbara boca abajo sobre la cama.

—Voy a darte un masaje para aliviar el dolor durante un rato, aunque vas a tener que hacer estiramientos más a menudo para que no se te vuelva a hacer una contractura, ¿entendido?

Yennefer asintió a regañadientes con el rostro enterrado en la almohada. Jaskier se sentó a su lado con un sonoro suspiro.

—Bueno, esto no es lo que tenía pensado, pero… ¿a quién no le gusta un buen masaje con final feliz, eh?

—Cállate —gruñó Yennefer mientras Geralt hundía los dedos untados en aceite en su espalda y la hacía crujir.

La chica ignoró la carcajada de su compañero y se concentró en el dolor de su hombro y en cómo Geralt iba rompiendo la tensión acumulada en sus músculos. El dolor inicial fue dando paso a una sensación de alivio. Los movimientos del hombre eran duros al principio, pero, tras apretar un punto especialmente cargado, provocando que Yennefer gruñera, siempre la acariciaba con suavidad, compensando el dolor que le provocaba.

A la chica no se le escapó la ironía de la situación, y a Jaskier tampoco. Cuando Geralt le indicó que girase la cabeza para poder concentrarse en un punto cercano a su cuello, Yennefer vio cómo la miraba su otro compañero. Tenía las cejas levantadas y una sonrisilla de suficiencia en los labios.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella con un bufido.

Jaskier se encogió de hombros.

—Nada. Es sólo que… bueno, me había imaginado que esto sería de otra forma.

Yennefer levantó un brazo para golpearle, pero Geralt la inmovilizó.

—Estate quieta, no quiero hacerte daño.

Ella volvió a gruñir, aunque no tardó en volver a relajarse. Las manos de Geralt eran mágicas. Cerró los ojos. Notó que Jaskier se movía a su lado y, cuando volvió a abrirlos, vio que se había tumbado a su lado. Le puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, alargando la caricia por su cuello.

—¿Estás mejor? —le dijo en tono confidente. Ella asintió y Jaskier se lamió los labios—. Bien… —Se acercó hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro—. Entonces imagino que podremos seguir donde lo habíamos dejado…rrrrrrrrrrrkj (Esto último lo ha escrito mi gato, que se ha subido al ordenador de un salto. Por respeto a él y a sus inquietudes creativas, lo voy a dejar).

Geralt gruñó mientras sus manos seguían deslizándose por su espalda.

—Con cuidado. Creo que deberíamos bajar un poco el ritmo y el tono. No quiero que Yen se haga daño.

Ella giró un poco más la cabeza, haciéndole una cobra a Jaskier e intentando encontrarse con la mirada de su otro compañero. No le gustaba que hablaran de ella en tercera persona cuando estaba allí mismo.

—No soy una delicada muñequita de porcelana. Puedo aguantar el dolor bastante bien.

Geralt frunció el ceño.

—No seas bruta. —Se agachó y, susurrándole al oído, añadió—: No eres la única que pone los límites aquí.

Le recorrió un escalofrío. Estaba tan acostumbrada a que Geralt acatase todas sus órdenes y deseos que se sorprendió del tono autoritario con el que se lo dijo. Pero no le molestó; más bien al contrario. En su voz había notado cierta ferocidad que había reavivado las llamas de su interior. Pero Geralt siguió acariciándola con dulzura y comprendió que aquella noche no iba a ser una orgía de sexo desenfrenado, que Geralt no estaba buscando lo mismo que varias noches atrás y que realmente estaba preocupado por su bienestar.

Volvió a mirar a Jaskier. No parecía decepcionado por el cambio de tono en el ambiente. De hecho, volvió a deslizar la mano hasta su rostro, acariciándole con ternura detrás de la oreja antes de besarla. Y Yennefer se dejó hacer.

Devolvió el beso a Jaskier y no protestó cuando este le pidió a Geralt que se apartara para quitarle los pantalones. Los dos terminaron de desnudarla en silencio, intercalando besos con caricias por todo su cuerpo. Geralt la ayudó a acomodarse entre las almohadas y le preguntó con la mirada si estaba de acuerdo con aquello. Ella asintió.

Siempre le había gustado tener el control. Disfrutaba más del sexo cuando era ella quien llevaba la dirección. Encontraba cierto placer y seguridad en trazar sus propios planes y ver cómo se iban cumpliendo conforme avanzaba la velada. Nunca le había gustado que otros tomasen las decisiones por ella, pero la idea de abandonarse a sus compañeros y que fueran ellos quienes decidieran por una vez le resultó reconfortante. Por un instante, podía dejar de pensar en el siguiente paso y simplemente disfrutar, con la certeza de que Geralt y Jaskier sabrían qué hacer.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que aquello implicaba, porque Jaskier le levantó una de sus piernas para masajearle la planta del pie. Un gruñido de placer le reverberó en la garganta mientras toda la tensión acumulada durante los últimos días se iba disipando caricia a caricia. Geralt lo imitó y a Yennefer se le escapó una carcajada.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y se recostó aún más entre las almohadas.

—Es sólo que… nunca me habían dado un masaje doble.

Jaskier levantó una ceja, sonriente.

—Pues seguro que hay otras cosas dobles que nunca te han hecho que también podríamos darte…

Yennefer ladeó la cabeza, divertida.

—No lo creo, mi ciela. Este no es mi primer trío. Ni el segundo.

—Isti ni is mi primir tríi, ni il siguindi —refunfuñó el chico poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Mientras tanto, Geralt había trasladado sus caricias hasta su gemelo y empezaba a acercarse peligrosamente a su muslo. Se agachó para besarle la cara interna de este y a ella le recorrió un escalofrío. Jaskier dejó de masajearle el pie y deslizó sus manos a lo largo de su pierna hasta llegar a su abdomen. Se acercó para besarla. Yennefer volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Mientras las manos de Jaskier pasaban a acariciar sus pechos, la boca y la lengua de Geralt alcanzaron su entrepierna. La chica suspiró ante su contacto húmedo. Sus besos eran pausados y recorrían los pliegues de su piel deleitándose en cada recoveco.

Jaskier deslizó la mano por su torso y su vientre hasta llegar a acariciar la cabeza de Geralt.

—Es muy buen chico —susurró en el oído de Yennefer.

Ella sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Jaskier sobre el cabello de su compañero. Geralt gruñó de placer. Jaskier le dio un suave mordisco en la oreja antes de empezar a recorrer su cuello con la boca. Sus besos fueron bajando hasta detenerse sobre uno de sus pechos durante un instante. El chico mordió su pezón y ella gimió. Notó la sonrisa de Jaskier sobre su piel antes de que siguiera reptando hacia abajo.

Cuando llegó a la altura de Geralt, hizo que este levantara la cabeza. También le besó antes de agacharse sobre la entrepierna de Yennefer. Su lengua era más rápida que la del hombre y ella no tardó en volver a gemir, más alto esta vez. Geralt le acariciaba con los dedos allí donde los labios de Jaskier no alcanzaban.

Tras unos momentos, ambos intercambiaron los papeles. De nuevo, los movimientos lentos de Geralt sobre su clítoris y las manos ansiosas de Jaskier sobre sus muslos. Siguieron cambiando de posición varias veces. Los cambios de ritmo, lejos de distraerla, le iban acercando cada vez más al orgasmo.

El primero llegó de improviso, mientras Jaskier dibujaba círculos sobre su clítoris y los dedos de Geralt se curvaban en su interior. Ambos intercambiaron una breve mirada antes de levantarla hacia ella.

—No paréis —susurró de forma apresurada mientras empujaba levemente la cabeza de Jaskier hacia donde había estado unos segundos antes.

—Sí, señora —respondió este antes de volver a hundir su lengua entre sus labios.

Yennefer notó cómo sonreía. El muy cabrón había descubierto un kink que ni ella misma sabía que tenía hasta hacía un rato, y no dudaba en utilizarlo. Pero, lejos de sentirse vulnerable, estaba agradecida por la atención que ponía el chico en aquellos pequeños detalles.

Geralt introdujo sus dedos con algo más de fuerza, arrancándole una exclamación de sorpresa. El hombre levantó la mirada por encima de la cabeza de Jaskier, preocupado. No le dio tiempo a preguntarle si estaba bien; Yennefer ya estaba asintiendo con vehemencia. Geralt sonrió de medio lado y repitió el movimiento. Ella jadeó. Jaskier también aumentó el ritmo de su lengua.

El segundo orgasmo no se hizo esperar mucho más. Yennefer agarró con fuerza el cabello de Jaskier mientras se corría. Geralt esperó hasta que la tensión en su cuerpo desapareció del todo y el gemido se apagó en su garganta para deslizar sus dedos hacia fuera con exagerada lentitud.

Respirando de forma entrecortada, Yennefer le miró. Geralt se llevó los dedos cubiertos de su humedad a la boca y los chupó sin apartar la mirada.

—Fuck —suspiró ella mientras él levantaba una ceja.

Geralt sonrió, satisfecho. «Este otro cabrón también va a acabar despertando en mí fetiches que ni conocía».

Un gruñido entre sus piernas interrumpió sus pensamientos. No se había dado cuenta de que seguía sosteniendo la cabeza de Jaskier contra su coño. Algo avergonzada, retiró la mano y él se irguió, tomando aire.

—Si mi castigo era ahogarme entre tus muslos, lo acepto de buena gana, aunque la próxima vez avisa para que pueda prepararme mentalmente —dijo el chico pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Lo siento —murmuró Yennefer.

El sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, quitándole importancia. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia su armario.

—No lo hagas. Aunque, si quieres compensarme de algún modo —se agachó para sacar algo de un cajón—, eso tiene fácil solución.

Cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia ellos, sostenía el arnés en una mano y el dildo negro en la otra. Yennefer levantó una ceja, intrigada.

—You had my curiosity, but now you have my attention —dijo, completamente recuperada del último orgasmo y sin descartar la posibilidad de tener un tercero o un cuarto en el futuro más cercano.

Jaskier se acercó y le ofreció el artilugio cual instrumento ritual sagrado. Yennefer lo tomó con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación de cabeza. Se bajó de la cama para colocárselo. Jaskier no perdió el tiempo y se puso a cuatro patas sobre el colchón, con el culo bien levantado. Geralt gruñó.

—Yen, ten cuidado. ¿Cómo tienes el hombro?

Ella lo hizo rotar. La articulación crujió al hacerlo, pero, sin que se le borrara la sonrisa del rostro, respondió:

—Perfectamente.

Geralt frunció el ceño.

—Aun así… creo que deberías tomártelo con calma. —Hubo el cambio más sutil en su tono de voz cuando añadió—: Yo puedo ocuparme de preparar a Jaskier mientras descansas… Si te parece bien, claro.

«Oh, Geralt, eres incapaz de esconder las ganas que tienes de comerle el culo a tu amigo», pensó mientras le sostenía la mirada. Levantó una ceja y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Me parece bien —concedió—, pero con ciertas condiciones.

La cara de Geralt se iluminó al oír aquello. Yennefer se sentó apoyada en el cabecero y le indicó a Jaskier que colocase la cabeza entre sus muslos. La mirada del chico también se iluminó. La obedeció, aunque añadió un par de besos de su propia cosecha en la cara interna de uno de ellos. Ella no se quejó. En cambio, empezó a acariciarle el pelo.

Geralt seguía parado a los pies de la cama. Yennefer lo miró con las cejas enarcadas.

—Puedes empezar cuando quieras.

Al ver que el hombre no se movía, dedujo que quería instrucciones más específicas. Pero Yennefer empezaba a notar el cansancio no sólo en sus músculos, sino también en su cabeza. Ya les había dejado tomar el control antes y todo había ido bien. Estaba segura de que así sería si les dejaba de nuevo.

—Ve a tu propio ritmo. De hecho, ve al que quiera Jaskier si lo prefieres.

—Eso no me lo esperaba —dijo el chico levantando la cabeza—, pero me parece estupendo.

—Tú a callar —respondió ella en tono autoritario.

—Sí, señora.

Le acarició el pelo de nuevo mientras se acomodaba sobre su pierna y Geralt volvió a preguntarle con la mirada si estaba segura de aquello. La chica asintió. Él levantó las cejas, como diciendo «Tú sabrás…».

A continuación, se agachó entre las piernas de Jaskier y el chico lanzó una exclamación. Aunque no podía verla, Yennefer sabía por los jadeos que emitía que la lengua de Geralt estaba moviéndose a toda velocidad.

—¿Condones? —le preguntó al chico mientras Geralt empezaba a acariciar sus nalgas con los dedos.

Jaskier solo fue capaz de señalar la mesilla junto a la cama. Al abrir el cajón, le sorprendió más encontrarse un tamagochi en aquel lugar que la cantidad absurda de preservativos que había (y ninguno estaba cerca de caducarse).

Yennefer cogió el primero que pilló y lo abrió para colocarlo sobre el dildo. Jaskier gimió con fuerza y ella imaginó que Geralt había introducido los dedos en su culo. Tomó al chico de la barbilla, y él se incorporó sobre los codos con la mirada algo perdida. Le guio hasta la punta del pene de plástico y él se lo metió en la boca con diligencia.

—Buen chico —ronroneó.

Habría jurado que Jaskier se había sonrojado, aunque bien podía deberse al esfuerzo por aguantar los gemidos que le provocaba Geralt mientras tenía un dildo metido en la boca. Empezó a moverse al mismo ritmo que Geralt, sujetándose a los muslos de Yennefer mientras lo hacía y clavándole los dedos en la carne cada vez que le sacudía una oleada de placer.

Geralt levantó la cabeza y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Yennefer la correspondió.

—Tú también estás siendo un buen chico.

Geralt sí se había sonrojado por el cumplido. Aminoró el ritmo y Jaskier se sacó el dildo de la boca para protestar.

—¡Geralt…!

—No soy el único que quiere divertirse contigo —le respondió recuperando la compostura.

En su gesto había cierta socarronería. A Yennefer le gustó aquella faceta suya.

—Tiene razón. —Volvió a coger a Jaskier por la barbilla e hizo que se pusiera a la altura de su rostro—. Yo también quiero jugar contigo.

El chico abrió mucho los ojos y se mordió el labio.

—¿Y a qué estás esperando?

Yennefer le dio un beso corto antes de levantarse y colocarse a su espalda. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Geralt ya le estaba tendiendo el lubricante. Lo esparció sobre el dildo y lo introdujo con facilidad en el trasero de su compañero. Jaskier gimió. Yennefer volvió a embestirle con algo más de fuerza.

—Ahjoderdios —jadeó el chico.

Ella sonrió mientras volvía a empujar las caderas. De pronto, sintió las manos de Geralt rodeándole la cintura y sus labios acariciándole el cuello. Se desconcentró durante un instante, aunque por suerte Jaskier no pareció notarlo. Los besos de Geralt no eran tan pausados como antes, y sus dedos recorrían su piel con avidez. Notó la dureza de su polla contra su culo, sus caderas presionando al mismo compás con el que ella follaba a Jaskier.

Las manos de Geralt habían subido hasta su pecho. Sus brazos la rodeaban y la sostenían contra su cuerpo. Tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que había cambiado el ritmo y que ahora era Geralt quien guiaba sus movimientos. Se tensó. Pese a todo, aún le costaba ceder el control a su compañero.

Pero él pareció darse cuenta de su incomodidad y aflojó su agarre. Sin embargo, Yennefer estaba cansada, así que levantó una mano y la puso sobre su brazo, dándole a entender que estaba bien, que podía seguir dictando el ritmo. Geralt emitió un gruñido quedo junto a su oído y volvió a abrazarla con más fuerza.

Aquello provocó que la siguiente embestida también fuera más enérgica. Jaskier gimió en alto, enterrando el rostro en la almohada para acallar los gritos. Geralt aumentó el ritmo, y, en consecuencia, también lo hizo ella.

—Mierda, joder, Yeni… —masculló el chico.

La suma del roce de las correas en su entrepierna, los gemidos de Jaskier y sentir cada centímetro de Geralt contra su piel le provocaba un intenso placer. Podría haberse quedado congelada en aquel momento para siempre, abandonada a sus pasiones, con la mente casi en blanco, libre de preocupaciones, centrada solamente en el hormigueo que se extendía desde su entrepierna al resto del cuerpo.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que Geralt retiró una mano para poder acariciar el miembro de Jaskier. Apenas se enteró del largo gemido que profirió el chico mientras se corría. Más tarde, apenas recordaría haberse separado del chico, ni a Geralt ayudándola a deshacerse del arnés, haciendo que se tumbase sobre el colchón con delicadeza.

—Yen, ¿estás bien?

Ella asintió.

—Sigue, por favor —respondió en un murmullo apenas audible.

Mientras Geralt se ponía el condón y acariciaba su entrepierna, asegurándose de que estaba lo suficientemente dilatada, ella alargó la mano para rozar el brazo de Jaskier, que estaba tumbado bocabajo junto a ella.

—Yeni… —murmuró el chico, acercándose a ella y deslizando una mano por su vientre—. Eres… Buah. Estoy… no sé, ¿sabes? Increíble… eres… sí —fue todo lo que consiguió articular.

—Hmm… —fue todo lo que ella consiguió contestar.

Durante un instante, cuando por fin sintió la polla de Geralt dentro de ella, su mente volvió a la realidad. Fue un pequeño momento de lucidez entre la bruma provocada por el placer. Durante aquellos segundos, Yennefer fue plenamente consciente de cada una de las células que conformaban su cuerpo, de dónde estaba, de todo lo que sentía. El subidón de adrenalina hizo que se aferrara con fuerza al brazo de Jaskier y que alzase la mano hasta la nuca de Geralt. Notó el pinchazo en el hombro mientras lo atraía hacia sí, pero no sintió el dolor.

—Yen… —gruñó el hombre antes de que ella lo besase.

Antes de volver a abandonarse a los deseos e impulsos de Geralt, presionó su mano contra su cuello. Notó el gruñido reverberando en su garganta y la forma en la que aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas. Yennefer gimió contra sus labios una, dos, diez veces. Lo cierto es que perdió la cuenta. No le importaba. Lo único en lo que podía centrarse era en el calor inundando su cuerpo, el brazo de Jaskier bajo una mano y el cuello de Geralt bajo la otra.

Gritó, o al menos creyó que lo hizo. Su cuerpo se tensó por unos instantes. Notó que el cuerpo de Geralt también lo hacía. Y luego se relajó. Oyó el gemido de Geralt antes de que él también lo hiciera. Y luego un vacío. Y después el calor de dos cuerpos junto al suyo.

Antes de dormirse, pensó que la cama era muy pequeña para los tres. Pero aun así se pegó al cuerpo de Jaskier y alargó una mano para atraer a Geralt hacia ella. Cuando todo el cansancio y la fatiga acumulados durante los últimos días la golpearon, ya era demasiado tarde; hacía un buen rato que había sucumbido a las dulces mareas del sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis, podéis seguirme en Twitter ([@elisacm7_](https://twitter.com/elisacm7_)) para más fangirleo y memes.


	21. Duermevela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosas que pasan cuando estás medio dormida. Vuelve a haber un poco de follisqueo, Jeff Goldblum y comida rica (esta vez sin doble sentido sexual).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo empieza con una pesadilla y se habla de cosas feas relacionadas con el trabajo. No sé si esto necesita un trigger warning, pero por si acaso yo lo pongo, que nunca se sabe a quién le puede afectar.  
> Cuidaos mucho, bebed agüita, estirad la espalda y abajo con el capitalismo.

Números tras números y números y más números. En filas, en columnas, en celdas. 128,93. 51,80. 4% de IVA. No, no es el 4. Tiene que ser el 10. ¿O tal vez el 21? No lo sabe, no es su trabajo.

33\. 12,90. Quedan sólo 2 en stock. Pero en la web pone que aún hay 5. ¿Por qué no se ha actualizado? Deberías haberlo actualizado. Debería haberlo hecho ella. Tal vez. O no. No está segura. Le hace dudar.

4872,70. No puede estar bien. Espera. ¿Por qué no se ha sumado esta columna? Un momento. Está mal. Todas las fórmulas están mal. Suena el teléfono. Lo coges. Respondes a un email.

«Esto está mal, ¿por qué está mal?». «No lo sé». «Arréglalo». «Pero no es mi trabajo». «Pero nadie más puede hacerlo. Arréglalo». «Pero…». «Arréglalo. No seas así. No me hagas esto. Es un momento muy difícil para todos. Tienes que arreglarlo. Tú. Arréglalo. Ya».

=SUMA(B2:E10;F:F). No tiene ningún sentido. Pero tiene que arreglarlo. Columnas. Filas. Celdas. Y números. Muchos, muchos números.

27,50. 8. 36,25. Otro email. Otra llamada. «¿Lo has arreglado ya?». «Estoy en ello».

«Buenos días. No puedo añadir este producto al carrito. ¿Por qué no puedo añadir este producto al carrito? Haz que pueda añadir este producto al carrito».

«Disculpe las molestias, señor/a Xxxxx. El producto que está intentando agregar al carrito está fuera de stock. Si rellena el formulario que encontrará al hacer click en este enlace, le avisaremos cuando esté disponible de nuevo. Disculpe las molestias».

«Hola, lo he vuelto a intentar y no se puede añadir al carrito. ¿Por qué no se puede añadir al carrito?».

«Disculpe las molestias, señor/a Xxxxx. No tenemos unidades en stock. Si rellena el formulario que encontrará al hacer click en este enlace, le avisaremos cuando esté disponible de nuevo. Disculpe las molestias».

«He intentado añadir el producto al carrito pero me pone que no hay en stock???? No quiero que salga eso. Quiero añadirlo al carrito».

«Disculpe las molestias, señor/a Xxxxx. No puede añadir al carrito un producto que no está en stock. Si rellena el formulario…».

«Vaya servicio de mierda. No voy a volver a comprar aquí».

Una estrella. A su jefa no le va a gustar. Otra llamada. «Arréglalo ya o voy a tener que bajarte el sueldo». «Pero…». «Arréglalo».

25\. 70. 1655,78. ¿Y el IVA? Aquí no está reflejado el IVA. Una alerta. Es la web. Tienes que comprobar el código. Pero ella no es informática. Pero mira igualmente. Tiene que hacerlo. Tiene que arreglarlo.

Líneas y líneas de letras y números y símbolos y más números. El taca-taca del teclado. La pantalla azul. No, la pantalla azul no, por favor. Teclea un comando. No funciona. Vuelve a intentarlo. No funciona, no funciona, no funciona no funciona nofunciona nofuncionanofuncionanonono. Tiene que arreglarlo. Arréglalo. Arréglalo. Arréglaloarréglaloarréglaloarréglalo por dios, Carlos, trata de arrancarlo.

Yennefer abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad, cubierta de sudores fríos, con el corazón desbocado y respirando con dificultad.

—¿Yen?

Las hojas de Excel aún seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza, con sus columnas, filas, números, letras…

—Eh, Yen, tranquila, estoy aquí.

Giró la cabeza hacia la voz. A pesar de la penumbra, pudo distinguir el cabello blanco de Geralt, algo despeinado, cayéndole a ambos lados del rostro mientras se cernía sobre ella. Había posado la mano en su mejilla con delicadeza.

—Tranquila, solo ha sido una pesadilla.

«¿Una pesadilla? Pero, el trabajo…». Geralt le acarició la cara con el pulgar. Tan delicado, con tanta ternura. Se dio cuenta de que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Levantó una mano para limpiárselas. Sería por el sueño, no por la pesadilla.

Cerró los ojos durante un instante, mientras trataba de ralentizar su respiración. Geralt siguió acariciándola. Cuando volvió a levantar los párpados, él seguía mirándola. No podía ver su expresión. Estaba demasiado oscuro. Oyó el suave ronquido de Jaskier a su lado.

—¿Qué hora es? —susurró.

—Muy tarde —Geralt hizo una pausa—. O muy pronto, depende. ¿Estás mejor?

Ella asintió, aunque no estaba segura de si él podía verla.

—¿Te he despertado?

Vio cómo la maraña blanquecina de su pelo se sacudía.

—No te preocupes. Vuelve a dormir.

Se agachó y posó un beso en su frente. Yennefer inspiró hondo y dejó escapar el aire muy despacio. Empezaba a ubicarse. No estaba frente al ordenador, estaba en la cama de Jaskier. Él estaba a su izquierda y Geralt, a su derecha. El chico dormía profundamente. A él no le había despertado.

—Lo siento si te he… —empezó a decir.

—No te preocupes —repitió Geralt—. No estaba dormido.

Creía que mentía, aunque sin verle el rostro no estaba del todo segura. Él le acarició el pelo y ella volvió a cerrar los ojos. Se quedaron así durante lo que pudieron ser minutos u horas. Yennefer se relajó.

—Descansa —le susurró Geralt al oído antes de volver a darle un beso.

Para cuando quiso responderle, ya había vuelto a quedarse dormida.

Cuando se despertó de nuevo, ya no había números en su cabeza. Si había soñado con algo, no lo recordaba. Al girarse, notó que la sábana estaba fría. Abrió los ojos poco a poco. Era de día, pero aún parecía ser muy temprano. Jaskier seguía respirando fuerte a su espalda, aunque ya no podía llamar ronquido al sonido que escapaba de sus fosas nasales.

Se frotó los ojos. Buscó con la mirada algún reloj o similar, pero no encontró nada, solo un montón de ropa desordenada en el suelo. Se arrebujó un poco más en el edredón y pegó su cuerpo al de Jaskier. Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Sólo cinco minutos más.

El chico se movió a su lado y ella dio un respingo. Seguramente no tendría cinco minutos. Tenía algo de trabajo pendiente. Nada que necesitase atención urgente, pero que tampoco quería posponer durante mucho más tiempo. Pero se estaba muy a gusto allí metida. Cinco minutos, solamente cinco minutos.

Aunque esta vez no cerró los ojos. En cambio, se concentró en las diminutas motas de polvo en suspensión que flotaban en el haz de luz que se colaba por la ventana. «Hablando de polvos…». Sonrió mientras rememoraba la noche anterior. No descartaba tener agujetas en las piernas durante el resto del día. Tampoco es que le importase.

No quería pensar demasiado, pero tampoco podía evitarlo. El polvo que habían echado la noche anterior había sido diferente. Por primera vez, se había dejado llevar. Había perdido el control. No, no exactamente. Había _cedido_ el control. Se estremeció y se tapó con el edredón hasta la barbilla, encogiéndose un poco sobre sí misma.

Aquello había sido muy impropio de ella. Y, sin embargo, no se arrepentía lo más mínimo. Supuso que se debía al cansancio. Nunca le había gustado gastar más energía de la necesaria, y ser la dominante en un trío durante tanto tiempo podía resultar agotador.

Jaskier hizo un ruidito a su espalda y ella se giró para mirarlo. El chico estaba tumbado bocarriba, con un brazo bajo las sábanas y el otro cruzado sobre su cabeza. Su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba lentamente. Lo observó mientras recordaba la forma en la que le había comido el coño la noche anterior, la forma en la que la había acariciado, la forma en la que había gemido mientras le follaba con el arnés. Sonrió mientras el color ascendía hasta sus mejillas.

Le apenaba un poco no haber podido mostrarle a Jaskier todo su potencial como dominante. Por el recuerdo que tenía de sus ojos brillantes y llenos de deseo, estaba segura de que el chico lo habría disfrutado. «Tal vez la próxima vez, cuando no esté tan cansada».

Como respondiendo a sus pensamientos, Jaskier volvió a hacer un ruidito. Parecía una especie de ronroneo. Volvió a revolverse y su brazo se deslizó hasta su pecho. Seguía dormido, pero en su expresión se adivinaba una sonrisa. A saber con qué estaría soñando.

Yennefer lo observó en silencio. Se preguntó cuándo había sido la última que se había despertado al lado de otra persona y había compartido un momento como aquel, tranquilidad en medio del ruido. La última vez que se había despertado al lado de alguien, había sido junto a Geralt, pero él no había estado dormido, sino haciendo pesas. De pronto se acordó de él. Aguzó el oído, pero el piso estaba en completo silencio. Seguramente habría salido a correr para compensar que la carrera del día anterior había sido más corta.

Jaskier la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando se movió de nuevo, emitiendo un pequeño gruñido placentero. Se acariciaba el pecho con una mano, mientras que con la otra… Yennefer abrió mucho los ojos. Bajo las sábanas se intuía un movimiento sospechoso. En el rostro de Jaskier se dibujaba una sonrisa cada vez más amplia mientras sus cejas se curvaban hacia arriba.

«¿No estará…?». El chico dejó escapar un suspiro que se acercaba peligrosamente a ser un gemido. Yennefer se sonrojó aún más. «Mierda. Sí está».

Se quedó paralizada durante unos segundos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. ¿Se iba con discreción y le dejaba a lo suyo? ¿Le despertaba y se arriesgaba a que el chico no volviera a mirarla a la cara nunca más? O, dios no lo quisiera, ¿se quedaba como estaba, mirándole? «Yennefer, no seas cochina. Eso está muy feo».

La primera opción era sin duda la más acertada, aunque había una parte de ella a la que aquella situación le estaba resultando casi sexy. «Mierda. Creo que me estoy poniendo cachonda». Sacudió la cabeza. Empezó a destaparse para poder salir de la cama, pero el frío de la mañana sobre su piel fue como una puñalada. En el fondo no quería irse. Así que, armándose de valor, le dio unos toquecitos en el brazo a su compañero.

—Jaskier… —susurró.

—Hmm… —respondió el chico sin abrir los ojos.

—Jaskier… —repitió en voz más alta.

El chico murmuró algo ininteligible y se lamió los labios. Yennefer le sacudió el brazo. Su voz fue más firme esta vez.

—Jaskier.

El chico giró el rostro hacia ella.

—Dios, me encanta cuando gritas mi nombre… —murmuró aún grogui.

Yennefer se mordió el labio. Notó la humedad extendiéndose por su entrepierna. «Yennefer, no. Va a haber que hacerte boink en la cabeza y mandarte a la horny jail». Pero la mano de Jaskier seguía moviéndose bajo las sábanas, y su cara era una oda al placer del onanismo, y entonces el chico volvió a gemir.

—Jaskier, despierta.

El chico al fin empezó a abrir un ojo. Seguía sonriendo. Empezó a abrir el otro. Sus pupilas se centraron en ella. Sonrió de forma más amplia. El sueño comenzó a disiparse lentamente al principio, aunque, conforme iba siendo consciente del resto de su cuerpo, el proceso se aceleró. Su mano se quedó quieta y su expresión mutó a una de horror.

—Ay dios… —murmuró.

—Tranquilo, no pasa…

—Ay dios, Yeni, lo siento, yo…

—Shh. —La chica le puso un dedo en los labios. Incluso aquel gesto tan inocente le provocó un escalofrío—. No pasa nada, Jaskier.

La vergüenza y el miedo desaparecieron de su cara tan rápido como habían llegado en cuanto la miró a los ojos. Aunque aún parecía cauteloso, podía sentir el cosquilleo que aleteaba en las comisuras de sus labios, impaciente por esbozar una de sus sonrisas socarronas. «Mierda», pensó Yennefer.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante largo rato, sopesando el ambiente y las posibilidades. Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso, fuera cual fuese.

Yennefer tragó saliva. La mirada de Jaskier descendió por su cuello hasta sus pechos medio ocultos por las sábanas. A la chica se le aceleró el corazón e inspiró con fuerza. Ambos hablaron a la vez.

—Yeni.

—Jaskier.

—Habla tú…

—Tú primero…

Apartaron la mirada, algo incómodos, aunque no por lo más obvio. Jaskier interrumpió el silencio que siguió con una carcajada.

—Ay, esto es absurdo… Yeni, te pido perdón por masturbarme a tu lado. Sé que no es excusa, pero es que estaba teniendo un sueño… —suspiró y alzó la mirada al techo—. Madre mía, menudo sueño. Era maravilloso. Tú estabas allí. Y Geralt también. Y Anarietta, mi amor, también estaba allí. Y Jeff Goldblum también, porque ningún sueño erótico que se precie puede estar completo sin él… En fin, era todo muy bonito. Y sexy. Jodidamente putosexy. Oh, las cosas que hacíamos…

Yennefer notó cómo al chico se le aceleraba la respiración y movía ligeramente las caderas. No podía negar que estaba intrigada. Jaskier se mordió el labio y ella decidió mandarlo todo a la mierda.

—¿Qué cosas hacíais? —le preguntó.

El chico se volvió hacia ella, sorprendido al principio, divertido después.

—Querrás decir _hacíamos_. —Se acomodó mejor sobre el colchón y tomó aire—. No recuerdo todos los detalles, pero sí la forma en la que tú me cabalgabas mientras Geralt me follaba el culo de esa manera desenfrenada que tiene él a veces… —Yennefer se estremeció—. Y tenía las tetas de Anarietta en la cara y Jeff Goldblum me miraba y asentía con aprobación —Yennefer levantó una ceja—, aunque creo que eso no es lo que más te interesa ahora… ¿verdad?

La chica ladeó la cabeza. Jaskier volvió a tomar aire mirando al techo, intentando recordar. Su mano realizó un movimiento casi imperceptible bajo las sábanas.

—La cosa es que follábamos sin descanso y nuestros cuerpos se fundían. Y tú gritabas, y Geralt gemía, y yo creía que me moría del gusto. Y pensaba: «Joder, qué suerte tengo, que puedo follar con estas personas tan guapas y sexys y que están gimiendo por mí». Y, yo qué sé, Yeni, estoy cachondísimo y tú estás desnuda junto a mí y entiendo si no quieres que siga masturbándome a tu lado, pero…

Ella volvió a ponerle un dedo en los labios.

—Sigue.

El chico la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella deslizó el dedo de sus labios a su barbilla, y de ahí a su cuello, hasta su pecho. Notó cómo tragaba saliva antes de empezar a acariciarse bajo las sábanas de nuevo.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Yennefer mientras empezaba a acariciar su propio cuerpo—. Por una vez, creo que no me importa que sigas hablando.

Jaskier seguía el recorrido de su mano bajo las sábanas hasta que alcanzó su entrepierna. Soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Pues, por una vez, creo que me he quedado sin palabras.

Yennefer sonrió y se acercó para besarle. La mano del chico aumentó el ritmo, y también lo hicieron las caricias de ella sobre su clítoris. Se dejó llevar. No del mismo modo que la noche anterior, pero sí de tal forma que, por unos minutos, no pensó en nada salvo en el calor que se iba extendiendo por su cuerpo y los labios de Jaskier sobre los suyos.

El chico gimió sin llegar a romper el beso y ella aumentó la cadencia de sus movimientos. Deslizó dos dedos en su interior cada vez más húmedo. Su lengua buscaba la de su compañero con avidez.

—Yeni…

Con la mano que tenía libre, agarró a Jaskier del pelo y lo atrajo más hacia sí. Él gimió más alto, volvió a decir su nombre casi a gritos. Y de pronto los movimientos de su compañero se ralentizaron.

—Yeni… Yeni… —repetía a pesar de los intentos de la chica de volver a meterle la lengua.

Yennefer gimió de nuevo y aumentó el ritmo. Sólo podía concentrarse en sus dedos y en la humedad que resbalaba por sus muslos.

—Yeni, yo ya… —jadeó Jaskier—. Aunque, si quieres, puedo ayudarte a…

Ella sacudió la cabeza, le soltó y cambió de postura, arqueando la espalda contra el colchón. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, saboreando cada sacudida de placer como si fuera una bocanada de aire fresco. Gimió. Gritó. Tensó los músculos mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo, pero no dejó de acariciarse.

—Dios, Yeni… —oyó que susurraba Jaskier a su lado.

Abrió los ojos para dirigirle una breve mirada. El chico tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes, y se mordía el labio mientras la observaba completamente embelesado. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír antes de que el segundo orgasmo la golpease con la fuerza de un río bravo (espera, esta referencia a Mulán ya la había hecho antes. Bueno, qué más da, se queda. Perdón por este _coitus_ o, mejor dicho, _masturbationem,_ _interruptus_ ).

Los franceses llaman al orgasmo _la petite morte_ , la pequeña muerte, pero Yennefer no se había sentido tan viva como en aquel instante en el que su mente se quedó en blanco, completamente obnubilada por el placer que inundaba cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. En efecto, como de costumbre, los franceses estaban equivocados.

—Bueno, ¿qué? —dijo su compañero mientras la observaba apoyado n un codo—. ¿Te has quedado a gusto o quieres otra ronda? Si me das un par de minutos…

Cuando consiguió recuperar el aliento, miró a Jaskier y le dedicó una nueva sonrisa.

—Tal vez…

—Joder, Yeni, estás insaciable. Deberías trabajar tan duro como estos días más a menudo.

Sabía que no lo decía con mala intención, que era una simple broma, pero aun así la sonrisa de la chica murió en sus labios. Y los números, los emails y el sonido del teléfono volvieron a ocupar su mente. La adrenalina del momento se desvaneció con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado.

Yennefer se incorporó y se frotó la cara con las manos. Jaskier levantó una mano para detenerla.

—Yeni, espera. Lo siento, no pretendía…

Ella sacudió la cabeza e intentó esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Tranquilo, lo sé. No te preocupes, de verdad. Pero tengo que irme a revisar unos informes…

Jaskier la cogió la mano y la atrajo hacia sí con un suave tirón.

—Oye, oye… Son sólo las… —se giró para mirar la pantalla del móvil— siete y media. Aún es muy pronto. Quédate durante un ratito más. No te agobies.

Ella tragó saliva.

—No estoy agobiada. Es sólo que tengo trabajo que hacer.

El chico fue a protestar cuando oyeron las llaves girando en la puerta.

—Estoy bien, de verdad. —Se inclinó para darle un suave beso antes de levantarse de la cama—. Anda, vuélvete a dormir.

—Pero, Yennefer…

La chica sonrió y empezó a recoger su ropa desperdigada por el suelo. Cuando la tuvo toda en brazos hecha un burruño, se encaminó hacia la puerta, aunque antes le dedicó una última mirada a Jaskier.

—¿Sabes? A mí también me encanta cuando gritas mi nombre. —El chico la miró confundido y ella le guiñó un ojo—. Ah, y ya me contarás cómo terminaba ese sueño… Estoy deseando escucharlo.

Se giró hacia la puerta y, al abrirla, estuvo a punto de darse de bruces contra Geralt.

—Hmm —dijo el hombre en su tono habitual—. Me había parecido oír voces. Si estáis despiertos los dos… —Levantó una bolsa que llevaba en la mano—. He traído churros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis, podéis seguirme en Twitter ([@elisacm7_](https://twitter.com/elisacm7_)) para más fangirleo y memes.


	22. I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo va de cómo, aunque nos hagamos mayores, seguimos siendo emos de corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por el tono bajonero otra vez, prometo que esto va a mejorar. El mamarracheo siempre gana, amiwis.

Cualquiera pensaría que unos churros recién hechos son un remedio eficaz contra cualquier tipo de mal. Tal vez, en otra ocasión, Yennefer también lo hubiera pensado. Sin embargo, apenas fue capaz de comerse uno. Ni siquiera rechupeteó el azúcar que se le había quedado pegado a los dedos. Se bebió la taza de café bien cargada de un trago y fue directa a ducharse.

La ducha tampoco fue satisfactoria. Estuvo debajo del agua lo justo y necesario para quitarse el sudor y la suciedad del cuerpo. Tampoco se secó el pelo. Se lo recogió en un moño y no le importó que las gotitas de agua que resbalaban por su cuello humedeciesen la camisa limpia.

Se sentó frente al ordenador a las ocho en punto y empezó a revisar los emails. El teléfono no tardó en sonar. Era su jefa.

—¿Sí?

—Yennefer, cielo, te he mandado un correo con las cuentas del mes pasado hace diez minutos y no sé si lo habrás visto…

—Estaba en ello.

—… Pero bueno, que si lo has visto, por favor revísalo, que la gestora me ha pedido que se lo reenvíe esta tarde —prosiguió sin hacerle caso—. Al parecer había mal unas cosas de unos pedidos de la web… En fin, ya lo verás cuando lo abras. Venga, chao. Intenta tenerlo antes de las cuatro, ¿vale? Adiós y buenos días.

A Yennefer no le dio tiempo a despedirse antes de que su jefa colgase. Suspiró sonoramente y se puso a buscar el email en cuestión. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando abrió la hoja de Excel.

Pasó gran parte de la mañana comprobando qué faltaba o sobraba en aquellas celdas, cotejando los datos de la web con los que le había pasado su jefa. Suspiró muchas veces a lo largo del día. Aquel no era el trabajo creativo, satisfactorio y lleno de oportunidades que le habían prometido cuando se inscribió en la oferta de InfoJobs. «Pero al menos paga el alquiler», se repetía una y otra vez, como si de esa forma pudiera convencerse de que la explotación laboral merecía la pena.

Aunque aquel día pudo tomarse las cosas con un poco más de calma que los anteriores, seguía estresada. Demasiados números, demasiado papeleo electrónico, demasiado poco tiempo. Necesitaba que le diese el aire. «No, lo que de verdad necesito es una cerveza en un bar de luces estroboscópicas y con el reggaetón a un volumen inhumano. Lo que necesito es un buen perreo. Lo que necesito es pasar un rato con mis amigas». Se frotó la cara, recordándose que estaba en medio de una pandemia mundial y no podía hacer esas cosas. Fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

Había terminado la chorrada del Excel (algo tan sencillo como cambiar una coma de sitio, algo que hasta su jefa podría haber hecho sin ayuda) y ya lo había enviado, así que sacó el móvil para desconectar durante un rato. Al abrir Instagram se encontró con una foto de Triss y su novia. «Celebrando nuestro aniversario en cuarentena. Yupi», rezaba el pie, seguido de varios emoticonos de corazoncitos, caritas sonrientes y gatitos con corazones en los ojos. En la foto se veía a las dos tortolitas en pijama, abrazadas entre las mantas y los cojines del sofá, con una gran sonrisa iluminándoles el rostro a pesar de la cara de recién levantadas que tenían.

«Pero qué asco dan», pensó Yennefer con la mejor de las intenciones mientras entraba a mirar las historias del resto de sus amigas. Sabrina había subido un vídeo haciendo abdominales; Francesca, un selfie titulado “Me he despertado así #NoMakeUp #NoFilter” que ni dios se creía; Keira había compartido una foto de su desayuno continental que podría haber alimentado a una familia entera durante un año.

«Ya lo pillo, todas tenéis todo súper controlado y no sentís que vuestra vida es un puto caos, joder qué bien». Volvió a bloquear el móvil y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos durante un instante, tratando de poner orden en sus pensamientos. Intentó concentrarse en las sensaciones tan placenteras que había experimentado aquella mañana y la noche anterior para ahuyentar la frustración y el estrés. Pero los recuerdos parecían estar emborronados por la presencia constante de una lucecita en su cerebro que latía de forma intermitente, recordándole que aún no había terminado con el trabajo acumulado, que no ganaba lo suficiente como para permitirse un piso para ella sola, que estaba vacía por dentro y todo era una mierda.

Se levantó de un salto y sacudió la cabeza. ¿A qué venían aquellos pensamientos tan funestos? ¿Acaso no había superado aún su fase emo? «Joder, que ya no tengo 15 años ni escucho My Chemical Romance*», se dijo mientras cogía el vaso sobre su escritorio para darle un buen trago. Pero no le quedaba tanta agua como pensaba y el trago fue de lo menos satisfactorio. Fue a la cocina para rellenarlo mientras anotaba mentalmente que tenía que comprarse una botella reutilizable.

*jaja entendí la referensia al título del capítulo

Geralt le insistió para que saliera de su habitación a la hora de comer. Había hecho albóndigas con tomate. El aroma de la salsa consiguió convencerla para ir a la cocina y comer un poco, aunque de mala gana.

—Yni, ¿emphtss bnnmh? —le preguntó Jaskier con la boca llena.

—Sí, perfectamente —respondió tras haber descifrado la pregunta.

—Pues no tienes muy buena cara —terció el chico después de tragar.

Yennefer le miró con el ceño fruncido, corroborando aquella afirmación de forma involuntaria.

—Tú tampoco es que seas la belleza personificada.

Jaskier se llevó la mano al pecho como si acabaran de dispararle. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, incapaz de encontrar una respuesta adecuada a tamaña ofensa contra su persona. Geralt miró a Yennefer igual de sorprendido. Ella bajó la mirada, abochornada.

—Perdona —masculló mientras su tenedor jugueteaba con una albóndiga en el plato—. Era una broma. No pretendía que sonase tan mal.

No tuvo más remedio que levantar la mirada ante el silencio sepulcral de sus compañeros. Ambos la observaban con el ceño fruncido y un gesto de preocupación.

—Yen… —empezó a decir Geralt.

—Estoy bien —le cortó ella a la vez que se levantaba de la silla—. No tengo mucha hambre, lo siento. Voy a volver al trabajo.

No les dio la oportunidad de responder.

Una vez de vuelta en su cuarto, tampoco siguió trabajando. Simplemente se quedó tumbada en la cama, contemplando el techo y su propósito en la vida. No entendía por qué estaba tan al límite. Cualquier tontería la irritaba sobremanera. De vez en cuando, se sorprendía a sí misma apretando los dientes con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos o moviendo la pierna de forma nerviosa por debajo de la mesa. Llevaba muchos años sin sentirse tan ansiosa por todo. Creía que ya había superado aquella etapa de su vida, pero tal vez se equivocase.

Se dio la vuelta para enterrar el rostro en la almohada. «Esta no soy yo», se repetía una y otra vez. «Esta no es la Yennefer dispuesta a comerse el mundo, la Yennefer segura de sí misma que es capaz de conseguir lo que quiere con solo una sonrisa. Esta no es la cara que quiero mostrar a los demás».

Inspiró profundamente y soltó todo el aire de golpe. «Espabila». Volvió a tumbarse de espaldas en la cama. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta tres. «Espabila». Se sentó y se dio un par de palmadas en las mejillas. «Espabila». Se incorporó para volver a sentarse frente al ordenador, pero algo la atenazó el estómago. «Está bien. Cinco minutos de descanso», se concedió mientras volvía a dejarse caer sobre el colchón.

Cogió el móvil y empezó a deslizar el dedo por la pantalla. Entre vídeos de gatitos y de gente haciendo pasteles, la foto de Triss y Filippa volvió a aparecer en su timeline. La observó de nuevo. Parecían realmente felices. La alegría en los ojos soñolientos de su amiga logró ablandarle el corazón. Recordó la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior y cómo se había sentido después.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de recrearse en ello, porque en la pantalla apareció el símbolo de llamada entrante y el número de su jefa. Se cagó en todos sus muertos antes de responder.

—¿Sí?

—Yeni, cielo, perdona, pero…

Y vuelta al trabajo.

Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando terminó de redactar informes que «Uy, ¿no te lo había dicho? Hemos cambiado la fecha de entrega. Son para mañana». Yennefer ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse el pijama antes de meterse en la cama. No le apetecía cenar ni hablar con nadie. Sólo quería dormir.

Y así lo hizo durante varias horas que volvieron a estar plagadas de números sin sentido y vocecitas que le repetían que era una esclava del capital. Se despertó con el corazón desbocado y la sensación de estar más cansada que cuando se metió a la cama. El reloj de su móvil marcaba las tres de la mañana. Le rugieron las tripas.

Se levantó a duras penas y salió al pasillo. Se sorprendió al ver que salía luz de la puerta de la cocina. Iba maldiciendo mentalmente a sus compañeros por habérsela dejado encendida cuando vio que una enorme y sombría figura encapuchada estaba plantada en medio de la habitación. El corazón le dio un vuelco antes de que se girara y descubriese que era Geralt con un tupper de albóndigas en la mano.

—Hmm —dijo.

—Hostia puta, casi me matas del susto.

—Perdón —respondió el hombre después de tragar lo que había estado masticando.

Yennefer suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas?

Geralt se encogió de hombros y se echó para atrás la capucha de la sudadera.

—Tenía hambre. —Miró el tupper que sostenía en las manos y después se lo ofreció—. ¿Quieres?

Yennefer se encogió de hombros y sacó un tenedor del cajón. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa y comieron en silencio. Cuando terminaron, ninguno se levantó.

—Yen —dijo el hombre, rompiendo el silencio.

La chica levantó la mirada. Entonces se fijó en las ojeras que enmarcaban los ojos ambarinos de su compañero.

—Geralt, ¿estás bien?

Él esbozó una media sonrisa falta de alegría.

—Iba a preguntarte lo mismo.

Yennefer se encogió de hombros.

—Yo lo he hecho primero.

Geralt imitó su gesto y suspiró.

—¿Te apetece una copa?

La chica enarcó una ceja.

—Es muy tarde. Tengo que despertarme dentro de… —miró el reloj del microondas— cuatro horas y once minutos.

Geralt no apartó la mirada ni cambió la expresión seria de su rostro.

—¿Eso es un sí o un no?

Cuando Yennefer se levantó de la cama un jueves (técnicamente, ya era viernes) a las tres de la mañana no esperaba acabar en el sofá bebiéndose un gintonic con Geralt, pero ahí estaban. Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada. Se habían limitado a preparar las bebidas y a observarlas como si fueran a encontrar las respuestas a los grandes enigmas del universo en el fondo de los vasos de cubata.

«Al menos después de esto no me va a costar mucho volver a dormirme», pensó la chica mientras daba un trago y reprimía una mueca ante el sabor amargo del alcohol.

Miró a Geralt de reojo. Su rostro permanecía impasible mientras se tomaba aquel vaso de ginebra con dos gotitas de tónica. De pronto, él también la miró y ella notó el calor ascendiendo a sus mejillas. No acababa de entender qué tenían aquellos ojos que le hacía perder la compostura de esa manera. Tal vez fuese su color inusual, tal vez la manera en la que fruncía el ceño, enmascarando, pero sólo un poco, una preocupación y una ternura profundas que no esperaba encontrar en un rostro tan acostumbrado a la frialdad y la indiferencia. Tal vez fuese que la mirada de Geralt, y todo él, la hacían sentirse desprotegida y segura a la vez. O, simplemente, que era muy guapo.

—Hmm… —murmuró sin dejar de mirarla—. ¿Sabes qué? Tú y yo somos iguales.

Yennefer frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Geralt levantó una ceja.

—Creo que ya lo sabes.

Levantó el vaso y se señaló con la otra mano. Después la señaló a ella. Se encogió de hombros y dio un trago. Yennefer suspiró.

—Si te refieres a que los dos somos unos despojos que están bebiendo ginebra a las tres y media de la mañana de un día entre semana…

—Hmm. Y a que ninguno de los dos quiere hablar de ello.

La chica desvió la mirada y subió las piernas al sofá, encogiéndose sobre sí misma. Bebió de su vaso para evitar la inminente conversación. Por suerte, Geralt tenía razón, así que él también se mantuvo en silencio.

Siguieron bebiendo cada uno en un extremo del sofá, sin llegar a mirarse, sin decirse una palabra. Yennefer no tardó en sentir el alcohol subiéndole a la cabeza. Pero, en vez de nublarle la mente, hizo que los pensamientos girasen a mayor velocidad. Miró el reloj de pared sobre la televisión. Marcaba las ocho y cuarto. Al menos la oscuridad manchada del resplandor de las farolas que se colaba por la ventana lo contradecía. A saber cuánto tiempo llevaba sin pilas. Aun así, sabía que era demasiado tarde, que debería irse ya a la cama si quería descansar un poco antes de que sonase el despertador. Tenía que irse ya a dormir o lo iba a lamentar. No podía permitirse pasar el día siguiente aguantando el sueño delante del ordenador, con la mente demasiado embotada como para centrarse, arriesgándose a cometer errores que le causarían muchos problemas en el futuro.

Se puso en pie de golpe y se tambaleó. Geralt debía de tener unos reflejos de lince, porque ya la estaba sosteniendo antes incluso de que ella se diera cuenta de que había estado a punto de caerse.

—Yen, ¿estás bien?

—Sí. Me voy a la cama, mañana tengo que madrugar.

Intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero él la retuvo. Tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Alzó el otro tímidamente hasta su rostro, aunque no llegó a tocarlo. Intentó mirarla a los ojos, pero Yennefer no se lo permitió; sabía que si lo hacía podría romperse en mil pedazos, y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. No en aquel lugar, no en aquel momento. Inspiró hondo, intentando poner orden en sus pensamientos. Geralt no la soltó.

—Yen, ¿estás bien? —repitió en voz tan baja que casi podría haber sido el viento colándose por debajo de la puerta.

La chica estuvo a punto de responder con el mismo «sí» con el que había respondido tantas veces a la misma pregunta, pero cometió el error de mirar a los ojos a su compañero durante un instante. La palabra se le atascó en la garganta. A pesar de ello, tampoco fue capaz de pronunciar un «no». Optó por quedarse en silencio.

Sin embargo, Geralt había tenido razón: se parecían demasiado. No necesitó que respondiera. Se limitó a estrecharla entre sus brazos, aunque sólo durante un momento, el suficiente para que a ella no le diese tiempo a derrumbarse.

—Buenas noches, Yen —le dijo cuando se separó de ella.

Le dio un suave beso en los labios y le hizo un gesto para invitarla a salir del salón. Ella asintió y se dio la vuelta, incapaz de darle ninguna respuesta. Recorrió el pasillo mordiéndose el labio y respirando profundamente, recuperándose de aquel pequeño momento de debilidad.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en su cuarto, oyó a Geralt saliendo del salón y llamándola. No se giró y él no se acercó.

—Yen —repitió desde el fondo del pasillo—. Hmm… Hace unos días me dijiste que, si te necesitaba, estabas ahí. —Yennefer apretó la mano contra el pomo de la puerta—. Quiero que sepas que… hmm… bueno, si tú lo necesitas, yo también estoy aquí.

La chica se mordió el labio. Asintió a pesar de no estar segura de si él podría verla. Abrió la puerta y volvió a meterse en la cama, pidiéndole a la ginebra que actuase más deprisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis, podéis seguirme en Twitter ([@elisacm7_](https://twitter.com/elisacm7_)) para más fangirleo y memes.


	23. Oh. Ooooh...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Yeni no está bien, pero los zumitos y la lucha de la clase obrera pueden ayudarle a salir del pozo. En este capítulo encontrarás: sentimientos, MUCHOS sentimientos, propaganda comunista, temazos del 2009 y a Jaskier diciendo chorradas. Vamos, lo que viene a ser un capítulo cualquiera de este fanfic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y lo siento. Os cuento: en enero empecé a trabajar a jornada completa y con unos horarios un poco raros que me dejaban 0 tiempo para escribir. Además, este capítulo ha sido un poco complicado, porque quería contar varias cosas y quería hacerlo en condiciones. Pero, ¡aquí está! Es un poco más largo que los anteriores, así que espero que la espera haya merecido la pena.  
> Por otro lado, aunque mis horarios ya son menos raros, sigo teniendo poco tiempo para escribir, lo que me lleva a daros una mala noticia: las actualizaciones van a ser aún más esporádicas que antes. Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad, pero es que no me da la vida (y creedme cuando os digo que esto me duele más a mí que a vosotres. Ojalá pudiese vivir de escribir a los tres idiotas estos enamorándose y follisqueando).  
> Un poco relacionado con lo anterior, tengo que decir que me estoy planteando acabar el fanfic en los próximos capítulos. Lo empecé a escribir hace casi un año y creo que estaría bonito terminarlo en la fecha de su aniversario. AÚN ASÍ, como soy una escritora brújula, tampoco me atrevo a dar una previsión porque puede que diga esto y luego acabe escribiendo más de lo planeado xd  
> Y, bueno, pues nada, perdón por la chapa, solo quería poneros un poco al día y que sepáis que no me he olvidado de esto, que sigo trabajando en ello cuando el capitalismo me lo permite y que no se va a quedar inconcluso!  
> Hala, ahora a disfrutar de este capítulo, que estoy bastante contenta con cómo ha quedado.

Hacía tiempo que los viernes habían dejado de tener significado. Los fines de semana ahora eran dos días más para estar tumbada en la cama o en el sofá, sin hacer nada reseñable. En principio, el único aliciente que ofrecían era la falta de trabajo. Pero la jefa de Yennefer ya le había advertido de que debía echar un ojo a la web de vez en cuando para evitar el colapso del anterior finde (y su posterior semana de trabajar horas extra no remuneradas).

La deprimente fiesta que se había montado con Geralt la noche anterior no había ayudado mucho. Cuando el despertador sonó a las siete y media de la mañana, Yennefer apenas había alcanzado la fase rem del sueño. Tenía la boca pastosa. Sentía el regusto amargo de la ginebra aún pegado a la lengua y el alcohol embotándole el cerebro. Fue una mañana dura.

Al estrés acumulado se le sumó una torpeza impropia de ella que le llevó a cometer varios errores absurdos. Echaba la culpa al alcohol, a pesar de que sólo había tomado un vaso y no podía decirse que se hubiera emborrachado. Pero la alternativa era admitir que no estaba bien, y eso no lo haría ni por encima de su cadáver. Así que se forzó a mantenerse atenta, a centrarse en los números, los emails y las líneas de código y a olvidarse de todo lo demás.

De no ser por los tímidos golpes en su puerta a las tres de la tarde, ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta de que había terminado la jornada. Jaskier dio un paso atrás cuando abrió, aunque esta vez se guardó el comentario sobre la mala cara que tenía.

—Dice Geralt que ya está la comida, que si quieres venir a comer.

La chica inspiró hondo y asintió.

—Deja que acabe una cosilla y ahora voy.

La cosilla le llevó más tiempo del que creía, así que para cuando llegó a la cocina sus compañeros ya estaban con el postre. En cuanto la vio, Geralt se apresuró a recalentarle el pollo al limón en el microondas. Yennefer se fijó en que las ojeras se le habían oscurecido.

—Gracias —musitó cuando le puso el plato delante.

—Hmm —respondió el hombre.

Comió en silencio. Geralt peló un plátano y Jaskier soltó una risita acompañada de una mirada lasciva cuando se lo metió a la boca. El hombre enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué tienes, doce años?

Jaskier volvió a reírse como si, en efecto, tuviera doce años.

—Es que cuando te comes una polla pones una cara muy distinta...

Geralt puso los ojos en blanco. Yennefer se metió un trozo de pollo a la boca, ajena a la situación.

—Yeni, ¿a que pone una cara muy diferente? En vez de fruncir el ceño cierra los ojos así de esta forma tan mona… —Al ver que su compañera no respondía, le cambió la expresión—. Oye, Yeni, ¿estás bien?

—Sí —respondió ella como un resorte.

—Pues cualquiera lo diría. —Cuando la chica levantó la cabeza, él alzó las manos, poniéndose a la defensiva—. Lo digo porque pareces algo tristona, no porque tengas mala cara, eh, sigues estando tan guapa como siempre. Quizá incluso más. Eres guapísima Yennefer, estarías guapísima aunque te pasase un camión por encima. Bueno, es que aunque te untases la cara de caca de perro y te quedases calva…

—Cállate, Jaskier —masculló Geralt.

El chico cerró la boca al instante y miró a Yennefer, expectante. Pero sus tonterías no habían logrado arrancarle ni una sonrisa ni un gesto de desaprobación. Nada.

La chica siguió comiendo en silencio, aunque sin demasiadas ganas. Jaskier apretó los labios, incómodo, pero Geralt le advirtió con la mirada que midiera muy bien sus próximas palabras. El chico tomó aire. No aguantó mucho tiempo con la boca cerrada.

—Bueno, Yeni, entonces… ¿qué tal el trabajo?

Geralt le taladró con la mirada, pero Yennefer se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Al ver que no iba a responder nada más, Jaskier insistió:

—¿Y ahora después de comer tienes que seguir trabajando o…?

Ella negó con la cabeza y, después de tragar el último trozo de pollo, dijo:

—Estoy muy cansada. Voy a echarme una siesta.

Se levantó y recogió los platos. Jaskier se incorporó para seguirla cuando abandonó la cocina sin dirigirles la mirada, pero Geralt lo retuvo y negó con la cabeza.

—Déjale un poco de espacio.

Aunque se tumbó en la cama con la intención de quedarse dormida, su cerebro no parecía muy por la labor. Notaba tensos los músculos de la espalda (no le había hecho caso a Geralt y había seguido sentándose de cualquier manera, con el cuerpo en posición de gárgola de Notre Dame. No seas como Yennefer, pon la espalda recta, coño) y sentía el cansancio en cada uno de sus huesos. Pero, aun así, la mente le iba tan rápido que no conseguía conciliar el sueño.

Era una mezcla de todo un poco; el trabajo, la pandemia, echar de menos a sus amigas, el estrés y algo que bullía en su interior pero que no acababa de identificar. Intentó pensar en cosas bonitas y relajantes. Una playa al atardecer, la brisa acariciando su rostro, el sonido de unas pisadas sobre la nieve virgen. Su imaginación fue pasando de una imagen a otra sin ningún orden ni concierto. A veces eran cosas muy abstractas, como unas manchas sinuosas azules y verdes; otras, eran cosas muy concretas, como el sabor de los espaguetis a la carbonara o las risas de sus amigas.

Un bosque otoñal. La espuma de una cerveza recién tirada. La luz colándose a través de una celosía. Unas manos acariciándole la espalda. Palomitas recién hechas. La sonrisa bobalicona de Triss mientras le decía que iba a casarse. El crujido de una croqueta al darle un mordisco. La lluvia repiqueteando contra el cristal. La Vía Láctea brillando con un sinfín de colores. Los ojos de Geralt. Una promesa susurrada en la oscuridad. «Yo también estoy aquí».

Hundió el rostro en la almohada, intentando volver a los paisajes bucólicos y su propia reinterpretación de los vídeos de Tasty. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en el brazo de Geralt sujetándola por la cintura, en el calor de su piel, en su mirada. «Basta, Yen». Mierda. Se había llamado a sí misma con el diminutivo que usaba él.

«Esto no puede estar pasando», se decía mientras se mordía el labio. «¿Desde cuándo no me enchocho tanto de alguien?». Una pausa forzada en sus pensamientos. «Ah, sí, desde Tissaia».

Tomó aire, tratando por todos los medios de dejar de pensar, de poner la mente en blanco, de dormirse de una puta vez. Sus enchochamientos nunca acababan bien. Tenía que relajarse. Pensó en Squirtle diciendo «vamo a calmarno», pero la palabra _squirt_ le recordaba a otras cosas. Así no podía tirar ya más del carro.

De pronto, una imagen completamente aleatoria y descontextualizada le vino a la cabeza: Geralt en el vano de la puerta, con Jaskier rodeándole el cuello y murmurando «Te quiero» antes de besarle. Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué se acordaba de aquello?

Se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando el techo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo. «El estrés está haciendo que me imagine cosas raras. Necesito descansar. Mucho».

Dado que la evocación de imágenes relajantes no había surtido efecto, pasó al plan B: el clásico de contar ovejitas. Nunca le había funcionado, pero estaba desesperada y quería dormirse LLYA. Una ovejita… Dos ovejitas… Tres ovejitas… Treinta y ocho ovejitas…

La número treinta y nueve se parecía más a un perro deforme que a una oveja. La cuarenta era una masa amorfa. No se dio cuenta de que estaba soñando hasta que la cuarenta y cinco se transformó en la cara de Jeff Goldblum.

«Y ES QUE ESA GYAL TIENE QUE SER MI GAMBINA,

LA VEO POR LA CALLE, ADORO CÓMO CAMINA

QUIERO LAMER SU GLOSS, QUIERO ESNIFAR SU PURPURINA

ELLA ES MI ADICCIÓN, ELLA ES MI COCAÍNAAAA»

Yennefer abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Había viajado en el tiempo?

«Yo necesito descansar y tú no quieres parar,

Para mí un par es lo normal, más de dos ya es desfasar

Y es que me cuesta recargar cada día un poco más,

Tiene que ser la edad…

YA NO ESTOY HECHO UN CHAVAL».

Ah, no, era Jaskier berreando al otro lado de la pared. Suspiró con hastío y volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero de pronto su móvil vibró. Alargó la mano para cogerlo. Miró la pantalla. Frunció el ceño. Debía de seguir soñando. Parpadeó varias veces y volvió a leer el mensaje. Era imposible. Lo que faltaba.

En negritas, junto al icono de Whatsapp, una sola palabra: «Tissaia». Debajo, en letras más finas, un sobrio «Hola, Yennefer, hace mucho que no sé nada de ti. ¿Qué tal estás?».

«No. No, ahora no. Tú, no». Dejó el móvil sobre la mesilla. ¿A qué venía aquello? Tissaia lo había dejado muy claro: sólo sexo, nada de sentimentalismos. Cuando se mudó, Yennefer había asumido que no volverían a verse ni a saber nada la una de la otra. Era un capítulo de su vida que la propia Tissaia se había encargado de cerrar a cal y canto. Y, sin embargo, Yennefer se había acordado varias veces de ella en los últimos días sin saber muy bien por qué. ¿Y ahora le mandaba un mensaje? Ya era casualidad… O brujería.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar los pensamientos, pero le dio un pinchazo en el cuello. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Aún estaba muy, muy cansada. No podía enfrentarse a ese mensaje en aquellas circunstancias. Ni a ninguna otra cosa. Quería seguir durmiendo. _Debía_ seguir durmiendo. Necesitaba reiniciarse como el puto Windows cada vez que recibe una actualización nueva.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo. Pero Jaskier seguía cantando _Purpurina_ a pleno pulmón y, a pesar de la negrura, no podía evitar visualizar el rostro de Tissaia, sus caderas, la leve mueca en su boca cuando Yennefer le preguntó si la llamaría si alguna vez volvía a la ciudad. La decepción en sus ojos al darse cuenta de que no había sido capaz de cumplir sus términos. «Mierda».

Y ahora aquel mensaje. Una tontería a la que no tenía por qué dar más vueltas. Seguramente, Tissaia estaba aburrida. Igual le apetecía hacer un poco de sexting. Nada más. «Pero, ¿y si…? No, no puede ser». Dudas, dudas y más dudas.

De pronto, Yennefer comprendió qué era aquella cosa al margen del estrés que estaba bullendo en su interior: inseguridad. Aún no sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era su origen, pero empezaba a hacerse una idea. Y no le gustaba nada lo que suponía.

—ELLA ES MI ADICCIÓN, ELLA ES MI COCAÍNAAA —repitió Jaskier seguido de un riff de guitarra de cosecha propia que no casaba con el estilo de la canción.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La chica se levantó de la cama de un salto y salió al pasillo. Abrió la puerta de Jaskier con tanta fuerza que golpeó la pared. El chico, que estaba sentado en el suelo con la guitarra, se giró, sorprendido y un poco asustado.

—Jaskier, me cago en tus muertos, te he dicho que quería dormir —dijo en el tono más calmado que pudo (que tampoco era mucho).

Jaskier esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y se giró hacia el borde de la cama, donde tenía apoyado el móvil.

—Buenooooo, parece que tengo algunos problemillas técnicos, así que voy a dar por concluido el directo, ¿vale? Venga, dadle like y suscribíos, os quieroooooo.

Le costó un rato darle al botón adecuado. Yennefer lo observó desde el vano de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y las mejillas encendidas.

—¿Te parece normal ponerte a cantar a la hora de la siesta? —le dijo.

—Perdona, Yeni… Pero son las ocho y media de la tarde, pensé que ya estarías despierta.

Yennefer frunció el ceño y entonces se fijó en la luz del atardecer que se colaba por la ventana. Al final había dormido más de lo que creía, aunque seguía igual de cansada, tal vez incluso más. Se mordió el labio y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

—Mierda, Jaskier, yo… Lo siento, no sabía que…

El chico dejó la guitarra a un lado y se levantó.

—No, Yeni… soy yo el que lo siente. No sabía que seguías durmiendo.

Se acercó a ella e intentó ponerle una mano en el brazo, pero ella se apartó, evitando su mirada.

—Joder, lo siento, de verdad —prosiguió ella—. No sé qué coño me pasa últimamente… Perdona.

Se dio la vuelta para volver a su cuarto, pero se dio de bruces con el pecho de Geralt. Él la sostuvo por los hombros para que no tropezase.

—Yen.

No supo si era una pregunta, un reproche o simplemente que quería decir su nombre, pero notó cómo le flaqueaban las piernas. «Mierda, mierda, mierda».

—Yen —repitió—. ¿Estás bien? En el directo de Jaskier se ha oído algo y de repente lo ha apagado, así que he venido a ver qué pasaba…

La chica soltó una risa nerviosa. Así que Geralt veía los directos en Instagram de jaskier.musico.oficial. ¿Le gustaría su música de verdad o sólo lo hacía para que tuviera más visitas? Seguro que era por lo segundo. Geralt era muy buen amigo, muy buena persona.

En los ojos del hombre, aún enmarcados por dos semicírculos violáceos, podía leer la misma preocupación que la noche anterior. Yennefer se mordió el labio e intentó desviar la mirada. No lo consiguió; estaba atrapada en aquellos irises ambarinos.

—Yeni…

Jaskier se había acercado, aunque no se atrevió a tocarla. La chica intentó girarse hacia él, pero un latigazo le sacudió el cuello. El rostro se le contrajo en un rictus de dolor.

—Yen, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Geralt la soltó con cuidado. Ella asintió, masajeándose el músculo dolorido.

—No es nada, de verdad, yo…

Dejó la frase en el aire. Intentó tragarse la bola que se le estaba formando en la boca del estómago. Sus compañeros la miraron con cautela, esperando a que continuase, pero ella no lo hizo. Al fin había logrado apartar la mirada de los ojos de Geralt, pero ahora no podía despegarla de las puntas de sus desgastadas zapatillas de estar por casa.

«Tengo que comprarme unas nuevas», pensó para ahuyentar al resto de ideas que se estaban adueñando de su cerebro. «De seda negra, elegantes, propias de una señora de estas que fuman cigarros con una larga boquilla y beben Moët Chandon tumbadas en un diván pagado con el dinero de su último exmarido».

—Yen.

Ella no respondió. No podía. Hacerlo sería el fin. «¿El fin de qué, Yennefer? ¿De qué estás tan asustada?» se preguntó a sabiendas de cuál era la respuesta.

El ambiente empezaba a tensarse. Ninguno de los tres decía nada. Geralt volvió a levantar una mano hacia Yennefer, pero ella se encogió sobre sí misma. El hombre la bajó de nuevo, la preocupación inundando su rostro.

—Oye, chicas… —dijo Jaskier en un murmullo—. ¿Qué os parece si vamos un ratito al salón, nos tomamos unos zumitos y nos relajamos un poco?

—Hmm.

Yennefer inspiró hondo. Eso era. Sólo necesitaba un zumito para relajarse.

Jaskier le sirvió la última gota de ginebra. Ella no esperó a que retirase la botella antes de agarrar el vaso y darle un profundo trago.

—Más despacio, que no hay más —dijo Jaskier mientras la miraba con una ceja enarcada. Como la chica seguía bebiendo, añadió—: Una vez te acabes ese vaso sólo nos quedan Cruzcampos.

Aquella amenaza velada surtió efecto. Yennefer bajó el vaso, no sin cierta reticencia.

—Esas sí que no se van a acabar nunca… —masculló Geralt mientras bebía de su propia copa.

Jaskier alzó los brazos.

—¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que pedir perdón por eso? Ya os dije que era lo único que quedaba en el Mercadona…

Geralt gruñó y a Yennefer se le escapó un bufido que podría haberse tomado como un intento de risa. Sus compañeros la miraron, algo esperanzados, pero ella volvió a beber. No había dicho una palabra desde que se habían sentado en el sofá. Pero Jaskier estaba empeñado en sonsacarle algo, lo que fuera, como fuese.

—Oye, y ya que estábamos hablando de pis de burra… Yeni, tú que manejas bastante bien el tema de las relaciones sexuales… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Atípicas?

—Ugh. No vayas por ahí —respondió la chica haciendo una mueca.

Jaskier reprimió una sonrisa y miró a Geralt, que a su vez le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero… ¿alguna vez lo has probado? Hacer o que te hagan lluvias doradas, quiero decir —insistió.

Yennefer puso los ojos en blanco, aunque en secreto estaba agradecida de que el tema estuviera yendo por esos derroteros. Era una excusa perfecta para no pensar en otras cosas.

—No, no lo he probado. No es algo que me llame la atención.

—Pero seguro que conoces a alguien que sí.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Mira, cada cual tiene sus gustos y yo no soy nadie para juzgarlos.

—Nadie te pide que juzgues nada… Pero, anda, cuéntame, ¿qué ha sido lo más raro que te han pedido en la cama?

Yennefer por fin le miró. El chico tenía una expresión divertida. Ni siquiera se planteó por qué estaban hablando de esas cosas en aquel momento. Pero estaba convencida de una cosa: Jaskier era un maestro a la hora de desviar la atención de las situaciones tensas e incómodas, aunque fuese haciéndolas más tensas e incómodas por otros medios.

—No voy a decírtelo. Esas cosas pertenecen al ámbito privado.

El chico hizo un mohín.

—No te estoy pidiendo que me des todos los detalles… Sólo que me cuentes alguna cosilla. —Apoyó la barbilla en las manos y la miró con ojos de cordero degollado—. Anda, Yeni, ayuda a este chaval inocente a saciar su curiosidad sexual.

—Pff. Inocente, dice… —rezongó Geralt por lo bajo.

—¡Oye…!

Geralt le miró alzando las cejas.

—Eres la persona menos inocente que conozco —sentenció en tono monocorde.

—¡Para algunas cosas sí que lo soy! Por ejemplo, tengo mucha menos experiencia que tú en toda la movida del BDSM. A mí nunca me han atado ni me han azotado con una fusta…

Geralt esbozó una sonrisa lobuna.

—Bueno, eso tiene fácil solución.

Yennefer se atragantó con el gintonic. Esa actitud tan desafiante contrastaba mucho con la que tenía cuando se habían acostado. Y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que le gustaba un poco. Sacudió la cabeza y empezó a toser.

—Yen, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó el hombre, deshaciéndose de aquel gesto y volviendo a su expresión preocupada con pasmosa facilidad.

La chica asintió.

—Se me ha ido por el otro lado.

—Ya te he dicho que bebieses más despacio… —terció Jaskier con cierto retintín.

Yennefer lo fulminó con la mirada. El chico dirigió la atención a su propio vaso. Los tres volvieron a sumirse en un tenso silencio, sólo roto por el leve estallido de las burbujas de la tónica al alcanzar la superficie.

La chica dio vueltas al líquido del vaso antes de darle otro trago. Sabía que el alcohol no iba a hacer que sus problemas desaparecieran de la noche a la mañana, pero la idea de que le embotase un poco el cerebro era de lo más atractiva. Uno de sus mayores defectos era que le daba demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Siempre había deseado que su cabeza tuviera un interruptor de apagado y encendido, y más aún en aquel momento.

Tissaia. El trabajo. La posible futura boda de Triss. Geralt. Las hojas de Excel. Quería borrarlo todo de su cabeza. Dio otro trago. El alcohol le quemó la garganta, pero no le importó. Ya no le importaba nada. No quería que nada le importase. Por eso no vio la mirada que intercambiaron sus compañeros y se sorprendió cuando Jaskier dijo:

—Yennefer, creo que tenemos que hablar.

Se giró hacia él, con la confusión pintada en el rostro.

—¿Cómo?

No había ni un atisbo de sonrisa, diversión o burla en su rostro. Nunca le había visto tan serio.

—Sé que no te apetece hacerlo —prosiguió—, pero Geralt y yo hemos estado hablando y… Creemos que no estás bien, lo cual es normal dadas las circunstancias —añadió levantando las manos—. Y antes de que me repitas que no pasa nada, o que me digas que no es asunto nuestro, quiero que sepas que, si te lo estamos diciendo es porque nos importas y estamos preocupados por ti.

Yennefer apretó la mandíbula y Geralt le puso una mano sobre la pierna.

—Yen. —Su voz era como un leño crepitando en la lumbre—. No queremos obligarte a contarnos nada que no quieras, pero… —La chica alzó los ojos y se le encogió el corazón al ver la forma en la que la miraba. Geralt gruñó—. Hmm. Fuck, no me creo que sea yo el que te esté diciendo esto, pero… Hablar quizá te ayude. —Desvió la mirada y la chica creyó ver un asomo de rubor en sus mejillas—. A mí me ayudó.

Jaskier se levantó de la butaca y se agachó a su lado.

—Yeni, no sabemos muy bien qué es lo que pasa en tu trabajo, y es muy posible que nosotros no podamos solucionarlo, pero aun así queremos ayudar. Habla con nosotros. Desahógate.

Intentó convencerse de que no necesitaba «desahogarse», alargando así la mentira autoimpuesta de que no estaba tan mal, que aquello se solucionaría durmiendo, o bebiendo, o simplemente ignorándolo. Total, en realidad no era para tanto, sólo había tenido un mal día, una mala semana. No necesitaba aburrir a sus compañeros con unas movidas que ni ella misma quería asumir.

Pero de pronto oyó el distante zumbido de una llamada entrante en su móvil y supo que era su jefa sin necesidad de verlo. Le había pedido que revisase unos pedidos de la web antes de las nueve y se le había olvidado. «Pero, joder, yo ya he trabajado hoy más tiempo del que me corresponde. No tengo por qué hacerlo».

La frustración empezó a crecer en su estómago. No. No empezaba a crecer. Simplemente crecía, se abría paso. Llevaba ahí varios días, aunque ella había intentado no prestarle demasiada atención. Había intentado aplastarla concentrándose en el trabajo o evadiéndose con cualquier tontería que encontraba.

Pero la conversación con Triss, el mensaje de Tissaia y otras tantas pequeñas cosas a las que no quería dedicar un solo pensamiento la habían revuelto por dentro. Ahora se encontró con que no era capaz de ahogar la rabia que le producía la situación en el trabajo, en el mundo, consigo misma. Apretó los puños. Y se derrumbó sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—No puedo más —fue lo único que dijo, derrotada.

Jaskier le cogió la mano y le acarició el dorso. Yennefer tardó un momento en recomponerse, y cuando lo hizo simplemente empezó a despotricar contra su jefa. Nunca le había caído mal, pero tenía ciertas cosas de jefa que odiaba. Era la forma en la que hablaba del negocio como si se tratase de una gran familia y no de, simplemente, trabajo. Era la manera en la que, con una sonrisa, te decía que ese mes tendrías que hacer un par de horas más porque había habido pérdidas (o, mejor dicho, menos beneficios que el anterior). Era cómo iba siempre de amiguita pero luego no dejaba que te tomases el día libre cuando te venía la regla y los ovarios te dolían tanto que apenas eras capaz de estar sentada en la silla porque «Anda, mujer, si todas hemos pasado por eso y tampoco es para tanto. Es lo que nos hace más fuertes».

Estuvo hablando sin parar durante casi diez minutos. Volcó toda aquella frustración en un monólogo contra las condiciones laborales que tenía, el mercado, la precariedad y aquella falsa idea que le habían metido en la cabeza de que con un título universitario tienes la vida resuelta. No solía hablar de aquello con nadie. Por supuesto, lo pensaba a menudo, pero daba la sensación de que era un tema del que no podía quejarse porque «al menos tienes trabajo, da gracias por ello, hay gente en una situación muchísimo peor». Y ya estaba harta. Necesitaba verbalizar toda aquella impotencia. Además, si descargaba su frustración por esa vía, no tenía que hacerlo por otra.

—¿Y todo para qué? Para morirnos del asco hasta que nos muramos de verdad —concluyó.

Se bebió el último sorbo de gintonic que quedaba en el vaso y se dio cuenta de que Geralt había retirado la mano de su muslo y la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Fuck. Y yo pensaba que mi trabajo era complicado.

Yennefer se mordió el labio, arrepentida. A pesar de todo, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por exponer sus problemas. Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en que su situación no era ni la mitad de difícil que la de su compañero. Se sintió fatal por no haberse acordado de preguntarle qué tal iba a aquello. Sus profundas ojeras deberían haberle dado una pista de que no muy bien.

—Mierda, joder, Geralt, lo siento…

El hombre negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

—Hmm. ¿Por qué pides disculpas? ¿Por estar explotada?

—Bueno… Tu trabajo es muchísimo más complicado que el mío, y yo aquí quejándome cuando tú…

—No. Tienes todo el derecho a quejarte, independientemente de que los demás estemos en otras situaciones. Al fin y al cabo, tus problemas y los míos tienen la misma raíz: el sistema capitalista y la moral judeocristiana de que el sufrimiento siempre tiene una recompensa. De eso nada. Tú estás en una situación de mierda, y yo estoy en otra situación de mierda, y el capital y las élites buscan que nos peleemos entre nosotros para ver quién lo tiene peor, de tal modo que no tengamos tiempo para pensar en quién es el causante de ambas situaciones. Pero lo que tenemos que hacer es quejarnos y luchar por unas condiciones de trabajo dignas, y desarrollar conciencia de clase y solidaridad obrera para acabar juntos con la opresión del capitalismo.

Yennefer le habría comido la boca en aquel momento. Geralt no hablaba mucho, pero cuando lo hacía era capaz de avivar las llamas de la revolución y la pasión en su interior.

—El camarada Geralt tiene razón —dijo Jaskier agarrando su mano con más fuerza—. No hay nada de malo en quejarse de las situaciones injustas, y más cuando está claro que te están afectando tanto.

Geralt asintió con vehemencia y a Yennefer se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Nunca se había sentido tan escuchada y comprendida. Las miradas de sus compañeros rezumaban preocupación, pero también un fiero apoyo. La inseguridad que la había invadido aquella tarde empezó a disiparse. «Están aquí. Están aquí de verdad. No estoy sola en esto».

Sus preocupaciones y problemas no se habían esfumado por arte de magia, pero de pronto ya no le pesaban tanto. No sabía de qué se sorprendía; ella misma le había dicho a Geralt tantos días atrás que hablar ayudaba, aunque era consciente de que se lo había dicho porque era lo que siempre había escuchado, porque parecía la cosa correcta que decir en aquel momento, no porque estuviese realmente convencida de que pudiera funcionar. Ella nunca se había aplicado el consejo porque creía que no lo necesitaba, porque pensaba que con ella misma se valía y sobraba; total, en eso consistía ser una mujer fuerte e independiente, ¿no?

Pero haberse abierto a sus compañeros, aunque fuera solo un poquito, no le hacía sentirse más débil, sino todo lo contrario. Su respaldo, su cariño, le estaban dando fuerzas.

Miró a Jaskier. Miró a Geralt. «Pero qué ciega he estado». Se mordió el labio y agachó la cabeza mientras asimilaba los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su garganta. Les había mostrado una pequeña parte de su corazón, la más rabiosa e incontenible, pero aún no estaba preparada para enseñarles el resto, especialmente la que luchaba por salir en forma de lágrimas.

Así que respiró hondo una, dos, tres veces. Apretó la mano de Jaskier con algo más de fuerza y alargó la otra hacia Geralt. El corazón le dio un salto cuando él la tomó con delicadeza.

—Gracias.

Supo que ambos sonreían a pesar de no estar mirándolos.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó Jaskier.

Ella asintió y los tres se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, aunque no fue un silencio tenso ni incómodo. Yennefer se sorprendió cuando el que lo rompió fue Geralt.

—Hmm —dijo—. Yen. —La chica alzó los ojos hacia él y tragó saliva al ver que el rubor cubría sus mejillas—. Si ya estás mejor… Hmm… Fuck, ¿estarás bien si te dejo un rato a solas con Jaskier? Necesito ir a dar una vuelta.

Hasta entonces no se había fijado en que llevaba puesta la ropa de ir a correr. Sintió un pinchazo de culpa.

—Bueno, no es la compañía más agradable del mundo, pero creo que me las apañaré.

—¡Oye, que estoy aquí! —exclamó el chico.

Geralt soltó un bufido acompañado por una media sonrisa. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero pareció arrepentirse en el último momento. La sonrisa se borró de sus labios.

—Hmm… Bien, pues entonces…

Se levantó, aunque no salió inmediatamente del salón. Daba la sensación de que esperaba que alguien dijera o hiciese algo. Pero no les dio tiempo a ello. Se despidió con uno de sus gruñidos y fue directamente a la puerta de la calle.

Yennefer se quedó mirando el lugar en el que había estado unos segundos atrás, preguntándose a qué se había debido aquel momento de duda antes de irse.

—Creo que esperaba que le dieras un beso de despedida.

Jaskier había vuelto a sentarse en la butaca y estaba dándole un trago a su copa.

—¿Cómo?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Geralt, que quería que le dieses un besito. Parece mentira que, después de las cosas que habéis hecho, os tenga que decir lo de «pos si os gustáis, liaros».

Yennefer le miró confundida, con el rubor ascendiendo por sus mejillas.

—Ya nos hemos liado —balbuceó.

—Exacto, y aun así a veces da la sensación de que os da vergüenza mostraros afecto. Menudas dos patas pa’ un banco…

La chica apartó la mirada. Ella nunca había sido muy dada a las muestras de afecto. Un beso de buenos días o de buenas noches ya le parecía excesivo. Le gustaba guardar esas cosas para el dormitorio y nada más. Y aun así…

Recordó la forma en la que Geralt la había abrazado la noche anterior. Había sido un abrazo corto. Ella estaba convencida de que había sido lo mejor, que si se hubiese alargado un poco más habría acabado hecha pedazos. Pero se mentía a sí misma. Había agradecido su brevedad porque así no había tenido tiempo de enfrentarse a un deseo al que no estaba acostumbrada, un deseo que nada tenía que ver con los apetitos del cuerpo y que, comprendió en aquel instante, era una de esas cosas que había intentado apartar de su mente porque nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a ella y le daba miedo.

Volvió a mirar a Jaskier. El chico se había acodado sobre el reposabrazos y había apoyado la barbilla en sus dedos entrelazados. La miraba como si supiese algo que ella desconocía. Aquella mirada le ponía más nerviosa que su habitual expresión socarrona. Solía consolarse pensando que Jaskier era idiota, pero sabía de sobra que no era así, al menos no en todos los aspectos.

Volvió a acordarse de aquella imagen, Geralt en el vano de su puerta, el chico rodeándole con los brazos y diciéndole «Te quiero». Estaba claro que en ese tema era el menos idiota de los tres.

Volvió a morderse el labio. Tras la charla se sentía con muchas más fuerzas, mucho más valiente. Así que tomó aire, se armó de valor y se atrevió a decirle:

—Jaskier, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si queréis, podéis seguirme en Twitter ([@elisacm7_](https://twitter.com/elisacm7_)) para más fangirleo y memes.


End file.
